You're my prince
by KyouTakuTen
Summary: Kyousuke, the prince of Eden is forcefully married to Tenma, a male bearer and the prince of Raimon Kingdom. Tenma had only seen hate in his Motherland. Amidst the hatred, they find love in each other until Saryuu Evan, the Emperor of Feida, desires to claim the vast Kingdom of Eden, causing all kinds of chaos between Tsurugi & Tenma. Kyouten, Minor Saryuu x Aoi, violence & MPreg!
1. Chapter 1

**Wheezy: Hey guys... :D**

 **Tsurugi: You are back, huh?**

 **Wheezy: Was I ever gone, Kyou-kun?**

 **Tsurugi: I would be the happiest if you were gone... *sighs.**

 **Wheezy: I know you don't mean that... *winks.**

 **Tenma: Am I with Tsurugi this time?**

 **Wheezy: Hmm... That's what I'm thinking... Should I pair you with Kyou-kun or Yuuichi-san...**

 **Tsurugi: Wait, what?! Why is Nii-san here? And what's with Tenma being paired with nii-san?! *angry**

 **Wheezy: Did I say that this is Yuuten fic?**

 **Tsurugi: No!**

 **Tenma: Then is it Kyouten? *beams**

 **Wheezy: Sshhhh! That's a secret... Do the disclaimer, Tenma-kun...**

 **Tenma: Wheezy doesn't own us... Just the story...**

* * *

"He's 18, my Lady! We have to get him married as soon as possible!" I heard my Father's voice through the closed door.

"He's just a child, Yamato!" my Mother's voice screeched.

"I was fifteen and you were twelve when we got married, Shun. And, you still call him a child? He's taken part in at least three wars by my side and he's valiant. He'll be a great King!"

"You're right, Yamato, but we must consider his feelings too… He doesn't want to get married," I heard my Mother sigh.

"Yuuichi doesn't know what he needs and as his parents, we must be responsible. Don't you know what our people were talking about Yuuichi?" my Father's voice broke a little.

Oh, so they were talking about my brother's late marriage. I don't see what's wrong in marrying after twenty… Why are all these people hell bent upon getting committed at a very young age?

"Fine, Yamato… I will talk to him and persuade him. You don't barge in while I'm at it," I could clearly imagine my mother pointing her index at my father and I snickered at that image.

They've house arrested my brother and I guess I could use some alone garden time.

My name is Tsurugi Kyousuke, the second prince of the Eden kingdom, the second son of the great Emperor Tsurugi Yamato and his wife, Tsurugi Shun. I'm 15 years old. Funny, my parents are seeing matches for me too… They say, we need grand children as soon as possible. But what about the things we need? My brother is under a lot of pressure right now because he won't agree to marry.

There was another problem though… He was a homosexual and we needed a boy who can get pregnant. They were rare, yes, but not extinct. And my parents spent three whole years to find a good match for my brother… What was his name? I don't remember exactly, but, I recall him to be from the Matsukaze family. The third prince of the Raimon kingdom, I guess. He's younger than me! The irony in that!

As I walked through the corridors of the huge palace, I can't help but think of my marriage. Who would be my bride and how would she be? Will she be beautiful and valiant like my mother or will she be a normal house wife? I'm so excited about it! I can't wait to see who's for me… But, that's only possible if Nii-san gets into a relation. Oh, well! For now, I'll enjoy what this nature has to provide.

 **Normal POV:**

"Dear Yuuichi, open the door!" Shun knocked on Yuuichi's door.

A blue haired young lad who had dark brown eyes and was clad in a royal red suit, opened the door and smiled at his mother.

"Hello, Mother," he greeted as he welcomed her into his room.

"Hello, Yuuichi. May I know why you skipped your sword practice?" she asked as she sat on a chair.

"Sorry, mother, but I wasn't in the mood for it. Besides, I had some matters to think," Yuuichi replied with a frown.

"Matters?"

"Yeah. You house arrested me and I've been using this time to think about what you said, about my marriage."

"And?"

"I've decided to get married to Matsukaze Tenma, Mother," Yuuichi smiled kindly as Shun squealed loudly in excitement.

"Oh my God, Yuuichi, you've taken the best decision of your life!" she exclaimed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I kept you and Father waiting about my decision," he said gloomily.

"This is worth the wait! You watch, son… We'll arrange your marriage so grandly that every neighboring kingdom will tell tales about it!"

"Come on, Mother… Aren't you exaggerating a bit?"

"No, believe me, I'm not. Your father would be so proud of you dear. I'll take leave now. A letter is to be sent to the Matsukaze king about your approval, okay?"

"Okay, Mother. I'll be waiting," Yuuichi replied with a glint in his eye.

"Take care, dear. I'll be back," Shun said and sprinted out of his room at a rocket spped.

"Ah, that went well! Now, I've to wait for the day to commence," Yuuichi thought about his marriage day.

"Nii-san?" he heard his brother's voice.

Another blue haired teen with side burns and gold amber eyes, who was clad in embroidered and stud embedded velvet violet clothing stood at Yuuichi's door step.

"Well, I see you've changed your hairstyle again," Yuuichi chuckled.

"I was bored of the bottom pony, Nii-san," Tsurugi Kyousuke shrugged.

"You look fine as you are now. This pony's fine on you, Kyousuke," Yuuichi patted his shoulder.

"At first I thought to style my hair into spikes, like our Uncle, Gouenji-san. But, my hair wouldn't co-operate," Kyousuke pouted as he slumped onto Yuuichi's bed.

"You sure adore him a lot!"

"Yeah, he's a super sword striker! I want to become one like him too!" Kyousuke said proudly.

"And believe me, kid, you will," Yuuichi smiled down at him.

"I'm not a kid, Nii-san!" Kyousuke whined.

"Ha ha, I know you're not. But, to me, you still are my little brother, aren't you? So, tell me, why are you here?"

"Oh, that! I heard a scream and ran here," Kyousuke was serious.

"That was Mother," Yuuichi sighed.

"Mother? Why would she scream like that? Is she hurt?!" Kyousuke was becoming restless.

"Calm down, Kyousuke… She screamed in happiness because I agreed to marry Matsukaze Tenma," Yuuichi sat down beside Tsurugi with a doleful face.

"What?! You agreed?!" Kyousuke yelled, half in happiness, half in worry.

"Yeah, I did. I'm still not sure if I'm ready for it though. What should I do, brother?"

"Follow your heart, Nii-san. If you don't want to marry, just say so!" Kyousuke advised.

"I want to marry, just not now. But, I can't keep Mother and Father waiting anymore. I've stalled them for over a year now and…" he trailed off.

"Then go for it! You can work it out after marriage. If you don't want a steady relation, just say that to him… What was his name again?"

"Matsukaze Tenma…"

"Ha… Tenma. Tell him that you need time or something. End of discussion, right?"

"You're smarter than you seem, Kyousuke!" Yuuichi beamed with happiness.

"And you're dumber than you seem, idiot," Kyousuke countered.

"Aha! Let's see who's dumb on the field!" Yuuichi challenged.

"You mean, sword striking?" Kyousuke gulped.

He knew that he wasn't better than his brother because he always lost. Yuuichi was a great striker and Kyousuke was an amateur compared to him.

"You're so mean, Nii-san! Let's go… At least I could use some practice," Kyousuke grumbled as he stomped out of the room, followed by his chortling brother.

 **Raimon Kingdom, Tenma's POV:**

Matsukaze Tenma, the third and youngest prince of Raimon kingdom and I'm 14. It's not my fault that I was born like this. You made me like this, right, Kami-sama? Then, why do my parents hate me so much. Why am I to rot in these smelling dungeons where the prisoners are kept? Why are my brothers treated so well? Is it because they are different than me or am I different from them?

I don't see what's wrong in being a homosexual and being able to become a pregnant. My Father told me that being a homosexual was fine because it meant dominance and valor. But, pregnancy meant weakness… How is that so? My mother does sword fighting and horse riding even though she became a pregnant… Just, how am I any different? Is it because I turned out to be a male carrier?

There, the doors are opened… I guess the guards are back with my food. Earlier this week, I was informed that I was being given away to the Tsurugi family as a slave under the name of marriage. I just hope they aren't cruel like my parents too… Sometimes, my Father hits me a lot with a whip they use for other prisoners here. It hurts a lot… I know the sting that my Father's strength causes… I just hope my husband or whoever he is would hit me the same and not any bit more because I'm used to this pain… I can't take any further. A guard pushed my meals for the day through a small opening in my cell.

"That's all you're getting for today," he said with disgust and left.

"This is all I get every day," I mumbled to myself as I divided my food into three small portions and ate one of it.

Soon after my meals, my second elder brother, Matsukaze Ken, would come visit me. He was very kind to me, unlike the others. It was he who taught me the various arts involved in our family and their history but I couldn't put them to practical use as I was always locked up in the cell. Something is better than nothing, that's what I tell him always. Ken-nii brightens up my day and this marriage or whatever it was, would bring us apart. I just hope he doesn't forget me as he's all I got…

"Tenma-kun!" I saw Ken-nii run towards me.

"Nii-san! I've been waiting for you!" I exclaimed in happiness and dragged myself to the cold bars where Ken-nii sat down.

"Father's got a letter from the Tsurugi's! The groom's agreed to marry you!" he said excitedly and my smile dropped.

"That means, I'll be taken away from you," I said sadly.

"At least, you can stay like a royal person there, instead of staying in the dungeons," he smiled.

He didn't know what our Father had planned. He didn't know that this marriage was all a sham and I was being slaved by them. I wouldn't let him know that because I don't want him to fight my parents for an abomination like me. I know my life's a struggle, no matter where I am. So, I decided to play along.

"You're right! So, what's his name?" I asked, pretending to be happy and shy.

"Tsurugi Yuuichi," he replied, "Here… I got you a painting of him."

"What? But, how did you?" I asked in wonder as I rolled open the parchment.

"It's a secret! You can keep it," he said and winked at me.

"Shut up!" I mumbled playfully and looked at the blue haired guy with golden eyes and sideburns.

He seemed sadistic from all angles and… Young. Oh, well! Though to a villain, my parents got me a young groom. I feared the look in his eyes and right then and there, I knew I was going to face a very hard time with my so called husband…

 **Eden Kingdom, Normal POV:**

Preparations were going on at a full swing. The maids were busy, along with the King and the Queen. Yuuichi had a calm expression and he went on with his daily activities, regardless of him being the groom while Kyousuke indulged himself in the decorations field and garments field. He was the organizer for the palace decoration and he was the one to order the garments and select the rings. He was hurriedly making his way to the ball room, where the wedding would be held, when he tripped over the carpet and fell flat on some baskets.

"Oh, crap!" he cursed and got up.

"What is this?" he saw some parchments scattered and picked up the one which was half opened.

Upon rolling it open completely, he saw a painting of a boy with brown winged hair and silver blue eyes.

"So, he must be the bride, Matsukaze Tenma," he thought as he scrutinized his painting.

"Well, you're beautiful," he commented and put it back in the basket…

"We sent the wrong parchment!" he heard a woman's voice and looked to his right where two maids were talking intensely, without the knowledge of him hearing them.

"What do you mean, wrong?" the other maid asked.

"Cho sent Kyousuke-sama's painting in the mail van instead of Yuuichi-sama's painting! When asked, she said, she sent the one that was on the plate!" the first maid exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Hana… Let's go, we'll talk about it to the Queen," the second maid said and they left to the Queen's chamber.

"Oh my God! I hope everything goes well…" Kyousuke thought.

* * *

 **Tsurugi: Me and a prince? You kept my pride, Wheezy! *smirks**

 **Tenma: Well, you smashed my pride... *sits in an emo corner.**

 **Tsurugi: Oh, you got pride too?**

 **Wheezy: Kyou-kun! You're being mean to Tenma-kun!**

 **Tenma: He's always mean to me... He doesn't love me anymore... *sad**

 **Tsurugi: There... He's at it again... *sighs**

 **Wheezy: *huffs* What do you think guys? Read, review, follow and fav... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tsurugi x Tenma :** I never thought I would actually add Yuuichi in this type of stories but I wanted to write something different from the usual and hence the new character... Thanks for reviewing..._

 _ **The Symbol of Faith : **Thank you for taking the time to read and review... And no, I don't abandon my stories... I update them at 2-3 days at the least and 7-10 days at the max but I do update... :D_

 _ **Guest : **Thank you for reviewing. Regarding your question, there is no other motive except for the fact that Tenma is a male carrier. Such people in their kingdoms were of no importance and were believed to rot. Since God created very few of them, the people consider such people to be abominations and do not treat them well. That is all... I hope I cleared your confusion._

* * *

 **Wheezy: I thanked my reviewers... Yay!**

 **Tenma: That's good Wheezy... Kyousuke, get me some chocolate cake from the market... *speaks with stuffed mouth**

 **Tsurugi: You've eaten too many sweets and you're still eating. So no chocolate cake for you.**

 **Tenma: Please!**

 **Tsurugi: No... *calmly**

 **Tenma: I'll give you a chocolate kiss... *winks**

 **Tsurugi: Even so, no means no...**

 **Tenma: Kyousuke doesn't love me anymore... *cries and marches off into his room and slams the door shut**

 **Tsurugi: Wheezy doesn't own us and you can enjoy the second chapter.**

 **Wheezy: Uhhh... *swings in confusion**

* * *

The Raimon King, the Queen, their sons, the bride, Matsukaze Tenma and a few guards for protection and for carrying gifts were on their way to the Eden Kingdom. Being the one he was, Matsukaze Tenma was made to walk alongside the horse of the King's carriage, tied to the wooden rod by his wrists.

It has been like this since he turned ten and his sexuality came into light. All the royal pleasures he enjoyed till then, were seized from him and he was put through hell for something he wasn't responsible for. And, he bore, all of it. He had shed tears in the beginning... There weren't any left now.

All he coud do was, take the blame for a mistake he didn't commit and spend the rest of his life as a person who's hated for what he was. And now, he was thirsty because they had been traveling for about a three hours under the hot sun and he was sure that blisters would decorate his bare feet later.

 **Eden Kingdom, Queen's chamber-**

"What is it, Hana?" The busy Queen questioned the maid who was fidgeting with the hem of her apron.

"There is a problem, Your Highness," she said meekly.

That got the Queen's attention as she stopped decorating herself and pinned the maid with an angry stare through the mirror...

"What do you mean, mistake?!" She demanded.

"A misplacement of the painting, Mistress... Yuuichi-sama's painting got misplaced with Kyousuke-sama's painting," fear was evident in her tone.

"What?!" The Queen squealed in anger as she furiously turned to face Hana, who bent her head low in fear.

"It was Cho who was appointed to place the parchment in the mail cart, Mistress and she took the one that was on the plate you gave us... We do not know how it got misplaced... Please forgive us," she rattled off.

And, The Queen fell in deep thought. She thought back to the parchment that she gave to the maids... It was then it struck her that Yuuichi's parchment was red in color and Kyousuke's was blue... And, by mistake, she sent the blue one to her maids... It was her own fault and she is to blame, but she wouldn't let her maids know about that...

"Fine, you may leave. I'll dicuss this with the King and find a solution. Make sure the other preparations are going on at a reasonable pace. The bride's family might possibly be here by night. So, make sure the the guest palace for them is ready without a black bead to spoil the beauty. Got it?" the Queen spoke in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Your Highness!" the maid bowed in respect and left.

"I must inform this to Yamato," she mumbled to herself and jingled the little bells that were attached to her bed.

Soon enough, two maids made their way to her chamber and bowed to her.

"Yes, Your Highness? How may we be of service?" One of the two maids asked.

"Inform the King that his wife wants to talk to him about something very important and that I would be waiting here in my chamber," she ordered.

"Sure, Your Highness!" They bowed again and took off.

The King got the Queen's message and rushed to her chambers.

"What's the problem, my Lady?" He enquired.

The Queen explained him about the situation and panicked in tension.

"It's not a big deal, dear... We'll let them know about it tonight, when they reach our abode..." He comforted Shun.

"I hope they take it well.."

"They are the bride's family and moreover not just any bride but a male carrier who's of no importance in any realm of this world. They will surely understand and compromise," Yamato winked.

"Yeah, yeah, you're absolutely right," Shun sighed in relief.

 **Raimon family-**

The guards set up a royal tent for the Raimon family, Matsukaze Tenma excluded and got down to lunch preparations. Matsukaze Tenma was panting hard due to exhaustion and so he sat down on a scorching rock to catch his breath, wincing in pain at the heat.

"Tenma-kun, you okay?" He heard his brother's voice and looked up.

"Ha... I'm fine, nii-san," he gasped.

"Looks like you need some water," Ken said and offered a glass of water to Tenma.

"Thank you so much, nii-san," he thanked in relief as he took the glass and gulped it all down.

"Vow! You must be very thirsty, eh?"

"Yeah, I was but if I ask, you know what Father would do..." He sighed.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry that I can't help..."

"It's okay, nii-san... You should go now or else Father would be furious."

"Yeah, take care, little brother," he said and left.

Tenma wanted another glimpse of his fiancee so he took out the parchment that he safely tucked in the waist band of his pants.

"You seem so cold to me... Would you treat me like my parents or would you love me? Hmm... It's too much to expect love, right? People like me aren't respected or loved. Our purpose is to give babies and die... I just hope you don't put me through any harsher hell than I'm in, right now," Tenma kept thinking and he failed to notice the shadow that fell over him.

"Where did you get that?!" He heard a voice and it sent shivers through his spine.

"Fath- Father?" he stuttered and trembled in fear as he stood up to face his Father.

The Raimon King was a tall fat man with lots of beard and he had a scary aura surrounding him at all times.

"Yeah, it's me alright! How did you get this painting?! Who gave it to you!?" His father demanded.

"I can't give away Ken-nii... I'll just keep silent," he thought to himself, head bent low.

"How dare you disrespect me by not answering me!" The Raimon King growled and slapped his youngest son.

"Father, stop it!" They heard a faint cry only to see Ken running towards them.

"Ken... You're taking his side?!" The King asked in disbelief.

"Nii-san, no..."

"It's alright, Tenma-kun... I gave that painting to him because he deserves to know about his future husband. If you're angry, take it out on me," Ken said, protectively standing in front of Tenma.

"You're supporting this abomination?!"

"No, Father, I'm supporting my brother," Ken declared.

"You're unbelievable!" The King grumbled and marched away.

"Are you okay?" Ken queried Tenma.

"Thank you, again," Tenma sobbed and hugged his elder brother for want of comfort and love.

"I'd do anything for you, little brother! Now, come on! It's your wedding so, stop crying and get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Tenma asked, ending the hug.

"Now, now... You can't be present at the royal fort in these torn and dusty clothes, right? So, I bought you some robes to wear..." Ken smiled broadly.

"Robes? For me? If Father knows..." Tenma trailed off.

"I've already taken care of that... I put up a fair argument and won. So, you get to wear royal robes!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! Now, let's see how they look on you because we'll be taking off by evening. Okay?"

"Sure!"

 **A few hours later, Eden Palace-**

The Raimon family arrived at the Tsurugi's doorstep, well in this case, their palace. Matsukaze Tenma was clad in a royal green suit with crystal borders and golden art work of flames, one of the suits gifted to him by hus brother, Matsukaze Ken. The Eden King and the Queen received them warmly and the guards showed them to their rooms upon the orders of the Eden King. Tenma was given a separate room and he marvelled at the luxuries he's been denied for over four years.

The room was huge and it had a designed circular dome as its ceiling. It had several etched paintings of people dancing, performing some rituals around a fire, family and many more that Tenma couldn't put a finger upon. The bed was a king size bed with blue satin bedsheet and a thick velvet white blanket. There was a huge drawer adjoining the bed.

The room was altogether magnificent but he didn't expect anymore because his instinct told him instantly that this luxury was temporary and while he's been given the chance, he must utilize it well. He slumped down onto the plushy mattress and relaxed into it.

"Ah! It's been so long since my back got a proper ground!" Tenma sighed in happiness.

But it was short lived as the two Kings and two Queens of both the Kingdoms barged into his room, jerking him awake.

"Enjoying the royal pleasures?" The Raimon King, Matsukaze Ryuu questioned maliciously.

"It's not like that, Father... I was feeling sleepy and tired, that is all," he stood up.

"You know what he is and I presume you have the idea of how such people like him are treated, right, Shun?" The Raimon Queen, Matsukaze Hitomi asked the Eden Queen.

"Oh, sure we do, Hitomi," the Eden Queen smirked.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he's treated... Well... Here," The Eden King chimed in with an evil intention.

Tenma gulped in fear, thinking about the tortures in his in-law's house.

"What about your son? Is he a revolutionary? I mean, like those people we had to bring down because they revolted against us about the rights to live of these male-carriers..." The Raimon King questioned.

"Sometimes, that's regarding different things, so not to worry… I'm prerty sure he knows how to treat people of this kind," The Eden King said scornfully, looking at Matsukaze in disgust.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, right?" Hitomi asked about the groom.

"Yes, that's the name of our precious boy and the groom," The Eden King smiled proudly.

"How very sad of me! I seem to be forgetting my son-in-law's name... I should be more thoughtful!" Hitomi chuckled heartily, followed by the smiles from the other three.

"Well, you should, dear," the Raimon King responded.

Tenma was confused… He remembered the groom's name to be Tsurugi Yuuichi. That's what Ken told him. And now, they were saying it's Tsurugi Kyousuke… He kept quiet because, no matter what the name, he was doomed for life.

After another session of degrading words, the four of the royal Highnesses left him in total peace.

"My husband, Tsurugi Kyousuke…" Tenma sighed.

* * *

 **Wheezy: Kyou-kun, you must apologize to Tenma-kun... He's been crying for the past three hours!**

 **Tsurugi: I have nothing to apologize about... You don't poke your nose into our matters, got it?**

 **Wheezy: I will... Tenma-kun's my friend!**

 **Tenma: He didn't buy me my chocolate cake... Boo-hoo! *crying loudly again from his room**

 **Tsurugi: Look at him, Wheezy! He's fighting me for a goddamn chocolate cake! What's my fault?!**

 **Wheezy: You didn't buy him his cake... That's your fault... *shrugs**

 **Tenma: Kyousuke doesn't love me anymore! *muffled sad voice through the closed door**

 **Tsurugi: He's really getting on my nerves these days *sighs in disappointment**

 **Wheezy: Just buy him a cake, Kyou-kun... *pats on shoulder**

 **Tsurugi: He's been eating too many sweets and I'm worried he'll get sick. He won't understand that! And he accuses me of not loving him! Fine, so be it! I won't get him anymore cake and give him a sore tummy! *yells loudly for Tenma to hear and angrily slams the door shut behind him as he left the house.**

 **Wheezy: God help me! Please review and tell me your thoughts about the story... Byeeeee...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Symbol of Faith:** Thank you for the compliment regarding the brotherly moment... And yeah, Tsurugi wasn't there in the previous chapter. And I made up for it here... After all, he's our hero... Hope you like this chapter..._

 _ **Lemonade Sherbet-2015:** Thank you for reviewing. It's my pleasure that my story made you smile. I'm honored. :D_

 _ **megamagical:** Thank you for reviewing and of course, I do mind my reviewers because I love them a lot for supporting my story... And here's your update..._

* * *

 **Tenma: Did Kyousuke call you? *worried**

 **Wheezy: No, he didn't. He doesn't even like me so why would he call me?**

 **Tenma: I called Shinsuke, Shindou-senpai, Kirino-senpai and even Aoi! But no one's heard from Kyousuke. *slumps down on a chair**

 **Wheezy: He left because of you, Tenma-kun. You hurt his feelings, a lot... *shrugs.**

 **Tenma: Please come back, Kyousuke... I don't want any chocolate cake... *sighs sadly**

 **Wheezy: Um... We'll wait for Kyou-kun... You can read the story in the meantime...**

* * *

 **The Next morning, the day of wedding-**

Tenma awoke from his deep slumber and sat up on the floor, against the bed post, rubbing his sleepy eyes. After the confrontation he had with his in-laws... He decided it best if he did not enjoy the royal pleasures though he had the chance.

 _I'm not at all excited about my marriage. In fact, I'm crumbling to bits in fear. At my abode, I had Ken-nii... But I have none here... To trust or to love... And judging their behavior yesterday, I'm sure my husband would treat me nothing more..._

Tenma was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to hear the sound of his door open. It wasn't until pain flared through his left thigh that he looked up to see his mother towering over him with something in her hands... Apparently, she kicked him with her heels.

"Mother, I'm sorry... I didn't know you were here," Tenma stood up, rubbing his sore thigh.

"What would a freak like you know? Whatever! I'm not here to deal with your early morning zoning off sessions. You have one hour to get ready. You'll be meeting the groom and performing premarital rituals. Wear this and be quick," she ordered, dumping a heap of gold and red colored clothes on the bed.

"Yes, mother," Tenma replied politely as she made her way out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

"I get to meet him today..." His heart fluttered for no reason at all as he picked up his robes to get ready.

 **One hour later, At the ballroom-**

The attention he was receiving was making him tensed. He always remained in his cell with no one to talk to, except for Ken. But in the ballroom, where the marriage was being awaited, there were hordes of people scattered everywhere, most of them glancing at his direction frequently, as he sat on a double cushioned sofa that was a bit farther from the four thrones, yet still on the same level as them, fidgeting with the embroidery on his suit.

The four Majesties were seated on the thrones and the room was filled with dancers, food stalls and a wine fountain. Right next to him, there was empty space, where the groom would sit and he wasn't present, not yet. All the chit chatter made him claustrophobic and isolated from the world around him. He just wished that he wouldn't have to marry and he could stay at his place, though in the smelly and rotting dungeons.

"Praise the Royal Highness, Prince Tsurugi Kyousuke!" An unknown guard's voice erupted through the room, alerting every person as silence filled the room.

All those who were seated, stood up in respect and adoration to invite the groom, who was clad in a similar dress as that of the bride, but only violet finishing instead of red, walked on the red velevt carpet laid out through the center of the room, towards his seat beside Tenma. Following the others, Tenma too stood up.

"Welcome, my boy!" The Eden King's voice ricocheted throughout the room.

"Father, Mother and Your Majesties," he halted, greeted the Highnesses and bowed to them in due respect.

"Rise, dear... And, you may address us like you do your parents," The Raimon Queen, Hitomi, said in a motherly tone.

"Sure, Mother. I'd be honoured," he voiced out earnestly.

"You can meet your bride now... In a short while, we'll begin the ceremonies," The Eden King said loudly and Kyousuke nodded in response as he made his way towards a scared Tenma.

 **Tenma's POV:**

I couldn't maintain eye contact as he walked towards me. His posture was confident and his voice was honey... I've never heard anything so thick yet sweet. The way his hair swished behind him as he walked, the way his golden orbs gleamed under the lights in unison with his robes, the way he carried himself and the way he intimidated me... Everything about him seemed so good and satisfying to me... I guess this is what they say... Love... Love at first sight...

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

He was so tiny... That was the first thing that struck my mind upon seeing him in person. He looked healthy and happy in the painting and he was not the one who's looking at me right now. Yet I had this dangerous appeal from my heart to break him... I wasn't supposed to be his groom. It was because of my stupid head of a brother that I'm stuck, all my dreams of marrying the best girl vanished into thin air. And, all I felt towards this guy was anger and hatred... I hate him...

 **Normal POV:**

Tenma's eyes were fixated on the feet that stopped in front of him, as if he were studying Kyousuke's gold laced boots. Since he wasn't in the mood or condition to be social, Kyousuke decided to end this, soon.

"Hey there," he greeted and Tenma looked at him.

"Hel- hello," he greeted back.

"Let's sit and talk?"

"Sure..." And they sat down together.

"May I know your name? I seem to be forgetting it," Kyousuke couldn't really remember Tenma's name, except for his surname.

"Matsukaze Tenma," he replied.

"Tenma huh? I should remember that since you will be my wife. It's too bad to forget such a beautiful name," Kyousuke mocked... But Tenma blushed, unaware of his mockery.

"You're Tsurugi Kyousuke..." Tenma finally made the move to speak.

"I am... But," Kyousuke said as he leaned uncomfortably close to Tenma... "For you," his voice dropped and he sounded angry, "I'm your master and you will address me like the maids do... If you do not wish for extreme hell."

And that's when Tenma's unmade hopes shattered... His life with this blue haired handsome guy was going to be hell... Tears threatened to spill out yet he held them back...

"Answer me, Tenny," Kyousuke blew air in his ear, making Tenma flinch in disgust and fear.

"I understand," Tenma managed to say.

"I don't hear any respect in that, Tenny," his voice was outright stern and demanding.

"I understand, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma finished with respect.

"Now, that's better... I'll show you how horrible your life can be for ruining my life," he snarled and sat back on the cushion, hopefully far from Tenma.

"I'm sorry, Kyousuke-sama, for ruining your life..." Tenma apologized, even though he didn't know how and why.

"You better be, Tenny..." He smirked a devilish grin as Tenma's eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears.

"My... My name is Tenma..." Tenma reminded feebly, twiddling his fingers.

"I seem to be forgetting that name. Tenny is fine or have you any problem with that?" He asked, clearly not expecting YES for an answer.

"No, Sire, I do not," Tenma squeaked out.

"Atta boy, Tenny!" he chuckled low.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Before The Matsukaze family arrived Eden Palace**_

 _"Kyousuke, did you order the suits for the bride and your brother?" The Eden Queen was frantically pacing back and forth in Kyousuke's room._

 _"Yes, mother, I did," he huffed out in pure annoyance._

 _"What about the rings?!"_

 _"I've selected them. They'll be ready by night."_

 _"You did not forget the words to be etched on each ring, right?"_

 _"No, mother... I did not forget... And please for the love of God, would you let me rest? I'm really very tired from working since morning!"_

 _"Oh, dear! What a responsible lad you've grown into! I'll let you rest..." She said proudly and kissed him on his forehead, before leavimg him alone._

 _"My back is killing me! I could use a steamy bath first," Kyousuke mumbled to himself as he shed his clothes and put on his bath robe._

 _With a towel and fresh clothes hanging on his arm, he marched towards his personal indoor bath, which was ready for him. He ordered the maids to leave him alone for a while and they obeyed. The room was large, the size of his own room but dimly lit by candles... There was no ventilation except for a vent close to the designed ceiling. A huge hole filled with water decorated the center of the room and the water was believed to be 'always moderately hot' since it was dug on boiler ground._

 _Kyousuke always liked to bathe with maids around, proudly knowing that they were flustered and want a peak at his well formed, perfectly etched body. But, he always left them disappointed. Sometimes, he would ask two young and beautiful maids to scrub his back for him, all the while feeling their fingers way rather clingy and grabby than necessary. He would shrug it off and smile to himself and flirtatiously toys with them by making weird sounds of pleasure._

 _But he wasn't interested today. All he wanted was peace and the maids would just irritate him to no end. He could see the crestfallen look on his favorite maids when he ordered them to leave him alone. As if he cared! It was his palace and hence his rules. He was well known for his outstanding kindness yet unforgiving anger... Nobody dares messes with THE Tsurugi Kyousuke..._

 _He was relaxing in the rose petal filled steamy bath when he heard several voices from the palace corridor. He clapped, a gesture of sound to summon his maids. And they came._

 _"What's happening?" he questioned them._

 _"Prince, your elder brother is nowhere to be seen," she said hurriedly._

 _"What?!" he aaked in confusion._

 _"The whole palace is being searched for him and if you will, I shall take leave," she bowed and ran out._

 _"Nii-san is missing? How can that be?" Kyousuke thought as he got out of the pool and dried himself off of the water and petals._

 _He didn't bother wearing his bathrobe as he tied the towel around his waist and hurried to his brother's room. If there wasn't any commotion, the maids would certainly swoon over him and wouldn't have missed this once in a lifetime opportunity. The point was, Kyousuke himself was worried about his brother and couldn't care less about his attire._

 _Upon reaching his brother's room, he knocked the door and waited, hoped for his brother to open the door and smile divinely at him. But there wasn't any response. He pushed the door, only to find it open and rushed inside... No Tsurugi Yuuichi was to be seen but there was a parchment, that stuck out from under the bed. Noticing it, Kyousuke pulled it out... And read. Finally, he came to a single fixed conclusion._

 _Nii-san eloped._

* * *

 **Wheezy: So, how's it guys? Don't forget to drop your thoughts... *beams in anticipation**

 **Tenma: Kyousuke... Kyousuke... Kyousuke... *chants continuously like a mantra**

 **Wheezy: Don't mind him... FLASHBACK WILL BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

 **Tenma: I'm sorry, Kyousuke... I'm sorry...**

 **Wheezy: Don't mind him again! So, ANY GUESSES ON WHO YUUICHI ELOPED WITH? ANY IDEAS?**

 **Tsurugi: Stop shouting, Wheezy! I can hear you all the way down to the stairs... *shuts the door behind him.**

 **Tenma: Kyousukeeee! *runs and hugs him**

 **Tsurugi: Was worried? *smiles and hugs back**

 **Tenma: I'm soooooo sorry! I don't want cake! I'm sorry! *cries**

 **Tsurugi: It's okay. I'm sorry too... Here, I brought you cake so, let's eat it? Chocolate cake kiss for me?**

 **Tenma: Yeah! *pulls him into his room and shuts the door**

 **Wheezy: Don't mind them! DROP YOUR THOUGHTS...**

 **Tsurugi: Stop shouting, Wheezy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemonade Sherbet-2015:** Thanks for being supportive and here's the update.

 **Tsurugi x Tenma:** I guess I'm a bit over my problems and here's is the treat for waiting patiently.

 **Ketrin'Shirouki:** Thank you for your nice compliment and also for waiting. Here's the next chapter…

 **OTP's are all you need:** I guess, I need to thank you twice and for your reviews in two different chapters… And Kyousuke is my fav character so I always put him in power ;)

It's a master-slave story alright, but in a different context compared to my other stories. As far as Tenma is concerned, all good things to those who wait (Disney proverb :P) And Thanks for your compliments… You made my heart flutter… Here's the next chapter after a long wait.

 **Matsukaze Tenma:** Thanks for reviewing and Stay tuned to know the answers for your questions…

 **And I thank all those who have took time to read, follow and favorite my story… A really biiiiiggg Thank you!**

* * *

 _Nii-san eloped?!_

 _Why in the world would he commit such a crime? This certainly IS Nii-san's writing… But why? And with whom?_

 _Many thoughts bombarded Tsurugi's brain as he contemplated on what next to do. The only rational solution his mind seemed to give him was – give the letter to his parents. They would decide what to do. And so, he walked calmly to his parents' room. Calmly, because Yuuichi's gone long ago and he won't come back, not unless he wants to._

 _"Mother?" he called out gently to the Queen as he absorbed in her disheveled and pathetic state._

 _"Kyousuke!" she gasped and ran to him, only to crush him with a tight hug as she cried._

 _"It's okay, mother…" he tried to comfort._

 _"He's gone! The whole palace has been searched, even the dungeons and the secret pathways! He's nowhere to be found. I'm scared, Kyousuke! I suspect our enemies might have held him hostage," she slumped down onto the floor, crying with her face in her hands._

 _"No, mother, you're wrong. Nii-san ran away, on his own will," Kyousuke spilled the beans._

 _"What do you mean?" his mother looked up at him._

 _"Here, he wrote this and left," he sighed as he crouched down onto the floor and put the parchment in his mother's palms._

 ** _Dear Mother and Father,_**

 ** _I don't know how I can repay you for the life you've given me. From childhood, till date, you've always been my pillar, supported me through my low times as well as the sweet days. This time, it's different. I've asked you for time, regarding my marriage and you've given me plenty. I mulled over every choice I had and said yes to you. I didn't know why, maybe I put my respect for you in front of my feelings for HIM. That was the biggest mistake I've ever done in my life. I was afraid, truthfully because he belonged to a lower caste and you wouldn't have approved of him if I ever told you about him._**

 ** _That's the reason I'm leaving. I couldn't bring my heart to terms with this marriage, no matter what I tried. I broke up with him to keep up your dignity at first. But, I lost something very valuable to me and it's high time he knew my treasure of diamonds lies within him and not this palace. I'm setting out to seek his love, claim my love for him and I leave as a normal man. Not the prince or would-be King of Eden. I take nothing but my sword that Father has gifted and the necklace with the sun pendant that you've presented to me._**

 ** _Kyousuke,_**

 ** _You might hate me for doing this to our family but I have no choice. You wouldn't understand now, why I had to do this, but, one fine day, you WILL and that day, I know you'll forgive me for all the pain I gave you and our parents. I wish you good luck in your life and hopefully, one day, I'd be honored if I got to see you as the King of Eden._**

 ** _I'm sorry and I love you all._**

 ** _Goodbye._**

 ** _Yuuichi._**

 _Tears streamed down the Queen's face uncontrollably as she read her son's parting letter._

 _"Kyousuke," the room echoed with the Eden King's voice._

 _"Yes, Father?"_

 _"Leave, now. I need some alone time with your mother," he spoke calmly._

 _The King locked the door after Kyousuke took his leave. Pulling up his wife, they sat on the huge cushioned bed, to talk._

 _"Have you seen this?!" she asked outrageously as she thrust the parchment into the King's hands._

 _"I don't have the faintest idea of how he managed to escape but once we get our hands on him, I'll make sure to teach him… things," the King flung away the parchment, which hit the wall with a soft inaudible thud._

 _"It's no use, Yamato! He will be found if he wants to be found in the first place! Don't you get it? Our son's gone and he's not coming back!"_

 _"I will bring him back, dear," the King said in a promising tone._

 _"No, Yamato. I don't want him back," she whispered._

 _"Shun! What are you saying?" Yamato asked, nonplussed._

 _"He left us for a low life out there, Yamato. He threw US out of his life just because he wanted some other guy to enter it. We've done everything in our capability to build a good future for him and this is the thanks we get from him. Let's wallow in his absence rather than live in his presence because the moment he chose HIM, whoever that is, over US, that's the death of him for me," she said sternly, emotions bursting out like a broken dam._

 _"You don't mean that!" The King gasped._

 _"Yes, I do! Kyousuke is my only child! Yuuichi's no more for me!" she yelled again, though her eyes said otherwise._

 _"Oh my dear!" The King pulled her into his arms as she cried out all her misery._

 _Her inner turmoil was equal to a huge whirlwind in the sea. The task of conceiving isn't a pleasant one. It gives pain, discomfort and tears, yet beneath all that lays love, affection and happiness. A wrong step and the Father always catches his child before the hard floor gets a chance to hurt his baby. No matter what the situation, a Mother doesn't let her child feel the pain of hunger. Where was it that the Eden Highnesses had gone wrong in bringing up Yuuichi? The only thing the Queen couldn't understand was how, after all the time they've traveled together, Yuuichi chose an outsider over them._

 _A knock at their door caused them to separate from the embrace. The Queen wiped away her tears and commanded the knocker to get in. A fully dressed Kyousuke stood at their doorstep with concern laced over his features._

 _"I've ordered our guards and maids to stop looking for Nii-san," he said._

 _"You've done a wise job, lad," his Father complimented and he smiled, though it was more out of respect than real._

 _"Kyousuke, we need to discuss an important matter," Shun piped in._

 _"Yes, Mother?" he asked her to go on as he made his way into the room._

 _"I need you to marry the Raimon Prince," his Mother deadpanned._

 _"Uh? I'm not sure I heard that right," Kyousuke chuckled humorlessly._

 _"Your brother has done enough and I need you to make up for it. Keep up our pride and protect the Kingdom's glory. Please, Kyousuke," his mother pleaded._

 _"Mother, I… I wanted to marry a girl!" Kyousuke barked._

 _"Mind your tone, Kyousuke! Don't shout at your mother," his Father glared._

 _"I'm sorry, but this isn't fair!"_

 _"Why? You're a Bisexual, right? What's wrong with marrying a boy to keep up your parents' dignity?"_

 _"Yeah, it's true that I'm a bi, but I tend to swing way more towards girls, Father," Kyousuke said impatiently._

 _"Marry him, for now. Later, we'll look for a good bride and get you engaged with her," his Mother suggested._

 _"What? Then, what about this guy who I will be marrying?"_

 _"You dump him. Simple. It's not like you both love each other. Besides, he's a male carrier. He doesn't have any say in the matters related to his life. His purpose is to obey and you'll make him obey. Got it?"_

 _"He has no right over his OWN life?" Kyousuke arched up an eyebrow._

 _"No, he doesn't and nor do any such people of his kind. So, do you agree?" his Mother asked enthusiastically._

 _"You want me to marry him, then dump him and get married to another girl of my choice. Right?"_

 _"Exactly!" The King chimed._

 _"Doesn't seem like a bad idea though I have to put up with him for a while. Well, that's okay if I get to dump him later. What about the bride's family? What will you tell them about this furor?"_

 _"It's a play of the Divine Gods that they have somehow manipulated me into sending your painting to the bride's family," Shun smiled._

 _"Oh, right!" Kyousuke remembered._

 _"Good, now that this is settled, you get ready and we'll make sure all the Kingdom knows it's your marriage we're about to celebrate with great pomp and piety!" the Queen announced with fervor._

 ** _Flashback end ~_**

The ballroom was busier and swarming with guests, most of which were Kings and Landlords of high degree on the society ladder. Aware but unheeded, Tenma sat fidgeting nervously with the embroidery on his suit, while his suitor stared daggers into his back. Tenma jerked in surprise when he felt a hand on his back. He knew it was Kyousuke and he turned around a bit to look at his fiancée.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyousuke asked seriously.

"Um… I have been given that to wear for the pre-marital ceremony," Tenma replied.

"Oh. So, what will you wear for marriage?"

"A white kimono is what I've been told, Kyousuke-sama."

"How silly of me! Of course you'll wear a Kimono," he laughed and shifted closer to Tenma as Tenma fought the urge to back away from Kyousuke.

"I want you to wear an Uchikake, Tenny. You know what it means right?" Kyousuke smirked, seeing Tenma's eyes widen in horror.

"But, I'm not a girl," Tenma retorted politely.

"You're not, but you will wear an Uchikake, along with the headdress and that's final. Got it?"

"Yes, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma croaked out.

"Good! I'll get the dress for you after this ceremony is over," Kyousuke finalized.

This was utter humiliation in front of all people. Up until now, he was degraded by his family, in his kingdom. There were days when his Father thought it best to blindfold him and leave him alone in a place he didn't know. It would take days for him to come back to his castle. He would be abandoned in his Kingdom and no one dared to help him for fear of punishment from the King. Alone, dehydrated and hungry he would be when he reaches his home and once again he would be dragged back into the dungeons.

All of that was in his kingdom, where the people knew him as the sweetest prince before his sexuality came into the light. Even then, there were some who wanted to help him but were restrained by fear. He couldn't blame them for not helping him because they were protecting themselves from the wrath of the King and had he been in their shoes, he would do the same. But here he was to wear a girl's wedding kimono amidst all the great Lords and Queens. That seemed very shameful to him. It's not like he had a choice but obey his would-be husband.

"Attention everyone!" The Raimon King shouted, making the ballroom go silent.

"Firstly, we would like to thank everyone for making time to be a part of our family's precious wedding. The pre-marital ceremony would begin now," The Raimon King, Matsukaze Ryuu said.

The bride's family stood to one side while the groom's family stood opposite to them. The ritual of San-san-Kudo began where three Miko maidens of the bride's family served sake glasses to the groom's family. Shortly after that, the maidens of the groom's family served cups of sake to the bride's family, but the bride was denied a cup.

"Go on, Kyousuke! Sip your sake first!" The Eden King urged with a faint smile. Kyousuke drank half of the glass and the room erupted into a fit of claps.

"Pass on your glass to the bride now," The Raimon Queen, Hitomi said. Kyousuke nodded and instead of placing his glass in Tenma's outstretched hand, he approached Tenma and made him drink the remaining drink by his hand, which earned some squeals of joy and laughter from the audience while Tenma flushed red at the contact of Kyousuke's hand on his cheek bones that he held to tilt up his head and make him drink the sake with his other hand.

"There! He drank it," he smirked devilishly, boring his eyes into Tenma's.

In the meantime, the maids managed to serve cups of sake to the audience too.

"For a better future!" the Eden King raised his glass and the others did the same, before gulping the contents down and thus effectively ending the ritual.

"Why don't you show Tenma-kun to the garden for a while? He loves nature," Ken chirped after the ritual was over.

Kyousuke didn't know him and Ken must've noticed the confused look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Matsukaze Ken, the second older brother of Tenma-kun," he extended his hand towards Kyousuke.

"Nice to meet you, Sir. I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke, the prince of Eden," Kyousuke said and shook hands with Ken.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke? I've been told the groom's name was Tsurugi Yuuichi," Ken frowned.

"As my parents told your parents earlier, it was just a misunderstanding. Tsurugi Yuuichi was my brother."

"Was? He's not your brother now?"

"He died and Mother couldn't seem to forget about him. Probably, she slipped up his name instead of mine," Kyousuke fake-smiled sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your loss. It's understandable though. We've lost our Nii-san too. Died in the ocean due to a storm," Ken revealed.

"That's tragic," Kyousuke said earnestly.

"Hey, why don't you show my brother to your garden before the marriage? Tenma-kun loves nature, a lot!" Ken said again, wrapping his arm around Tenma's shoulder.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Kyousuke said with dark intentions that only Tenma could sense and he dreaded his alone time with Kyousuke.

"Have a good time, brother and don't forget the lessons I've taught you about romance with your partner," Ken whispered in Tenma's ear and walked away.

"Why are you red all of a sudden?" Kyousuke asked, pulling Tenma by his hand towards his garden.

"It's nothing really," Tenma mumbled as he struggled to keep up with Kyousuke's fast pace.

"Hmm," Tsurugi grunted as he came to a halt at the arch that opened into a beautiful garden filled with roses of every color, marigolds, peach trees, cherry blossom trees that lay on either sides of the garden, a small pond filled with lotuses, water hyacinths and ducks floating around and some shaped bushes.

"Vow! It's beautiful!" Tenma exclaimed in awe.

"Well, I take care of it!" Kyousuke boasted, puffing up his manly chest.

"You're so great, Kyousuke-sama!" Tenma beamed at Kyousuke with his silver-blue eyes livelier and sparkly than ever and his smile radiant like the sun. Kyousuke's heart skipped a beat by looking at his naïve and joyous face.

"Uh? Thanks, I guess," Kyousuke managed to say as his vocabulary seemed to vanish for a bit there.

"Come on! Let's go to the pond!" Tenma beamed and this time Kyousuke chose to enjoy this while it lasts and let Tenma pull him towards the pond. He put his revenge and anger on Tenma at the back of his mind as he took in Tenma's excited and glowing features.

"Tenma, come with me," he said rather calmly and even got his name correct, which surprised Tenma.

Kyousuke and Tenma sat down under a cherry blossom tree and the pink leaves showered lightly over them. Kyousuke put a small orange-yellowish rose in one of the two circular wings that was in Tenma's hair and in the other one, he put a small blue rose. They weren't overtly big or miniscule. They blended in with the shape of Tenma's hair.

"Kyousuke-sama?" Tenma didn't understand his actions.

"The yellow one represents me and blue is you. You're beautiful," Kyousuke heaved in astonishment.

Tenma was bewildered by the unusual gentleness and the compliment.

"Thank you, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma said after a while.

Though he was at peace right now, Tenma knew this was temporary. He didn't know why he felt so but he was sure that Kyousuke would go back to his original rude self as soon as they pass the gates of this garden. But, for now, he'll enjoy this magical world of Kyousuke's love while it lasts because…

He loves Kyousuke, come what may.

* * *

 **Tsurugi: I thought Tenma would fall sick because of the amount of sweets he ate… But you took off for way too long…**

 **Wheezy: Work, Kyou-kun… *sighs**

 **Tenma: So, you're free now?**

 **Wheezy: Almost, yeah, I can manage. Can't leave you princes in the story alone now, right?**

 **Tsurugi: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Tenma: Why do you always make Kyousuke the bad guy, Wheezy?**

 **Wheezy: He IS a bad guy after all! *stucks out tongue at Tsurugi**

 **Tsurugi: If you weren't tired, I would've chased you all round the town!**

 **Wheezy: Yeah, I'm tired. I'll just sleep now. Bubbyeeee…**

 **Tenma: PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**

 **Tsurugi: Stop shouting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Symbol of Faith:** Thanks for reviewing! And about whom Yuuichi eloped with… You'll get to know but not so soon because it's time for a little Tsurugi and Tenma action. I don't think I have any idea of putting the IE characters here… I never thought of them and no, there isn't soccer in this story of mine.

 **OTP's are all you need** : Wild guess, eh? You'll just have to wait and see because I don't have any intentions of bringing Yuuichi into the picture yet… Stay tuned!

 **Lemonade Sherbet-2015** : Point is that for the plot to roll smoothly, Tenma is to be treated so, sadly… And yeah, I read your short story and I really loved the cuteness between the boys.

 **2gatita8** : Thanks for the compliment about my story… And yes, Kyousuke will eventually end up falling for Tenma… Poor guy… ;)

 **A little note to my readers… DO NOT SKIP THIS…**

 **This chapter has the marriage scene included in it and I'm not Japanese. So, I really don't know how marriages are done in Japan. I googled it and found some information. I've added some from Catholic side too because seemingly, everyone nowadays is opting for a Catholic marriage.**

 **PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED REGARDING MATTERS OF COMMUNITY OR COUNTRY… WE'RE ALL FRIENDS HERE AND SO, NO FLAMES.**

 **Thank you ^.^**

* * *

Evening fell as Tenma and Kyousuke indulged themselves in the pure bliss of each other's laughter and innocence, putting at bay, the music that flowed its way into the green scenery. As they were laying on their backs on the soft grass,

"I haven't enjoyed like this for quite a while," Tenma smiled generously, looking at Kyousuke, who was looking down at Tenma, propped up to Tenma's side on his elbow.

"While it lasts," Kyousuke emphasized.

"Yeah, I know. Nevertheless, thank you for a beautiful day. I will never forget it," Tenma replied truly, though he knew his fate would change the second he gets married to Kyousuke. This sweet Kyousuke would be out of the picture and would be replaced by a rather angry man.

"Tenma," Kyousuke started after a pause, staring straight at the garden wall decorated with a creeper, "I WILL ruin you."

"I know," Tenma said nervously and dolefully.

"Aren't you afraid?" Kyousuke unbelievingly looked into Tenma's eyes.

"Kyousuke-sama," Tenma sighed and sat up on his knees. So did Kyousuke, facing Tenma. "I don't think I need to be afraid anymore though I should be. I will accept whatever you dish out to me, even if you ruin me. I'll let you do that."

"You don't sound so confident," Kyousuke quirked a brow.

"There's just no point to be scared of anything is what I think. You're the best person I've ever met after my Ken-nii and I'm really grateful to Kami-sama that he made me a part of your life."

"You really believe that, Tenny?" Kyousuke asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I do," Tenma said, interlacing his fingers with Kyousuke's.

In the twilight, Kyousuke couldn't help but take in all the beauty Tenma seemed to offer. Divinity defined in a package… a whole lifetime worth of precious gems… It was Tenma. For a moment, he forgot all about his plans about dumping Tenma so that he could marry another girl of HIS choice. It is said that a smile can win over the cruelest of kind just like water softens a hard rock with its gentleness. Tenma's smile held more warmth than the sun could glow, more depth than the ocean could flow, more angelic than the fairies could show. He could feel himself getting closer to the boy he wanted to hate, dangerously close to those lips which he never wanted to kiss. Tenma closed his eyes in anticipation of the "thing" he knew was about to come.

Foreheads pressed, fingers of both hands entwined, upper bodies flush against one another, they stood on their knees upon the now slightly damp grass, pondering whether to kiss or not. They could breathe each other's breath as the ghostly feeling of their lips lingered over one another. Snapping out of the trance, Kyousuke dragged his coarse lips to Tenma's forehead and planted a kiss there. He made his way slowly to his nose and nibbled on the tip before kissing it. Tenma's heart raced like a wild fire as sensations unknown to him evaded his entire being at a rapid rate. Within moments, Kyousuke situated his lips at Tenma's left ear and blew a hot breath, making it red and Tenma shivered in pleasure.

"Kyousuke-sama…" he moaned when Kyousuke marked Tenma on his neck, drawing out a few drops of crimson red.

It was when Tenma's fingers dug into his scalp through his hair, Kyousuke realized his actions and pushed himself back at once.

What did I do?! Was the only thought that ran in Kyousuke's brain as the lust began to fade.

Tenma almost cried at his loss, but refused to show it as he fought internally before opening his blue eyes to look at a rather shocked Kyousuke, just before his expression was replaced by something bitter.

"You really thought I'd kiss you, Tenny?" Kyousuke snickered.

"I… I…" Tenma stammered as he couldn't find anything to say. Kyousuke got up and dusted his robes before looking down at a squatted Tenma.

"It's time to end this temporary happiness of yours. I felt sick acting for you! Your hell starts from now, Tenny," Kyousuke said with an evil grin plastered upon his pale flushed face and marched towards the exit.

"By the way," he stopped before stepping out and half-turned towards Tenma. "You're pathetic!" he spat venomously and left Tenma alone.

"Pathetic? I know you don't mean that, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma stared at the spot where Kyousuke sat a few moments ago as a few tears escaped his eyes. And, it was just the start.

Tenma knew it was Kyousuke himself all along today… Free from his burdens, pressures and bad thoughts. It was the true one that Tenma spent his whole day with and he wanted many such days. He hoped that his life would be a bed of roses for ONCE… Like it was today. A few hours to remember by… A few treasured moments with his lover, husband and he wanted many such days to treasure. It was a far sight, but wishing wasn't wrong right? He cried openly and loudly, all the tears of frustration, pain of being belittled, the stab of being ignored and unloved, all together they surfaced from a bottomless pit and rolled out in the form of salty tears.

"Tenma!" he heard a very familiar voice and lovely warmth encircle his cold plagued body.

"Tenma-kun! Answer me! Why are you crying?" Now he recognized the voice as his brother's.

"Nii-san, I'm unable stop crying!" Tenma squealed and he swore he looked really worse that moment.

"No, don't cry… It's going to be okay! Your groom takes good care of you and he likes you. You're in good hands, Tenma-kun," Ken soothed while hugging Tenma.

If only that were true… Tenma thought to himself but wouldn't let his brother know about it because he didn't need someone to protect him from the pain all his life. It was his work to do – Grin and bear it.

"Nii-san, I'll miss you," Tenma admitted, breaking the hug and wiping away his tears.

"I will miss you too, Tenma-kun. So, I've asked Father to let me stay for some days after today."

"What?!"

"Yeah. It took a lot of time but finally, he agreed just a while ago and I was headed here to tell you about it when I found you crying your guts out! You really scared me!"

"Well, sorry about that. I really never lose my cool… I just don't know what overcame me. Even when I was suffering in the dungeons, I never cried like I did today," Tenma frowned.

"It's okay, Tenma-kun!" Ken patted his back.

"So, how many days you'll be staying here?"

"Our parents would be leaving right away and I think I'll probably stay for a week, maximum," Ken sighed.

"That's great, Nii-san! I'll make sure you get a great stay here and I'll spend with you all the week!" Tenma chirped liked his usual self.

"Ha! This is the Tenma I knew! Come on now! Let's go… Your marriage starts in an hour an you need to get ready. Kyousuke-kun has sent you a gift asking you to wear that in the wedding," Ken said, nudging Tenma into standing.

"Ugh!" Tenma groaned, partly in protest as he knew what was in that parcel and partly because Ken was dragging him to the changing room.

* * *

"An Uchikake?!" Ken exclaimed after opening Tenma's so called gift from Kyousuke.

"Told you that you would freak out, didn't I?" Tenma chuckled.

"Tenma-kun! This is unacceptable! I won't let you wear this and get humiliated for… cross-dressing!"

"When haven't I been humiliated, Nii-san? Besides, if my husband wants me to wear that, I must carry out his wishes as an obedient wife. It's my duty to make him happy," Tenma smiled shyly, red coloring his cheeks.

"What about how YOU feel, Tenma-kun?"

"I'm happy as long as he is happy, Nii-san. There is one problem though… If we don't start now, I might not make it to the wedding as wearing this would take a lot of time," Tenma informed practically.

"Yeah, I'll go get Mother," Ken took his leave.

Tenma stared at the Uchikake… A heavenly white garment with red royal borders, etched with gems of different colors. How Kyousuke managed to get him such a beautiful dress was seemingly out of his mind. All he could concentrate on was the time left for him to become a member of the Tsurugi family. He would be Tsurugi Tenma in a few minutes. Though he didn't want to admit it, he would miss his parents. That, he was sure. Before the age of 10, they did care for him, they did love him and provide him with every luxury a King could grant his prince. All of it changed that day – when light fell upon the fact of WHAT he actually was… A male-bearer… A low life… A small fry.

He crystal clearly remembered the day he was thrown into the dungeons. His Father awoke him from a peaceful slumber and dragged him all the way down to the prisons and threw him into the farthest one, where the most dangerous criminals were held. Though he was safe from them physically, he could always feel their predatory eyes on his body, hear the filth they spat at him and he could do nothing about it! He remembered yelling at his Father for dumping him down there… It was the childishness… As time went on, he came to terms with the fact that his life had changed… For the bitter worse.

"You idiot!" he heard his Mother's voice and snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Ken told me that you need help in putting this on. I will enjoy this, loads!" his mother smirked while Ken felt down at the treatment Tenma's been receiving.

The thing that surprised him was the fact that, Tenma never protested, never even cried about the pain. He accepted it and held it deep. He was actually proud of his little brother for not hating their parents, even after everything they've put him through. There wasn't a day when he thought of breaking Tenma free from those dungeons and telling him to run away… As far as possible. He even tried negotiating with Tenma but he wouldn't budge. He chose to remain loyal, to his parents, to the kingdom and most of all, Ken got teary eyed when Tenma confessed to him that he (Tenma) was indebted to him (Ken) for saving his hide always. And right now, he was happy because Tenma would be happy with Kyousuke. Just then the door opened, revealing Tenma in the Uchikake and the headdress, Tsuno Kakushi, which is worn to hide the two front horns of the bride to symbolize obedience.

"Cute, isn't he?" he heard his Mother's voice directed at him.

"He would've looked good in an actual male Kimono," Ken pointed out.

"This suits him the best!" his Mother retorted.

"Mother, please! At least you need to tell your son-in-law not to humiliate Tenma-kun in public," Ken said exasperatedly.

"As if this idiot here has some dignity left after what he is!" the Raimon Queen scoffed and walked away with haughtily.

"Don't take it to heart, Tenma-kun…"

"I've stopped listening to the insults, Nii-san. You don't have to worry! Let's go! It's my marriage!" Tenma cried happily.

"Slow down, brother! I'm the one who'll be walking you to your groom. We've to stay here till we get the message," Ken informed.

"I thought Father was supposed to do that," Tenma inquired.

"He doesn't want to. So I asked the Shinto priest for another alternative and he said I could go with you. It's better than not having anyone, right? I'm sorry I couldn't get Father to agree," Ken apologized.

"You're the best," Tenma said genuinely and it made Ken happy.

* * *

The ball room was readied magnificently with candles, fragrant flowers and satin cloths of red and white which hung delicately down from the embossed circular dome. On the rostrum stood the prince of Eden, Tsurugi Kyousuke, gloriously clad in a silk black Kimono with the symbol of his family stitched at the front, on the chest part which was a sword in the centre with two horses on its either sides, facing in opposite directions. The Kimono gracefully captured his fit body, even though it covered him completely. He had a sheathed sword tied to the side of his waist, the family sword.

The priest asked for the bride and the hall went silent upon taking in Tenma's attire and Ken found it difficult to contain his anger when he heard a little laughter and irrelevant words from the aisles as he passed by. Tenma squeezed his arm, silently pleading him to let go of his anger and he just did that. After all, it was Tenma's big day. Ken backed away after letting Tenma face his suitor.

"You look amazing!" Kyousuke beamed and Tenma's heart fluttered at the compliment.

The priest started the marriage by reading the vows and asked the groom to proceed with his vow first.

"I, Tsurugi Kyousuke, take thee, Matsukaze Tenma, to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth," Kyousuke said for the marriage to continue though he didn't mean any of them.

It was next the bride's turn.

"I, Matsukaze Tenma, take thee, Tsurugi Kyousuke, to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth," Tenma said and he meant every word of the vow he'd just taken.

"You may now exchange your rings," the Shinto priest told them.

A maiden gave the rings to both the boys and left the dais. Kyousuke took Tenma's left hand and gently placed the gold band embedded with four sapphires on his ring finger. Soon after that, Tenma shakily took Kyousuke's right hand in his' and placed the gold band studded with a single big round diamond on his ring finger.

"Now, I announce you to be Husband and Wife under the name of God and may the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide!" the priest ended the marriage and everyone clapped when Kyousuke hugged Tenma. He embraced him tighter, crushing the smaller teen in his arms, earning a painful grunt from his new wife.

"Welcome to hell, darling!" he cooed for only Tenma to hear.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the review column... Makes my hands type faster...**

 **So please review...**

 **Bubbyeee!**

 **~Wheezy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a Weaboo** : Thank you for reviewing. Happiness is on its way… Though at the end :P

 **2gatita8** : Thank you for your review… Yuuichi is taking rest… He'll be back in a few chaps coz it's a very long story.

 **The Symbol of Faith** : Yes. They knew Tenma was a male-bearer and it wasn't just because of that reason alone. It's a bit funny to see a boy in girl's clothing don't you think? Ha ha… Romance is my favorite genre by the way :D

 **Lemonade Sherbet-2015** : Thank you for reviewing and for your continued support… :)

 **OTP's are all you need** : You need to repeat that sentence(Poor Tenma) over and over again in the forthcoming chaps. And that's because the things which you don't want to happen… will happen. I'm a devil, aren't I?

 **MS Smartphone** : Well, what to say? I've explained things to you as a chap and also PM'ed you. Thank you for your constructive criticism. It made me put too much thought into my story. Thumbs up!

 **Fujoshi Girl 101** : Thanks for reviewing and yes, I'll do both – continue and finish. But, to finish this, it'll take a lot of time. And here's the next chapter.

 **I think this is a bit shorter than I usually write and this chapter doesn't contain much information (or yaoi :P) like the previous one's just a bit informative on the bits and pieces missing in the previous chapters and yes, a step into the future. Also I've done a little... Ahem... Experiment and yea, I need your thoughts on how it was.**

* * *

"Welcome to Hell, darling!" Kyousuke cooed for only Tenma to hear.

"I'll do my best to please you," Tenma said with determination though it was laced with nervousness.

"Let's see about that!" Kyousuke grinned maliciously as golden orbs stared intently into silver blue.

* * *

Eventually, night fell and every one had their dinner and after a long time, Tenma actually had a choice to choose his food. Though having plenty of options, Tenma couldn't eat much because his appetite was long lost. After dinner, some Lords left for their regions while some of them stayed at the guest palace. The Raimon Majesties were all prepared to leave. The Eden King and the Raimon King got indulged in a little private discussion while their wives were busy packing and exchanging presents.

"We'll take our leave now, Yamato," Matsukaze Ryuu embraced his friend and relative.

"I wish you could stay longer, Ryuu. We've just evolved our friendship to something stronger, a family bond," Yamato sighed.

"Don't you think I want to stay and cherish our long lost time, Yamato? It's just… being Kings has taken too much of our life. Don't you think?" The Raimon King sighed.

"Yeah, I miss those days where our parents were busy chatting away and our gang would play it off in the palace," Yamato chuckled.

"Time does change, eh? Just see the irony of our lives! I thought we could never ever meet because of the responsibilities we had and here we are today, just like the same old times!"

"I have to thank you for understanding my position though. If it weren't for you, I couldn't have handled your wife's outburst. Yuuichi left us and I still can't get over the love for him though I'm angry," the Eden King grit his teeth.

"Nothing to thank me for, my friend. And as far as my wife is concerned, she has a poor memory which came in handy at the moment. Besides, the painting belonged to Kyousuke even though the name wasn't. I want to tell you to forget about Yuuichi-kun and concentrate on Kyousuke but I know you won't do that."

Tsurugi Yamato chuckled at the "poor memory of my wife" part and it eventually died out at the end.

"I had high hopes for Yuuichi. He's talented, patient, kind, intelligent, witty and everything a King should be. But Kyousuke lacks many qualities that a King should possess. He isn't thoughtful or patient. Anger is what takes the best of him and that's a big backdrop, Ryuu. All my dreams of making my Kingdom a better one are shattered because of Yuuichi and his selfishness!"

"You can't do anything about it, can you? All you need to do is, make Kyousuke better and hope for the best. Kyousuke is a good man and he'll change," Ryuu patted Yamato's shoulder in assurance.

"I just hope so. I've never thought your son would be a male-bearer! It must've been very disdainful to you," Yamato sympathized.

"I haven't told you but I lost my first child, Yamato. He was eleven then. Bedridden because of severe flu and he wouldn't get up the next morning. Shortly after that, Tenma turned ten and the priest revealed his identity in the ceremony… After knowing what he was, I just seemed so sad and unlucky, you know? He was my son and yet at the same time, a sin. How would I act? What would I choose? We had to keep him, but far from us, just to protect our royalty," Ryuu finished.

"That's so cruel, Ryuu. Fate sure plays too many sorrowful games and we lose every time we stand up to it. But one day, we'll win, for sure. I've never thought to take a look at your sons though, while I was searching for a suitor for Yuuichi. We needed royal blood yet at the same time a man who could get pregnant. We've searched for three years!"

"Oh my Goodness! Three years? I never thought you looked that long. I got the message and came to you as soon as possible, regarding Tenma. I remember how shocked you were to see me that day!" Ryuu chortled.

"We've had too many years between us and when you suddenly popped out of nowhere, I just had to make sure it was you!" Yamato pointed.

"Yeah," silence filled the space between the friends.

"So, we'll be leaving and Ken chose to stay for a couple of days. Take care of him, all right?"

"Yeah. Sure, my friend! You don't have to worry about Ken at all," Yamato assured.

* * *

The carriage was ready for the King and the Queen of Raimon. The sound of cicadas could be heard and it was a peaceful music to their ears. The half-moon gently shone over them while they said their goodbyes to the Eden King and the Queen.

"Be back soon, Ken," Hitomi kissed his forehead.

"I will, Mother. Take care," Ken smiled.

"Take care, Mother, Father," Tenma said meekly as he fought his tears back.

They haven't even acknowledged him as they mounted their carriage and it took off, leaving a trail of fine sand behind it. Tenma and Ken were the only ones standing on the road. Ken, for Tenma and Tenma, for his parents. He hoped that his parents would at least have asked him to take care. After all, they were leaving him, forever. He was sure of one thing though. His parents were the happiest of all to get rid of him. What he should feel at the moment, he didn't know. He wanted to cry, yell yet at the same time curl into a ball and shut out the world.

"Tenma-kun?" Ken called out, staring at Tenma who was faced away from him.

"They left," was all Tenma spoke in a broken voice, while turning to face Ken.

Ken couldn't muster enough courage and patience to look at the shattered look Tenma seemed to carry. He wanted to make it better for his brother but he didn't know how.

"So, let's go in? It's your first night with your husband," Ken said playfully, hoping to get Tenma's spirits up.

"Ha," Tenma replied emotionlessly as they made way towards Kyousuke's room.

"So, we'll catch up tomorrow?" Ken asked after reaching their destination.

"Yeah, good night," Tenma said as he went into his room and shut the door.

Ken sighed in displeasure as he retired to his room for the night. After all, it had been a long day of work and he wanted to get some rest, badly.

"Tenma would be busy with his husband though," Ken smiled as he slipped into the world of dreams.

* * *

The room was bigger than the one in the guest palace he had resided in. Facing the door was a large King size bed with four posts. To the posts, above the cot, a cloth was tied, which acts as the cot ceiling. The cot had blue curtains tied to the four posts at the centre which had the shape of a half hourglass. The headboard was carved into the shape of a roaring lion, encased by a pair of swords on either sides of its head. On the pure white sheets of the bed, sat its owner, the prince, Tsurugi Kyousuke, clad in his night clothes, deeply engrossed in cleaning and sharpening his sword.

"Kyousuke-sama," Tenma called out from a safe distance.

"Do not disturb!" Kyousuke commanded and Tenma obeyed.

Unable to stand idly any longer, Tenma got down to setting his trunk of clothes in a wardrobe that was to the right of the room. There weren't many clothes that he owned and those which he actually did are not so prince-like. Nevertheless, he neatly folded and smoothed his robes, before placing them as a pile in the bottom corner of the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Kyousuke asked, making him jump.

"I'm setting my clothes in," Tenma replied, standing up.

"Who gave you the permission to touch MY wardrobe WITHOUT MY permission?!" Kyousuke growled.

"I just thought-"

"I don't care what you think or thought! This is my room and I lay the rules and you, by all means, are not allowed to touch a thing in my room! Got it?" Kyousuke spat with such ferocity Tenma feared his very existence.

"Yes, I understand," Tenma voiced feebly and put all his meager belongings back in his trunk.

"Now, that's good! Let me show you to your special room," Kyousuke said and asked a confused Tenma to follow him with his trunk.

There was another door to the left of the room, which opened into the garden.

"Don't drag your stupid trunk over the grass," Kyousuke ordered.

"I can't lift it, Kyousuke-sama…"

"Ugh! Fine!" Kyousuke grit angrily and picked up the huge trunk above his head.

Tenma admired his strength and also the Kyousuke's muscles flexed under the strenuous act. He couldn't think of anything else as his husband seemed to be the only one in his vision. Not noticing the sudden stop and deeply in thought of his husband, Tenma bumped into Kyousuke's back.

"Watch your step, Tenny," Kyousuke warned.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Tenma apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay. This is where you'll be staying. I got it cleaned especially for you," Kyousuke said, scrutinizing a shed that stood in front of them.

It could measure half of Kyousuke's room and was a little mossy from the outside.

"I don't want you in my room and I don't want others to know we're not together. That's why I've made this arrangement," Kyousuke said, still looking at the shed.

"You don't want me in your room, I get that but why don't you want others to know I'm nothing to you?" Tenma asked.

"You weren't my bride."

"What do you mean?" Tenma queried as Kyousuke turned to face him.

"You were chosen for my brother who was homosexual. He eloped and now I'm stuck with you!"

"You said your brother was dead…"

"I lied. He isn't dead. Like I said, he ran away with someone else. To protect the pride of our kingdom, I had to marry you. All my dreams of marrying the best girl… Shattered!"

Tenma was speechless. He was swimming in an ocean of doubts and confusion with no life boats to save him.

"So, you're straight?"

"No. A bi… Don't get your hopes up, Tenny. I won't fall for you because my Mother promised she would look for a bride for me, a beautiful girl, unlike you."

"What?!" Tenma exclaimed.

"Till I marry the girl destined for me, I'm stuck with you. After my dreams come true, I'll dump you and so, don't think for even a second that I'll fall for a person like you!"

Knowing that a husband was cheating behind the wife's back was bad and this was even worse for Tenma. His husband out right told him that he would be re-marrying a girl. All the turns his life took were just for the worse.

"Let me lay out the rules for you. One, which you already know, you're not allowed into my room. You're not even allowed to use my bathroom. There are some stalls behind the stables for the prisoners. If you do not want them to catch you, you'll bathe at the first ray of sun. Also, I need you by my side, always. I don't want the others to think we're apart. You'll only obey me and no one else. These are the ground rules, for now."

For now… Tenma noted. That meant there would still be some more in the future.

"Okay…" he replied.

"I'll put your trunk in the room and make yourself comfortable."

Said work done, Kyousuke left him alone in the wide expanse of the garden. But no, Tenma wasn't alone. He still had thoughts lingering around him which kept him from sleeping. Coming to a conclusion that he couldn't get a wink of sleep tonight, he walked towards the pond and sat against the wall on the wet grass, staring at the sky. All he could see was Kyousuke adorning the sky.

"I don't know how, why and when but I fell deeply in love with you," Tenma said out loud, thinking about Kyousuke.

The way his hair flows as he walks, still mesmerizes Tenma.

 _Velvety sway in the breeze  
_ _His mane of soft hued blue_

The way he pins him with his looks, sends shivers up Tenma's spine.

 _Shining daggers of pure gold  
His vibrant eyes suavely hold_

The way his lips felt, still was a pure bliss to Tenma.

 _Coarse yet so alluring texture  
His lips, the source of rapture_

The way his muscles flexed, brought tingles to Tenma's insides.

 _Sensuous naïve root of a flirt  
His chiseled muscles of mirth_

The way his skin touches, sparks up Tenma's hidden intentions.

 _Pale toned and delicate white  
His serene skin the robes hide_

As a whole, he is the only thing on Tenma's mind.

 _Brighter than the hot sun ray  
Let him be known as Kyousuke…_

With these thoughts in mind, Tenma slipped into a surprisingly deep slumber, hoping for a future with his husband.

* * *

 **Understood what my experiment was? If yes, hit the review button and let me know your thoughts and criticism but NO FLAMES.**

 **If no, let me tell you... I tried writing a poem on Kyousuke in Tenma's point of view. So yeah, now you know.**

 **Let me know how the chapter was.**

 **Bye.**

 **~Wheezy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edited basing on the suggestions by my** **reviewers**

 **OTP's are all you need** : Okay. Once again, I seriously advise you about the "Poor Tenma" stuff. You're going to need it... A lot. Took me half-n-hour to finish that poem. I had to wreck my brains for the right words. Yup, they were buddies and the weight of their responsibilities had separated them. Asylum escapee? I wonder what name you would give me after reading this particular chapter. Brace yourself!

 **The Symbol of Faith** : Yes, I love to write poetry but it really gives me a headache later. Ha ha! I'm a huge fan of IE and IE go series too but all the fics I come across are in different languages and those which are in English are discontinued. Mostly, this fandom contains one-shots and they are sweet but seriously, we are in need of longer fics, don't you think? Your poem was well done! Too much info in a short poem. I wonder how you did that coz you know, I have a little trouble writing short poems... I'm still trying myself...

 **Tallemy** : Thank you for the review and your sweet compliment. It was good to know that I had actually improved as the story progressed. I need all the advice my readers can give me... And yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for the info! :D

 **MS Smartphone** : Thanks for the review... And I've not come across the game Yuuichi. And it's really shocking to know that the one in the game is whiny. Funny too. Well, Tenma is his son but yes, everyone does what needs to be done according to their customs and all. If that situation arises, we all know who Tenma will choose, don't we? Obviously, it's Kyousuke... Ken's reallllyyyy naive... Though not anymore in this chapter. Yes, since it's an abusive relationship, I should probably get rid of that orb thing and think for a better one that fits the context...

 **I'm warning you... This chapter contains anger, anger and... well, lots of anger again. This chapter is a brief insight into how Tenma's life would be if he went against Kyousuke. You would probably HATE Kyousuke after reading this chapter. Italics are thoughts.**

* * *

 _Cold… I feel cold. And why does it feel like my muscles have gone stiff?_ Tenma pried open his eyes with those thoughts in his mind. It was just a matter of seconds in which he felt a harsh pain shoot across his nape.

 _Did I sleep here? All night?_ Tenma took in his surroundings in the meager light while flexing his neck and also noted that the sun wasn't up yet. But there was a little filter of light through the horizon. _Ah, my neck!_ He groaned in pain. All night he slept sitting against the wall of the pond with his head rested back against its cold flat surface and hence, the pain was to be expected.

 _I better bathe before the prisoners are released_ … Thought Tenma as he stood up and relaxed his stiff muscles.

His trunk was situated at the far corner of the apparently medium sized shed. Opening it up, he picked some robes for the day, a towel and walked towards the prison bathrooms. They were behind the stables and he made sure to admire his surroundings on the way to his destination. The expanse of mud after crossing the stables was short and the small ground like opening had another shed, more like a wide room, joining it. It was huge and Tenma knew that they were the bathrooms Kyousuke told him about. He opened the wooden door that was to the left of the room. It had series of stalls along three walls and one wall, the one with the door, was plain white with traces of green, obviously moss.

Tenma let out a sigh and got into a stall. It wasn't cramped and it had a slab for placing his belongings, a bucket and a mug. He picked up the bucket and marched slowly towards the well which was adjacent to the bathhouse of the prisoners. Tying his bucket to the rope, he let it fall in the well and after the bucket was filled, he dragged down the rope, bringing the bucket up. Tenma untied the rope and carried his bucket to his stall and got undressed soon to bathe. He poured the water on himself using the mug and shivered at the temperature of the water.

 _Ah it's too cold!_ Goosebumps rose upon his skin as he emptied another mug onto himself.

After finishing his not so pleasant bath, which resulted in a severe pounding of his head, he dressed himself and tied the towel on his head so that it would absorb some water from his wet hair. Exiting the bathrooms, he searched for a Neem tree and spotted it at a stone's throw from the stables. He broke a small fresh twig from it and chewed on it to clean his mouth from all the germs and pests of the previous day. Making sure every part of his mouth was cleansed, he ditched the ruined twig and washed his mouth from the large pail of water beside the well. He was back in his shed by the time the prisoners were released. Deciding to wash his clothes later in the day, he put them on the lid of his trunk when…

"Tenma!" he heard a voice from the garden.

"Kyousuke-sama?" he was taken aback when he found his husband calling for him the first thing in the morning.

"Tenma!" he heard Kyousuke's voice again. He closed his trunk and walked out of the shed to see his husband at the door which opened into the garden.

"What is it?" Tenma yelled back.

Kyousuke sighed and got nearer to Tenma so that there wouldn't be any need to shout. He was wearing a white yukata and had a sword in his hands.

"Let's go practice sword striking. Come on!" he urged.

"Wh- what?! Sword striking?" Tenma was shocked because till date he never once touched a sword let alone practice with it.

"Yeah. What are you so tensed about? Go get your sword! Fast!"

"Why me?! Don't you have a master to teach you or practice with you?"

"My master is on a vacation and he put me under my brother's watch. But, he eloped and now I don't have anyone to practice with and I'm stuck with you. You're a prince and you would've been taught some skills, right? So, let's go!"

"But-"

"Ugh! Come on!" Kyousuke said restlessly and pulled Tenma by his hand all along the trip to the arena.

It was an open space right in front of the palace. The huge place was divided into four lawns and the space between them was covered with red carpets for smooth walking. There were shaped bushes in the lawns too and big drums were located to the either sides of each lawn.

"This is the outdoor practice arena where my master teaches me. Usually I practice with my brother in the indoor practice spot. Will take you there some time later," Kyousuke said, stretching his body.

"Um, okay," Tenma whispered.

"Guard! Get a sword for my wife!" Kyousuke ordered to a man.

After a few minutes, he arrived with a sword and gave it to Kyousuke, who in turn gave the sword to Tenma.

Tenma didn't even know how to hold the sword and was close to bawling his eyes out in front of Kyousuke. Noticing Tenma's struggles with the sword, Kyousuke frowned and sheathed his sword.

"Could you please explain me what it is that you're doing with that sword?" he questioned with his hands on his hips.

"I'm trying to hold it, may be?" Tenma said, still concentrating on holding the sword properly.

"Haven't you been taught at least the basics? You're fourteen, right? By this age you must have learnt half the tricks!" Kyousuke was angry now.

"Actually, this is the first time I've touched one. I'm sorry I'm of no use to you," Tenma said fearfully.

"Unbelievable! First, I get married to… YOU!" Kyousuke pointed to all of Tenma. "Now, you don't even have the knowledge of sword striking! What kind of a prince are you?!"

Tenma stood still… staring at the patch of grass between Kyousuke's feet.

"Well?" Kyousuke prodded.

"I couldn't learn the art of sword striking," Tenma offered meekly.

"Vow! That's… Educative!" Kyousuke said sarcastically. "May I know the reason why you couldn't learn a damn thing before stepping foot in this palace as my wife? What about other arts, archery, horse riding and stuff?"

There wasn't any answer to give. The only reason Tenma was denied of basic necessities was the fact that he was in the dungeons for the past four years, the crucial stage of a prince's life. Before the age of ten, Tenma was never asked by anyone to learn sword striking or any other art equivalent to it. Officially, the training starts at the age of eleven and he wasn't included in their practice sessions. He wanted to learn if he had the possibility, but there wasn't one.

It was when he was put behind the bars, days after THE fateful day that he understood that such things, filled with valor, weren't for him. He was denied of the royal pleasures and necessities. And when Ken offered to teach him the theoretical arts, he agreed without any negative thought. His study span was limited because his Father wouldn't allow Ken to stay for longer durations in the prisons. But with what he had in his hands, he made the best use and learned almost everything that Ken taught him.

Kyousuke's anger knew no bounds at the silence Tenma was offering. This marriage was the worst thing that has ever happened to him in his life and Tenma didn't even know the basics of anything! He was good for nothing, according to Kyousuke, because to him, the mastery of arts learned by a warrior was essential. And, Tenma was clearly out of the picture in that area. He felt like he would burst anytime if he didn't vent out his anger. He unsheathed his sword and started practicing alone, cutting through the air, making "swoosh" sounds. Tenma jumped at the intensity of the strikes. He released a sigh when Kyousuke stopped in his tracks, panting and sweating profusely.

"Be grateful that my strike wasn't directed at you!" he spat out and Tenma's head snapped up at the vile statement.

"Kyousuke-sama, you wouldn't strike me," he said breathlessly, unable to believe what Kyousuke uttered a few seconds ago.

"Oh, believe me, I would! You know nothing and believe me when I say, you're just a waste of space!"

If Tenma controlled his sadness earlier, it was definitely broken now. Tears welled up in Tenma's eyes at the filth spewed out from his husband's mouth. He was punished, yes, but never was taken to the talk of death. And here was Kyousuke, daring to kill him. Well, he didn't dare but he said that, didn't he?

"Why do you hate me so much?" Tenma managed to ask, his hands free of the sword now clutching at his chest.

"You had the guts to break into my life. That's the ONLY reason I hate you and nothing else," Kyousuke said gruffly and walked away.

Unbeknownst to Kyousuke and Tenma, there was a third person who spied on their conversation.

"Tenma," the spy called out as he made his way out of his hiding spot.

Tenma gasped in sheer surprise and frantically scrubbed away his tears, put on the best smile he could at the time and turned around to face his brother, Matsukaze Ken.

"Good morning, Nii-san!" he greeted.

"Was it good for you?"

"What?" Tenma's fake smile died.

"I don't think you had a good morning, Tenma-kun. I've seen and listened to all that happened here. I didn't know you could lie to me though," Ken crossed his arms across his chest.

"You've got it all wrong, Nii-san!" Tenma tried to wiggle his way out through another lie but stopped when Ken raised a hand to him.

"It's your personal life, I understand that. What I don't get is why you are lying after I got to know everything, Tenma-kun."

"I don't know," Tenma confessed with his brows knitted together in confusion. Yes, why was he defending Kyousuke?

"You like him, don't you?"

"What?! No, no, no, no! There's nothing like that!" Tenma spoke though his eyes and the blush on his face contradicted his statement.

"I know you like him. I hate that guy, your husband. He's mean to you," Ken pointed.

"Everyone's mean to me, except you and yes, I like him. No, I love him and I've decided to win him, no matter what. What you witnessed earlier was just another hurdle in my life that I had to face. One day, Kyousuke-sama will be good to me," Tenma said confidently.

"I hope so," Ken sighed.

* * *

After the little talk with his brother, Tenma got down to surveying the palace a bit more when he heard giggling sounds from a room and Kyousuke's voice. He knew prying on someone's business was wrong and especially plunging his way into Kyousuke's work was a blunder. It took him a while to muster enough courage to assure himself that he could do it. He was ready to face any consequence that his action would result. With that confidence seeping through his nerves, he opened the door and was welcomed with warm air which relaxed his skin in an instant.

The door opened into a small room where some clothes were placed on the black slab that was to his right. The room opened into another huge room which had a big hole filled with water in the center. He could see the vapors faintly that emanated from the water source and he stopped admiring the beauty of the bathroom and looked down to his right when he heard the same giggles again. He wanted to gorge his eyes out of their rightful places when he saw Kyousuke bathing with two girls who were covered till their armpits by a white cloth.

"Kyousuke-sama!" he yelled, alerting the trio.

"What are you doing here?!" Kyousuke chided when the shock of Tenma being present at his personal bathroom without his permission subsided.

"What ARE you doing?!" Tenma was sure this was the first time in four years that he actually vent out his anger. He was sure that he had suppressed his frequent bouts of anger back in the time. But this time, he himself didn't understand why he was reacting to this obscenity even though he had once suffered worse.

"Can't you see that I'm bathing or have you lost your sight?" Kyousuke chuckled.

"I know you're bathing! What's with them? Why are they bathing with you and why are they…?" he couldn't voice it aloud. He knew that the flimsy cloth that covered their bodies wasn't that effective when in water.

"Who are YOU to question me? Before my patience wears out, I suggest you better leave this place, right now," Kyousuke said calmly. No one was going to spoil his time with his favorite maids!

"If you forgot, let me remind you, I'm your wife!" Tenma spat at Kyousuke.

"How dare you raise your voice against me!" Kyousuke's little patience wore out as he got out of the pool. His pants hug his lower muscles, giving a clear view of his muscled thighs and shins.

"I've been bathing this way for the past one year and no one, not even my parents pointed a finger at MY ways of doing things! Now you're here, disturbing my peace and making hell out of my life. I refuse to accept it! You WILL stay out of what I do and what I don't do!" Tenma gulped in terror at the rage directed at him.

He flinched when Kyousuke grasped his upper arm tightly and dragged him out of the bathroom. He tried t remain confident like he was a few seconds ago but looking into the outrageous eyes of Kyousuke, all the little built-up confidence faded away. Fear overtook the meager traces of anger that Tenma had shown earlier and he tried to pry his arm out of Kyousuke's hold, but in vain.

"Please, I'm sorry," Tenma apologized.

"Now you're sorry? You should've thought before you spoke with that tone! And, since you disobeyed me, you'll be serving your sentence!" Kyousuke's fury was beyond control as he dragged a resisting Tenma in a fit of pique.

"Please, please forgive me! I wasn't thinking! Please!" Tenma's pleas were unheard by Kyousuke.

"You'll be staying here till you repent for your mistake!" Kyousuke growled and pushed Tenma into a dark dusty room which was to the far end of the palace. The room was meant to store the unused things and was decorated grimly with spiders, webs, dirt, a few rats and broken furniture. It was a package of living hell in an ocean of darkness to Tenma.

He fell to the unwashed dusty ground ungracefully as Kyousuke shoved him in.

"Please, I'm sorry!" he cried once again.

"Rot in here!" Kyousuke said and locked the door, shutting out the last traces of light for Tenma.

* * *

Ken wondered where Tenma was. Since morning he hasn't seen him and it was dusk now. After getting to know how Kyousuke treated Tenma, Ken didn't want to confront Kyousuke and snap at him for ill-treating his brother. But when dusk turned to a still night, he started to worry. He pushed down all his anger and rapped at Kyousuke's door lightly.

"Ken-san? What are you doing here?" Kyousuke asked sleepily.

"Where's Tenma-kun? I haven't seen him all day. Is he here?"

"Uh, no, he isn't here. He's probably checking out the entire palace. He'll be back and I'll let him know that you asked for him," Kyousuke assured.

"Who would be out sight-seeing at this hour, Kyousuke? I think he's got himself into some trouble!"

"No, Ken-san! You're over exaggerating! He'll be back, trust me!" Kyousuke laughed.

"Fine! Let me know if he's okay or not, when he returns," Ken said.

"Sure. Good night," Kyousuke wished and Ken wished back.

Both of them retired to their beds – Kyousuke into a happy slumber while Ken into a restless night filled with worry.

* * *

 **You really hate Kyousuke now, right? That's what happens if Tenma triggers his anger.**

 **Hopefully, I think I got through to your minds regarding the treatment Tenma would receive for disobeying Kyousuke.**

 **Don't worry friends, you won't have to go through this trauma again (Wish for it coz Wheezy's mind is really wavering :P).**

 **We'll have two time skips in the next chapter and sit tight! Kyousuke's and Tenma's relation will take a drastic turn... But for the better or for worse?**

 **Stay tuned for further information and yeah... PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Bye.**

 **~Wheezy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A note to you readers... In the last chapter, I've written Tenma to be an illiterate. That's really absurd and I've changed that small bit. You needn't read the whole chapter again. Just know that Tenma has knowledge of all the arts but he couldn't put them to practical use because he was rotting in the dungeons. So, this means, Tenma is a literate.**

 **OTP's are all you need** : I guess you won't need Poor Tenma in this chapter! Yay! You have to feel sorry for someone else though (I think). That maid thing... Believe me when I say, I wrote it grudgingly. As you said, Old habits die hard. I've mentioned it in Chapter 3 that Kyousuke likes to bathe with his favorite maids and I took that point into account here. Kyousuke still has hidden feelings for Tenma... Takes some time to unfold.

 **Lemonade Sherbet-2015** : Their relation will surely get better... Stay tuned!

 **The Symbol of Faith** : Yuuichi... About him, huh? Well, what can I say? I know you are waiting for him and I promise you that I'll bring him into the picture... But not today! Ha ha! Longer fics are really necessary and I mean it. That's one of reasons I started writing on ff net. Really? You can't write longer poems? I guess we're opposites in poetry then... ;)

 **MS Smartphone** : Sometimes, it's just the instinct... Anger overpowers any other emotion right? And, Tenma thought for a while before mouthing off. He was ready to face the dire consequences and so he took that step even though he knew it was wrong. I've corrected the other things you mentioned though.

 **Tallemy** : I don't call it abusive, actually. Fear and anger are two such emotions which drive a person crazy. People go against their wit when they are overcome by fear or anger. Anger doesn't necessarily mean an abusive relationship. I've altered the illiteracy point. What you've said is true. Most people generally take interest in the main characters and want fics relating to them. Any other genres are casted away and the author is just left with disappointment...

 **I'm proud to inform you guys that this is the longest I've ever written! I didn't want to break the sequence so carried on with the flow. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It has the two time skips I promised you.**

* * *

It was too suffocating to breathe. The dirt entered his lungs whenever he tried to take lungful of breath and he erupted into a fit of coughs after that. Why had he been so angry? To serve this kind of sentence? What was this worth for? He couldn't stop his husband from bathing with those girls or maids, whoever they were. He couldn't get Kyousuke's attention. All he got was a dark dingy room with rolling rats and crawling spiders. Why was he unable to hold his tongue, he didn't quite understand. He didn't even bother thinking about his action anymore because he understood that it was futile. All he could now was wait for the door to open.

And, one find day or night, he didn't know what, the door opened.

He was too tired, exhausted, dehydrated and hungry to get up from the dusty floor. He just lay down there on his stomach, watching the puffs of dust particles that swiveled in the air due to his exhalation while his hands twitched uselessly in his effort to put them in motion. He felt hands on his body, moving him so that he was sitting on the floor, relaxing against the strong arms that pulled him up.

"You don't look so good," he heard his husband's voice.

"Kyou-," he tried speaking but was shushed by a finger on his lips.

"Don't say anything. I hope you've learned your lesson, Tenma," Kyousuke said calmly as he rested Tenma against his chest to support his weight.

Tenma nodded against Kyousuke's chest. "I'm sorry," he said in his unused raspy voice.

"I tend to react when I'm angry. I don't think even for a moment that what the consequences of my action would mold into. So, it's my humble advice to you, do not anger me, ever. Got that?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. So, let's get you out of here. Can you stand up?" Kyousuke helped Tenma up.

Kyousuke put up with the baby steps Tenma took. He was hunched over and Kyousuke cradled Tenma's limp body close to his' so that he wouldn't fall. As they made their way out of the store room, there was Matsukaze Ken waiting for them with a stern expression. Upon seeing the plight of Tenma, he had mixed emotions boiling in him and the one that surfaced was pure anger, directed at Kyousuke. He might've made a successful effort in subduing his anger a night ago, but this very night, that wouldn't happen anymore.

"You little rascal!" Ken marched towards Kyousuke, startling him with the sudden intrusion.

"Ken-san? What are you doing here?!" Kyousuke asked, surprise clearly written on his face.

"You didn't expect me to be here, did you? I've been following you. Two whole days! It's been two days since I last saw Tenma-kun after the little tantrum you threw at him for not having the skill in arts. You think I'm a fool to not catch the signs, Kyousuke? What did you do to my brother this time? Why WAS he in that hellhole of a room? Answer me now, you idiot!" Ken's voice dropped a note, indicating his rage as he pulled Kyousuke up by his collar so that he was looking square into the eyes of Kyousuke.

Tenma was on the floor now, unable to stand any longer without Kyousuke's arms to hold him, witnessing the fight between his husband and his brother with a foggy brain that failed to register anything.

"Let go of me!" Kyousuke tried to pry away Ken's hold on his collar.

"Not until you tell me why Tenma's in that room!"

"Why would I need to tell you?! He's my wife and I'll do whatever I want with him. You have no business here, got that?" Kyousuke countered.

"Oh, well it actually IS my business. You know why? It's because he's my brother! You're going to answer me or else I'm not letting you go without a good fight. And if it got down to a fight, YOU WILL LOSE. So, speak up, now!" Ken's commanding tone was frightening to Kyousuke's brave heart.

He knew they were of the same age but he wasn't confident in his "fight abilities", He was a slow learner and his master had always made sure to let him know that he was lacking many skills that a fifteen year lad should possess. So, he gulped and decided to tell what had transpired between Tenma and him for Tenma to end up in that room.

"I've told you everything! Let go now," Kyousuke tugged at Ken's hand.

"Tenma yelled at you?" Ken asked in disbelief, letting go of Kyousuke.

"Yeah, he did. I don't understand why you're unable to believe that but he did and so, I snapped at him. I can't control my anger and I realize things after I calm down," Kyousuke said, straightening his robes.

Ken paid a deaf ear to Kyousuke as he helped Tenma up into a standing position. Tenma never scolded anyone. Ken has never witnessed that from his little brother and it was a shock to him, the revelation of Tenma's anger by Kyousuke.

"I'm taking him to the royal physician. Where's the room?" Ken asked with his back to Kyousuke.

"Second floor. I'll help too," Kyousuke offered.

Ken half-turned his head towards his brother's husband and pinned him with a harsh glare. "No," he deadpanned.

"I told you my mind isn't stable when I'm angry. I'm sober now and I want to help too."

"Sober after two days? Don't make me laugh," Ken chucked humorlessly.

"I WANT to help!" Kyousuke repeated firmly.

Ken eyed him for a moment. "Go get him something to eat and drink then. You know where to find us," Ken replied and walked away with Tenma to meet the physician.

Shindou Takuto, a man in mid twenties, the royal physician serving the Tsurugi family, snapped out of the book he was reading under the candle light when someone knocked at his door. He expected the Eden King at his doorstep because unknown to all the others, the King has been receiving treatment secretly for his bad health. Shindou Takuto didn't even know what kind of disease the King possessed let alone brew a proper medicine to diminish it. What he didn't expect was the Prince's wife and another lad who accompanied the former at his doorstep.

"Sorry to disturb you at this ungodly hour but my brother here is not well and could you just give him some medicine, sir?" Ken asked.

"Sure. What's your name, kid?" Shindou Takuto asked.

"I'm Matsukaze Ken," Ken answered.

"Bring the Prince in. Lay him down on that bed there," Takuto said and Ken did as he was asked to.

Ken stood back as Takuto got down to his work. Kyousuke came back with some boiled vegetables, rice balls, fruit juice and water.

"He's too weak. Ah, you've brought food, Prince! Make him eat some. In the meantime, I'll prepare the medicine and he'll be as fit as right as rain in no time," he told Kyousuke and sat at his table with the required ingredients for the medicine.

"Help him up," Kyousuke told Ken, gesturing to Tenma.

Ken helped Tenma up into a sitting position and Kyousuke fed Tenma. Now that he thought back to what he did, Kyousuke felt guilty, just a little. He wanted to put Tenma through hell but there was this nagging conscience in the back of his head that always canceled out the justifications he made of his actions. This was one such situation to him. He never wanted to go this far. Maybe, he should devise less harsh ways of punishing Tenma.

"Has he eaten anything?" Takuto was back with the medicine.

"A few vegetables, a rice ball and fruit juice. Is that good, Takuto-san?" Kyousuke asked.

"That'd do. Make him drink this," Takuto put a small cup filled with some liquid in Kyousuke's hand.

Tenma gulped down the medicine and his face contorted in disgust at the taste.

"Let him get plenty of rest," Takuto advised.

"Thank you for the help," Ken thanked and Takuto smiled before closing the door.

* * *

"Stop," Ken said when Kyousuke about to enter his room with Tenma.

"What now? Haven't we had enough today?" Kyousuke asked, clearly tired.

"You brought it upon yourself. And, Tenma can sleep in my room. I don't trust you with him," Ken said.

"Look, I agree I've made a mistake and I can take care of my wife. You can leave," Kyousuke retorted politely.

"No, you won't. You hate him and love doesn't sprout overnight. I believe a person like you would never understand what it is to love. So, if you'll excuse me," Ken said, taking a sleeping Tenma into his arms, "I'll let Tenma have a peaceful slumber, away from his horrible husband. Good night."

Ken shut the door on Kyousuke's stunned face. He was frustrated with everything. Why is it always Tenma that had to suffer? Why wasn't he tactful enough to understand that their parents wanted to get rid of Tenma by giving him away to a cunning idiot like Kyousuke? How did he even think that Kyousuke was taking good care of Tenma? He spread a futon on the floor and slept on it after plopping down Tenma on the bed. Giving into the waves of sleep, he prayed for the welfare of Tenma.

* * *

 **A week later**

A week has passed within a blink of an eye. After THAT encounter with Kyousuke, Ken made sure to protect Tenma all week. He put a stop to Kyousuke's advances and made sure that Kyousuke was far away from Tenma. He knew that this day would come. He didn't want to leave as he now knew what would happen to Tenma if he left. He couldn't even take Tenma back to Raimon because wherever Tenma was, his plight was the same. He felt disgusted at himself for not being able to provide Tenma with all the luxuries of life.

"Take these, son. You can munch on them on the way to your home," the Eden Queen put a box filled with snacks in Ken's hand.

"Thank you," Ken said.

"Write a letter when you reach Raimon. Okay, Ken?" the Eden King asked between coughs.

"Sure, Yamato-san. Are you sure you're okay? You look sick," Ken pointed.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear! A clogged throat, nothing much," the King assured and Ken nodded.

"Tenma-kun, you promise me that you'll take care of yourself," Ken said in a pleading tone.

"I will, Nii-san. Thanks for everything," Tenma smiled.

"If at any time, your husband behaves inappropriately and rudely with you, do not forget that you have a brother to protect you from this world. You always know where to look for me," Ken said concernedly, for only Tenma to hear.

"I know, Nii-san. Don't worry," Tenma embraced his brother and let go after a moment as if he didn't want Ken to leave.

Ken then pulled Kyousuke into a hug. "If anything happens to my brother, I WILL kill you," he whispered dangerously.

Kyousuke's eyes widened at the savage threat. He knew Ken wasn't one who would lie. And then, Ken pulled back after conveying his message to Kyousuke.

"Thank you for taking care of me," he bowed to the Highnesses and mounted his carriage.

With one last look at Tenma, he ordered the driver to take off. Tears slid down his face uncontrollably as the fact that he wouldn't be seeing Tenma regularly like he once used to, registered. And he was sure that Tenma was crying too… This time, he wasn't there for Tenma to make it better. Both the brothers had to put the life they lived together at the back of their minds and move on. This was probably the last time they would be seeing each other in a long time. That striking realization pained their hearts to no end. Their sweet life together as brothers was going to become nothing but… A faded memory…

* * *

 **Six months later**

Time flies… That isn't entirely false. Time sure did fly for Tenma. It had been six months since he was married to Tsurugi Kyousuke, since he became Tsurugi Tenma. Living with Kyousuke wasn't so difficult. He was strong, intelligent, handsome and powerful in the way he carries himself. Tenma never mouthed off again after that incident. He usually followed Kyousuke's orders without talking back. As long as he was good, Kyousuke didn't punish him. And, he was proud of himself that in these six months, never once he received any punishment from Kyousuke.

His daily routine contained of waking up in his shed he's grown accustomed to, clean himself of the previous day's grime, give a relaxing massage to Kyousuke, watch Kyousuke practice his sword striking – his master was back and Kyousuke was half way through his practical study, spend lots of alone time in the garden tending to the bushes and flowers, eat twice a day and get back to sleep. Twice or thrice a week, he had to wash his clothes for re-use.

Overtime, Tenma grew fond of the Royal Physician, Shindou Takuto. Tenma admired and respected him a lot. The one thing he liked most of all was that Takuto never biased male bearers from the others. To him, everyone was equal. He even offered to teach Tenma, the science of medicine. Tenma happily obliged. After all, he had so much free time on his tab so, he wanted to utilize it well. Kyousuke wouldn't spend with him and no one else does. So, he had lots of time to study and learn how to brew basic medicines for cuts, flu, muscle sprains and so on.

After the threat Ken posed at him, Kyousuke was extra careful in dishing out orders to his wife. He knew that he had all rights over Tenma and also that Tenma would never ever tell his brother of their personal life but he couldn't get Ken's violent voice out of his head. Tenma always carried out his commands perfectly. He never complained or whined, no matter what the task. A work assigned to Tenma would be coated with perfection. Kyousuke was one hundred percent sure of that. He gets his body massaged by Tenma before or while bathing and he's been doing that for the past three months. It really helps him for a better day. And he slapped himself inwardly many times for ordering Tenma to massage his back the one day his favorite maids weren't available. After the taste of Tenma's service, he couldn't let go of it.

One fine day, Kyousuke was practicing archery by releasing the arrows while riding a horse,

"Prince, you're summoned by His Majesty," a guard told him.

Kyousuke stopped his horse and got down, nuzzling his horse with his fingers. His horse was pure white and had light golden tail hairs.

"Will be back soon. Stay, Shinju," he told his horse.

After placing his weapons aside, he asked his master for permission and took leave temporarily to meet his Father. The Eden King was resting on his bed in his room when Kyousuke arrived.

"Father?" he called out, without going in.

"Ah, Kyousuke! Get in, son," he invited, sitting up.

"Is your health okay, Father? You don't look so good," Kyousuke asked.

"I'm absolutely fine, Kyousuke. Just tired. Nothing to worry," the King lied.

"I've heard you asked for me."

"Oh, yeah! You've got an invitation from the Raimon King and the Queen. They're inviting you and Tenma for a few days."

"Really?" Kyousuke asked doubtfully.

"Ryuu said it was Ken's idea. Ken sent a special invite signed under his OWN name. Can you believe that? That kid is really good," Yamato said and laughed.

"What is so good in sending a personal invite?" Kyousuke frowned, the memory of the threat still fresh in his mind.

"I didn't say he was good because he sent a personal invitation, Kyousuke. He's just good, as a person. Ideal to be a King," Yamato trailed off.

"I told you, Father. Please, for the sake of Heaven, do not compare us. Yes, I agree that we're of the same age and he's better than me in everything. But, this is me! I'm sorry if you're offended but I'm working on becoming you," Kyousuke said angrily.

"Becoming me?" the King asked, surprised.

"Yes, you because you're my ideal King. One day, I want to be the King you are now," Kyousuke said with bowed head.

"Bless you, son. I hope to see the day you rule this Kingdom," Yamato smiled.

"I will, Father. I'll make you proud," Kyousuke smiled back.

"So, you can pack your things now and start by evening. What do you say?"

"Sure. I'll let Tenma know too."

Instead of sending the message to his waiting master through a maid, Kyousuke himself told his master of the situation and took a week off from the practice. His master told him to practice the already taught skills daily and left. Kyousuke then took Shinju to the stables.

"Missing me already, girl?" Kyousuke chuckled when his horse nuzzled against his cheek.

"I'll be gone a week or so. Behave, Shinju. Don't break the stables again," Kyousuke pat the horse and left to find Tenma.

* * *

 _Argh! Where is he?! He's not in his shed or garden... Where might he be? Yes! Takuto-san!_ He rushed to Shindou Takuto's room. Finding the door open, he peeked in silently to see two men sitting on the floor. Tenma was engrossed in his book and Takuto was reading another book. After a few minutes of watching the two of them and also witnessing Tenma receiving an explanation for his doubt, Kyousuke knocked the open door.

"Kyousuke-kun?" Takuto got up and so did Tenma.

"Takuto-san, I'm here for Tenma."

"You need anything, Kyousuke-sama?" Tenma piped in.

"Well, yeah. I need you to come with me and pack your things. We're going to your abode tonight," Kyousuke informed, scratching the back of his head.

"You mean, my parents' house, Raimon Kingdom?" Tenma queried.

"Yes, that's what I meant."

For a moment, Tenma's facial features expressed fear. Tenma expertly hid them behind a smile and thought no one noticed the very slight mood change. But, Kyousuke did. And he didn't know why Tenma would be afraid to go to his own home. He should be the happiest person on the earth, right?

"Ken-san sent the invite," Kyousuke mentioned.

Tenma's face lit up like the sun as he pounced onto Kyousuke, catching him off guard. They fell to the floor with Tenma atop Kyousuke. Takuto chuckled heartily at the sight.

"Nii-san? Let's pack immediately. It's been too long since I've talked to Nii-san. I miss him soooo much!" Tenma dragged the "so" part.

"Tenma, I understand that you're missing your brother and yes, we're leaving tonight. Now, get off me, stupid!" Kyousuke groaned.

"Oh, sorry!" Tenma shuffled into a standing position and helped Kyousuke up.

"You kids are adorable together," Takuto said, ruffling Tenma's hair.

"Takuto-san, you're embarrassing me!" Tenma exclaimed, blushing red.

"Happy journey," Takuto wished.

"Thank you," the couple chimed together and left to pack their things.

* * *

The Eden King and the Queen bid goodbye to the pair. Tenma and Kyousuke were seated in one horse cart while the presents sent by Yamato and Shun, along with the luggage, were in another cart. A few guard accompanied the pair for Kyousuke's safety. After all, he was the Prince, the would-be King of Eden.

The pleasant evening turned into a dark night and the wind wasn't being gentle. It wasn't strong too. But, the wind wheezed around a bit fiercely – an indication of an upcoming storm, a heavy one at that. Kyousuke ordered the driver to pick up their pace before the storm hit them.

"Say, Tenma… Earlier, when I told you that we're going to your parents' place, you showed fear. Why is that?" Kyousuke interrogated.

"You must've been mistaken, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma chortled nervously.

"Now, now, don't lie. You know better that lying to me," Kyousuke warned.

"It's nothing, really! I was just… surprised," Tenma mumbled, hugging his knees to his chest.

Kyousuke, noticing Tenma's uneasiness, let it slide, for now.

"Hungry?" Kyousuke asked.

"Yes, I am," Tenma groaned.

"You could've told me that you were starving," Kyousuke pointed, pulling out some boxed from the only bag that they carried in their cart, apart from Kyousuke's sword.

"I wanted to wait till you finish your dinner, like I always do," Tenma said shyly.

"I know that. Here's your share," Kyousuke put some food on the lid of the opened box and pushed it towards Tenma. He kept his share of food in the box itself.

"Thank you so much, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma hungrily dove into the offered food.

"Hey, slow down! The food's not running away," Kyousuke said while eating his share slowly.

"I'm very hungry, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma said with stuffed mouth.

"Stupid," Kyousuke mumbled.

After having their dinner, they've decided to sleep in turns because someone needed to keep watch, irrespective of the guards trolling alongside them. It would be the early hours of dawn when they reach the Raimon Kingdom and they wanted to use the time for a good rest.

"Kyousuke-sama, you go to sleep first. I'll keep watch," Tenma offered.

"You're good for nothing in protecting me, Tenma, don't you forget that. So, you can sleep."

Tenma got used to such words and he didn't bother anymore.

"I'm fine, I don't require much sleep," Tenma lied while fighting against a yawn.

"Fine. Wake me up if anything's wrong," Kyousuke ordered before making himself comfortable in the cart.

Tenma rested his head against the dome of the cart while scrutinizing the sleeping form of his husband.

"Good night, Kyousuke-sama," he whispered low so as to not wake Kyousuke up.

After a very long while, Tenma could no longer fight the sleep and so, he woke Kyousuke up.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control any longer," Tenma apologized.

"It's good you woke me up. Wouldn't want you dozing off and losing the watch on our surroundings, would we? Get some rest," Kyousuke said and Tenma fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I need to know the reason why you were afraid back then when I informed you about the trip. Has something happened to you when you were at your home? What could possibly happen? You're a Prince and you would be rolling in luxuries, just like every other prince… Kyousuke kept on thinking while staring at Tenma's childish face.

"I think I hate you less, day by day… Ugh!"

* * *

Tenma was sure that he wasn't dreaming. Then where are these sounds coming from? And why aren't we moving? Have we reached already? With these thoughts in mind, Tenma sleepily sat up in the cart. Rubbing his eyes of the traces of sleep, he looked around and came to a conclusion that they've stopped. But Kyousuke wasn't around.

"Kyousuke-sama?" he called out, getting down onto the forest land.

The guards weren't there too. It was just him and the two carts. He thought that Kyousuke abandoned him when he heard a loud clatter of swords. Rounding the corner of the cart, he saw that Kyousuke was fighting someone. Overcome with the sudden desire to help his husband, he took a step forward and came in contact with a hard thing. He looked down to find the body of a person. There wasn't too much light but with the little amount, he made out the face of the fallen being. He was their driver! He clamped his mouth shut with his hands to stifle a scream of horror. It was then the realization dawned upon him.

They were trapped.

"Kyousuke-sama!" he screamed and ran towards his husband.

Six or seven people with swords were fighting Kyousuke. It was wrong! It was unfair! They were fighting against ONE man which goes against the rules of sword fighting. He didn't know for how long they were fighting but he noticed that each of them sported some cuts and they were tired.

"Tenma, run!" Kyousuke yelled, noticing Tenma.

"But-!" Tenma was saying.

"Get out of here! I can't fight them for long! Go back to our Kingdom and let someone know about this!" Kyousuke managed to say while fighting back the strikes of the enemy.

"I won't leave without you!" Tenma stood his ground.

Kyousuke was too involved in warding off the pests of the enemy Kingdom to pay concentration on what Tenma was saying. He was tired from the inside out and he knew he couldn't fight off these men single-handedly. While he was slicing through the skins of some, one of them silently crept up behind him. That man was successful in slicing through Kyousuke's left shoulder. Kyousuke uttered an animalistic cry in pain and fell down to the ground on his knees at the impact.

"No…" Tenma whispered as tears gushed out of his eyes.

How to save his husband… He did not know…

* * *

 **Ah... I guess it is a cliffhanger... Is it?**

 **It took me so much time to finish this chapter... Phew!**

 **What do you think guys? It's great to know your thoughts... So, don't forget to hit the review button!**

 **Bye.**

 **~Wheezy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Symbol of Faith** : Yeah... Not only it is boring to read, the monotonous days spent by Tenma, but also tiring to write. The answers to your questions are in this chapter. And, previously, you asked me if I was going to involve any of the IE characters in here... I've answered 'no' then. Apparently, I've changed my mind... ;)

 **Lemonade Sherbet-2015** : Yep, Tsurugi will find out for sure, just not now.

 **OTP's are all you need** : Glad, I made your wish come true by posting a long chapter. And this one is long too! Took me a week to finish as I was allowed only a few stray hours in this hectic week. By now, all of you have figured out that the King of Eden is going to die. Yes, he will...

 **Kyoya-kun** : Are you a fan of beyblade? That was the first question in my mind when I saw your review... Thank you for the sweet review... Other rivals falling for Tenma? You'll just have to wait and see... And it's good to know that I have your support (to all my readers and reviewers!)

 **MS Smartphone** : I figured out it was you... Even if you hadn't PM'ed me, I would've known... :)  
Ken had always been stupid, don't you think? He's always too late in... basically everything. I didn't actually understand what you meant when you said "Tsurugi's horse looks like Tenma". Can you explain it? Yup, The Eden King will die and Tsurugi's not ready yet. Time has too many surprises for them (Well, in this case, it isn't time... It's me...). And about Tsurugi being unaware of Tenma's past and not being able to figure it out... I will explain shortly.

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter... You guys have a surprise from me...**

* * *

"No…" Tenma mumbled as tears gushed out of his eyes.

How to save his husband… He did not know. He hadn't the skill in anything! There were six men… _Where were our guards?_ Tenma doubted. But right now, that wasn't his concern. He had a plan but he wasn't so sure about its workability. Taking a chance, he picked up some reasonable size rocks from the ground and hurled them at one of the men who stood in a circle around Kyousuke. Luckily, one or two of the pebbles hit a man… Hard.

He turned around furiously to face a cowering Tenma. Kyousuke looked up through the pain coursing through his left shoulder and some other minor places where the enemy men managed to scrape. He didn't go down without a fight though. He gave some unforgettable slashes to the men but he wasn't that good enough to fight off all six of them.

"Who are you?!" the man (man 1) spat.

Man 1 was in charge of the entire group.

"Leave him alone!" Kyousuke tried to get up on his feet but was pushed down by two of his captors (man 5 and man 6).

"I suppose you're the one who he married, aren't you?" the man 1 questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah, I am. Let go of him," Tenma's voice trembled in fear.

"Well, well! Look who we got here!" Another man (man 2) piped up as he approached to the former man's side.

"Our King asked for this little crap here," a third man (man 3), who wasn't holding Kyousuke down, spoke up, pointing down to Kyousuke.

"Mind your tongue!" Kyousuke warned and spit blood onto the forest land.

"We'll treat you good, mister, back in our Kingdom!" the man hit Kyousuke square in the face, drawing out more blood from his nose and mouth.

"Please don't hurt him! I beg you," Tenma pleaded.

"What do we do with him?" Man 4 spoke up, regarding Tenma.

"We take him too… And while we're on our way to our Kingdom, I'll make sure he gets the time of his life!" the leader of the group said and laughed devilishly, followed by the others.

"No! Tenma, go!" Kyousuke understood what that man had in his mind and ordered Tenma to run away.

Tenma obviously didn't understand what that man meant and he certainly wasn't going to abandon his helpless husband. He vowed to stay by his side, come what may. And he would now be his support and if God permits somehow, his savior. The man 1 grabbed Tenma's upper arm forcefully and dragged him alongside.

"Follow me, men! Make sure he doesn't escape," the leader commanded as he strode towards his horse and pulled up a frightened Tenma onto it so that his (Tenma's) back was snug against his chest. The horse moved steadily so that the remaining five men would catch upto the leader as they walked. Kyousuke was now in chains that got entangled and made walking a vigorous task. As far as his feelings were taken into account, he was in a black mood on seeing the man openly flirt with Tenma.

The point was - he wasn't doing it out of any 'nice' feelings for the boy. And that was churning his insides, tremendously. If only Tenma had listened… he would've been safe.

"Take your hands off of me," Tenma cried for the umpteenth time as the leader snaked his hands around the boy and put them on Tenma's covered stomach.

"You're our prisoners, my little boy… You have to accept whatever we do, though grudgingly," the man cooed in Tenma's ear before biting it hard enough to draw out blood.

Tenma screamed in pain.

"You let go of him this instant!" Kyousuke yelled from behind as two of the men tried to stop his advances towards their leader's horse.

"What I do is none of your concern and even if it is, a little wimp like you can do nothing about it," the leader said to Kyousuke as he squeezed Tenma's waist.

"Stop!" Tenma cried as he struggled to get out of his molester's grip. But it was a futile effort.

"Charge!" all of them – Kyousuke, Tenma and the six men – heard a very loud voice.

No sooner the voice startled them, than many armed people, around eleven, surrounded them. Kyousuke being bound, he couldn't fight back. Seeing that the leader and his other five troops were engaged in fighting, he ran towards his wife, who was still lying on the horse and crying.

"Tenma, get down!"

"Ky- Kyousuke-sa- sama," he sniffled and wiped the snot off his face.

"Let's escape! All of them are busy and we can make it out of here. Come on!"

Tenma nodded and carefully got down onto the ground. As soon as he got down, he hugged his husband, shocking Kyousuke in the process.

"Tenma, what are you doing?!"

"I was so scared, Kyousuke-sama… That man touched me…" and tears gushed out through his eyes, once again.

"It's okay, Tenma… See? He's gone now and let's leave before they get back. Okay?" Kyousuke couldn't snap at the scared boy like he usually did.

"Okay," Tenma mumbled against his chest and let go.

"I can't run with these chains on and I don't see any opening here for stealing the key… So, I guess we can only walk," Kyousuke said.

"Okay… Let's get out of here," Tenma said and they silently started walking away from all of them.

For a moment back there, Kyousuke wondered about the other people who came out of the blue into the picture. He cast that thought aside. No matter who they were or what they wanted, his concern was to get out of that place, along with his wife. And, they were going to make it if not for a man who blocked their path with his back to them.

"Let's go that way," Kyousuke pointed to another opening and as they were about to go through, another man, no, a boy… blocked their way.

"Who are you guys?" Kyousuke wanted an answer as he pulled Tenma close to him.

"Why don't you ask him?" the boy with the orange hair, who was currently blocking their way out, pointed to a man who was approaching them.

"He's limping," Tenma noticed.

Now, the sun was finally awake and it was bright enough to take in the achingly familiar features of the one approaching them. The same color hair, bluish-violet, kind brown eyes which now looked livelier than ever and the same evergreen gentle smile on his face… All that made his heart burn with anger and love. He had the urge to beat that man to pulp yet embrace him tightly and never let go. The only difference Kyousuke noticed was that his almost-replica missed a limb. His right leg. And he was walking with the help of a cane as the part of his dress which should be filled with his leg flowed in the air freely with no bother.

"Kyousuke," the achingly familiar man said in his sweet voice.

"Nii-san," Kyousuke breathed out.

* * *

"Stay, Kyousuke… I'll be back after dealing with them. Taiyou, take them home," Yuuichi said to the orange haired boy.

"We're going back to the palace," Kyousuke deadpanned.

"Kyousuke, follow my orders, for now. Please," Yuuichi added at last for safe measure.

"Fine," Kyousuke grumbled and followed Taiyou with Tenma in tow.

Yuuichi stared at the three retreating forms and wondered about the brown haired boy… The boy he was supposed to marry… Now, he's Kyousuke's wife. He wondered how they were doing together as a couple. Kyousuke wasn't one who would compromise with anything he didn't like… And he was being close to his ex-fiancée. How was that even possible?

"Yuuichi-san?" he heard a voice and snapped out of his trance.

"Yes, Ranmaru?" he looked at the pink haired guy.

"We've trapped them successfully. Do want us to take them to the old place?" he asked.

"Yes. Hold them there and begin the interrogation. Do not kill them until I give the orders. Okay?"

"Sure. Won't you come with us?"

"No. I have some catching up to do with my brother. Make sure the elders back in the village remain unknown to this act of ours."

"We're not doing anything wrong," Ranmaru countered.

"According to us, yes. But, they wouldn't approve of our methods because our village is an independent one and the elders do not want-"

"Do not want our village to be marked under any Kingdom. I got it, Yuuichi-san!" Ranmaru continued Yuuichi's sentence, having heard it plenty of times in the past.

Yuuichi chuckled in response as he ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Also, inform Endou-san about this, after he is done with his snoring," Yuuichi smiled at the last part.

"If he ever does… That's what you mean, right?"

"Oh, he never does! I guess you'll have to wake him up and he'll be on track. It is very essential to let him know of this."

"Sure, Yuuichi-san. You can count on me and I hope it goes good with your brother," Ranmaru wished.

"He sure is angry," Yuuichi sighed.

"Not for long!" Ranmaru cried as he ran back to the enemy men.

"I hope so…" Yuuichi mumbled softly.

* * *

"What happened to my brother's leg?" Kyousuke asked, unable to contain the silence downing on the trio as he tried to keep up with Taiyou's pace.

"You will have to ask him," Taiyou responded.

"Where are you taking us?"

"To our village, the Inazuma town!" Taiyou said proudly.

Kyousuke grunted in response. He didn't like any of this. First, the enemy soldiers managed to kill the guards surrounding them, also the driver… They tried capturing him and succeeded. As if that wasn't enough, their leader tried to… take 'advantage' of Tenma. The most surprising thing was the return of his brother… And his leg. It's been a long day, in this case, it was night though. His left shoulder was throbbing painfully and now that the adrenaline rush in him subsided, he was feeling it – crystal clearly. And he knew he lost a lot of blood and if he didn't find any respite – both from the chains and the walking, he would pass out soon.

Right then, they passed through the area where their carts were.

"Ah!" Kyousuke groaned in relief as he sat on the empty cart.

"He's tired… Can we, um… start after a while?" Tenma asked Taiyou nervously.

"Yeah, it is absolutely fine… What's your name?"

"Tenma," he replied, still looking down at the floor.

"Tenma? The name's familiar… Are you Matsukaze Tenma?" Taiyou enquired.

"WAS Matsukaze Tenma, now, I'm Tsurugi Tenma," Tenma said.

"Yeah, I know that," Taiyou rolled his eyes.

"How? How do you know?" Kyousuke interrupted from his position.

"Yuuichi-san updated me about everything, Kyousuke-kun. Including who he was about to marry and who actually he got married to. The common people in the Kingdom are never silent, are they?" Taiyou chuckled.

"Yeah, they do gossip and my marriage wasn't a secret," Kyousuke slumped against the cart-cover.

And then they fell silent once more.

"Would you mind if I go look for some herbs?" Tenma asked Taiyou.

"Herbs? Why?" Taiyou asked.

"He's hurt and it might get infected. I want treat his wound a bit before we go to your village," Tenma said.

"Looks like he's fallen asleep. Come on, I'll help you too," Taiyou offered.

* * *

He was being moved, he could sense that. His coat was being removed and he could feel the air hitting his upper bare body. And he was being laid down on something soft. Pain flared through his body and his fiery eyes shot open. He was in the cart, on his stomach and shirtless.

"Ah!" he gasped with eyes shut when once again the same pain coursed through his entire body, the origin being his left shoulder.

"Sorry," he heard Tenma's voice.

"Tenma? What are you doing?" he tried to get up but was stopped in his attempts with a gentle hand on his back.

"Stay down. I'm treating your wound," Tenma said and he complied after a hesitant pause.

"It's burning, Tenma!" Kyousuke complained.

"You have to bear with it for a while, Kyousuke-sama. The bleeding ceased and it is not infected so this would do for now," Tenma said seriously as pain shot through Kyousuke's body once again.

Kyousuke closed his eyes shut and let Tenma do the healing. After a while, he felt Tenma tie a cloth around his wound.

"You can get up now," Tenma said and sat back, making space for Kyousuke.

"What was that? Why did it burn?" Kyousuke asked.

"Yarrow essence… It's very helpful and it does sting. Cuts anywhere else?"

"Oh… Minor scrapes here and there… It's fine though," Kyousuke shrugged.

"This is just temporary. I've picked up some Goldenrods while you were sleeping. Their essence is much more effective and I'll brew the medicine after going to Yuuichi-san's home. It will help," Tenma said.

"Yeah, okay," Kyousuke breathed out. "Wait, Nii-san's home?"

"You've been asleep for the past two hours, Kyousuke-sama. Taiyou said that after you woke up, we'll be starting off to Yuuichi-san's home," Tenma smiled.

"Oh, that's good! I didn't think Nii-san's got another home…" Kyousuke's voice had a sad edge to it.

"By the way," Kyousuke started again, "looks like you've made friends with that orange haired guy."

"Yeah, I did! He's a very nice guy!" Tenma beamed and for a fraction of a second, Kyousuke saw a Tenma under the cherry blossom tree in his garden.

'I don't like him' Kyousuke mentally said to himself about Taiyou.

"That's good to know," was what he said aloud.

"Shall I inform Taiyou that we're ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kyousuke said absent-mindedly as he got down the cart with his shirt and coat in his hands.

It was then he noticed that he was free of the chains that bound him.

"Tenma… I'm not in chains…"

"Taiyou managed to pick the lock, Kyousuke-sama."

"How?! That's nearly impossible!"

"I don't know how… He said he was good at solving the unsolvable things."

"That's strange," Kyousuke frowned.

"Why, is it bad, Kyousuke-sama?"

"No, I didn't mean that, Tenma… Strange, as in good kind of strange," Kyousuke sighed as he put on his shirt.

"Let me," Tenma said and snatched Kyousuke's coat from his hands. "Turn around."

Kyousuke did as he was asked to. Tenma slid the coat over Kyousuke's lithe frame as Kyousuke pushed his hands into their respective provided holes. Tenma smoothed down the coat as it hugged Kyousuke's back and turned him around by his shoulder. Never once breaking eye contact with his husband, he tied the knot at the front. He didn't know if it was right but he knew it wasn't wrong as his hands mapped Kyousuke's clothed chest, finally to rest at the nape. He felt it right when Kyousuke's hands traced the contours of his supple hips, the same place where another man had violated.

"I thought I lost you back there," Tenma said dolefully.

"Why do you care?" it wasn't venomous, the tone which Kyousuke used. It was as if he wanted to know why Tenma stayed for him even though he couldn't save the former.

"I can't imagine my life without you, that's why," Tenma replied honestly.

"All I do is hate you and snap at you. What does it matter if I'm out of your life, Tenma?" Kyousuke stepped closer to Tenma.

"May be, I'm just hoping for a day where you look at me the way I look at you, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma confessed.

Kyousuke didn't say anything after that. His face lingered close to Tenma's face, who closed his eyes and held up his chin with slightly parted lips. Ignoring Tenma's blatant invite, Kyousuke kissed his forehead, much to Tenma's disappointment. Tenma opened his eyes after Kyousuke pulled back.

"Thank you, for staying and for healing me," Kyousuke said.

"I'd stay, always," Tenma cast aside his dismay and reveled in the closeness he received.

It had been this way… Some moments of intense care and soft side towards him. Tenma had been observant of the little changes in his husband during the past six months. Occasionally, Kyousuke would drop a kiss or two… Either on his cheek or forehead, but never even reaching the territory that were his waiting lips. It always happened when Tenma helped him in doing something. The first time he received a thank you kiss on his forehead after the garden incident was the day when Kyousuke's favorite maids weren't there and Tenma had to give a good massage to his half-naked husband. He felt nervous when Kyousuke "asked" him for a massage, though it was more of an order. Tenma complied, like he always did.

The next time was when Tenma voluntarily cleaned Kyousuke's mess of a room. He knew that the maids would do the cleaning stuff but he didn't want them poking their noses into Kyousuke's room anymore. He always felt jealous over the maids who kept swooning over his husband. Also, he wasn't allowed into the room without Kyousuke's permission but he couldn't help doing 'something' for Kyousuke. As expected, Kyousuke yelled at him for stepping foot into his room and unceremoniously kicked him to where he belonged. Later that night, Kyousuke brought him food while he was in his shed, crying his eyes out, kissed him on the cheek and told him to eat before leaving. Tenma just knew… The food was a symbol of sorry and the kiss was a thanks.

Another time, the third time in six months was on Kyousuke's birthday. It was four months into their marriage… The month of Shichi-gatsu (July). Kyousuke's birthday fell on the fourth day of that month, the season of Natsu (Summer). Tenma, amidst all kinds of risks, took some cooking lessons from his mentor, Shindou Takuto. That was a new side to the real Physician he actually knew. With his guidance, Tenma managed to make some Sushi and Seikhan (rice boiled together with red beans generally cooked during birthdays and other occasions), only for Kyousuke. He received two kisses on his cheeks and one on his forehead for the exclusive birthday present. Kyousuke even defended him from the Eden Queen when she chided him for going into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ahem," they heard someone's voice. By all means, it was Taiyou and they broke apart.

"Ready to go?" Taiyou asked them.

"Yeah, let's go," Kyousuke agreed and the trio started off to the Inazuma town.

Kyousuke untied the cart horses, tied their two trunks, one to each of the horses by means of the rope he untied earlier. Taiyou mounted one of the two horses while Tenma and Kyousuke situated themselves on another and they trotted off. A few hours later, they reached a fairly moderate sized home. Kyousuke's horse followed Taiyou's horse to the lawn and came to a halt.

"We don't have stables at my home. We have to tie them to the fence-post," Taiyou said as he got down.

After tying the horses safely and getting their trunks – Taiyou carried one while Kyousuke and Tenma dragged the other one together because Kyousuke's shoulder was hurt and he couldn't lift it – Taiyou knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"Hold on! I thought you said this was your home earlier. You said you were taking us to Nii-san's home," Kyousuke voiced his doubt.

"We live in one house," Taiyou said.

"One house? Are you the one who he eloped with?" Kyousuke questioned darkly.

The opening of the door put a stop to Kyousuke's questions but he still wanted an answer. Yuuichi welcomed them into the house and they sat down on the ground, all the four, after putting away the luggage.

The house wasn't too furnished. It had meager furniture, a hall, two rooms, a kitchen and two bathrooms, each in one of the rooms. There weren't any beds too. The kitchen had some utensils, sufficient enough for cooking and eating.

"You left the palace for this?" Kyousuke asked, pointing to the entire house.

"Brother…" Yuuichi sighed.

"No, don't you dare try to support yourself! Have you even the slightest idea how broken down our parents would be?" Kyousuke shouted.

"I've written the letter explaining everything, Kyousuke," Yuuichi said.

"That's really very nice of you!" Kyousuke said sarcastically.

"Kyousuke, I'm sorry but this had to happen. You will know when you fall in love."

"I won't hurt them like you did, Nii-san. By the way, is he the one who you left us for?" he asked, pointing at Taiyou who was involved in a friendly conversation with Tenma as the two brothers argued.

Both Tenma and Taiyou snapped their heads towards Kyousuke.

"No, he's my best friend."

"Friend? Where's your boy-friend?" Kyousuke stressed.

"He's on a small trip. He'll be back sometime later."

"Why? Got bored of staying with you?" Kyousuke smirked.

"Shut it, Kyousuke!" Yuuichi warned. "He's not such a person. He's amazing and one more question or insult, I will beat you to pulp."

"No need to get so defensive… My next question is about your missing leg. Care to explain how?"

"I will. Just not today," Yuuichi grimaced.

Kyousuke didn't pester his brother with questions anymore.

"Tenma, I presume you know that I was the one to marry you and not my brother," Yuuichi talked to Tenma now.

"Yeah, I do," Tenma replied casting a glance at Kyousuke.

"I'm sorry for not accepting you. If I did, you would've had to suffer unnecessarily," Yuuichi said truthfully.

"It's okay, Yuuichi-san…"

"Thank you for forgiving me. Say, Tenma, is my brother here treating you good?"

Tenma once again looked at Kyousuke. Is he happy with his husband? There wasn't always pain or happiness. In his journey with his husband, both were in equal amounts to him. And Kyousuke doesn't treat him 'that' well. He just considers him to be a person and nothing more.

"Tenma?" Yuuichi's voice broke his thoughts.

"Yes, I am happy with my husband. He's the best my life can offer," Tenma said and it wasn't completely a lie.

"That's really good to know… By the way, I think you should rest, both of you," Yuuichi said.

"Yeah, we should! Come on Tenma…" Kyousuke piped in as he got onto his feet.

"You can use that room. There's a futon in the wardrobe," Taiyou said, indicating one of the rooms.

"Thank you, Taiyou and Yuuichi-san," Tenma said before following his husband into the room.

* * *

The sound of the door shutting echoed throughout the house. Taiyou shuffled to Yuuichi's side.

"Taiyou?" Yuuichi called out, staring at the closed door in which Kyousuke and Tenma were there.

"Mm-hmm?" Taiyou responded.

"I need a favor from you," Yuuichi said serenely.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It is about Kyousuke and Tenma though… You sure you want to help?"

"Anything for you, Yuuichi-san!"

Yuuichi stayed silent for a while… His gaze traveled from the door and landed on Taiyou… And then…

"Break them apart."

* * *

 **Figured out the surprise? Yes, Yuuichi's back! For all those who eagerly waited, it sure is a treat I guess.**

 **So, what do you think of the chapter? Let me know... Anything good or bad. I'll take it positively.**

 **And, you might have too many doubts lingering in your minds after reading this chapter. If you do, be sure to ask them in the reviews. I'll answer them in the next chapter.**

 **That's it for this weekend. And, bye. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **~Wheezy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Symbol of Faith** : Why Yuuichi and the others appeared, you will know here. And, he doesn't have a wooden leg. He uses a cane, like we have crutches now. Kyousuke knew that Tenma was taking lessons from SHindou Takuto. That's why in the one of the previous chaps, he goes to find Tenma in Takuto's room. Yuuichi believed Tenma when he said they were happy together. So, he doesn't know how Kyousuke treats Tenma in real. The answers to the reast of your questions are in this chapter... Hope you enjoy...

 **Lemonade Sherbet-2015** : Ah... The line was supposed to be evil... Ha ha and I'm glad to have such wonderful supporters like you all. You make my day. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Tallemy** : Yeah, I had to throw in the new characters for the plot. I've taken your advice seriously and have edited this chapter by re-writing literally everything... I put in most of their feelings and all... So, I would like to hear if I improved a bit or not and any other suggestions... Hope this chapter was good enough...

 **Ketrin'Shirouki** : Kyousuke's eyes will finally land on Tenma, no matter the situation. I felt it best to put you all in the dark about Yuuichi's lover for the time being... No, Kirino and Shindou do not know each other. Good to know that the last line gave you goosebumps though... Hope you like this chapter.

 **Kyoya-kun** : Yup, Kyousuke harbors feelings for Tenma and vice versa... Stay tuned to know about Yuuichi's plans... Hope you like this chapter...

 **Hey guys... I've been busy and my updates are so irregular that I hate myself. So, I'll be updating either on Wednesdays or Fridays... It is Wednesday today and probably the next chapter will be up by next Wednesday or Friday... Now, you can keep count of the days and ahem... Me too, especially.**

 **This is a huuuugee chapter I've written and is mainly based off of the plot. So, I need you all to take in all the names and cities I've mentioned... That's it... Hope you like this chapter. I've really put a lot of effort into this. Oh and also... 50 reviews! I'm on cloud nine!**

* * *

This was a pure bliss, without the actual need to be closer, he was close enough. Being stuck – yes, that's what he would put this situation under- with Kyousuke, nonetheless in a stranger's house (to him at least), was intoxicating. In the palace, he did the work for Kyousuke, most of the time. Here he was, watching Kyousuke as he tenderly lay down the futon on the floor, flexing his shoulder, after finishing the said work. Standing at the door, scrutinizing the way his husband moved, sent shivers, pleasurable vibrations through his entire being. Be it attraction or love, he was sure he loved the way his husband looked and he cared a lot about Kyousuke's welfare and safety.

There might not be much he could do since he lacked the skills. But he could always heal the scrapes his husband wore and he could always kiss away the pain, though not in the physical sense. A few hours ago, that's what he did… And all he could hope id for the traces of pain to ebb away completely for good. And he realized he was being way too abnormal and creepy as he looked into the questioning eyes of his enticing husband. His stomach would tie up in knots, not a bad kind but of need, a dark need which couldn't be named, which he was pretty sure he didn't understand wholly. The essence of the previous romance still lingered in his mind and it was a tedious task to open his mouth and form coherent words.

"Anything wrong with me?" Kyousuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _No, there's not even a part of you that can be pointed wrong_ … Tenma wanted to say.

"You… look tired," was what he settled for lest he should get into any further trouble.

"Yeah, I am tired alright! What about you?" Kyousuke asked.

He couldn't help being a little nicer to his wife now that he performed 'the doctor of the day'.

"Yeah, a little," Tenma agreed timidly, scratching the back of his neck.

Kyousuke hmmed in response as he got rid of his coat and shirt. Though Tenma saw a bare-chested Kyousuke lots of times, it felt new every single time. The experience felt anew. His heart promised a thunderous music every time the scene unfolded in front of his eyes. The charisma of Kyousuke was always breath-taking to him. It felt like he was standing at the edge of a cliff, admiring the beauty of the world the spot provided him yet at the same time fearing the dangerous fall at an abrupt off-minded step. That was what Kyousuke made him feel on a regular basis.

"Those reek of blood," Kyousuke said.

"I'll wash them for you later, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma picked up the discarded robes and folded them neatly and put them away.

"Yeah, that's better! You should change too," Kyousuke advised as he buttoned up another fresh shirt which he happened to pick out of the trunk while Tenma was neck deep in thoughts.

"After you," Tenma murmured as Kyousuke finished.

"Could you turn around Tenma? I need to ditch my pants and I certainly don't want to change in that wet bathroom," Kyousuke said as his face crinkled in disgust, not at Tenma watching him, but at the thought of what that bathroom might hold.

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" Tenma blushed fiercely as he turned around, losing sight of Kyousuke.

"Damn! These pants are torn at the knee caps!" he heard Kyousuke grumble.

 _Must've been torn when those men pushed him onto the ground... That means... Oh no!_ "Kyousuke-sama!" Tenma whipped around in a state of panic to face Kyousuke.

Kyousuke didn't pull up his new pants by then and was completely naked down the waist, though his shirt covered the intimate areas. He didn't just scream, he showered Tenma with a string of curses as he frantically tried to put on his pants in vain. Tenma's attention wasn't on anything else except the knees of Kyousuke.

"Kyousuke-sama," he approached Kyousuke and knelt down in front of him, inspecting Kyousuke's charred knee caps with his eyes alone.

No longer able to pull up his pants at the position he was in, he started moving back, with Tenma at his trail on his knees. Kyousuke didn't dare look down at what Tenma was doing like a mad man kneeling down and being so close to his...

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Tenma's fingers at his knees and stood perplexed for a moment against the wall, with his pants bunched up in his hands, covering a part of his naked legs.

"What in the world are you trying to do?!" he choked out as sternly as he could. The little attraction he held in his heart towards Tenma was spiking up rapidly at the closure.

"You're hurt," Tenma said, poking the skin on his knees.

Kyousuke hissed inaudibly as Tenma assessed the broken skin for any embedded stones. Finding none, he crawled towards the trunk which was just an arm away from their current position. Kyousuke stared down at Tenma as he crawled and was amused by his antics. _He looks cute in that position_... Kyousuke thought as a small smile crept over his features. He wasn't just amused but he was delighted that Tenma cared for him even though he put him through hell all the time. It was then he decided that he would try being friendly with the boy... Not too much to create false hopes, just a little. But he wasn't sure that he could control the urges he received from his heart and mind to claim his wife and mark him.

 _No, I will ONLY wait for a girl and won't let a boy have my virginity... But, can I? Tenma is just... different. Will I be able to stop myself and wait until my parents find me a new bride?_ Kyousuke snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his knees sting. It was Tenma, applying some medicine gently. And the care with which Tenma handled the littlest of bruises sufficed the need for the previous thoughts to be thrown out of the window. All that filled his mind was Tenma... in a good way.

"There you go... It's done!" Tenma grinned from ear to ear looking up at Kyousuke.

"Uh, if you'll... you know? Turn around or something... I have some unfinished business to take care of," Kyousuke said, embarrassed.

"I'm... I'm so sorry! I really am!" Tenma fearfully scrambled back towards the door, closing his eyes shut.

"Hey, Tenma, it's fine but just don't jump onto me next time. You can always ask and since you helped me today, I won't punish you for this," Kyousuke offered as he tied the strings of his pants.

"Really? Promise?" Tenma asked, still trembling.

"Yeah, promise. I'm done! Sleep when you're done changing," Kyousuke flopped down onto the uncomfortable futon. It isn't like he had any other choice at the moment.

While changing, all he could think of was how close he got to his husband. He hadn't paid attention earlier because all his concentration was on lessening Kyousuke's pain. Now that he actually gave a thought to the way he acted and all, he was caught unawares with the way Kyousuke reacted to his antics.

 _Where should I sleep now? On the futon beside Kyousuke-sama or on the bare floor?_ Even if the mere idea of sleeping beside Kyousuke gave him sweet chills, he opted the floor. It was what he was used to for a long time and was safe... He did not want to spoil his husband's solemnity by claiming the place next to him. Besides, he was fairly certain that the place next to his husband wasn't preserved for him. At least, not yet. With the thoughts of being in the solid arms of Kyousuke forever, Tenma drifted off.

* * *

Elsewhere deep in the village, a secret place -

Making sure that Tenma and Kyousuke were sound asleep, Taiyou and Yuuichi locked the house and left for their usual hideout. It was a huge abandoned shed close to the woods, hidden away from most of the Inazuma village. Taiyou rapped thrice on the wooden door and in less than a minute, Endou Mamoru opened the door. He was a man in mid-forties, bulky chest nut brown hair which was pulled up into a series of short spikes by an orange head band and jet black shiny eyes. Wearing his trademark grin which did not fail to show all the teeth he possessed, he looked down at the two younger kids.

"Yuuichi, had a good time with your brother?" he asked.

"They are resting," Yuuichi sighed as he got past Mamoru into the shed, only to be welcomed by the sight of young lads practicing sword striking.

"Ranmaru told me that another boy accompanied your brother."

"Yeah. He's my brother's wife, Mamoru-san," Yuuichi said proudly.

"That's great! Taiyou, go help Nishizono, will you? He's the size of his sword and I don't know how he'll be able to learn this art," Mamoru sighed.

"He will learn, Mamoru-san! After all, you're the one who's teaching us!" Taiyou pumped his fist into the air and sped off to help Nishizone Shinsuke, a very short thirteen year old guy who wore a sky blue bandana to emphasize the point that he would grow to be a person like his master, Endou Mamoru.

When Yuuichi first came to this village as nothing more than a common person, he was heartily welcomed by the village folk. Not many people knew his true identity as the Prince of Eden but the few who knew, never made him feel any different from them. They mingled with him and let him gradually adapt to the tough village life. He brought his sword with him and a necklace with sun pendant... No souvenirs other than those two which he held deep love and respect for. Staying away from his parents and most of all, his brother who he grew up with, was difficult in its own way. A month into his self exile and he wanted to go home. It took a lot of will power to finally move on with his lover. Patiently, his lover had waited for him to get over the troubles he faced. One day, when he finally did, his lover was still present, waiting for him with open arms.

The Inazuma village was given the independence a few years back, three to four at the maximum, under the leadership of the great Endou Mamoru. Teikoku Kingdom ruled over many provinces, no matter how small or how huge they were. The only thing the troops of that Kingdom knew was to barge into the land and claim it as theirs. If anyone rose against them, they would be dead meat in a matter of minutes. So none dared to protest against their cruel deeds. Many villages like the Inazuma fell prey to the hungry lion, Teikoku. Endou Mamoru was the core of revolution. His speeches rose a fire for freedom in the bound people. Gouenji Shuuya, the then ruler of Kidokawa Kingdom and a relative of the Tsurugi family, aided Endou Mamoru in his fight for freedom against the then ruler of Teikoku, Kidou Yuuto.

A whole year of struggle and Yuuto finally put forth an agreement. Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya and Kidou Yuuto met together at the Kidokawa palace and Yuuto revealed and described his idea. He gave the choice to the people. In total, he forcibly claimed fourteen independent provinces as his own and according to the truce, he let the provinces chose their fate - to be independent and fund themselves or be a part of Teikoku and allow the royals to provide a better life. That was a little mean agreement but Yuuto had promised to look after the provinces who would willingly join forces with Teikoku. Out of the fourteen he captured, four provinces opted out while ten chose to break their borders and join them with Teikoku. As promised, Yuuto began developing the new additions to his Kingdom. Witnessing his generosity, Mamoru and Shuuya, who became best friends in the freedom struggle, developed a new yet strong bond with Kidou Yuuto.

Out of the four, one of the province was the Inazuma village. Mamoru, being the closest friend of Shuuya and Yuuto, was helped with a bit of treasure from his two best friends so as to re-built the Inazuma village. He was unanimously chosen the leader of the Inazuma village. Just a leader but not a ruler because that would have an entirely different context. Small independent provinces only had leaders to represent them lest any King should come barging in and claiming the village as his own. Leaders negotiate and the people support. That was the case.

Feida... It was the name of the Kingdom that was posing threat to Eden. Saryuu Evan was its Lord, the ruler and mostly known as the Emperor. He was in his late-twenties and was capable of intimidating anyone with his mere looks. He was married to a girl from the Sorano family, namely, Sorano Aoi. They had been married for over eleven years and his Queen Aoi, couldn't conceive. Fate plays cards with everyone and Saryuu was its victim too. He loved Aoi so deeply that he never wanted another spouse to batter their relationship. That was before he was prounounced the King of Feida. Age did it miracles when he reached twenty five and upon the consent from his wife, he looked for new matched in the royal families. Either the brides were too young or their parents were unwilling to give their young daughters to him... He couldn't re-marry.

Without an heir, the Kingdom would one day, be prone to all kinds of dangers that lurked around it. That was a huge problem that dawned upon his Kingdom and thus, he was set out on making every Kingdom his'. He attacked less stronger ones first before reaching into the territory of the adjoining Kingdoms - Teikoku, Eden, Kidokawa and Raimon. Each one of those four Kingoms faced a particular direction. Eden faced North, Raimon was to the South. Kidokawa lay to the east while Teikoku was situated in the West. The four Kingdoms together formed a huge portion and Saryuu Evan needed a perfect plan to break through all the four Kingdoms. If those four were under his control, none could stop him from achieving the ultimate supremacy.

Shuuya used to visit Mamoru sometimes... And one such day, Yuuichi spotted his Uncle in the village and confronted him. He got to know the whole story and suggested an idea of creating a secret army. And thus formed the now team who called themselves the Inazuma eleven. After the big talk he had with Mamoru and Shuuya, Yuuichi made his Uncle promise him that he wouldn't reveal his whereabouts to his parents. Shuuya was dejected at the way Yuuichi chose to claim his love but never voiced his disappointment. He still favored the boy and so he promised he wouldn't tell anyone. One day, it so happened that when Yuuichi and his lover were returning to the Inazuma town from a personal romantic vacation, they were taken down by some soldiers of Feida. His lover was beaten up badly and left unconscious on the forest grounds while he was captured and taken away to the Kingdom of Feida as a prisoner.

He could still vividly remember the few days he spent there. Saryuu Evan always made sure that he suffered every day during his stay. It wasn't a willing stay but a forced one. It was imprisonment. Three days... He counted. Mamoru and his troops broke their way into the palace somehow and rescued him. Till date, he never asked how they were able to get to him. But they did and that's all mattered to him. Escaping wasn't an easy task and he lost his physical strength to fight back when a group of soldiers surrounded them. All the eleven, Yuuichi and their leader, Endou Mamoru fought back and they were winning... The doors were so close and victory seemed to lend its hand to them... Only when Yuuchi felt his right leg snap horribly. The pain never flared but when he realized that Saryuu had broken his leg, he howled in pain, bringing the clumsy fight to a stop.

Saryuu Evan, the Emperor of Feida, stood gleaming evilly down at the writhing Prince of Eden, Tsurugi Yuuichi. He landed another hard blow on the half broken leg of Yuuichi with the huge spiked iron bar in his hands, effectively breaking the bone. Unable to bear the intensity of the pain, Yuuichi's mind shut down completely. When he woke up, he was pretty amazed that he was alive. He realized that he was in his home, on his futon as the ceiling above him came into view. Hearing some sounds from the outside, he tried to sit up when pain intensified at his leg. But it felt empty... And he discerned the fact that the place where his leg MUST be, wasn't actually there. His leg was gone! Freaking out madly, he called out to his lover and learned from him that Shindou Takuto was the one who had amputated his broken leg since there was no way to fix it.

Shindou Takuto flinched in surprise when a pigeon flew into his study-cum-room. It wasn't just any pigeon but a messenger. After getting to know that Yuuichi suffered a severe injury and was close to death, he couldn't help packing all the needed herbs and rush to the Inazuma village, stating a personal emergency, since it was clearly written in the message that Yuuichi's whereabouts needed to remain hidden. The Prince would've died if he hadn't arrived so soon. He tried fixing the bone with moulds of clay but it was completely damaged. Having no other choice, he took the chance and performed the rarest surgery that was only known to a handful of Physicians. The operation was declared a success but they lost that little spark in them when Yuuichi's doleful looks landed upon them after he woke up. Takuto stayed for a few days with Yuuichi to ensure his condition was good and after making sure, he left for Eden, but not without promising Yuuichi to keep him shielded from his family.

It was difficult but with the help of his lover, Yuuichi eventually got over the loss of his leg and practiced walking with a bamboo cane. Though he couldn't use his sword now, out of sheer will power, he held it again and practically begged Endou Mamoru to teach him every tactis involved in sword striking. He felt the loss of his leg as a punishment for the sins he committed and him being alive after such a grave incident was a second chance offered. He decided to make the best use of it. Now, after a whole four months of losing his limb and practicing sword striking, he caught the gist of it and was getting better at it.

* * *

It was lunch time and Mamoru ordered his students to go home and rest. Yuuichi was panting heavily and Taiyou was at his side the moment Mamoru called it a day.

"Thanks," Yuuichi heaved as he positioned himself to Taiyou's hold.

"Let's go home and rest, okay?" Taiyou said as he exchanged his place with the bamboo cane.

"Yeah and I need to make lunch for our guests," Yuuichi said as they came out of the shed.

"Yuuichi, Taiyou!" Endou called out.

"What is it, Mamoru-san?" Yuuichi enquired.

"You need to spend some quality time with your brother since you met him after a long time. So, don't bother coming to practice for a few days. And Taiyou, I'm relieving you so that you'll take care of Yuuichi. Is that clear, both of you?"

"Yes, sir!" they said together with smiles.

Mamoru grinned broadly and they took their leave.

Sweet aroma wafted across their home and it made their bellies groan in hunger. It was centainly coming from their home and Taiyou unlocked the door at once before sprinting into the kitchen. He saw Tenma at the firewood stove cooking some broth which smelled of vegetables.

"Taiyou!" Tenma exclaimed happily as he felt another presence in the kitchen.

"You cook?" Taiyou asked quizzically.

"Not often because there are cooks at the palace but I learned a few items anyway. Kyousuke-sama was hungry and I decided it would be best if I made the lunch for the four of us," Tenma said and stood up, feeling guilty for not asking permission to use their kitchen. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask you," Tenma apologized with down-casted eyes.

"There's no need to apologize, Tenma. I should be the one to apologize because apparently, I troubled my guest into making the lunch by himself. So, I'm sorry," Taiyou said as he approached Tenma. "So, what's cooking?" he asked, peering into the bowl on the stove, over Tenma's shoulder.

Tenma stepped back as Taiyou invaded his personal space.

"Mmm... Vegetable broth," Taiyou cooed and got closer to Tenma once again by complimenting about the aroma of the dish.

Their faces were inches apart and one step taken forward by Taiyou would result in the gentle clash of their bodies. Tenma felt so awkward, being close to someone who is not his husband. He desperately wanted to push Taiyou away but that would be mean, considering Taiyou didn't touch him physically.

Yuuichi, upon finding out that it was just Tenma making lunch, made his way to his brother's room and woke him up.

"Tenma... I told you to wake me up after preparing lunch," Kyousuke yawned and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Kyousuke, it's me!" Yuuichi chuckled and his brother jolted awake at once.

"Nii-san! I thought it was Tenma!" Kyousuke sat up, feeling a bit shy that his brother had to see him drooling.

"Tenma is doing what he's told..." Yuuichi made himself comfortable on the futon.

"That's appreciable! I'm starving!" Kyousuke groaned in hunger.

"I think he's finished. Just go and check... I'll be there in a minute," Yuuichi wanted to change his clothes after the intense work out he had this morning.

"Sure, Nii-san and after lunch, we talk about your leg. Deal?"

"Deal." And it was sealed.

Not even bothering to fold the spread out futon, Kyousuke headed towards the kitchen, getting hungier by the second as he took in the wonderful smell. _Tenma's cooking skills are really the best... Can't wait to munch down all the food!_ Kyousuke thought to himself, remembering the tastes of Tenma's occasional dishes, while at the palace. It was a sight which he refused to see - Taiyou so close to his wife. Anger bubbled in him, he didn't know why. He was pretty sure he didn't love Tenma but he didn't like the way Taiyou moved so close to Tenma. Eavesdropping was wrong but he just did...

"Why the 'sama' when you address your husband?" Taiyou asked.

Tenma stumbled upon his words. He couldn't let Taiyou know his secret... Earlier, he lied to them that he was taken good care of by his husband which was entirely the opposite of what he actually faced in reality. But that was something between the two of them - Kyousuke and himself. Not even his brother, Matsukaze Ken knew what he was going through except for the fact that Kyousuke didn't like Tenma, not one bit. He decided for the truth to be kept under wraps.

"I respect him, a lot," Tenma replied without faltering.

"Whatever might be your reason, one might think he's dominating you."

"Then, I'll let him," Tenma squirmed under Taiyou's gaze.

The sound of the kiss Taiyou planted on Tenma's cheek resonated through the entire kitchen. Tenma, who was the main part and Kyousuke, who witnessed the play were dumbstruck and stood rooted to the ground, mouth agape with incredulity. Caressing the spot on his cheek where Taiyou kissed him, Tenma fell into comparitive thoughts - Taiyou's kiss and Kyousuke's kiss. Which was the best? Obviously, it was Kyousuke's. Because it was filled with thankfulness and a tad bit of love. What Taiyou's kiss consisted of, he did not know and for a brief moment, the kiss drove him up the wall.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tenma pushed him away angrily.

"What? It was just a thank you kiss for making lunch. Don't get so worked up about it, Tenma. Okay? Fine, then... I'll see you later!" Taiyou chimed and dashed out of the kitchen with a huge coquettish grin. Kyousuke decided to keep Taiyou away from Tenma at all costs before grudgingly stomping away to his room.

Later that afternoon, after having lunch, Yuuichi narrated the story of Endou Mamoru, his struggle and the people involved in it and also about the posing threat from Feida to Eden. He also let them know how the Emperor of Feida, Saryuu Evan, was responsible was the loss of his right leg. Tenma pitied Yuuichi... Leaving all the luxuries and love behind and choosing his lover, he was punished. The saying was true - "Never hurt the ones who love you." In Yuuichi's case, he served his sentence and was trying to make the best out of what was left. Kyousuke's thoughts were entirely based off of anger. Yuuichi reprimanded his brother for reacting instead of giving thought to the topic of discussion. After which, Kyousuke and Tenma were given a tour of the village by Taiyou, who occasionally tried to flirt with Tenma, which Kyousuke felt annoying.

Using one of the messenger pigeons, Kyousuke wrote to his parents that they were attacked during their journey but they made it out alive and also that they never reached Raimon because he decided to take a personal vacation with Tenma. He also wrote that they would be back in a week or two. Ending the letter with well wishes, Kyousuke unlatched his metal bracelet, attached it to the letter and flew away the pigeon. Tenma sent another pigeon to his brother, Matsukaze Ken. He wondered idly if the pigeons were capable of delivering the messages to the correct persons or not. But, the next afternoon, when they got their replies from their respective families, he was sure the pigeons did their work extraordinarily.

That night, Kyousuke was like a volcano ready to erupt as he watched Taiyou openly woo Tenma, right in front of him and his brother. And all Yuuichi did was, laughed it off, instead of stopping Taiyou while Tenma was uncomfortable. Since they were guests, Tenma tried his best to not care when Taiyou plays with him. But when the touching got too overwhelming to contain, Tenma would basically storm off, excusing himself to do some work which didn't involve Taiyou. All the week, Taiyou's moves progressed into something more intimate and though Tenma showed no signs of content, Kyousuke couldn't help watering the plant of his possessiveness. Each day, the plant grew like the bean stalk and by the end of the week, it was so huge that its top couldn't be located.

That night, as Tenma hummed a tune to himself while changing clothes in their bedroom, Kyousuke stared longingly at the little traces of skin. Maybe it was the growing possessiveness due to Taiyou's antics or some very deep infatuation towards his wife, he did not know. But all he wanted was to be close to him. Not thinking for another moment, Kyousuke crushed Tenma in a hug from behind and nuzzled into his nape.

"Kyousuke-sama... What are you doing?" Tenma sucked in a startled gasp as he lost himself to the warmth radiating from Kyousuke's body.

"You're being too close to Taiyou," Kyousuke pointed out, tightening his embrace.

"Ah!" Tenma gasped in pleasure. "I don't..." Whatever he wanted to speak flew out of the door when Kyousuke dug his teeth into the tender flesh at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Tenma moaned in ecstasy as he was marked.

"There... Now, the world will know who you belong to," Kyousuke let go of Tenma, feeling triumphant while Tenma got disheartened at the loss.

"I belong to you," Tenma breathed out, rubbing the mark.

"You do. Come, sleep with me tonight," Kyousuke welcomed him as he lay down on the futon.

Tenma was being offered the place which he always dreamt of. Never once he thought that he'd get the opportunity to sleep in the arms of his husband and here was the invite, laid out bare to him and he couldn't say no. He practically jumped onto the futon and nestled close to his husband.

"Good night," Kyousuke said as he pulled the covers over their bodies, before pressing a feather light kiss to Tenma's forehead. Wrapping his arm around Tenma's mid-section, Kyousuke fell into the depths of slumber.

"Good night, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma wished back and closed his eyes peacefully.

Maybe, the things were getting better for them after all...

* * *

 **So, how did you guys feel about the chapter?**

 **Let me know through your reviews... Any kind of constructive criticism is really appreciated...**

 **It isn't that hard to hit the review button and let me know what you think, right? So please do. They motivate me to write more effectively for you... ;)**

 **Byeeee...**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ana** : I hope I got through to you regarding the last scene (PM). And I believe marking their partner is a sacred thing in one's relation. I've written that scene against my own half-will. Kyousuke does what he likes and he doesn't think even for a moment. So, he just acted without giving a second thought. You will receive the explanation in here about Taiyou's advances on Tenma... Things will get hot... A faithful author to a faithful reviewer... Thanks for pointing out the flaws and complimenting the plus points in my previous chapter. Hope you like this chapter...

 **MS Smartphone** : Good to know I caught up... My chapters were filled with dialogues and not the scenes. It wasn't until Tallemy pointed that out, I seemed to notice. Lol. About Saryuu and the heir thing... It will have an explanation in later chapters. I planned on it so... Can't explain that here. I'm, well, in the process of making Kyousuke understand Tenma. So, most probably, their relation won't go back to square one. Oops... I really didn't know they had under pants... Oh well! I won't change that part anyway but the info was new. I really need to google things. Natsumi is Endou's wife here and kids... Since he's in mid forties, he has kids but I did not write about them, yet. Maybe in future chapters, but I'm not so sure...

 **Lemonade Sherbet-2015** : Really? It was great to know that! Hopefully, my chapters will keep you grinning till the story sees its end...

 **Tallemy** : Yeah, the story was a little boring to write too. Even I forgot the things I wrote and I need to refer to that chapter for my future chapters. The irony in that... Your criticism helped... In writing descriptive scenes. Thanks for pointing out that one. Nope, Kyousuke isn't Saryuu. And yeah, I haven't completely taken the characters of people from Anime. Just their names and features, trying to weave a web of my own... The errors are corrected and also the other one you mentioned.

 **Ketrin'Shirouki:** Yuuichi is too good to be a pirate. The only girl the Inazuma Go fandom contains is Aoi... Suitable for Saryuu. I put a lot of thought and having no other choice, I paired them up. Jealousy bloomed and hope you enjoy this chapter too.

 **Tenma x Tsurugi** : Hey... Long time, no see! The answers to your doubts are in here... Hope you like the chapter...

 **Guest** : Thank you for the review and I'll keep on writing till I finish this story. The main pairing is Tenma and Tsurugi. Followed by Yuuichi and his lover. There are many other minor pairings but no, Shindou and Ranmaru aren't together here... They don't even know each other.

 **Here's the next chapter guys... And I haven't read it after I typed. So, any typos, grammatical errors... Please don't care... I've typed this mountain of a chaptet in my smart phone and my fingers are realllyyy tired. So are my little eyes. So forgive me before hand for any kinds of errors or missing sequences.**

* * *

Beneath the scorching hot layer created by the bright sun, on the dewy cool grass, stood Tenma and he was bare footed, staring off into the horizon. The wind blew ever so gently that it ruffled Tenma's brunette strands of hair as a small unseen smile crept over his face. The wind caressed his soft cheeks and the feeling was soothing his nervous insides. For the first time in a long time, Tenma was at ease, not to an extent that screamed completeness but to that point which held no remorse or regret.

"How is it?" he looked to his right and looked up at his husband whose pale face shone like a diamond when the rays of sun fell on the sweat traveling down his face.

Upon feeling Tenma's gaze on him, Kyousuke looked down at his wife, smiling and not smirking. Tenma was not surprised in the least as he took in the true features of his husband, the caring ones, the loving side and not the indifferent and arrogant attitude which he usually portrayed.

"How is what?" Tenma heard his own voice which was breathless.

"The summit," Kyousuke answered quickly.

"The view is nice," Tenma answered truthfully, shifting his gaze back to the horizon.

Kyousuke then entwined their fingers together and close the gap between their bodies so that their sides were touching each other, Kyousuke's left to Tenma's right with their interlaced palms squashed between them. The contact was electric to the couple as it was the first time their love collided with the other's love.

"Tenma…" Kyousuke's voice dragged Tenma to the present.

His husband was still admiring the beauty of nature while Tenma could see through Kyousuke's façade. His husband was tensed. Apparently, he wanted to say something but he couldn't, whatsoever the reason might be.

"I'm here," Tenma squeezed his husband's palm in assurance.

This time, Kyousuke did look down at Tenma and the action caused in breaking their body contact. Instead, he stood close to Tenma, still in his wife's territory of personal space as he looked down lovingly from behind the curtains of apprehension.

"You are beautiful, Tenma… And I failed to notice it till date," Kyousuke breathed out against Tenma's lips, foreheads touching though the lips still remained unglued to each other.

"And, why is that, may I ask?" Tenma locked his hands around Kyousuke's neck.

"Maybe I was too innocent?" Kyousuke offered.

"Arrogant… I beg to differ, love," Tenma countered boldly.

"You've changed," Kyousuke pouted and the action just brought their lower lips together.

"You too," Tenma said and moved closer to Kyousuke.

Their heads tilted just enough to make the perfect fit of their lips. Not quite touching… But still feeling their breaths upon each other, they stood still, waiting for the opportune moment to make the move, waiting for the other to step first into the depths of intimacy, to drown in the oceans of love and to forget the spinning world around them.

Spinning?

Yes, the world seemed to swivel as Tenma opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

He was sweating… But where was the summit, the horizon and the sun? He was supposed to be sweating because of the sun, right?

When his eyes adjusted to the brightness that surrounded him, he came to a horrific realization that he was dreaming. There wasn't any summit or a horizon or a sun. Well, the sun in reality was just sending its rays into their room through the window. But the warmth? It was still present… But it wasn't due to the sun.

He looked up to find his husband who had his hand on his waist and practically squeezing it hard enough to bruise. Kyousuke was sweating too, his face scrunched up and mouth hanging open ever so slightly, soft gasps escaping out.

His breath… The closeness… That was the reason for this warmth In Tenma's body. Being so close to his husband, yet so far away, Tenma couldn't help but taking in the features of Kyousuke's face as he dreamt about something which Tenma clearly didn't have any idea of. Time seemed to stop when he heard Kyousuke moan right before snapping his eyes open in some sort of urgency. Tenma felt Kyousuke's hand press harder on his waist as his chest rose and fell rapidly against Tenma's right side. He couldn't contain a gasp as Kyousuke's grip tightened to the point of immense pain tagged along with a bit of pleasure.

The almost inaudible gasp reached Kyousuke's ears, snapping him out of his dreamy haze and looked down at Tenma who had his eyes shut tight, the skin behind his eye lids creased and his palms pressing together so hard that the skin was white with traces of red.

"Tenma," the voice made Tenma's eyes to flutter open, the pain evident in his eyes.

"You're hurting me," Tenma said through gritted teeth in a low voice.

It wasn't until Tenma tugged at the hand he put around Tenma that Kyousuke understood the meaning of Tenma's sentence.

"Oh," Kyousuke released his grip and Tenma sighed in relief. "I didn't know…" Kyousuke drawled apologetically.

"You were dreaming about something… A bad one?" Tenma asked in concern, absent-mindedly rubbing at the paining spot on his waist.

"No, it's not of your concern," Kyousuke snapped and got up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"But-" Tenma too sat up groggily.

"I said it is not of your concern! What part of 'NOT' can you not understand?!" Kyousuke shrieked and Tenma cringed at the volume.

"I'm sorry, Kyousuke-sama… I just wanted to help," Tenma said sadly with fists balled up at his sides.

"If you want to help, do me a favor and just leave me the hell alone for a goddamn while!" Kyousuke's irritation was not understandable to Tenma because his husband had too many mood swings. One moment he would be smiling and in the next, he had the capability to rain down spears of hurting words.

No more words were spoken as Tenma stood up disheartened and mutely left the room with the soft thud of the door being shut only to come face to face with Kyousuke's brother who sat on the floor; a frown on his face.

"Ohayo, Yuuichi-san!" Tenma greeted, faking the cheerfulness in his tone. What happened between him and his husband pertains only to them and not the outsiders, even if they're family.

"Good morning, Tenma," Yuuichi greeted back with a smile though the frown didn't leave his face.

"Do you need something, Yuuichi-san?"

"No, I'm fine. Besides, if I require anything, Taiyou shall help. I don't want my guest to do all the work now, can I?"

"Oh, it's fine, Yuuichi-san. I can help too!"

"Thank you and if Taiyou's not around, I'll rely on you," Yuuichi said.

He heard it; he could see it on Tenma's face as he left to do his morning chores. The walls were thin and so were the doors. Though he couldn't hear what Tenma spoke, he crystal clearly understood the tone Kyousuke used. The most surprising part was that Tenma didn't retort for he did not hear any yells on Tenma's side. Tenma was dejected… That he could tell by the look on his face. What he didn't seem to get was why his brother shouted at Tenma early in the morning. Some other doubts surfaced too. Was this a daily thing or a small fight that normal couples had? That he didn't know…

All the week, he observed little things which would remain concealed if not given attention. Tenma addressed him as a 'master' and not even out of pure respect would a wife call his/her husband like that unless the husband ordered them to. If it is so, why did Kyousuke want to belittle Tenma? That wasn't healthy in a relation – for both the wife and the husband. Another subtle thing he noticed was the way Kyousuke's actions controlled Tenma's actions. Tenma always trailed behind his brother like a lost puppy but one could see willingness in it. It wasn't just blindly offering himself to Kyousuke but there was faithfulness and trust.

Tenma would never touch a morsel of food until Kyousuke started to eat. Yuuichi chuckled at the thought of Tenma causing a fit because Kyousuke refused to eat and he (K) would be forced into it since Tenma wouldn't eat unless Kyousuke ate. But he supposed that wasn't the case here. Kyousuke, though sometimes made sure Tenma finished his lunch or whatever, would most of the time forget about Tenma's needs. This worried Yuuichi… Kyousuke was really very hard to deal with and he pitied Tenma for having to put up with his hot-headed brother. It was just some kind of intuition he possessed… that his brother's relation with Tenma wasn't right, but he didn't have the foolproof evidence for it. All he could do is dwell on his conflicting thoughts and wait for that day… when the truth would unfold.

* * *

Kyousuke's face flushed red when he thought about the dream; so unusual yet so craving. He tossed the blame for it on the hormones during his age but couldn't quite shut out the image of Tenma underneath him, driving him mad in his dream, so sensually, so erotically that reality seemed to fade away into nothingness. This was insanity coupled with sexual frustration. Being this close to Tenma wasn't a problem when he asked Tenma to sleep beside him the previous night. It felt… Normal. Until he had the dream. Half part of him wished for the dream to come true while the other half didn't protest but couldn't accept his dream.

There were moments in the past where he would be enticed by Tenma and wanted to ravage him like there was no tomorrow. According to him, those notions were wrong and were purposefully casted very deep into the back of his mind. The reason being – he hated Tenma. Now that he gave a thought to it, a question rose in him. Why did he hate Tenma when all he ever did was obey him and take in everything he dished out to Tenma? His wife just left the room without another word so that he could have his wanted seclusion. The silence sometimes rose guilt in him. The guilt was always suffocating until one day he would let it free by dropping a kiss or two on Tenma's cheek or forehead.

He never really hated Tenma… All he hated was the situation he was put in at that time and the only close source of relief he got was – dumping all of his frustration on the poor meek Tenma who always bore the weight of his frustration and not-so-quite-hatred. If anyone is to be under the heated glare of his hatred, it should be his brother because he was the one who left without a trace. Tenma was never in the fault section. He did his duty… Bowed his head when required and when not required too, shut his mouth when needed and also when Kyousuke spewed harsh words at him and carried out all the stupid works a Prince ought not to do.

Tenma did it all – for him. For their relation to survive, Tenma battled with every force in fate.

He could see it in Tenma's eyes, the way they look at him. The feelings they convey are too intense to grasp. He did not want to admit but it sent shivers down his spine, pleasurable shivers, at the knowledge that Tenma liked him in a different way. His eyes, the color of sky and which held its vastness in them, were always open to Kyousuke's cold gleaming eyes. He knew, deep down, Tenma liked him and he was sure that somewhere to the corner in his heart, he had feelings for his wife too. That explains the erotic dream he had about Tenma. Maybe it wasn't love but he liked Tenma too. But he refused to give their relation a try just because he dreamt of a girl as his wife, his whole life, up until Tenma barged into his life and Kyousuke's thoughts wavered – a beautiful girl or Tenma? He did not know who to choose at the moment.

Huffing out a restless sigh, Kyousuke got up to his feet. To clear his mind, he decided to practice the art of sword striking. Picking up his sword from the trunk, he walked out, only to be greeted by his elder brother.

"Morning, Kyousuke!" Yuuichi chirped.

"Nii-san, good morning!"

"Are you going anywhere?" Yuuichi asked, cocking his head toward the sword in Kyousuke's hand.

"Yeah, I wanted to tone my skills a bit and decided to practice. Mind if I use your lawn for a while?"

"Absolutely not! Practice all you want," Yuuichi gave him the permission. With a gentle nod, Kyousuke dashed out into the lawn.

* * *

Moments later, Taiyou came into the house with three bags in his hands that held vegetables and other necessary items which would last till a week. Not even glancing at Yuuichi, Taiyou went into the kitchen to put the contents of the bags in their respective places.

"Taiyou!" Yuuichi called out when Taiyou was about to exit the house, stopping him in his tracks.

He half-turned at Yuuichi, not quite pleased with the interruption.

"How long are you going to keep up this facade with me?" Yuuichi asked, distressed.

Getting no reply, Yuuichi continued. "I said I was sorry, didn't I? I'll do anything! Just… Talk!" Yuuichi said agitatedly.

After a pregnant pause, "I'm still angry," Taiyou said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Yuuichi's face fell when Taiyou left him with nothing but a sentence to let him know that he was pretty mad. He did not know what to do and he certainly couldn't call off the thing he started and pulled Taiyou into.

* * *

Tenma sat at the doorstep, watching his husband sway the sword elegantly, cutting through the air with a whoosh. He was surprised to find his husband in the lawn, practicing. It must have been an hour, Tenma noted because his husband started to train after he went to fresh up. And he still was. It was like a habit that Tenma engraved upon himself – to watch Kyousuke during his practice time. Kyousuke's night clothes clung to his body due to the large amounts of sweat and the color of his skin made beautiful patches with his white cover of clothes. Tenma shook his head off as he felt someone sit beside him. It was Taiyou. Jumping slightly, Tenma shifted an inch away from Taiyou, fearing his advances.

"Why didn't you join your husband?"

"What do you mean?" Tenma asked, clearly confused.

"It's the first time I'm seeing Kyousuke practice… I would like to see your skill too!" Taiyou beamed at Tenma.

"My skill in swordsmanship?" Tenma asked nervously.

"Yes! You are the Prince right? You would've learnt so much!"

"I didn't," Tenma mumbled, looking down at the grass.

"What? What do you mean you didn't?" Taiyou asked doubtfully.

"I haven't been taught any art," Tenma still murmured, now bending down to pet the grass.

"Why?!" Taiyou was bewildered at Tenma's revelation.

"Drop it, Taiyou… Please! I can't tell you," Tenma said and his tone convinced Taiyou of his hidden doubts.

"It's because you're a male bearer, right?" Taiyou didn't bother hiding his thoughts and Tenma's reaction confirmed his suspicions.

"How did you?!" Tenma gaped unbelievingly.

"The plight of any male bearer is the same… Too bad, my parents disowned me," Taiyou smiled though it radiated sadness more than happiness.

"You're a male bearer?!" Tenma asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I am. I WAS a resident of the Kidokawa Kingdom. I went straight to the King after I was disowned by my parents. As you know it, this society has rules against people like us and though Shuuya-san pitied me, he couldn't get me back to my parents. And that's how I ended up under the care of Mamoru-san. Shuuya-san funds for my needs every month… He's like my guardian."

"I was put through hell in my home, Taiyou," Tenma opened up to his friend. "I wasn't disowned but each day was torture and it would just intensify in amounts as the days progressed. Some days, I wanted to end my life and give my parents the satisfaction they needed. I stayed… for my brother who loves me to the heaven and back. Even though I'm far away from my parents, the scars they left on me, on my heart," Tenma clutched at the fabric that covered his heart, "are still present and they'll haunt me forever…"

"I'm sorry," Taiyou apologized for reminding Tenma of his past.

"I wouldn't forget it, even if I wanted to, Taiyou. So, it is okay. It felt good to let it out to someone, to a friend like you. Thank you for lending an ear," Tenma said truthfully and was caught off-guard when Taiyou hugged him.

Tenma knew, this wasn't any advance from Taiyou. It was a friendly hug, a comforting one. Both needed the comfort to close their reopened wounds of the past. So, Tenma hugged his friend.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyousuke observed them embracing each other and he couldn't contain his rage. Gripping the sword tighter in his right palm, he marched furiously towards his wife and Taiyou. He pulled Taiyou back ungracefully and spun him around so that they stood toe to toe with each other; Taiyou wearing a baffled expression while Kyousuke wore an enraged expression.

"Kyousuke?" Taiyou said trying to shake him off.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kyousuke said through gritted teeth, grasping Taiyou's collar in a vice like grip.

"I don't understand! Leave me!" Taiyou tugged at the former's hand.

"You don't understand?! I've been observing you all week! What are you trying to do, Taiyou? Why are you flirting with MY wife, with MY Tenma?!"

Tenma, who was watching this exchange between his husband and his friend, was taken aback when he heard his husband say 'my Tenma".

"I am not!" Taiyou countered, finally being able to push Kyousuke off of him.

"Yes, you are!" Kyousuke was angry and attacked Taiyou with his sword, who dodged the hit narrowly.

"Ah!" Tenma gasped in utter horror as he clasped his hands over his mouth.

All he could do was stand rooted to the ground in shock as his husband and his friend fought one another, over him.

"How dare you!" Kyousuke went into attack mode and swung the sword at Taiyou's feet, which successfully managed to cut a slight scrape on his calf, drawing out crimson red blood.

"Kyousuke! What's gotten into you?!" Taiyou asked as he held Kyousuke's wrists above his head, trying to push back on the oncoming attack.

"You are a manipulator! You're trying to win over my wife and make him yours! Too bad he's already mine!" this time Kyousuke managed to cut Taiyou's upper left arm.

"You're being impractical! And what's with Tenma being yours? He belongs to himself and no one else," Taiyou could no longer take it anymore and socked Kyousuke hard on his jaw, splitting his lip and drawing out blood.

Kyousuke stepped back in shock for a moment. Just for a moment. He was back on his feet again and fought back Taiyou. Tenma, no longer being able to watch, rushed inside to get the only person who CAN stop the duel.

"Yuuichi-san! Your brother and Taiyou are fighting! Please, I need your help… Stop them from killing each other!" Tenma pleaded breathlessly.

"Tenma, calm down! They're fighting? Why?!"

"Because of me, for me, over me… I don't know! You got to go out there and stop them!" without waiting for Yuuichi to respond, Tenma started to help him up.

Soon, both of them rushed outside to witness the fight.

"Oh my goodness!" Yuuichi exclaimed as he took in the bloodied and panting forms of his brother and Taiyou.

Kyousuke's sword fell to the ground as Taiyou twisted Kyousuke's right arm behind his back. Kyousuke's face contorted in pain at the unusual angle of twist of his arm. As Taiyou progressed to kick Kyousuke in his back, Yuuichi's voice stopped him.

"Taiyou, that's enough!"

Both the fighters looked at Yuuichi, who was in the process of controlling his own anger. Taiyou left hold of Kyousuke upon understanding the kind of look Yuuichi gave him while Kyousuke rubbed his injured arm. Tenma immediately rushed to his husband's side, tears cascading down his red cheeks, as he examined Kyousuke's injuries. Kyousuke was too tired to bat away Tenma so he stood still and let Tenma scrutinize him.

"Why were you fighting?" Yuuichi asked them.

"He started it!" Taiyou pointed at Kyousuke.

"Yes, I did and it is because you couldn't keep hands off my wife, you stupid moron!"

"Language, Kyousuke!" Yuuichi warned.

"I wasn't doing anything to Tenma!"

"What did he do to Tenma?" Yuuichi asked as calmly as he could.

"Don't tell me you did not notice the way he flirted with Tenma all week, Nii-san!"

"See?" Taiyou screamed at Yuuichi now. "I told you it would lead to this and you made me do it! Now they think I'm a Romeo for Tenma!"

"Taiyou…" Yuuichi sighed, his anger leaving him.

"No! Tell them the truth right now, Yuuichi! I'm done with this act and playing with their feelings. They're your family! No matter what the reason, I won't be doing it anymore," Taiyou said, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Hey! What are you both conversing about?" Kyousuke asked, clearly annoyed at being left out.

"What's the truth Taiyou's saying about?" Tenma piped in and the couple waited for Yuuichi to reply.

"Well, for one, Taiyou wasn't flirting with Tenma, Kyousuke," Yuuichi assured.

"You're taking his side?!" Kyousuke pointed at Taiyou. "I'm your brother!" He continued, placing the same hand on his chest.

"Will you please shut up? I'm not taking his side. I know it is true because I was the one who forced him into wooing Tenma," Yuuichi confessed with averted eyes.

Tenma and Kyousuke were flabbergasted.

"What?! Buy, why?" Kyousuke asked incredulously.

"I wanted to break you apart," Yuuichi shrugged casually.

"Break us apart?" Tenma's grip around Kyousuke's arm tightened as he moved closer to his husband instinctively.

"He wanted to know about your relation by breaking your relation, if you loved each other or not..." Taiyou explained.

"Why is that of any concern to you, Nii-san?"

"You're my brother, aren't you? Besides, as far as I know, this marriage was forced unto you. So, I had my suspicions."

"You were poking your nose into my personal affairs!"

"Not so personal when you're my brother," Yuuichi smiled playfully.

"You don't treat him well," Taiyou butted in.

"Who, Tenma? What makes you say that?" Kyousuke asked, not liking the way things turned out to be.

"I've been observing... If you really loved him, you wouldn't mark him like THAT just because you were jealous of me," Taiyou pointed to the mark on Tenma's neck which was purplish-red.

Sudden attention given to the mark, made the wound itchy and Tenma scratched at the spot.

"Kyousuke, answer me truthfully. What's wrong with Tenma being your wife?"

"He was supposed to be yours... Not mine. Remember?"

"It's in the past. He's yours and you're his'. Taking care of each other is your responsibility but you care less about your wife."

"You are in no position to tell me that, Nii-san," Kyousuke sighed, exhausted from the argument.

"Yeah, maybe, I'm not. Oh and one more thing," Yuuichi continued as he limped to Taiyou's side and snaked an arm around his waist.

"Taiyou's my lover. He flirted with Tenma because I asked him to... For my selfish reasons. So, I am to blame and I'm sorry. By the way, we're married and Taiyou is... Pregnant, 3 weeks," Yuichi finished his rant.

If they were shocked earlier, Kyousuke and Tenma did not know how to feel about this. Taiyou is Yuuichi's lover, also his husband... Wife... Whatever he was. They were married. And Taiyou is pregnant with Yuuichi's child.

"Too much information to take in, Nii-san," Kyousuke said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I wanted to tell you earlier but as you know, I had to sort out the kind of relation you guys had..."

"Congratulations, both of you, on becoming parents," Tenma said happily.

"Thank you..."

"Um, Kyousuke, now that every thing is sorted out between us, may I have a word with you?" Taiyou asked.

"Uh, sure..."

"Privately. Would you two mind going in and try not to eavesdrop on us?" he asked Yuuichi and Tenma, who nodded and left.

"So, what is it?"

"No beating around the bush... Do you hate Tenma because he's a male bearer?" Taiyou asked.

"Hate Tenma? Why would I hate Tenma? Of course, I did at the beginning, when I was forced into a relation with him. Eventually, I am getting over that hatred because the blame isn't on him. He didn't even know the groom then. What does it have to do with him being a male bearer?"

"Don't you know how male bearers are treated in this society?"

"I do know and I pity them... What does it have to do with Tenma?"

"Well, I thought you hated Tenma because he was male bearer... Hence the question."

"No, I don't hate Tenma because he's a male carrier and I don't believe why we discriminate ourselves on basis of these social barriers!"

"Earlier, Tenma revealed to me, a bit from his past," Taiyou spilled the beans.

"What?!" Kyousuke was reminded about the fear in Tenma's eyes right before they packed to go visit Raimon.

"Just a fragment.." Taiyou said, gesturing 'small' by bringing his index and thumb closer, but not quite touching.

"Tell me!" Kyousuke urged.

"I'm afraid, you'll have to ask him, Kyousuke... He's been through a lot of trauma, from what I've heard from him."

Kyousuke wanted to punch Taiyou square in the face. If he didn't know Taiyou was 3 weeks pregnant, he would've landed a blow and demanded the answer right away. But, now he couldn't lest the baby should be hurt.

"I've asked him once, a few days back. He did not tell me. So, just tell me something to ignite him... Please," he added another one at the end for safe measure.

"All right, just a small detail. Okay?"

"Sure!"

Kyousuke alerted himself for the answer. Taiyou took longer than expected to say it. He was pondering for right words, better words. Whatever Kyousuke expected, drowned in the sea when he heard Taiyou's voice...

"Kyousuke, Tenma's been abused by his parents."

* * *

 **So, I guess you are satisfied with Yuuichi's lover. I've been planning it since the past two chapters and finally got to finish it now.**

 **OTP's are all you need - you guessed it right. I didn't want to tell you that you were right when you reviewed in the previous chapters. Since I revealed it here... You got it right!**

 **To all those who did not like Yuuichi x Taiyou, I must confess, I had planned it already in my mind. So, I'm not going to change the couple.**

 **That being said... How was the chapter guys? PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**MS Smartphone:** Yeah, I'll keep that advice in mind. It'll help when the past is explained by the character than me (narrator). Well, the past that Tenma lived was not so pleasant. It might not be entirely a traumatic experience, but to some extent it was and it was Tenma's secret which he always hid behind a smile. That's what I actually wanted to say. I said it in here though. Once again, Kyousuke is not in love with Tenma, as of now. The other explanation for the rest of your review is in the chapter. Taiyou isn't a bad guy, Tenma knew that much. So, when Taiyou told him about his past, Tenma too opened up with his only secret. Tenma will surely learn but not right now. It comes with the plot. Let me know your thoughts upon this chapter…

 **Tenma x Tsurugi:** I really wanted nobody to think that Yuuichi's lover was Taiyou because I had to write the flirting thing to get Kyousuke and Tenma together. But I guess, everyone had guessed it MIGHT be Taiyou… Hope you like this chapter…

 **Ana:** For now, the Tenma in a dream can only be bold. Well, someone ought to get that point through Kyousuke's brain. Taiyou took the honor. Ah… I made the correction. I've removed that sentence entirely and replaced it with something else. I don't remember the changed part as I'm writing this for you though. Male bearers are rare and he's from another far off Kingdom. Taiyou is the better one. You'll know the reason (silly one at that but I think it's reasonable) in this chapter. See, there's something called the natural order of things and if it's disturbed, the entire order is disturbed in a similar fashion. So, that was my basis in making the people in my AU despise male bearers because they disturb the actual order of a female giving birth to a child. It's nothing different than racism, you know, the White people showing their superiority over the Black people and all… I hope you got my point and if you didn't, I can explain you in a better way. Just let me know.

 **Yeah, I said Wed or Fri, but it's been five days since I've last updated. So yeah. The ending of this chapter might seem a bit rushed because I cut all the routine scrap and put in the required details. Once again, my system's still not working so I had to type this piece in my phone and upload it. So, forgive me for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

 **Warning: Kyousuke is toooooo soft and different in this chapter. :P**

* * *

He knew there was something wrong but never once did he expect this. Tenma's parents abused him?

"What? Why would they do that?" Kyousuke questioned.

"Don't tell me you didn't know how male bearers are treated in our world," Taiyou sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm not that dumb. But, he's… a royal!"

"So? Does that change the fact that he is what he is?"

This was the reason why Tenma was afraid to go back to his place. By letting out all the pent up anger on his wife, Kyousuke was scarring him more than he originally was. Tenma bore a blame for nothing and Kyousuke was the one who forcefully imposed it upon his wife. All these months, there was this feeling in him where he knew that something was amiss. Tenma's behavior wasn't close to any Prince's. He couldn't put a finger upon any particular reason because he seriously believed Tenma was such. No, he was wrong. Tenma chose to be that, either unwillingly or willingly.

"Kyousuke!" A snap of Taiyou's fingers brought him back from his thoughts. "Where are you at?"

"Sorry, was just thinking… things," Kyousuke's frown was evident in his tone.

"You should get to know him. It's been too long, don't you think?"

"Yeah, six months."

"Whoa, that's long! I do not know the entire story behind Tenma's mask and he won't tell anyone else too. He might trust you if you stop blaming him for everything," Taiyou said and patted Kyousuke on his shoulder.

"I… I know it isn't Tenma's fault, you know?" Kyousuke started hesitantly and Taiyou listened. "My dreams of marrying a perfect girl were shattered and I knew it wasn't because of Tenma. Hell, he didn't even know who the groom was! I mean, he had no idea that Nii-san was his ex-suitor. I couldn't talk back to my parents or beat the crap out of my brother for abandoning us, so…" Kyousuke trailed off and shrugged.

"So, you targeted the calm one, Tenma," Taiyou finished for him.

"Yeah, I did," Kyousuke said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"From what I've heard of you from Yuuichi, I can make out that you're a good person. Be good to him too," Taiyou closed his eyes, savoring the feel of the cool wind against his face.

"I'll try, no promises," Kyousuke smirked and Taiyou chuckled in pure understanding.

"You are a terrible person!" Taiyou said between chuckles which held no malice.

"I know and that's my way of letting you know that I'll try."

"You better or else I'll slice you open with your own sword," Taiyou said as he picked up Kyousuke's discarded sword and handed it to its owner.

"Cliché! Just like the all time friends, eh? By the way, you're good at fighting," Kyousuke pointed, a bit malevolently.

"I'll take that as a compliment though," Taiyou countered as he crossed his palms behind his head and winked at a not very amused Kyousuke.

"How old are you?" Kyousuke asked.

"Sixteen. About to be seventeen in a month. Why do you ask?"

"That's why you were able to defeat me! I'm still younger than you," Kyousuke cocked his head proudly.

"Hey! I'm pregnant and I was able to swipe you off your feet. I'm stronger than you!"

"Poor baby… Are you trying to outdo me with an excuse? Besides, I didn't lose my footing and I was tired from my practice," Kyousuke was enjoying the conversation they were having. It wasn't a quarrel but a friendly exchange of words. There weren't many people who could talk to him and certainly he hadn't had many friends. Maybe it was the atmosphere surrounding him, he did not know, but he got himself a new friend even though they always argue.

"You're the one who's making an excuse, Kyousuke."

"Hmm, whatever," Kyousuke shut the argument and they walked into the house.

Tenma and Yuuichi were talking to each other and they adorned similar kind of down in the mouth expressions. The world stopped for a moment when Tenma's eyes stared into his'. He knew it was time to make it all right. Still, he wasn't one hundred percent sure that he could offer Tenma the love he was receiving from his wife. The least he could do was try. Why this change all of a sudden? He asked himself. It wasn't sudden, like he thought. From the get go, though he gave a hard time to Tenma, he felt guilty. It was time to end it, once and for all and have a new beginning. Better late than never, goes the saying.

"Tenma, put this in the trunk, get my clothes and be here in ten. We'll be leaving to the waterfall for my bath. Got it?" Kyousuke said as he put his sheathed sword in Tenma's upturned palms.

At the call of his name and the look in his husband's eyes, Tenma knew Kyousuke wanted something and immediately reached his side before receiving the order. He nodded his head and let Kyousuke know that he'll be on it right away.

"You could've asked instead of commanding him like he was your slave," Yuuichi said.

"This is how we originally interact, Nii-san. It is better if you don't involve in my marital affairs and I'm sorry if you're offended by my insolence, as you want to name it," Kyousuke shot back without mercy.

"I understand. Have a great time at the waterfall," Yuuichi took no offence even though he was hurt by the way his brother said it.

"We will," and the exchange ended effectively as Kyousuke waited for Tenma.

Soon, Tenma emerged from their room with a bundle of clothes wrapped in a thin white blanket. Though Tenma mounted a horse a few times previously, he was still afraid to climb it for the fear of falling. To his dismay, his fears came true and he awaited the brunt of the road but it never came. Instead, he felt strong hands holding him up by his waist.

"Jeez! You need to be careful, Tenma," his husband scolded him.

Again, it was the start of a new shade of his husband. He could still not bring his mind around the wavering moods of his husband and most of all; he didn't know how to deal with that. The little affection would be followed by angry stares and the sweet kisses would be followed by rude accusations. It was never too good to keep his hopes up regarding his husband.

Before he knew it, they were galloping down the fields as Taiyou waved at them, yelling out to them to have a good time. He could feel his husband's forming muscular chest hit his back as the horse trotted mightily.

"I miss my horse," he heard his husband say.

"She misses you too," Tenma said distractedly, as he pictured Kyousuke's horse in his brain.

"How can you say that, huh?" Kyousuke asked, wrapping his arm tighter around Tenma's hips.

"Intuition," Tenma said as he flinched at the touch.

"My horse is a beautiful girl… White, scarcely furry. She has athlete legs and her mane is so soft. You should meet her someday. I'm sure you'll like her too," Kyousuke chirped.

The way Kyousuke described his horse was not so enticing to Tenma. He did not like it and something burned in his chest, he didn't know what. His grip on Kyousuke's elbow tightened at the spot where Kyousuke held him on his waist. Kyousuke noticed the sudden change of aura around Tenma. The way he grit his teeth, the way Tenma's brows knit together into a grave frown, the way Tenma squeezed his arm… Kyousuke mentally noted all of it as his lips formed an understanding smile.

"Don't tell me you're actually jealous of my horse, Tenma," Kyousuke said huskily in Tenma's ear.

Tenma jerked away at the closeness and pouted at Kyousuke's words.

"No, I'm not!" he retorted.

"Mmhmm, shall I reveal something to you?" Kyousuke asked.

"Yes," Tenma replied.

"I thought you were beautiful when I first saw your painting which was meant to be given to my brother," Kyousuke confessed and Tenma was flabbergasted at the revelation.

"What? You thought I was beautiful?"

"Yeah. I promise. But I never expected you in this way."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, as my wife. I pictured you with Nii-san, back in the past," Kyousuke said as he stopped the horse at their destination.

Not so far from the village, but at its outskirts, surrounded by tall green trees of various kinds and a wide expanse of shrubs, was a tall waterfall that seemed to flow down from the heavens. The landscape was breath taking as the waters fiercely cascaded down the hard rocks, into the blue pool of water on the land which was partially covered from the outsider's view by a few large boulders. The music played by the waterfall, combined with the vocal notes of birds perched on the tress and the wheezing wind was a natural symphony of various orchestral instruments. Whatever Tenma wanted to say to Kyousuke were halted at his throat as he took in, once again, the beauty of Mother Nature, he so deeply loved to the core.

"This is beautiful!" Tenma said, looking around.

"Get undressed. You'll be giving me my usual massage and just check on my wound, okay? It's been flaring a bit," Kyousuke said as he worked on removing his robes.

"I'll jump in like this!" Tenma said, flustered at the thought of being naked in a pool with an almost naked Kyousuke.

"Did you bring spare clothes for yourself?" Kyousuke questioned as he let his shirt drop to the floor, leaving his upper part bare.

"I've finished bathing. So, I did not bring any," Tenma said.

"I figured it so. If you want to go home completely drenched, you can walk back. I'm not going to let you ride with me when you are clad in soaking wet clothes. So, it is best if you get undressed and join me quick," Kyousuke said as he worked on the ties that held his pants.

Tenma's face flushed red when, for the first time, Kyousuke's pants fell down, joining his shirt on the floor, leaving him in his underwear. Tenma gulped in fascination as he devoured the pale flesh of Kyousuke with his hungry eyes. He knew what the feeling in his gut was. It was lust. Forbidden lust. He couldn't have what he saw. Not the love, not the attention, not the affection, not the time and certainly not the body… Nothing in Kyousuke belonged to him.

It had taken him a while to decide because he never took off his pants in front of Tenma. This was the first time and he was having a hard time staying glued to the spot and he occupied himself with Tenma's task of folding his used clothes. He could feel Tenma's gaze on his back but he didn't dare turn around because he knew that his eyes would give away his fake casual attitude. After finishing the process of folding his previous day's clothes, he climbed a boulder and flexed his muscles. He was trying his hard to mend things between them and he decided to start by seducing Tenma with his charm. If this wouldn't work, he'd try another.

He knew Tenma gave him his love, his attention, his affection, his time and also he would give his body if Kyousuke asked for it. Everything in Tenma belonged solely to him and him alone. It was time he returned the favor. Thinking so, he dove into the fresh waters, cooling his fired up nerves.

The splash of water broke Tenma from his erotic thoughts of his husband. Seeing that Kyousuke was enjoying himself in the cool waters, Tenma shed his clothes. When he was down to his underwear, he neatly placed his clothes beside Kyousuke's fresh clothes, picked up the large towel for Kyousuke and walked towards the pool, all the while, feeling shy and tensed equally.

This was the second time that Kyousuke saw his wife in his innerwear and the sight wasn't displeasing. With the change of heart and mind he had some time ago, his perspective of Tenma changed too. In retrospect, he felt bad for punishing Tenma for no fault of his. He swam towards Tenma and offered his hand to his wife as he looked up at Tenma.

It was strange to be under the scrutinizing gaze of his endearing husband. Placing the towel on the boulder, he stood, processing his thoughts. This was a new experience he was about to receive and he very dearly hoped that this wasn't any mind disturbing act of his husband. When Kyousuke's hand offered him an invitation to join his husband in the pool, he took it without any hesitation.

When Tenma held his hand, Kyousuke held it tighter and playfully pulled him into the water. Tenma fell unceremoniously into the water and frantically waved his hands for support. Guffawing loudly, Kyousuke helped him up, wrapped him in his arms as Tenma took in deep breaths while pushing his brown hair out of his face.

"That was cute," Kyousuke said, not letting his grin drop.

"I thought I was going to die!" Tenma said as he coughed.

"My bad, I wanted to tease you," Kyousuke sulked.

Regaining control, Tenma was now aware of the skin to skin contact with his husband. They stood in the clear waters, completely wet from head till toe, chests flush against each other, legs entangled underneath the waters, Kyousuke's arms around his waist, his arms now on Kyousuke's shoulder blades and faces mere inches apart. Words wouldn't come out of his mouth as his face reddened due to the togetherness that befell upon them.

"Kyou-Kyousu-suke-sama," Tenma stuttered as he tried to shove Kyousuke gently.

Able to sense Tenma's uneasiness, Kyousuke released him and advanced onto him instead as Tenma traveled back only to be hit by the pool-bed. He was cornered when Kyousuke blocked his exit paths by placing hands on his either sides.

"Tenma, I brought you here for a reason and I need you to listen to me okay?" Kyousuke started.

"O-Okay," Tenma agreed.

"Before I tell you why I did this, I need one clarification from you. You swore obedience to me on the day of your marriage, right?" Tenma nodded.

"Good. The, will you answer my every question truthfully?" Kyousuke continued.

"What kind of questions?" Tenma asked.

"Any kind. Whatever I ask, you must tell me the truth. Can you promise me that, right now?"

By the look on his husband's face, Tenma understood that this matter was important to him. So, he promised. "I promise."

"My first question. Why were you afraid to go back to Raimon?" Kyousuke asked and noticed the pain flicker in his wife's eyes for a brief moment.

"I wasn't," Tenma said with down casted eyes.

"You promised me, Tenma and look, this procrastination in answering my question is a waste of time. I'm your husband, am I not?" Kyousuke spoke tenderly, not just to coax answers out of Tenma but he felt it right to do so.

"Yes, you are," Tenma whispered as tears formed in his eyes unknowingly.

"Then I guess I have the right to share your past too and that won't happen unless you trust me. I agree that I've been mean to you but that wasn't out of hatred for you, Tenma. It's just… I was frustrated and took it out on the only source of revival I could find at that time. You," Kyousuke put a finger under his wife's chin and pushed his face up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Don't cry. I just want to know what you've been put through at your home."

Tenma couldn't keep up his cheery visage anymore and he burst into a fit of tears. Kyousuke was being too good to him than he ever was and it was making him feel better. The tears he was crying were partially out of happiness that Kyousuke cared for him, even just a bit. He had to keep up this trust. So, he poured out everything to his husband. All about his past. All about how he was dumped in the dark dingy dungeons, how he was humiliated in public, the pity and dirty stares he received from his country mates, the way he was left without food for days as a punishment, the way he was whipped and scarred – both his skin and his heart – everything, every small unimportant detail, he let out to his husband. He never looked up to see what kind of expression was on Kyousuke's face. It was like he was in his own little world as he let the cat of the bag.

Kyousuke patiently listened to all his wife had to say. Every gruesome event that took place in Tenma's life struck his heart like a fierce loud hateful thunder. He couldn't believe his ears were hearing all the filth and pain Tenma's parents had put him through. It was too hard for him to believe that Tenma hid all his pain behind a mask which never portrayed his past. Had he known of this earlier, he was sure he wouldn't have given a hard time to his wife. And when Tenma finally finished, Kyousuke pulled him into an embrace, rubbing soothing circles on his back and pressing comforting kisses on his wet hair. He let go when Tenma finally calmed down.

"You needed that release. It's not good to hold such kind of emotions," Kyousuke advised as he rubbed away a few stray tears from Tenma's face.

"Yeah, thank you for listening patiently, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma said earnestly, a small smile forming on his lips.

"No, thank YOU, for trusting me with your secret," Kyousuke returned Tenma's smile and gratitude.

"You've changed," Tenma exhaled in surprise, looking up at his husband.

"My perspective of viewing things changed, not me, Tenma," Kyousuke clarified.

"I like this new you," Tenma admitted shyly.

"I like this new me too. I have one more thing to confess. I may not able to return your love right away, Tenma but I promise you that I will work on our relation from this moment," Kyousuke took Tenma's hands in his'.

"What?!" Tenma exclaimed as he was struck with yet another shock from Kyousuke.

"I've never hated you. At first, yeah, I did. But as time progressed, I moved on too. I didn't have the nerve to let you know that my hatred for you turned into infatuation. Now that I think of it, I might have been attracted to you from the get go."

"I think I am dreaming," Tenma couldn't believe his ears.

"Oh, no, you're not," Kyousuke's laugh was another melody to the Nature's music.

"No, seriously, this feels like a dream or else you wouldn't be saying those words which I wanted to hear for so long in our relation. Are you playing with my feelings? Is that it, Kyousuke-sama?" Tenma accused calmly and not angrily.

He was furious as he thought Kyousuke was pulling his leg. But, he knew his anger would do him no good. So, he opted to stay calm and interrogate his husband about it.

"Tenma, listen, okay? I know I haven't exactly done trustable things in the past. I want to start over," Kyousuke said, grasping Tenma's shoulders and bending down to his level.

"Kyousuke-sama, you really mean that?" Tenma asked.

"Yes, I do. Maybe, if I hadn't known about your past, I wouldn't have taken this step this easily. I've wanted to patch up with you for quite a while and you made it easier by trusting me with your past."

"I still can't believe it but if you want to try, I'm okay with it," Tenma was jumping in joy on the inside and pulled Kyousuke towards him in a breath taking embrace.

"Now, you've changed too, Tenma," Kyousuke said, returning the hug.

"For the first time in a long time, I am really happy from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for giving our relation an opportunity, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma said elatedly as he buried his face in the crook of Kyousuke's neck.

Pulling back from one another, Tenma stared up deep into his husband's eyes. Kyousuke's eyes reflected genuineness and spark of hope for a better future. Tenma wished for the same. He knew that Kyousuke did not love him and his husband made it clear to him that it was just attraction and not love. Though there was a miniscule amount of dismay regarding that revelation, Tenma was mostly happy that his husband finally ended the forced separation between them.

"I'll try my best to cater to your needs too," Kyousuke kissed his forehead.

Kyousuke felt free now, free from those contradicting emotions which always had him jailed behind the bars of guilt and hate. Though he wasn't entirely satisfied with the idea of not despising Tenma, he would make it work, not for the sake of anyone else, but to satisfy himself, his real self. Tenma would be his friend, sort of. Tenma would be another person, other than his parents and brother, to rely upon.

"I'm sorry," he heard Tenma say and he frowned nervously.

"For what? Is there anything else you want?"

He didn't understand what the expression on Tenma's face meant, for it was a mixture of emotions. Tenma looked anywhere but his face as he anxiously twiddled with his fingers.

"What are you sor– " Kyousuke was asking when he felt something warm on his lips.

It took him a second to realize that Tenma's lips were pressed to his'. He felt Tenma's hands slide over his smooth white skin and situate at the back of his neck. His first kiss was stolen by his wife, Tenma. Yes, stolen because he did not know Tenma was about to take that step and he wasn't ready to respond. By the time he relaxed himself and was about to feel Tenma's lips, his wife pulled back.

He wanted to kiss Kyousuke but was afraid of Kyousuke's rage. His husband promised him that they would have a new start without hatred. Assuming that his husband wouldn't chide him for one little longing kiss, Tenma took the initiative and pressed his lips to Kyousuke's chapped lips. He was used to the feel of his man's lips on his forehead, cheeks and his neck but the lip to lip contact was electrifying to Tenma. He did not know the basics of kissing his partner lip to lip but he just knew they touched to let the other know how much one cared for that person. His dream came true and he was in a pure bliss. This was a promise he made to his husband that he would love him forever, no matter how life turns out to be. Fore dire need of air, Tenma pulled back, looking up at a nonplussed Kyousuke.

"I'm sorry for that," he said about the kiss.

Kyousuke snapped out of his trance and looked down at a tensed Tenma. He is afraid of me… Kyousuke noted. He was supposed to get angry at Tema for having the nerve to kiss him, no less, on the lips. But the fury never engulfed him. Instead, he was flushed. He felt his face heat up and turn red. And he didn't like it when Tenma apologized to him.

Pinning Tenma's wrists on either of his sides and moving closer to him, "No, don't be," Kyousuke said and captured Tenma's lips again.

Kyousuke enjoyed the feel of Tenma's plush lips against his' and pressed harder on them. All that could be heard was the sound of water splashing, birds chirping and the rustling of the tree leaves because of the brezze. Time seemed to stand still as Tenma and Kyousuke, oblivious to their surroundings, were burning deep in each other's passion. Kyousuke then slipped out his tongue and licked Tenma's lips, who flinched in surprise at the new feel. Nevertheless, he let his husband make out with him and curled his fingers in Kyousuke's indigo colored wet hair, pulling him closer. Opening his mouth, he granted access to Kyousuke's probing tongue as it roamed in his mouth, occasionally teasing and playing with his tongue. Bathed under the warm sunlight, their skins slid against each other – pale contrasting tan, tongues danced in unison rhythmically to the tune played by Mother Nature while Kyousuke's hands perfectly mapped Tenma's lithe structure.

When they finally broke the kiss, their foreheads remained in touch as they breathed heavily against each other's red lips which were a bit swollen from Kyousuke's rough kissing.

"Marvellous," Tenma beamed up at Kyousuke.

"Indeed!" Kyousuke agreed after a pause.

 **Fast forwarding the time here-**

Later, Tenma checked Kyousuke's injury which was almost scabbed. That day, he offered his husband the best possible body massage, along with a head massage, making Kyousuke sleep back against his chest while Tenma sat on the shore. It was noon by the time they reached Yuuichi's home. All the four had lunch together and talked later, Taiyou being the main subject. Tenma and Kyousuke came to know that Taiyou's pregnancy came ito light the day after their arrival. Taiyou, from then, reduced high stress tasks of jumping, horse riding and started to help his fellow mates in their practice. Kyousuke then announced that they would be leaving for Eden tonight. He persuaded his brother to be back but Yuuichi wouldn't budge.

"Kyousuke, you know that Taiyou isn't a royal. Plus, he's a male bearer and he's with MY child. I don't think Father or Mother would approve of our relation. If Taiyou belonged to a royal family, I guess, they would've accepted me. So, I will stay by Taiyou's side and move on. If you are troubled and need any kind of help, you know where to find me and this must remain a secret, this week of your stay at my place," that's what Yuuichi told him when he asked him to come back to the palace.

Having no other alternative, Kyousuke reluctantly agreed to Yuuichi's terms and bid farewell to the couple when dusk fell.

"I'll keep sending notes through my pigeon pal, Apollo, okay?" Taiyou said to the pair.

"Yeah, take care of my brother," Kyousuke said.

"Yourself and your baby too," Tenma completed Kyousuke's unfinished sentence.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of each other," Taiyou gave an ultimatum and the pair left together on the two palace cart horses – Kyousuke on one while Tenma on the other.

They would be entering an entirely different dimension in their relation and each had a different motive. Tenma's motive was to make Kyousuke fall in love with him while that of Kyousuke's was to be a better and mature person in making their relation work, all the while sculpting carefully, his attraction and lust towards Tenma. Kyousuke was welcomed with tight hugs and tears of joy from his parents for nearly escaping the line of death a week earlier. Sadly, there wasn't anyone to care for Tenma that way. But, he never felt happier when he saw Kyousuke smile along with his parents, assuring them that no force in this world can break their bond, not even God, not even Death.

Tenma felt as if he was intruding their special bonding and lovely moment by just staying in their presence. So, he went back to his own room, the shed in the garden and sat against its door, looking up at the starry sky.

"For all that I had endured patiently; you gifted me with a good and understanding husband. I wish he loves me back, Kami-sama," he spoke to God pleasantly.

"Tenma," he heard Kyousuke's voice and turned towards the bedroom door. "Why did you leave?" he asked as he joined Tenma on the garden floor, much to Tenma's astonishment.

"I don't know," Tenma admitted and shifted his gaze towards the sky once again.

"I'm tired," Kyousuke said after a while.

"You need to sleep, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go, then," Kyousuke stood up and offered his hand to Tenma.

"You want me to sleep with you, on your bed?!" Tenma exclaimed.

"Yeah. Just like yesterday. From today, we'll be sleeping together," Kyousuke pulled Tenma up.

And, just like that, Tenma was again on Kyousuke's side. This time, it was Kyousuke's bed under his back and not the futon or the floor. Once again contently wrapped up beneath the warm blankets in Kyousuke's embrace, Tenma slipped into a peaceful slumber with his husband, after getting a good night kiss on his lips this time.

* * *

 **The next chapter will entirely be in Tenma's POV and I'll let you in on a secret. The next chapter would probably be short and will be based on a song. The song will be treated as Tenma's thoughts.**

 **To know the song and the way Tenma's thoughts float around, Stay tuned!**

 **Yuuichi is 18.**

 **Taiyou is 16.**

 **Kyousuke is 15.**

 **Tenma is 14.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW … Come on guys... Let me know what you think orelse I can't improve the story.**

 **Bye.**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ana:** Yep, Taiyou was angry because of the act he had to put on so grudgingly for Yuuichi's sake. Thanks for the advice… I'll keep that point in mind. Like, Always. I think I've mentioned beatings though… In one of the previous chapters. I'm gonna leave it like that but it wasn't too severe as you think. Just a beating sometimes, like slapping or so. I'll think about that, about the Raimon trip. I'm on the 50-50 line there.

 **Lemonade Sherbet-2015:** I don't think I would stop you from smiling… :)

 **Megamagical:** Tenma and pregnant, huh? You'll have to wait for the answer though. Secret, that one. Don't worry, I'll put Tsurugi under lockdown if it comes to that… :P

 **Miss Choco (Guest):** There's still a long way to go. Probably, 20 chapters… It depends on the length of my chapters and their content too. Hope you like this chapter.

 **A very Happy New Year 2016 guys! May this year make your wishes come true and bring in lots and lots of happiness and strength in your life. And, also I would like to thank you all once again for supporting me through your reviews and advice. Thanks a lot for keeping my story alive.**

 **This chapter is completely different from my previous ones because it's a song based chapter on Tenma's thoughts. Usually, I write poems, as you all know, while expressing a character's thoughts. This time, I felt the song was more appropriate than my poem. Hope you all like this chapter.**

 **The chapter is short (It's 3350 approx word doc... Not so short). It's chapter 13 and 1+3=4... 4 is my favorite number (additional info :P).**

* * *

They stood opposite to each other – The Eden Queen, Tsurugi Shun and the wife of Eden Prince, Tenma – in the dungeons which were now brightly lit by the filtering sunlight. Tenma was propped up against the wall, with a parchment in his hands and staring intently at it with a grimace decorating his heavenly face while the Eden Queen smirked down at him. She was casually and absent-mindedly picking on the threads of her embroidered shawl as the sound of footsteps of some guards filled the spot.

"What do you think, Tenma?" she scoffed, pulling back her stray hair-strands over her ear.

The silence that crept into the dungeons at that very moment was so thick that not even the sharpest of swords could slice through it. It was loathsome to the Queen as she impatiently stomped her foot onto the floor continuously, just to shoo away the thickening silence. Tenma then snapped out of his reverie to pin the Queen with his blank look.

"Well?" the Eden Queen prodded him with words, demanding an answer.

"Perfect," Tenma sounded dull yet firm.

* * *

It had been good four months since they – Kyousuke and Tenma – had traveled together on the same boat, trying to know each other and make each other comfortable in their once-upon-a-time awkward relationship. Tenma felt quite easy to study Kyousuke because his husband was his true self all the time they were together. There wasn't any change in their routine, save for a few, like Tenma's room and his bathing habits. Tenma shifted his belongings to Kyousuke's room and now, he could call it – THEIR room. As far as bathing was considered, he was even allowed to use Kyousuke's bathroom. After all, his husband accepted him. That meant he had some rights over his husband's belongings yet he never took advantage. He would always follow Kyousuke's commands.

Everything seemed to be perfect and smooth, till one day, when Tenma came across two maids talking to the Queen about Kyousuke's marriage. The name Kyousuke piqued his interest as he stood rooted to the spot, hidden from the three females who were involved in their discussion or rather, the two maids who were listening to the Queen's orders. At that time, he was returning from his morning bath, in the early hours of dawn, to wake up his husband. When he heard a bit of the conversation regarding his husband, he couldn't help eavesdropping.

"They will be here the day after tomorrow and I need all of you to decorate the guest palace grandly. You understand?" the maids nodded their heads in response.

"Good. I do not wish to find any led from our side. And, make sure the girl is well accommodated. She would be the future Queen of Eden if Kyousuke approves of her. And, I know, he would. Also, get the tailor ready. We might need him and give this letter to him." There was a brief pause as Tenma heard some footsteps and shuffling of items. Probably, her Highness was getting the letter for the tailor, Tenma noted.

"Here, this must be immediately sent to him and as soon as the match is confirmed by my son, he'll need to start doing the clothes."

Kyousuke's marriage… Guests… the future Queen of Eden who is a 'she'… Kyousuke's approval… A GIRL… Tenma's brain processed the information as he put two and two together. Finally, he came to one solid conclusion – there was a match for his husband. And, a girl at that. Someone who Kyousuke wanted, someone who Kyousuke would love, someone who Kyousuke would cherish living with. Someone… A girl… who is not HIM. Letting in the required and shocking information, he struggled to walk back into the room he shared with Kyousuke as various thoughts swarmed his mind.

Dumping his previous day's clothes in a corner of their room, he stared at the sleeping form of his husband whose appearance – the disheveled hair especially, was appealing to him in every way. Not only that, Kyousuke was good to him. He wasn't like his brother, Ken but treated him with a wee bit of understanding and patience. He could sense his husband trying to change his attitude for him. Most of all, Kyousuke literally made him feel loved. He did not know or could never decipher what Kyousuke was feeling towards him. Was it just an infatuation or was his husband falling in love with him? That thought haunted him for a while and still it was. The barrier created by Kyousuke's golden eyes could not be pierced or broken through by Tenma.

Deciding to snap out of his personal thoughts, Tenma woke up his husband and the day went on as usual, the first thing being a kiss on his forehead from Kyousuke.

Later in the day, when Kyousuke was immersed in his studies, he sat in the garden for some peace of mind to let go of his unhappy thoughts. And all he could do was, sit by the pond, gaze at the bloomed flowers as he drowned neck deep into the thoughts concerning Kyousuke's second marriage.

* * *

Tenma's thoughts-

Kyousuke-sama would accept her, that girl. From the get go, all he wanted was to marry the perfect girl. And, I'm sure, he wouldn't say 'no' to Mother. I wish he did, though. If only he would reject the proposal and be back to me… Uh, this is just wishful thinking. I can see her, the girl… Beside my husband, holding his hand, standing in his territory… And he would look at her lovingly, the way he looks at me now… My name would be replaced by her name. My place would be replaced by her intrusion. And then, Kyousuke-sama wouldn't even acknowledge me because he got his dream girl. My name on his lips would sound dull and uninterested… His kiss would be feeling less, passionless… Would it or not?

 _Different inflection when you say my name_  
 _Kiss me, but your kiss don't taste the same_  
 _Is it real or am I going out of my mind?_

And then, when we sleep together, would he hold my hand like he does every night? Or would he feel her hand instead of mine? Her's would be soft and supple, like he likes, a complete contrast to my rough palms. Or would he start talking about her to me like he talked about his daily activities? Would he tell me how her touch felt on his skin, how glowing she seemed to his eyes, how perfect she's for him… like she was only meant to be his'? Would he be dreaming of her and whisper her name like he sometimes does about his loved ones? If it came down to that, would I be able to hold my misery and lend my ears to all the praise she gets, instead of me? The way I'm thinking of them, would I be dreaming about her perfection too?

 _Curious about the company that you keep_  
 _Because I hear you talking about her in your sleep_  
 _And now you've got me talking about her in mine_

Well, he told me on the first day of our relation that he would dump me and marry a girl… And, Mother did a good job of living up to her son's expectations by choosing another girl, solely meant to be his'. Someone who is not chosen for another… A girl… I'm sure that she would be beautiful as she was chosen by the Eden Queen. Since she's girl, she'll have those curves which Kyousuke-sama won't find in me… The way she would look at him… It would be tempting to my husband and they would go down the road of passion. But to me, my world is my husband and no one is more beautiful than him… But if he is engaged to her, she would be pretty to him, like he's to me. And, one day, eventually, he would fall hard in love with her, like he made me fall in love with him…

 _Ooh, and I bet she has it all_  
 _Bet she's beautiful like you, like you_  
 _And I bet she's got that touch_  
 _Makes you fall in love, like you, like you_

I would be watching both of them as they travel down the path of romance, with contempt and dismay churning my insides… I would be left alone, like always, with none to care or love me. His touch on her would linger more than usual, like he occasionally does to me… She would be flustered at the intimacy, like me… And I would be gritting my teeth and crying, unable to do anything except let my husband be happy with the one he loves… Letting him go… As he joins his lips with her's. I would feel her lips on mine as she claims his lips, which were mine once… When he nibbles on her lower lip, like he does to me, I would taste her flavor too… Because the impressions made by my lips on his', would never be erased, no matter what… And it would be as if I'm kissing her too… Maybe, if I was a girl, it wouldn't have been too hard for him to love me… And, I could tell, by the playful loving glint in his eyes that she's the one and to him… She's perfect.

 _I can taste her lipstick and see her laying across your chest_  
 _I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips_  
 _Maybe I should be more like her_  
 _I can taste her lipstick, it's like I'm kissing her, too_  
 _She's perfect_  
 _She's perfect_

Maybe one day, after he gets married to her, I could no longer contain the separation from my husband… If it happens, I would surely confront him about it and he might pin me with some kind of scornful look, just to let me know that what we had between us for over ten months was just attraction and nothing strong… Nothing close to a bond… He would leave, disregarding my wishes, my feelings… To her, to spend time with her. To feel her love… If I only knew how she could keep you happy all the time… I would do it too and be the reason you smile…

 _How does she touch you? Can I try it, too?_  
 _I know you're twisted, but baby, I'm twisted too_  
 _I want to know how she could make a man lose his mind_

And they might be standing together in the garden during dusk or night, her head on my husband's shoulder, his arm on her waist, her arms curled around Kyousuke-sama and his head slightly rested atop her head. The atmosphere around them would radiate waves of love and fragrance of her scent, mingled with the flowers of the garden would fill the area and maybe, just maybe, I would want to love her too and know about her… Know what's perfect in her so that I could be that for him. I could hear faint whispers of their voices… an indication of their conversation, included with hearty laughter… Even under the starry sky and dim light, I could see that she was for him… Her mirth, followed by Kyousuke-sama's guffawing would be enough to prove that.

 _With the smell of her perfume_  
 _I could love her, too, like you, like you_  
 _And I can almost hear her laugh_  
 _Curving on her back for you, for you_

My place, my love, my everything… would be stolen by her and he might offer her everything by depriving me of them. He would kick me out of their room, after marriage… Standing outside, I would longingly gape at them, the way they move with each other, as they shuffle under the blankets… Her being too close to him, laying on his manly chest… her skin erasing my touches on my husband, burning new ones... Imprinting herself on his pale white skin as I stand there, watching their frenzy of romance. As they sleep together, hand in hand, skin to skin, intertwined fingers, entangled legs… She marks my husband as her's.

 _I can see her body rushing into you_  
 _Crashing on your skin_  
 _Burning within, burning so deep, deep_  
 _On your skin, skin next to me_  
 _She's crashing on your skin_  
 _Settling in, burning so deep, deep_  
 _On your skin, skin while you sleeping_

When she would give him the usual good night kiss, I could once again taste her on my lips because some memories would never replace the past… If she would be his future and I would be his past, the love I left in his heart, on his lips, could never fade… He would kiss her back and lovingly interlace their fingers and kiss them… And I would feel my hand slipping away from his hold and a barrier building its way between us in the form of her… And all I would feel is her taste on my lips and the fact that they were made for each other… Because, she's perfect…

 _I can taste her lipstick and see her laying across your chest_  
 _I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips_  
 _Maybe I should be more like her_  
 _I can taste her lipstick, it's like I'm kissing her, too_  
 _She's perfect..._

* * *

Tenma didn't even realize the amount of time that passed as he made valid points about Kyousuke's second marriage. It is only when the Eden Queen made her presence that he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Follow me," she said sternly.

Looking around, Tenma noted that it was probably noon and also that he'd been thinking since morning. Blowing out an exasperated breath, he followed the Eden Queen to the dungeons. He was more than confused as to why she would lead him to the dungeons? For a moment, he feared that she would lock him down there now that she's got a new bride for his husband. He did not know what was running in her mind though.

"Guard, open this cell!" he heard her order a man and he did so and bowed to the Queen in due respect after doing the said work.

The Queen went inside the cell and gestured Tenma to get in. Her face remained expressionless as she brought her shawl over her shoulders when it slid down to her back. It was when Tenma noticed that she had a parchment in her arms.

"This is for you," she said, observing Tenma's look.

"What is it, Mother?" Tenma asked.

"See for yourself," she shrugged her shoulders and Tenma could see a small hint of a malicious grin cross her facial features.

Anxiously snatching the parchment from her, he rolled it open to find the painting of a young girl. She must be the bride, Tenma thought inwardly. Her complexion was pale too, just like Kyousuke's. With hair as black as a moonless sky, her skin was glowing and she looked beautiful as he stared into her pictorial brown eyes… He tried not to show the tide of emotions trying to break his contained feelings but the Eden Queen's shriek of laughter let him know that his body language gave away his concealed disappointment. His grip on the parchment tightened and his fingers dug unforgivable impressions onto the sheet as he slumped against the cold rock wall of the cell.

* * *

They stood opposite to each other – The Eden Queen, Tsurugi Shun and the wife of Eden Prince, Tenma – in the dungeons which were now brightly lit by the filtering sunlight of the noon. Tenma was propped up against the wall, with the parchment in his hands and staring intently at HER with a grimace decorating his heavenly face while the Eden Queen smirked down at him. She was casually and absent-mindedly picking on the threads of her embroidered shawl as the sound of footsteps of some guards filled the silence.

"What do you think, Tenma, about Kyousuke's NEW bride?" she scoffed, pulling back her stray hair-strands over her ear.

The silence that crept into the dungeons at that very moment was so thick that not even the sharpest of swords could slice through it. It was loathsome to the Queen as she impatiently stomped her foot onto the floor continuously, just to shoo away the thickening quietude. Tenma then snapped out of his reverie to pin the Queen with his blank look.

"Well?" the Eden Queen prodded him with words, demanding an answer.

All the thoughts he had earlier in the day, came crashing on him and weighed him down, making him vulnerable. He couldn't form words even though he knew the Eden Queen was waiting for his answer. He knew that she didn't need one. It was just a point to show him that he wasn't a better match and would never be. Not to Kyousuke, not to anyone else. One thing, he knew. It was up to his husband to decide – to stay with Tenma or marry the new girl. Before answering, Tenma promised himself that no matter what Kyousuke decides, he would be there for that one person he adored the most in the world… He would be there for his husband, Kyousuke… Because he loved him. And, so he gave the reasonable reply.

"She's perfect."

* * *

 **If you're wondering about the song... It's "Perfect" by "Selena Gomez". If you already knew, thumbs up and a proud pat on the back on your shoulder. Those who did not listen to the song, you must listen to it... It's reaallyy good! One of my favorite songs...**

 **So, enough about the song. REVIEW, okay? Let me know what you think. Make "Reviewing my story" as your New year Resolution. Ha ha ha.**

 **Anyways, bye and once again, wish you all a very Happy New Year.**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'll give you all 3 good reasons for my late update-**

 **1)Reviews weren't showing up on the site for the past four days from Jan 1 and I literally freaked out. So, I didn't start a new chapter.**

 **2) I caught fever when I finally decided to write and I'm in my recovery period still.**

 **3) The chips in my CPU were heated up and my PC would not work without the CPU as I've given it for repair.**

 **Once again, I've typed this in my cellphone due to lack of a system. Please forgive me for any spelling mistakes. I've tried my level best to see that it's error free but if you find any, let it pass, okay? I know you people are good...**

 **Ana** : Yeah, I agree. The chap was short and that was good that way... In my opinion... I made up for it in this chap though. And no, I won't drag the situation that far. Just explanations regarding the feelings of our main heroes would be given to much extent. The girl is an OC.

 **Lemonade Sherbet-2015:** Really? I hope I did good with this chapter too... :)

 **tabagui** : Oh yeah... I know that but there are a lot of fics on this site which are based on songs... Like songfics and I just wanted to try one. Because I usually write poems of my own. Anyhow, thanks for reminding and reviewing.

 **Ketrin'Shirouki** : Kyousuke wanted to marry a girl and so I brought in one... Orelse, the story would've been a little sappy. And, you have to wait to know who Kyousuke will want... ;)

 **Nonrinu Ayu:** First of all, thank you for following and reviewing my story. And no, I don't mind your English because I'm glad you took the time to review my story. And, stay tuned to know who Kyousuke will choose... The girl or Tenma...

* * *

The girl… She's perfect. In every way, she seemed beautiful to my eyes. But I don't know why there is this odd feeling in my heart… Like it wants to pull me away from whatever that was about to come… This marriage. For long, I'd dreamt of marrying the most beautiful girl and the opportunity was knocking at my door, waiting for me to answer and acknowledge its call. It was like… infinite words were clogged in my throat and my indecisiveness… making me prone to silence. My mother was at the foot of my bed, in my room, waiting for my decision, in this case, approval, as I bore daggers into the parchment that I so tightly held in my hands.

"Oda Rina," my Mother said. Her name…

"Rina," I repeated.

The name felt foreign on my lips. Probably, that was because 'Rina' was a name I wasn't acquainted with in the past. Deep down, I knew that it wasn't the right reason. And I also knew what the right reason was. Tenma… How would he react to this? I said I would give our relation another chance and it was working… I could feel the change in me and him too… He was becoming bolder and happier as the days passed. And me… I'm an entirely different story because my feelings lie to me at times. Once I would be too happy to consider anything else and in the next moment, I would be cutting down all those situations or persons who would dare enter my territory in a fit of anger.

Lately, I've been sensing different vibes of emotions emanating from me. When I look at him… I can notice every small detail about him. The way he walks, the way his eyes shine in contrast to mine when I stare deep into them, the way his heart beats hard against my chest when I hug him close, the way his lips twitch and slightly water in anticipation of the touch of my lips to his', the way his hands feel on my skin… The way he inhales, the way he exhales… That look in his eyes when he's disappointed… That intonation when he's excited… Everything. I know everything about him. I've penetrated through the mask he adorns and studied him inside out…

"Kyousuke?" my Mother's sweet voice brought me back to the reality.

"Where's Tenma?" I asked, a bit tensed and hoped that my Mother wouldn't notice the abrupt change in my emotional stance.

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion and I observed her face wore a disappointed look. She was unhappy because I asked for my wife. "Why him? Besides, why would I know?" she spat hatefully.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mother! I just asked. He has this habit of roaming all round the palace," I said, smiling.

"Well, enough about him. So, do you approve of her?"

"Mother… I need some time," I sighed because the weight of this decision is taking a heavy toll on me.

"What for, Kyousuke?!" she asked rather incredulously, much to my utter surprise.

When I remained quiet, she spoke up again. "Your Father isn't in his best health and I took the burden of finding you a new bride to your liking, ALONE. And, you want time? You do know that we don't have much time, don't you? Your Father might…" she stopped, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to fight back the oncoming slaughter of tears.

My Father, the King of Eden, was bed-ridden due to some unknown illness. Even the medical professional, Takuto-san was incapable of curing your Father. And, the whole Kingdom knew that there wasn't much time left for him. That was the very reason my study schedules were drastically shifted. My Father wanted a complete and knowledgeable King to take over his throne. Wisdom is one virtue I needed to develop before my Father's demise.

"I know, Mother… And, this isn't a small issue… I need some time, don't you think? My first marriage was rushed and I didn't even get to choose my bride, let alone approve! So…" I tried to reason.

"Fine, Kyousuke. I'll be inviting them here. You can spend some time with her tomorrow and if you agree, we'll carry on with the preparations. Is that good?"

"Yes, Mother. Thank you," I said, sliding the parchment under my pillow.

With a gentle and caring smile decorating her lips, my Mother turned to leave.

"Oh and you asked about Tenma, right? I've sent him to the dungeons, along with his belongings… It's where he belongs…" my Mother answered my question about Tenma, much to my astonishment.

"He stays in my room, Mother."

"Yes, I know. He's got a special place, owned by only him in the dungeons, now that you'll be marrying the bride of your choice. You're relieved of being his husband, dear," she faced me and spoke. "You're free and as the Queen of Eden, I've imprisoned him there as he's no longer your wife." She did not give a chance to speak and left me alone in my room, with a heap of thoughts to ponder upon.

Tenma is my wife and I couldn't grasp the fact that my Mother sent him away without my permission. A fair tinge of rage sparked in me as I strode angrily towards the dungeons.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Tenma was entirely positive that the marriage was the end of his relationship with Kyousuke. Never once had the idea of Kyousuke marrying another girl crossed his mind because of the way they had been with each other, the past few months. He was back in the dungeons, just where he belonged. The thoughts of Kyousuke and the other girl being together invaded his mind again, like they did while he was in the garden. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing his husband with someone who wasn't him.

Bringing his knees close to his chest, as he sat down on the floor and encircling them with his arms, he let his head fall back against the cold rock wall. His thoughts revolved around his husband… He loved him more than anything else and the day has come when his husband would be separated from him. No longer he could wake up in the warm arms of his husband… Nor he could wake him up, give him the usual body massage, wish him a good day for his studies, watch Kyousuke practice his arts, serve him lunch, eat with him… Tenma even doubted if he could even get a glance of his husband after getting engaged to that girl he didn't even know the name of. He knew this was his life now… A repetition of his past… At that realization of being ripped away from the one he truly and dearly loved, he let his unshed tears hit the ground.

Kyousuke didn't mind asking the guards for Tenma's whereabouts. He outright demanded them and found Tenma in the corner of his cell, laid back against the wall, with tears escaping his closed eyes. Not once in the past four months had Kyousuke seen Tenma cry. And, he very definitely knew what compelled the happy Tenma he knew to shed tears.

"Guard, open the gate!" he ordered, never once breaking eye contact with Tenma's form.

Hearing his husband's arrogant yet kind voice, Tenma stiffened and shut his eyes tighter to resist the waterfall of tears from his eyes. He didn't want his husband to see him broken… He felt his husband sit next to him, against the wall and that was the final straw. Tenma was sure he never cried that much… It felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces and he was alone to pick them up. Somewhere in the middle of his crying session, he felt two strong arms – of his husband – hug him close…

"Why me? Why is it me always, Kyousuke-sama?" Tenma croaked out.

Listening to Tenma's voice was close to a nightmare to Kyousuke as he had NEVER heard Tenma so utterly broken… Kyousuke didn't say anything in response and rubbed soothing circles on Tenma's back, silently urging his wife to let out all the pent up frustration and sadness… In the form of words and tears…

"I've done everything in my strength to make it right by following all the orders my parents put on my plate… I let them down by being born as the abomination I am… All my time in the dungeons, I prayed to God that if I was to be married, my husband should love me unconditionally and stay by my side forever… God deprived me of that honor… "

The last sentence stung Kyousuke sharply. That was fairly right on Tenma's side though because never once he told his wife that he loved him. Tenma usually dropped hints which let him know that Tenma loved him. It was never necessary to voice those three words – I love you - because Actions speak louder than words and Tenma's actions always spoke at a higher audible range level. What his own feelings towards Tenma were… he wasn't sure.

"Now, my life's back to square one… I'm in the dungeons alone and I'm afraid, Kyousuke-sama…" Tenma sniffled.

"Afraid of what?" Kyousuke asked, wanting to hear Tenma's feelings.

"Afraid of being alone, afraid of losing you…" and for a brief moment, Kyousuke's heart stopped beating at its normal rate and raced wildly like a magnificent galloping horse.

Before he could form a suitable reply, Tenma broke the hug and wiped away his tears. Kyousuke was now eye to eye with his wife. He could see the redness and emptiness in the beautiful blue eyes of his wife.

"Tenma…" he addressed, raising his hand and placing it on Tenma's soft cheek, immediately feeling the gentle weight of Tenma leaning into his touch.

"Tenma, look at me…" Kyousuke said and Tenma complied. "I didn't say 'yes'…"

"What?" Tenma's eyes widened in surprise.

"I've asked for some time. I'll be meeting her tomorrow. After that, I'll decide," Kyousuke said, dropping his hand.

Tenma's spark of hope died down as soon as it was born. But he knew that it was not the time to let out his emotions. His husband warned him at the start of their relation that he would be dumped and another girl would take his place. He accepted the fact then… He couldn't understand why he's making a big issue out of it now. If anything, he should be happy that his husband's wishes came true. And, he decided just to do that and not lose his cool.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out before he could think.

"Why?" his husband asked, confused, the hand remained in its former place on Tenma's cheek.

"For earlier... I didn't want to cry... It just..." Tenma waved his right hand in the air to emphasize his unsaid but clear feeling.

"I know. I can understand," Kyousuke smiled.

"Can you, Kyousuke-sama?" Tenma blurted out thoughtlessly.

Never once in his life, Kyousuke felt so sad. It was his wish, to marry the perfect girl. Yet, here he was, sitting on the floor of those dungeons he despised to the core of his heart, just to spend time with his present wife. He did not capture the thin essence that his attraction towards his wife, at some point in their relation, turned into love and utmost care towards the boy. Neither did Tenma know because of his naivety...

"Tenma... I... I really don't understand what to do anymore," Kyousuke sighed.

"Do what your heart wanted and still wants, Kyousuke-sama..." Tenma squeezed Kyousuke's hand.

Kyousuke offered a small smile to Tenma as he relaxed against the not so good wall. He started to think of the possibilities... Regarding Tenma and his' relation. He had known his wife for over a ten months and in the past four months, they had understood each other so well that almost Kyousuke's day functions entirely due to his wife... His heart screamed at him to not let go of Tenma yet at the same time he wanted to give a chance to himself... To take liking in the ever-so-perfect girl that his Mother chose for him...

"I don't want to be apart from you because after Ken-nii, it was you who treated me good..." Tenma stared off into space as Kyousuke watched the expression on his wife's face intently.

"I didn't treat you too good," he admitted.

"At first, yes, you didn't... Now, I have complete faith in you that you wouldn't degrade me for what I am like the others usually do..."

"I never hated you because you were a male-carrier, Tenma... You know the reason, don't you?"

"I do."

"But, in retrospect, that reason seems awful to me."

"Why?"

"Hmm..." Kyousuke did not reply and Tenma did not urge him anymore to answer. They sat in eerie silence that dawned upon them due to lack of words. Tenma knew that if he spoke, he would bawl like a baby again, literally begging his husband to not marry the chosen girl. And, he never wanted to deny Kyousuke the happiness he wanted. And, all this time, Kyousuke stayed in a dilemma regarding his true feelings towards his wife.

"So, I'll go now... Okay?" Kyousuke said, standing up, followed by Tenma.

"Yeah..." Tenma nodded in acknowledgment.

Determined to get Tenma out of his predicament, Kyousuke was about to march out to his Mother and discuss Tenma's situation with her, when...

"Kyousuke-sama wait!" He heard Tenma's voice and stopped in his tracks.

Turning around to ask Tenma, the reason for stopping him, he saw that his wife was close to him. Soon, he found his hands being held by Tenma's. He didn't understand Tenma's actions as he felt their fingers intertwine.

"Tenma, what are you doing?" Kyousuke asked but didn't pull back his hands.

"Don't forget me, okay? Once in a while, just come down here to see me... Please?" Tenma requested, his eyes no longer able to hold back the Tsunami of tears and his voice no longer able to suppress the painful lump he fought back.

Without a solid and final decision from his Mother, Kyousuke didn't promise Tenma about his release. Even though he knew that he had entire rights over Tenma, he couldn't defy his Mother's wishes, or more likely, orders.

"If I marry her, I promise you, I won't forget you. I'll make sure to spend time with you everyday," Kyousuke assured. To himself, he promised to get Tenma out.

"Thank you... And, also, I have to say another thing. An important one," Tenma broke eye contact.

"Yes?"

"..." Tenma mumbled something inaudibly.

"Pardon me, I didn't get you," Kyousuke bent low to hear what Tenma said.

And, he was met with something softer and better than words instead - Tenma's lips on his'. It was when Tenma slid his tongue against his lips, begging for entrance, Kyousuke took control of the situation by taking Tenma's face in his hands and angling their heads so that their lips fit perfectly against each other. Tenma put his now free hands around Kyousuke's neck, pulling his husband closer than that was actually possible.

Their kiss continued on for minutes as Tenma wouldn't let go of the final opportunity he had in his hands to show his love towards Kyousuke. Craning his neck down to Tenma's level for so long, Kyousuke pulled back a little to ease his pain but still held on to their passionate kiss by lifting Tenma up into his arms and slamming his back to the wall. Tenma locked his legs at the back of Kyousuke's waist to keep balance as they kissed each other, breaking once a while to breathe.

"Kyousuke-sama," Tenma whispered against his husband's lips, touching their foreheads together.

"Tenma..."

"I wanted to tell you that..." Tenma hesitated.

"That?"

"I don't know when it happened but it did. And I do not know if I'll ever get the occasion to let you know this..."

"What is it, Tenma?" Kyousuke asked, a bit impatiently.

"Kyousuke-sama... I wanted to tell you that no matter how life turns out to be... My feelings towards you will always remain the same. Because..."

"Because?" They could feel their hearts palpitate synchronously.

"Because I love you, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma said it.

Kyousuke dropped Tenma to the floor in shock, a good kind of shock, as he took a few steps back, watching Tenma stand upright on his feet. When his wife's eyes looked at him with that kind of love he failed to completely notice, he stuck to the ground, mouth agape in wonder at Tenma's words...

"You what? You love me?" Kyousuke asked.

"Yes, sadly, I do... This might be the last day of us spending time together... I wanted to tell you this properly. But all situations were against me and so I had to let you know in this way... So, yeah, I love you so much..." Kyousuke couldn't put his head around Tenma's sudden proposal. And certainly he did not know how to respond.

"That doesn't mean you have to love me back... Okay?" Tenma continued.

"Yeah, okay," was all Kyousuke replied as he wanted to think about his feelings and that day was already emotions-overloaded to him.

"Good luck for a new life, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma wished with a smile that didn't quite reach upto his eyes.

"How sure are you that I'll marry her?" Kyousuke frowned.

"I'm pretty sure..."

"Okay... See you later," Kyousuke said and left at Tenma's nod of approval.

* * *

Later, Kyousuke spoke to his Mother about Tenma's stay in the dungeons. The Queen of Eden refused to have Tenma around when the about-to-be-bride's family visited them. Kyousuke, very calmly, reprimanded the Queen about calling Rina "the bride". Upon a lot of persuasion and trying not to opppose his Mother and hurt her feelings, they've come to a mutual understanding that Tenma would stay down in the dungeons till Rina's family left their abode. Not completely successful in his attempts yet to an extent, turing out to have a half-win, Kyousuke agreed to it.

Feeling tired, Kyousuke decided to take some rest before dinner. When he entered his room, he heard the sound of a pigeon and looked towards the source of the sound. It was a pigeon alright, but not a usual one. Picking it up gently from the folds of his blanket, he saw that there was a small message tied to its leg. He untied it and released the pigeon which flapped its wings and flew away.

"Hey, come back!" Kyousuke called after the pigeon but to no use. He sighed before opening the message. The scribble was too familiar to him to not understand who the sender was.

 _Meet me immediately, Kyousuke..._

No signature. But Kyousuke knew, by the way the letters curved, that it was his brother who sent him the message. He was too tired to ride all the way to Inazuma town but some kind of feeling, probably intution, that boldly printed the words - urgency - in his brain, drove him towards his brother's abode but not before informing his Mother that he would be going out for a while to clear his head and would be back safely before nightfall.

An hour he rode his beautiful horse, Shinju, non-stop. The twilight skies indicated late evening to the people as the air turned cold, chilling Kyousuke's body due to the lack of extra layers. After tying Shinju to the fence, he knocked the door and waited.

When it opened, Kyousuke was greeted by Taiyou, whose stomach was showing slightly as a round bump.

"Nice attire you got there," Kyousuke snickered playfully about Taiyou's growing stomach.

"Kyousuke!" Taiyou gleamed as he pulled him into a tight hug.

"Your stomach is hitting me! Back off!" Kyousuke struggled in Taiyou's grip but still being aware of not hurting his brother's wife.

"No can do, Kyousuke... It's been too long and I'm honestly happy to see you at my doorstep..." Taiyou said happily.

"That doesn't mean you have to strangle me to death every time you see me, okay?!" Kyousuke yelled and Taiyou let go of him.

"Don't you ever open the door, Taiyou... Besides, I've got a message from nii-san. Is he home?''

"Oh, yeah, I know! Come in... I'll let him know you're here..."

"Where is he?" Kyousuke asked as he followed Taiyou into the house and the sound of the door being shut echoed through the hall.

"He's in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the night," Taiyou said as Kyousuke sat down on the futon that was laid on the floor.

"Nii-san cooks?" Kyousuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he learnt... Situations demand things," Taiyou smiled and left towards the kitchen.

Yuuichi had a serious expression as the trio sat on the futon.

"Nii-san, you've asked for me? What's the matter?" Kyousuke inquired Yuuichi.

"I'll get straight to the topic at hand, brother. Are you marrying another girl?"

Kyousuke didn't see that coming. Of all possibilities, he never included that to be one. He assumed something might've happened to Yuuichi or probably Taiyou and his brother wanted his help or support. But, not this...

"How did you even know about the proposal?"

"I have my sources which I find unnecessary at the moment to discuss. Let's talk about the marriage, shall we?" Yuuichi asked sternly.

"Nii-san, let me tell you this... You've always known about the kind of partner I wanted and Mother just fulfilled my wish. I don't know why but when Mother brought to my notice about the girl, I didn't say yes right away."

"That's a step. But, why?"

"I don't know... The first thing that struck in my mind was Tenma..."

"Tenma, huh? If you don't mind my intrusion into your personal life, may I ask, what is your relation to Tenma, Kyousuke?"

"My relation? Meaning?"

"Your feelings towards him..."

Yet again, for the umpteenth time, Kyousuke fell into a deep pit of thoughts.

"I don't exactly understand, Nii-san, what it is that I feel towards him. Let me be frank... I like him, a lot and I can't seem to get him out of my mind. Sometimes, during my study sessions, he's all I think about... What he might be doing? Has he eaten or not? Are his lessons from Takuto-san about Medicine finished or not? And so many more... I don't know what this warmth in my heart is... When I think of him... He gives me too many emotions to basically understand what I have towards him," Kyousuke finished his rant and he felt like some weight was lifted off him, now that he got the feelings out of his chest.

Yuuichi and Taiyou had identical smiles on their faces.

"What?!" Kyousuke scowled.

"I never knew you could speak that much, Kyousuke!" Yuuichi laughed heartily.

"Oh, shut up, Nii-san," Kyousuke murmured.

"Kyousuke, I'll tell you this... Judging your feelings, I can firmly say that you're in love with Tenma-kun," Taiyou finalized.

"Yes, Taiyou's right," Yuuichi agreed too.

Love? Kyousuke in love with Tenma? Kyousuke wasn't sure that was even possible. He, in the past, did not consider Tenma to be his wife. And now, he was in love with him? That shouldn't be possible... Or should it?

"No... I can never..."

"Never what? Love Tenma?" Taiyou asked.

"Yeah... Not so long ago, I've hated him to the core... You're exaggerating my emotions!" Kyousuke accused.

"Kyousuke, you said yourself that you've never hated Tenma... And now you're saying you hated him?" Yuuichi asked.

"Well... Oh, whatever! I agree, I hated the situation I was put in... But that doesn't mean I love him!"

"It was just a hunch, Kyousuke. But, I'm pretty sure you love Tenma... Try clearing out your mind before you sort out your feelings," Yuuichi advised.

"If you say so," Kyousuke mumbled under his breath.

"Don't marry her, the girl..." Taiyou piped in.

"Why?" Kyousuke queried.

"In the little time you and Tenma were here, I've seen the way Tenma looked at you... I think he loves you," Taiyou said.

"He... He proposed to me, today..."

"What did you say then?!" Taiyou beamed as he waited for a reply.

"I didn't know what to say..."

"Ugh! You should've told him that you loved him too! That's the law of Nature!" Taiyou wailed disappointedly.

"I am confused. I don't know, for sure, what my feeling towards Tenma are," Kyousuke confessed.

"Then you should figure it out as soon as possible, Kyousuke. Time doesn't wait for anyone and certainly, it doesn't hold back on you too. Before anything bad happens, figure out who you want in your life. The girl or Tenma..." Yuuichi said.

* * *

Without even eating his dinner, Kyousuke locked himself in his room, in the palace, for the night, trying to join the dots, using his brother's advice.

I love you, Kyousuke-sama... Tenma's voice ricocheted in his brain.

 _You know not the dilemma  
_ _About you, I have in me  
_ _Magnetizing, your charisma  
_ _All_ _my fears, away they flee  
_ _Your t_ _ouch, and your kiss  
_ _Your love, their signature  
_ _A beautiful peaceful bliss  
_ _Your erotic seductive texture  
_ _Mind numbing, this confusion  
_ _Do I love you like you do?  
_ _Or just a blinded perversion?  
_ _All I think about is just you..._

* * *

The next day, when the girl's family arrived, the Eden guest palace was grandly decorated and they were received warmly. Rina's father, the King of the Fujiwara Kingdom, was a short lanky man who had too much beard and moustache whose overcoat always swept the floor while he walked. And his Queen was short too, just like her husband but elegant and royal in appearance who wore a bun and her crown all the time. Rina was more beautiful in person with her silky black hair falling down till her waist and her dress perfectly hugging all her still forming curves.

Kyousuke and the girl, Oda Rina, spent the whole day together. He was awed when Rina told him that she knew the art of Sword striking and horse riding. She was fourteen too, just like Kyousuke and they had a friendly battle with swords. The Prince of Eden won against the Princess of Fujiwara... But he complimented her valor and asked her to never back down, no matter what the situation was.

And when dusk fell, Kyousuke knew that it was time to make his decision, for he knew that his Mother would be expecting his reply. The Eden King and the Queen, the Fujiwara King and the Queen, Kyousuke and Rina were present in a room... Kyousuke stood beside Rina while the Highnesses sat on chairs, all the five, including Rina, awaited Kyousuke's decision.

"I like him, Father," Rina gave her approval.

"What about you, Kyousuke?" the Eden Queen, Shun, asked, one-hundred percent sure by the look on Kyousuke's face that he'd accept.

"I..." Kyousuke started.

* * *

 **So, Please do not mind the late update and let me know your views regarding the chapter...**

 **I'm eagerly waiting for your suggestions, advice, support... Don't disappoint me...**

 **Bubbyeeee...**

 **~Wheezy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CatLoverx33 :** He might've dared… Or might not. :P

 **Just a weaboo:** Cliffhanger… To create suspense and interest to my readers. Oh, Tenma will be out of the dungeons in a short while though.

 **Ana:** Yeah, many authors had the same reaction. I've posted in a forum along with some other writers who freaked out but got calmed when they knew every other author of fanfiction was facing the same issue. There were too many typos. I went back, corrected them (I think I did all of them though) and reposted the chapter. Trying to improve my poetry skills too and there will be more poems in the future in this story. No, it took a day for them to cross the Inazuma town and get close to Raimon Kingdom. I've also mentioned that they happened to reach Inazuma town, a few hours from the fight scene. So, that would practically be only hours to the town if ridden slow and an hour if ridden fast.

 **Hey guys... I've started a new fic called "I write for U" in which my favorite hero, Tsurugi Kyousuke is a fanfiction writer. Also, as you can guess, it is a Kyouten story. Any Kyouten fans out there can look through it. And, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Elsewhere in the Feida Kingdom-

The Feida Emperor and his Queen, Saryuu Evan and Aoi, were having a deep conversation about the future of their Kingdom because of the absence of an heir. The Emperor was intimidating to anyone who didn't really know him. With his grayish-white hair and dark indigo colored eyes, he was capable of manipulating anyone to his requirement. Though his words and looks had that kind of intense dark power, never once he used those techniques on his wife for she was the only real love of his life.

Sorano Aoi in the past and Saryuu Aoi in the present, has the inability to get pregnant. She looked like an angel with her dark blue wavy hair that hung till her waist graciously and her sky blue colored irises. Unlike her husband, she had a kind aura surrounding her. She tried persuading her husband to remarry for the well-being of the Kingdom. To her dismay or astonishment, he didn't and now, he lost the age according to their timeline. No one in the royal lineage agreed to give their daughters to her husband because he crossed twenty five and the girls were below fifteen.

They've even tried looking for male-bearers. Seemingly, to their extent of knowledge, they've discovered only one person in the royal lineage and he was the wife of the Eden Prince. Facing failures in their search for a suitor, they gave up not so long ago. The Feida King and the Queen have accepted their fates and decided to live a childless life. The Prime Minister, a loyal servant to the Kingdom of Feida, Fei Rune, had suggested the King and the Queen to adopt a child despite the differences in the kind of blood they needed.

But, the King, Saryuu Evan was adamant on having a child with only royal blood. So was his Queen. He had luck in capturing the Kingdoms he laid his finger upon but misfortune dawned upon him regarding his heir.

"Aoi, you're lovely," Evan cooed in her ear as he played with her hair. They lay on the bed together, shut out to the world by blue satin curtains that fell round the bed from the ceiling.

"Being lovely hasn't got me anywhere," Aoi said sadly.

"Let's not think about that, shall we? I'm sure, one day, we'll have an heir."

"But how, Evan?! If only I could conceive…" Aoi said with downcast eyes, her fingers clutching at the fabric on her husband's chest.

Saryuu Evan smiled down sorrowfully at his wife's despair and kissed her passionately to ease her pain, along with his'. There was nothing in this world that love can't cure.

"I love you, Aoi but I don't love the pain you're in. Let's not think about that," Evan said, looking hopefully into Aoi's eyes.

"Yeah, I love you too," she responded, hugging her husband.

A knock at their door ruined their oh-so-perfect lovely moment.

"Duty call, I guess," Saryuu sighed.

"Better luck next time, dear," Aoi said playfully.

"I was so close to ripping our clothes off, my Lady," Saryuu said with the same intonation as Aoi, with a seductive glint in his eyes, taking her by sheer surprise at the raw choice of his words.

"You are so unbelievable!" she chuckled and got out of his grasp.

"Work can wait," Saryyu said, sitting up on his knees and pulling down his wife back onto the plushy mattress, the action resulting in a bounce of the Feida Queen.

As each piece of clothing was unceremoniously ripped away with urgency, the Feida King and the Queen, drowned together in the throes of passion, shutting out the world. All Saryuu Evan saw was his wife and all Aoi saw was her husband. Their intertwined fingers during the act symbolized their support for one another, no matter the situationthey faced or shall face in the coming future.

* * *

"Saryuu Evan is moving fast," Kidou Yuuto, the High King of Teikoku Kingdom warned his friends, Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya.

The three best friends gathered at Endou's home for spending a day together like they usually do every once a month or two. Mamoru's home was a fairly big two storey building. The bottom storey had three rooms – a kitchen, a bedroom and a spare room to store things. The second floor had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Two rooms were given - one to each of his friends so that they could stay the night before leaving for their abodes the following day.

Usually, apart from their lives, they discussed Kingdom affairs, if they are very necessary. Kidou Yuuto, out of the three, was a very brainy person, whose strategies were known for success and never failure. Gouenji Shuuya was the famous sword striker the world has ever known and Endou Mamoru was a great leader and fighter for freedom and peace among living beings.

"The next threat will apparently be to Eden," Yuuto said with arms crossed across his chest, his crimson red eyes pinned upon Gouenji Shuuya.

"I've already warned my cousin. I mean, Shun. She assured me that their defenses are strong," Shuuya replied.

"It's good to be careful though," Mamoru pointed out while stuffing onigiri into his mouth.

"Mamoru, speak after you swallow," his wife, Endou Natsumi chided from the kitchen.

"Don't mind her," Endou whispered, still not ceasing the course of his action.

"Mamoru, Eden is at the center of the four Kingdoms and if its defenses are broken down, the other three will be captured too. So, we've decided to join our forces with Eden and impart more strength to the already strong defense."

"That's a great idea, Yuuto. But, let me warn you… Because you brought the fact that Saryyu Evan is moving fast in his strategies, you should be faster and by this instant, you should've taken the initial step of warding the four Kingdoms. Which, as of now, you didn't," Mamoru furnished the details, finishing the last of his onigiri while those of his friends' remained untouched.

Kidou remained speechless as he hadn't thought of it that far. All this time, he had only put his scrutinizing eye on Saryuu's moves and advances but never thought of a strategy that would bounce back Saryuu and his forces. He felt ashamed of himself for not planning things better… And that's when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. It was Gouenji Shuuya and his face cradled a slight smile.

"Even the mightiest fall one day. Don't feel bad, Yuuto... it still isn't too late. Okay?" his white haired friend assured Kidou.

"We are not supposed to fall no matter how mighty we are!" Yuuto exclaimed.

"We won't!" Mamoru deadpanned.

"So, let's plan on how to get our forces together, shall we?" Shuuya smirked.

* * *

Sleeping peacefully in his arms was his wife, Aoi. Evan looked down at her and traced a finger down her cheek, feeling the still hot and sweat slicked skin after their little… session. His Queen was disheartened, he knew that. He was equally sad too. But, he had to remain strong – for the people who put their trust in him, for his Kingdom, for his faithful servants, and most of all, for his dear Queen. She's all he got and he vowed never to lose her to anything.

Usually, a wife never allowed or accepted if her husband married another lady. But, his Queen had been ready to sacrifice her place to someone else so that they could have an heir. If he had only been less stubborn, they would be cradling a young baby in their arms and living peacefully like any other King and Queen. No, he just had to ruin his opportunity and seek for an unavailable one now. In the time he had in his hands, he decided to rule the whole world. Then, if he died, no one would dare take such a high responsibility out of the fear he shall induce in them and his name, along with his Queen's, would be etched with diamonds in the book of history.

He got up while pulling the blankets over the naked form of his Queen and watched her cuddle into the empty space beside her, peacefully.

"I love you, Aoi," he told her though she couldn't hear her and kissed her cheek.

"And now, it's duty time," he said to himself while picking up fresh clothes, along with a towel, from his wardrobe.

Tying the towel around his waist, he retired to the bathroom to wash himself and get cleaned before attending to his duties as the King.

Fei Rune was the Prime Minister, who worked with all the affairs that related to the Feida Kingdom. The Kingdom itself was named after their family name because their family served the Kings of the particular Kingdom from ages and were indebted to the land. Very long ago, more like several hundred centuries ago, Fei Rune's early ancestors had found the land and decided to settle on it, far away from other individual civilizations. It was a wasted land and was inefficient for any kinds of possible humane living. It was very deeply believed by people that they had turned the barren land into a land of greenery and life by use of one magical sword and several rituals. The rituals worked or not, none knew and not even one person in the entire world had the knowledge or capability to decipher what Rune's ancestors had scribbled down on the rocks. And, they named their civilization as Feida since their surname was 'Fei'.

One day, several centuries later, a warrior, who belonged to the 'Saryuu' family, came to know of this mysteriously created magical land and went in search of it. After a very long journey, he found the land and was amazed by the proficiency and the magnificence. Allured towards it by its sheer beauty, he wanted to claim the land as his own and declared for a duel with the strongest warrior the Feida civilization held. The Feida people were very confident that the magical sword they owned would lead their representative to an easy victory. But, alas! When their strongest leader fell to the ground, defeated at the hands of their challenger, they feared disturbance and chaos in their serene life.

"I came here to own the land, not the people!" the challenger declared, his sword shining under the sun's bright light.

"We've been living and fending for ourselves for centuries on this land. How can we give up our life where our memories burned?" the civilization's elder spoke up to the challenger.

"Sir, you have misunderstood me. I take the land and I take the people with it too…" the challenger clarified.

"What do you mean?" the defeated representative of the Feida civilization asked.

"I want you to accept me as your King and I'll take this unknown land to new heights in this world. Trust me as your King and I'll treat you as my family," the challenger smiled.

The people didn't agree right away, so the challenger had asked for a chance to prove himself by letting him serve the land, serve them. Gradually, the people started to trust in him and after a long time, one fine day, the member of 'Saryuu' family was crowned the King while the one defeated by him, who belonged to the 'Fei' family, was appointed the Prime Minister, a close acquaintance to the King. Thus the Saryyus reigned while the Feis guided.

Fei Rune, a parrot-green haired man, who was a little younger to Saryuu Evan, waited patiently in the court room for their King to appear. He had to let the King know of a very important issue and when his call wasn't answered by Saryuu Evan, he knew that he had to wait. He paced back and forth across the room and stopped abruptly in shock when he heard his name come out from the Emperor's mouth.

"Emperor! I've been waiting for you!" Fei said and Saryuu frowned at the urgency in his Prime Minister's still boyish voice.

"What's the matter?" Evan asked, seating himself on his throne, his orange cape floating behind him and sweeping the floor as he walked towards it.

"The Fujiwara King has gotten a groom for his daughter," Rune said.

"Hmm…" the King cooed thoughtfully with a finger under his chin. "He hasn't accepted my proposal for his teen daughter for whom, Rune?"

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, Your Majesty," Rune said with contempt lacing his voice.

This revelation, to the Emperor, was surprising.

"Tsurgui Kyousuke… He's already married to that Raimon Prince, wasn't he?" Evan asked.

"Yeah," Rune replied.

"Then, why do you suppose, the Eden Prince is marrying once again?" Saryuu queried.

"Probably, the male-bearer he married couldn't conceive, I suppose," Fei offered.

"No, Rune… Have you forgotten that conceiving issues do NOT arise in the case of male-bearers? They can conceive thrice, at the maximum and once, at the minimum but never nil," the Emperor corrected his Prime Minister.

"I'm sorry I guess I did forget…"

"What was his name again?" Saryuu Evan enquired Fei Rune.

"Tsurugi Tenma, My Lord," Fei answered.

Saryuu 'hmmed' in response and started thinking again. This was another puzzle he had to solve. To any other person who knew not the depths of this valuable information, it would be awkward and humorous to see him thinking. They could only see the surfaced matter but not what the depths of that particular situation held. He knew that Tsurugi Yuuichi's marriage was broken and Yuuichi's bride was given to Kyousuke because Yuuichi chose to run away on the day of his marriage. So, it was obvious that the haughty Prince, Tsurugi Kyousuke was forcefully bound to Tenma. This was the superficial issue that everyone knows.

The boy, Tenma, didn't yet conceive and that proved to Saryuu Evan that there was no physical bond between the two teens. Even, if by chance, there was any physical contact, the two Eden Princes had not gone up to the point of intercourse. There was a weak link, that wouldn't be noticed by a commoner. And, Saryuu patted himself on his back mentally for being able to spot the subtle choice of his attack.

"Rune… I need Kariya Masaki at my presence," Saryuu ordered.

"What?! Kariya Masaki? My Lord, he's a fugitive!" Rune said.

"Fugitive he certainly is - to my people, but not to me. I've always doubted his abode lay behind the Western walls of our Kingdom. Why don't you order our Army General to take his forces there?"

"If we found him and attacked him, we wouldn't be able to get him here for whatever it is that you want from him, Emperor…"

"Who said anything about attacking his place, Minister? You will accompany the General and convince him to offer his services to the Emperor, that is, me, for a huge ransom and bring him here. If HE uses violent measures against you people, only then you are allowed to order the General to use our forces. The General must not, at any cost, function without your orders, Rune. As you very well know, he's aggressive and acts without practical thought," the Emperor explained the details to his Prime Minister.

"As you wish, Emperor. But, I still do not understand why you need Kariya Masaki right away," Fei Rune voiced his inner doubt.

"Patience, Minister. All in due time!" Saryuu smirked evilly.

The Prime Minister nodded his head, the doubt still lingering in him, bowed and left the place to do the assigned work of bringing Kariya Masaki to the Emperor.

Saryuu Evan gazed at the retreating form of his Minister and chuckled to himself at the idea that popped up in his mind. He would rule the world, come what may and no one could stop him from reaching his goal. The Kingdom he needed to attack was, Eden and he figured the weak link in breaking into the Kingdom. Now, there would be no force that would hold him back from claiming the Kingdom of Eden from the Tsurugis'.

"Tsurugi Tenma… Here I come…"

* * *

 **Ah, that's it this chapter. I'm still feeling the after effects of flu so forgive me if the chapter wasn't promising. I had to let you guys know about the plot too, apart from Kyousuke's and Tenma's relationship.**

 **So, any kind of constructive criticism, thoughts regarding my chap, advice through a little review would really be appreciated and make my heart flutter with happiness that my readers took their time to guide me and my story to completion. Thanks in advance.**

 **Bye.**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**OTP's are all you need:** Whoa! You've reviewed for every chapter you missed... Thanks for all the compliments you've showered me and my story with. And yes, I saw that one coming... Poor Tenma... I had to let in the plot too so I gave that part a special chapter. So, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter...

 **Lemonade Sherbet-2015:** That's okay... No need to apologize and here's the update. Hope you like it!

 **Ana** : Saryuu Evan is after many more things... He is not just limited to Tenma, my friend. And, thanks for the suggestion. I'll make sure their conversations stand upto the Royalty mark in future chapters. That centenaries part was an overlooked mistake. I corrected it. Yup, a filler and here's the answer to my cliffhanger. Hope you like it.

 **Warning: Tsurugi is too soft and calm in this chapter...**

 **Tsurugi: Is that a warning, Wheezy? So, you say that I'm not fit to be sweet towards people?! *growls**

 **Wheezy: He he... It's not that, Kyou-kun... You're a tough guy, almost like a villain! *runs away**

 **Tenma: Enjoy the chapter, readers!**

* * *

 _Why? That simple question rung in my mind, always. Why it had to be me that suffered? It was mental torture, emotional trauma. My husband… he was the one I REALLY wanted to stay forever in my life. I love him… I love him a lot. I should've known, by the way. The way my life spiraled, I could never get what I wanted. This marriage had separated me from the only person that cared for me, Nii-san. And just when I was beginning to think that something GOOD had actually happened to me in my life, that girl had to come up and claim my husband from me. Wait, he never was mine… He never wanted me the way I wanted him. Most of all, he never loved me the way I loved him. Probably, he used me in the guise of 'working out this relation'. No, that's not true… I won't let my worst case scenario thoughts create any turbidity in my sweet time with Kyousuke-sama. This loneliness, I was used to it. It might take a while… But, one day, before I even know it, I can see myself surrounded by a dark void…_

"Tenma?" the voice of Shindou Takuto snapped Tenma out of his thoughts.

"Takuto-san?" Tenma said with wide eyes as he stood up and walked towards the bars. The bars felt ice cold under Tenma's palms. "You're HERE?"

"You haven't come to class like you usually do. I asked Kyousuke about you and he explained me the situation," Takuto said dully.

"Oh," Tenma breathed out. At the mention of his husband's name, he felt his chest constrict due to pain that was out of sadness.

"They're here… The bride's family," Takuto frowned.

Shindou Takuto hated the fact that Kyousuke agreed to meet the girl and didn't reject the proposal right away. He knew that the complete say was in the Prince's hand and he was sure the Eden Prince knows it too. The fact he couldn't put his mind around was – why, after all the time Kyousuke spent with Tenma, knowing him and dating him, is that he accepted to even consider the proposal? Even a blind man could tell Tenma adores Kyousuke… Wasn't Tenma's love enough to make Kyousuke stay? Was Tenma's love weak? Takuto knows that he had no right, whatsoever, to voice his doubts. It wasn't his place to question his authorities. Nevertheless, the doubts remained.

"I know. Kyousuke-sama told me," his grip on the bars tightened.

"I know I'm in no place to be the intruder but, what if he accepts her, the girl?" Takuto enquired.

"Well, if he does, I'll be stuck here for a lifetime, I guess," Tenma shrugged casually, accompanied by a humorless chuckle.

"I'm really sorry for you, Tenma…"

"No, Takuto-san, don't pity me. And, don't be sorry for me" Tenma said, a bit defiantly.

"You sure are strong, kid," Takuto smiled amusedly.

Before Tenma could form a reply, a guard rushed in, towards them and bowed to Takuto.

"Sire, the King expects you in the courtroom," the guard informed and took his leave.

"Tenma, if you're stuck here, as you mentioned, I'll be sure to visit you and teach you here. Okay?" Takuto said.

"Sure, Takuto-san. Thank you!" Tenma beamed wide before the medical professional left.

* * *

"I like him, Father," Rina gave her approval.

"What about you, Kyousuke?" the Eden Queen, Shun, asked, one-hundred percent sure by the look on Kyousuke's face that he'd accept.

"I…," Kyousuke started. I like her… he wanted to say but, the words refused to come out of his mouth.

 _I love you, Kyousuke-sama_ … Tenma's voice in his mind reverberated fiercely.

His mind flashed images before his eyes… sweet yet painful at the moment. The first day of their relation when he cast his wife out of his room into a dingy dark shed… Tenma smiled then. Even when Kyousuke warned him that he would dump him one day for a girl, Tenma still showered him with respect and eventually, love. Tenma never spoke back to him, even though he didn't like most of things Kyousuke spewed at him.

 _Why do you hate me so much?_ Kyousuke remembered Tenma having asked that question to him. That day, when he came to know that Tenma did not know the art of sword striking, he said Tenma wasn't worth living. Kyousuke knew he didn't mean it but Tenma didn't know. Though he instilled huge amounts of fear in his wife, Tenma never ceased to love him.

And, he could still remember the look on Tenma's face when he locked him in the dark dirty storeroom just because Tenma caused a fit as he bathed with his favorite maids. Tenma never said a word about it. But, Kyousuke knew, deep down, that Tenma still felt worse about that incident. He let his anger walk him to that path. There wasn't Tenma's fault, ever. Any typical wife would react the way he did. The entire fault lied within Kyousuke. Always.

He smiled at the thought of Tenma cooking for him He tasted Tenma's food in the past. The first time was on his birthday and it was also the day when Kyousuke realized that something in him, towards his wife, was changing drastically. The urge to put him down diminished, the craving to hurt his wife flew out of his mind and the promise he made to Tenma about putting him through hell, was long forgotten. And, his perspective towards his wife changed. He began to like Tenma. Even that kind of realization surprised him.

He failed brutally. As a husband, he did. He had given more than he intended to give Tenma in the past four months. And, he doesn't regret it – not one bit. What he regrets is seeing THAT look on Tenma's face which symbolized –Betrayal. Yes, Kyousuke betrayed Tenma. If he said 'yes' to the girl, he would be betraying Tenma's love for him, Tenma's trust in him. He promised his wife that he would give their relation another chance. Saying 'yes' to the girl meant breaking his promise to Tenma. Sure, he did break one once. What is another one? But, the first one was meant to be broken and the second one? He wasn't so sure.

Tenma never left his side… He stayed with him through thick and thin. He tended to him when he was hurt, stayed by him when he was captured and now, he's ready to sacrifice him (Kyousuke) so that Kyousuke could get his happiness in a girl, the perfect girl he always dreamt of. Tenma was ready to let go of Kyousuke. And, the situation depended on Kyousuke… 'Yes' would bring happiness to the perfect girl and 'No' would bring happiness to his wife. It was up to him to decide who matters to him the most.

Tenma's laugh, Tenma's tears, Tenma's words… His scent, his kiss, his hug… Everything was pulling Kyousuke towards the field of love created by his wife. His blue eyes held love for Kyousuke. He attends to each and every carnal pleasures of Kyousuke without refusing. Though they hadn't gone farther than kissing, it had always been sexual with an icing of passion. All Kyousuke's mind could offer him was Tenma, Tenma and Tenma. He did not know when but now that he was being pulled apart from the biggest source of love in his life, he realized, at one point, he fell hard… And, deeply in love with his wife, Tenma…

"Mother, Rina…," Kyousuke started. "She's perfect."

His answer pleased the Majesties and Rina. While, Takuto, who had gotten there a while ago to give the King his medicine, was displeased at Kyousuke's answer.

"Oh, that's great! We need to call in the priest and set the date for my boy's marriage!" the Eden Queen squealed in pure joy.

"Wait, Mother, I'm still not finished," Kyousuke cut her off, earning frowns from everyone present in the room.

"Do you have any qualms regarding the abrupt call for marriage, Kyousuke?" the Eden King questioned worriedly.

"It is entirely about the marriage itself, Father. I can't marry her," Kyousuke said it out, clenching his fists at his sides.

His answer earned audible gasps from his audience. He knew they were disappointed but he wasn't about to go back on his decision. His brother, Yuuichi, was right when he said that Kyousuke was in love with Tenma. It was strange to him, how he fell for his wife. But, he did and he won't turn back on his partner anymore. Tenma deserves more. He deserves to be happy and Kyousuke will make sure of that.

"Why can't you, Kyousuke?! You've always wanted to marry a girl!" Shun exclaimed.

"I agree I did, Mother but that was in the past. I'm honestly happy with Tenma. So, I see no reason to remarry. Besides, I love him, I love Tenma…" Kyousuke said, a smile spreading on his face.

If anyone was happy with his decision, it was Shindou Takuto. Just moments ago, he abhorred Kyousuke for praising the girl over Tenma and now, he was delighted at the knowledge of Kyousuke loving Tenma.

"Rina, I really admire you for your knowledge in basically, everything. But, you deserve better… Not a second handed man who's in love with his first wife. I don't apologize to anybody like this but, I'm sorry if you're offended, truly," Kyousuke said to the rejected girl, who smiled in return.

"I understand. And, I wish you good luck," she responded in a mature way.

"Rina, what are you saying to that boy?!" her mother asked outrageously.

"Mother, you want me happy, don't you?" she asked and her Mother nodded. "Then, let's leave, Mother. I'm not old to not get proposals and certainly, I cannot be happy with the person whose heart is already given away to someone else."

"Rina, I'm proud of you, my child," her mother said and hugged her.

"Rina, you can always be my friend, if you'd like," Kyousuke said.

"I AM your friend, Kyousuke!" she chimed.

Kyousuke smiled in return as he turned towards his parents. He knew he'd disappointed them gravely, especially his Mother. His Mother had taken all the burden of his marriage on her shoulders and he'd managed to bring nothing but sadness to her. He could easily decipher the broken look on her face. But, he knew she wouldn't force him to marry the girl. And, it was partly their fault after all because they were the ones who forced him to marry Tenma and it wasn't his fault that he was head over heels for his good natured wife.

"Mother, I'm sorry," he breathed out.

"You've been another disappointment to me, Kyousuke. The only difference between you and Yuuichi is that he left us for his lover but you chose both of us. I don't understand if I should be elated that you wanted us in your life or be depressed that our decision doesn't count in your life. I'm totally bemused, son," his Mother expressed her thoughts in a sad monotone.

"Shun," his Father spoke up before Kyousuke could. "It doesn't matter who he marries. All that matters is who our son is happy with. If he's contended in living with Tenma, I don't see why we should reject his decision."

His Father's acceptance took him by sheer surprise. He did not expect his Father to take his side, not at all.

"But, Yamato-"

"Shun, this marriage has no point if Kyousuke loves his wife. After all, you've selected Rina because Kyousuke said he'll be happy with a girl, haven't you?" Yamato cut her off.

"Yes, that's true…" she agreed.

"And, he says he's happy with Tenma. So, what's the point in forcing him into another marriage?"

At this point, Shun couldn't argue. All she wanted for her son was happiness and that lied in Tenma. She nodded her head in approval to Kyousuke's decision.

"Mother, Father, thank you! With your permission, I would like to take Tenma outside to propose to him," Kyousuke said.

"Sure, son and good luck," his Father wished him but his Mother still wore a doleful expression.

"Thank you, Father," Kyousuke bowed before rushing down to the dungeons.

 _Good luck… Tenma, your husband chose you…_ Takuto smiled to himself. Living a male-bearer's life was tough and he'd seen many atrocities against them. Though he felt some pity towards Tenma, he respected him for loving the people who dared to hurt him. And, it was Tenma's love that changed Kyousuke. He was sure of it.

* * *

Kyousuke felt free… Free from all the doubts that bound him and his actions. He was sure now that his feelings towards Tenma were out of love for the brunette. His mind and heart supplied Tenma's name like a mantra as he proceeded towards the only person he really loved. Love… It was a strange feeling. It gives butterflies in the stomach, doesn't let the mind form any coherent thoughts because it's the heart that matters and not mind. Love is a feeling that is concerned to the heart entirely. It doesn't need a reason to sprout and certainly doesn't need a thought to process.

"Tenma, I'm coming for you," Kyousuke was overjoyed. He would make sure Tenma got the best proposal of his life.

Tenma, in his cell, was sleeping on the floor to his side, facing the wall, his right palm acting as a pillow under his head. Small stones were digging into his skin on his hand as some of his weight was supported by it.

 _Kyousuke-sama would've said 'yes' by now. And probably, the girl is hugging him in happiness… And, shortly, the priest would come to fix the date. Maybe, I'll be allowed to help in setting the preparations. Or not. But, I really wish I was out there so that I could attend to Kyousuke-sama's needs. Nobody knows him like I do… Sometimes even Kyousuke-sama forgets where I place his things. Oh God! What if he needs something and doesn't find it? I wouldn't be there if he called for me!_

"Tenma?"

 _Kyousuke-sama would call for me like that. Just a bit louder…_

"Tenma?"

 _Yeah, just like that. That voice… And, I wouldn't be there to hear it. Wait, I'm hearing Kyousuke-sama's voice! Oh, I guess I'm dreaming…_

"Tenma!"Tenma flinched at the loudness and sat up in an instant, only to find his husband towering over him.

"I'm hallucinating now…" Tenma said out as he yawned.

"No, you're not," Kyousuke chuckled at Tenma as he got down on his knees.

"What? You're… You're really here?" Tenma asked.

"Yes and why is that a surprise to you?" Kyousuke asked, stunned.

"It's nothing… So, how did it go? The marriage proposal?"

There was some part in Tenma that gave off positive vibes which screamed that his husband rejected the girl. But, majority part voted that his husband had agreed.

"It went good, actually. The girl's a gem, Tenma. I'm astonished by the amount of knowledge she possesses!" Kyousuke praised the girl, instilling jealousy in his wife.

"Oh, that's great! You've always wanted an educated wife," Tenma said, looking down at his fingers on his lap.

"Yeah, I did," Kyousuke said and received no reply. He waited for Tenma to say something. But, when nothing came from Tenma's side, he chose to break the dawning silence between them.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere," Kyousuke said, standing up and reaching out a hand towards his wife.

Tenma looked up at his husband, confused. His eyes flickered between Kyousuke and his outstretched hand.

 _That hand is not yours to take anymore_ … A voice at the back of his mind told him as he was about to hold his husband's hand. He dropped his hand. The action resulted in Kyousuke hardening his face. Even from the floor, Tenma could see that Kyousuke grit his teeth in anger. Kyousuke was angry at himself for making Tenma feel unloved at his simple gestures. He was determined to change it soon.

"Tenma, hurry," Kyousuke urged.

"Where are you taking me?" Tenma questioned his husband as he got up to his feet.

"You'll know when you get there," Kyousuke smiled.

Mounting Kyousuke's horse, Shinju, they took off. Tenma already met his husband's horse and was given the permission to use it and tend to it. Shinju too grew fond of its new owner… Tenma took Kyousuke's job of feeding Shinju while the couple shared the process of bathing the white horse. The maids would insist on letting them do the work but his husband, Kyousuke always denied them that opportunity.

"I have to let Shinju know that I care for her. This is the way I prefer…" his husband used to say. And, Tenma always wanted to hear those words for him too. He wanted to know, forever, if his husband cared for him or not.

 _It doesn't matter now… He likes the girl and probably agreed to marry her…_ His mind supplied.

Before he knew it, they stopped at a place, a garden.

"What is this place?" Tenma asked, taking in the beauty of the place.

"It's called the Garden of Eden," looking down at Tenma.

Kyousuke knew Tenma loved Nature a lot and felt this was the right place to let Tenma know of his feelings. The garden was special as it possessed a prized view of the entire city on a high cliff. It contained roses, tulips, Veronicas, Perennials, Asters and sweet fragrant flowers like peonies and daffodils, creepers… It also contained a huge pond that was filled with some fishes, water lilies, Lotuses and water hyacinths.

"Come on, let's go," Kyousuke pulled a curious Tenma towards the cliff as his wife turned various angles in his grasp to let in all the details of the garden.

"This place is awesome, Kyousuke-sama!" Tenma exclaimed happily when they finally reached the cliff, all the while, Kyousuke struggling to drag his wife to the destined spot.

"I'm glad you like it, Tenma…" Kyousuke said truthfully, interlacing his left hand's fingers with Tenma's right hand's fingers, taking his wife by surprise.

"Kyousuke-sama?" Tenma said, his smile washed away by confusion.

"Watch the sunset?" Kyousuke asked, brushing off Tenma's unwanted doubts.

"Su- sure," Tenma stuttered and shifted his gaze back to the sunset and felt his husband's hand grasp his' tighter.

He took in a shuddering gasp for he did not understand the meaning of his husband's gesture. What his husband was trying to prove, he did not understand. Neither did he complain because his husband's attention on him felt nice.

"Tenma, I brought you here for a reason. You'll listen to me right?" Tenma noticed that though his husband was speaking to him, his gaze was fixed on the sunset.

"You know I'll listen, Kyousuke-sama. I'll always listen to you…" Tenma promised.

"Good," Kyousuke now took Tenma's free hand in his free hand and stood right in front of him, their hands joined together by their interlaced fingers.

"What are you doing, Kyousuke-sama?" Tenma asked when Kyousuke invaded Tenma's personal space. Tenma could feel his husband's hot breath on his face. And, he was sure his face was as red as a red rose.

"Tenma, look at me," Kyousuke said softly and when Tenma didn't comply right away, he added, "please…" That did the trick and Tenma's head snapped up at him. Their faces were merely a few inches apart when Kyousuke slid his arms around Tenma's waist and pulled his wife closer. Tenma gulped nervously as his hands rested on Kyousuke's chest.

"You're acting weird," Tenma mumbled.

Deciding not to delay his confession any longer, Kyousuke kissed his wife slowly on the lips, savoring the taste Tenma offered. Tenma tasted like an orange fruit. Subconsciously, Kyousuke thought Tenma had eaten oranges during the day. He felt the little crooked texture of Tenma's teeth with his tongue… He traced the inner contours of his wife's cheeks as he played with his tongue, before pulling away.

"Kyou-"

"Tenma, I love you," Kyousuke cut his wife off with his confession.

"What?!" Tenma exclaimed, taken aback.

"I don't know when it happened or why… Honestly, I'm surprised too. I've never imagined being in love with you but believe me when I say that at some point in my life, I've fallen for you. No girl can ever take your place in my life, Tenma. This realization might be late on my side but better late than never, right? I cannot imagine my life without you… It might sound cliché but that's as far as I can express my feelings. So, I love you… Do you love me?" Kyousuke ended his monologue and waited for Tenma's reply.

"Tenma, say something" Kyousuke pleaded after a pause.

"I… I can't believe I'm hearing this from you," Tenma said, letting his stored tears fall from his eyes. This time, they were out of happiness.

"Tenma, please, don't cry…"

"No, I'm happy… I'm really happy, Kyousuke-sama. I've waited this long to hear those words from you and I thought I would never live up to that day because I've always felt that the day would never come. Please tell me this is true… Please!" Tenma cried into Kyousuke's chest, clutching at the fabric.

"It is the truth… I love you," Kyousuke stressed. "Do you love me, Tenma?"

"I've already told you… I love you, I love you a lot, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma said, his voice muffled.

They hugged each other tightly after their confession. Their hearts were finally at peace. And, they could see a brighter future together… Tenma truly loved his husband and he always will.

 _I will always love you Tenma_ … Kyousuke promised inwardly.

* * *

 **Please Review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Bye.**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lemonade Sherbet-2015:** I'll stop when we finish the story and I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter too.

 **Zoe Wee Mama:** Thanks for the compliment! It means a lot… Hope you like this chapter.

 **Guest:** Don't worry, I won't break them apart… For now, they will remain together. Saryuu's plans will come into the light as the story progresses. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Yan:** Hope you don't mind me calling you "Yan"… I believe every character in my story was OOC at some point and what can I say… The story demanded the change. Kyousuke accepting the proposal would only drag the story further and I felt it was unnecessary. Rina did not feel bad because she didn't have any kind of feelings towards Kyousuke. So, she accepted the broken proposal without any care. We now have scientific explanations for the cause of diseases but at that time, in the past, the people didn't know about them. So, I'll not explain about the disease. Explaining it would mean the people in the past knew of the disease. So, I'll let him be sick with an unknown illness and kill him later. Oh sure… Such kind of scenes between Tenma and Kyousuke are on their way. Hope you like this chapter.

 **Julie James:** Thanks for the review and the compliment… :)

 **Ketrin'Shirouki:** Oh no, the previous chapter wasn't the ending… There is still Saryuu who is waiting to invade Kyousuke's Kingdom. So, the story is still not over. It's okay… No need to apologize. I can understand because I'm busy too and the urge to write this story is pulling me out of my schedule. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for and I hope you like it…

 **Hey guys! Sorry... It's been over five days since I've updated. You see, I am very busy with my life... Too many works and too little time. But, don't worry, I won't stop updating this story and my other story. No matter how busy I am, I will always make time for my stories but let me make it clear to you, my supportive readers, that I cannot update frequently. But, I will update within a week, depending on my situation. That's all. And, I've managed to write this chapter. I'll try to write the next one sooner... If I am free...**

* * *

"What's happening to me, Takuto-san?" the Eden King, Tsurugi Yamato queried, coughing out blood onto the palm which he used to cover his mouth with.

Seeing the crimson blood flow out of her husband's mouth, Tsurugi Shun, the Eden Queen rushed to his aid, worried deeply about her husband's deteriorating health. The King, over time, had become pale and thin. The first impression anyone would get from glancing at him was that all the flesh and blood he used to have, must've drained out of him.

"I don't know, Your Majesty… If I had any idea, you would've been cured by now. I'm sorry," the Royal Physician apologized.

"You're a Professional, Takuto-san! There must be something that you might've forgotten or something… Please… Save my husband!" the Eden Queen pleaded, forgetting all about her pride as the Queen.

"I'm so sorry, Highness… There is nothing I can do now. It's in Kami-sama's hands… I've used every possible herb to cure this unknown illness… Nothing showed positive signs and I'm deprived of any other ideas. Forgive me," Takuto apologized to the Queen, feeling bad that he couldn't do anything to cure the King.

"I understand…" the King wheezed out in a shaky voice and turned towards his crying wife. "Shun, make the preparations…" he said.

"Preparations?" the Queen enquired.

"Yeah, I can feel it… My time is nearing. I can hear the faint call from God's abode, dear… "

"No, don't say that!" Shun cried.

Shindou Takuto excused himself as the King and the Queen were having a moment of love. He felt like an intruder as he witnessed their intimacy. So, he felt it best to back down for a bit and left the area.

"This is the mortifying truth that you NEED to accept, love… Besides, I wasn't talking about my death rituals," the King said, coughing again.

His wife gently wiped away the scarlet drops of blood that clung on and around his lips.

"Then?" she asked about the preparations her husband was talking about.

"Crowning Kyousuke as the King of Eden… Before I die, I want to see him as the King," the King put forth his wish.

"Are you sure about that, Yamato? Kyousuke, as far as I know, isn't yet ready," Shun frowned in deep thought.

"I'm very sure… And, you could guide him. We'll crown him the King for the time being because a Kingdom can't survive without its King. You hold the authoritative rights," Yamato advised.

"When he's wise enough, he'll have full rights as the King. Till then, though he's the King, I would be ruling our Kingdom. That's what you mean?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"As you wish, dear… I'll order for the necessary preparations and let our people know about this ceremony," Shun said.

"I'll bestow my son with my crown… Oh, I forgot… Order one for his wife too… If Kyousuke's the King, Tenma is one too…"

Shun couldn't understand why her husband took Tenma's side. In actuality, Yamato was only supporting what his son wanted. It was their fault that Kyousuke was married to Tenma in the first place. He didn't want to commit another one by depriving his son of what he loves… what he wants. It was obviously unnecessary to choose another bride for his son when he was content with the one he's bound to. There was no mistaking the gentleness in his son's eyes when he spoke about Tenma. That love… That fondness… was beyond any happiness to his son. And, as a Father, he would only do justice.

"I'll do it… Leave that to me. For now, you rest, dear," Shun promised and helped her husband to their room.

* * *

Tenma and his husband were sitting on the grassy ground at the summit. The sun had set long ago and they still sat there, enjoying themselves in one another's presence. Their interweaved hands lay on the ground between them, occasionally squeezing each other, just to remind themselves that everything was real and they were under the blanket of love, mesmerized by its warmth. Tenma was now at peace and was sure that no profanity would ever slip out of his husband's mouth and harm his heart.

"Kyousuke-sama," he called out to his husband, his eyes fixed on the darkening sky.

"Yes?" Kyousuke replied, his shining golden irises locating his wife under the twilight.

"It's getting dark… We should go home," Tenma said.

"We won't," Kyousuke smiled gently, passion overflowing as he spoke.

"What? Why won't we?" Tenma now turned to look at his husband disbelievingly.

"I'll take you to a forbidden place tonight, Tenma," Kyousuke said and came close to his wife so that their faces were merely an inch away. Tenma could feel his husband's hot breath caress his cold clammy skin as he spoke.

"For- forbidden place?" Tenma stuttered embarrassedly at the closeness and inched away from his husband. Kyousuke, anticipating his wife's move, followed the path Tenma took and cornered him by encircling his arms around his wife's torso.

"Uh-huh, don't you dare escape from me, Tenma…" Kyousuke whispered hotly.

"Um, so… What is the forbidden place?" Tenma tried changing the topic so that the blush he sported on his face would die down before his husband notices it.

"I'll show you… But, before that, I need you to refashion the way you address me. It really is mortifying to me if you call me Kyousuke-sama. So, Kyousuke would suffice," Kyousuke said and Tenma's eyes widened with horror.

He couldn't quite understand what was happening in his life. It was too good to be true. Once, he had known what it was to have freedom. Later, he wasn't so sure because all he had known was the painful treatment he was put through. It was even hurting to be close to the person he loved who did not care about him. And, now, his husband proposed to him and was offering an equal status… just like the normal couples.

He couldn't pinpoint, what exactly "normality" in their relation was. Back in the past, it used to be glaring eyes of Kyousuke on him and his loving gaze upon Kyousuke. And, all of it changed… Not abruptly, but gradually. And, the process of the change in his husband was too minimal and slow to observe. What really mattered to him was, at last, he was successful in making his husband fall in love with him. But the name calling? That was too intimate and frightening to Tenma.

"I can't," Tenma whimpered, not out of fear but out of the adversity of his current situation.

"What's wrong?" Kyousuke could sense the uneasiness in his wife.

"I'm not used to it…" Tenma said meekly.

"It's okay… Let's forsake that issue… But, try to call me by my name. Just remember that we are lovers now and you have all rights upon me. The rest is up to you… I won't force you," Kyousuke said, understanding the conflict in his wife's eyes.

"Sure," Tenma responded, clearly taken aback by his husband's softness.

This feeling he had in his chest was anew and it was slowing down the rate of processing of his mind. And, he liked it. He loved to be loved as there were a very few people who really treated him like family. And, his husband being one of them was a huge gift to him. Valuable. Precious like diamond. And, soothing his inner turmoil. He hugged his husband as good as he could in his position.

"I love you so much," he whispered in synchronization with the beat of his husband's heart.

"I know…" Kyousuke blushed red.

"So, let's go okay?" Kyousuke questioned after a while, breaking out of the hug but still sitting in his wife's territory.

"Yes, I would like to see this mysterious place you're talking about," Tenma said enthusiastically.

Kyousuke was inwardly jumping in joy at Tenma's agreement to visit the "Forbidden place" he was talking about. The place wasn't actually forbidden to him because it was HIS place. Beyond the Eden Garden, there was a large green expanse of land and a small house out of wood and bamboo was built beside a medium sized pond by his parents for him and his brother. When they were kids, they used to visit that place and spend the day there playing and swimming with the small fish in the clear waters of the pond. The last time he visited that place was before his marriage and he wanted to take his wife there for a special purpose. There were the palace guards who would make sure none of the common people invaded the King's territory and clean the place once a week. So, he was sure that they would not be invited by litter all over the place.

"A small condition though," Kyousuke smirked playfully.

"Condition?" Tenma's eyebrows knit together in confusion at what his husband wanted of him.

"Yes and I want you to accept that. Only then we'll be going the place I was talking about," Kyousuke said.

"What do you want me to do?" Tenma wasn't sure that he could accomplish whatever his husband wanted but deciding that there was no harm in trying, he accepted.

"Oh, no, you won't be doing anything, Tenma… Just stand up and I'll do the rest," Kyousuke grinned ever so slightly as he stood up on his feet. Tenma followed suit.

As soon as Tenma stood up, Kyousuke lifted him off the ground in a bridal fashion. Tenma gasped in surprise at the unexpected elevation of his body. Throwing his arms around Kyousuke's neck for supporting himself, he stared questioningly into the depths of his husband's eyes, which held love for him. The Moon was coming up, signaling the end of twilight skies. The grey clouds acted like a barrier to the Moon to prevent its intrusion into the passionate night between the two lovers. It was as if the moon was shying away from the bareness of the love the couple showered upon each other.

"Wha- what a-are you doing?" Tenma asked, trembling in anxiety.

"This is the condition… I'll carry you there and you should not make a fuss about it. Deal?" Kyousuke asked and Tenma gave in to his inner urges too.

It wasn't that he didn't crave the closeness. He was too shy to submit to the needs his body was dying for. Nodding his head in confirmation against his husband's chest, he tightened his grip around Kyousuke's shoulders when his husband started to walk. Tenma was sure that he couldn't take much more of anything else. Staying in his husband's arms was what he wanted for the night and nothing else.

Kyousuke took longer steps as he walked away from the Eden Garden to reach a place guarded by two of his palace guards. Recognizing their Prince, the guards bowed in respect to him as he passed through the dark tunnel. He felt his wife shiver and his grip tighten around his neck.

"Afraid of the dark?" Kyousuke asked and his voice echoed throughout the cave.

"A bit," Tenma confessed. He wasn't afraid of the dark because he spent many lonely days in the dark dungeons. His phobia of darkness subsided eventually. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was still faintly afraid of dark surroundings and since the place was something he wasn't associated to previously, his hidden fear surfaced for a brief moment. Under the moon light filtering through the clouds, Tenma could make out the shape of a small house at a distance.

"A house?" Tenma questioned, squinting his eyes to adjust to his surroundings.

"I used to come here as a kid with my brother and our care-taker," Kyousuke said. "So, our Father arranged this house for us."

"I should make myself familiar with this place tomorrow," Tenma said.

"Sure, but for now, let's crash here tonight," Kyousuke said, unlatching the door carefully without dropping his wife and entered the cabin.

A small cot made out of bamboo stood at the centre, leaning on the wall. Tenma could feel the soft futon hit his back as he was laid upon the cot gently. Kyousuke hovered over Tenma before capturing his wife's lips with his own. He tried to be as gentle as he could. The little shard of control he had, snapped when Tenma's legs knotted around his waist and pulled him close. He growled impatiently and pounced like a hungry lion upon his lover.

"Tenma…" he moaned as he kissed his way down to Tenma's throat, nipping at the skin present at the junction of his wife's shoulder and neck. In the absence of his teeth and tongue, the spot on Tenma's neck sported a visible love bite which Kyousuke felt proud of.

Tenma's fingers carded through his soft hair and he felt his wife tug his hair. Soon, strands of bluish violet hair fell down onto his face. Kyousuke understood that Tenma pulled off the thread he used to hold up his hair. He smirked at the action and glued his lips to his wife's lips once again.

"Do you trust me?" Kyousuke asked breathlessly staring down at his wife, his fingers situated at the knot on Tenma's coat.

"I do…" Tenma whispered audibly.

* * *

A young teal haired lad was seated on a decorated velvety cushioned chair… His foot tapping the floor board repeatedly in an impatient manner.

"When will your King show up?" he questioned angrily to the Prime Minister of Feida who was sitting patiently on his own chair.

"He will and I suggest you wait, Kariya Masaki," Fei Rune said sternly.

"You know that I could turn my back on you and walk out that door, don't you?" Kariya glared at the Minister.

"You will not!" A dark gruff voice filtered through the room.

"The King is here," Fei announced to the only occupant of the room, besides himself.

"It's about time he showed up," Masaki murmured under his breath as the King of Feida, Saryuu Evan came into his field of vision.

"Kariya Masaki, the stealthy fugitive, welcome to my palace," the King greeted nonchalantly, mounting his throne.

"I'll come straight to the topic, King," Kariya said slyly, not caring to show respect to his ruler. "What do you need me for? Any illegal underground business?"

"First of all, I advise you seal that mouth of yours if you do not wish for retribution, Masaki," the King said and his tone sent shivers down Masaki's spine.

No one had ever spoken to him with such a cold tone and he felt sick with apprehension regarding his thoughts of mouthing off to the King. Deeming it safe to play according to the King's plans, he let his smirk die down.

"How can I be of service to you?" the fugitive asked the King.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" the King smiled and Masaki could see through the King's gentle façade. "I require your services to this Kingdom, Masaki."

"What kind of services?" Masaki asked, clearly confused.

"I need your assistance, for a short while, which would help me break into the Kingdom of Eden…"

"And, how would I assist you? I do not fight. So, I'm sorry," Masaki admitted the truth of him being unable to fight, thinking that would end the meeting.

"I don't require your might, I need your brains…" the King said and for the second time, Masaki was caught in the net of surprise. "Take it as a compliment when I say that your cunning nature would prove useful to me in my endeavors."

Kariya Masaki smirked at the sudden realization of what the King of Feida wanted of him.

"You need me to break the sanity of people, don't you?" he queried though he knew the answer would be 'yes'.

"Yes, Masaki," Saryuu Evan admitted with an evil glint in his eyes.

"So, what's the plan, King?" Masaki's sly smile was back to its full form.

* * *

 **I've covered Yamato's view and Saryuu's view, apart from the romance developing between the two young princes. I hope the chapter was informative...**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. Any suggestions are also welcome.**

 **Bye...**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Matsukaze Tenma:** You're welcome! And, here's the update… Hope you like it!

 **megamagical:** Saryuu's intentions will be uncovered soon. And, pregnant Tenma? Maybe or maybe not… Wait and see! Hope you like this chapter!

 **Yan:** Yamato's death does actually have a minimal plot linked to it but it won't be recognized widely. I wanted it to let it be that way. Yup, Kyousuke would be in real trouble because of Saryuu… Kariya is a cunning person so; I chose to put him in bad company. About Tenma getting pregnant, I'll give you the same answer I gave to megamagical… Maybe or maybe not… ;) Hope you like this chapter!

 **A small note before getting into the story... I want to thank all those people who are taking the time to read, follow and favorite my story too. It is not just the reviewers who I should thank... So, there goes a big shout out to you guys!**

 **Now, on with the eighteenth chapter.**

* * *

"You said you trusted me," Kyousuke said in a dejected tone.

Kyousuke and Tenma were shirtless and out of breath. The Eden Prince sat on his wife's lap as Tenma was laid back on the bamboo cot on his back, looking up at his husband with fear filled eyes. Kyousuke had his wife's wrists pinned down to the mattress on either side of Tenma's head.

"It's new and…" Tenma trailed off.

"I've not done this with anyone, Tenma… It's new to me too," Kyousuke sighed.

"No? You haven't? I thought… you… did…" Tenma dragged the last few words lowly, sensing the change in his husband's facial features which turned from disappointment to horror to anger in a split second.

"You… What? Tch! Fine," Kyousuke got off his wife and on to the floor.

"Kyousuke-sama…" Tenma sat up and looked at his angry husband who was frantically pulling on his shirt and coat to cover his bare chest.

"Not – one – word," Kyousuke stresses each word, pointing his index at his wife furiously, before walking out of the cabin, not even bothering to tie his coat.

Not just a few hours ago, his husband had proposed to him and now, Tenma managed to anger Kyousuke by speaking some inappropriate words even before their love making session started. It was very wrong of him to accuse his husband, of having intercourse with other people, without a solid reason. Kyousuke, back in the past, bathed with the palace maids and Tenma assumed that his husband had already thrived in all the sinful pleasures of this world. Tenma was now scared to approach his hot headed husband. So, he slumped down on the futon, thinking about what next to do.

Kyousuke wasn't angry… He was depressed. His actions had led Tenma in a very different and WRONG direction. He felt that his idea of proposing to Tenma and making love to him in his favorite place was a very wrong one. He stood beside the pond, picking on the grass with his toes, as he thought about his next course of action. He didn't want to go back into the cabin lest he should ravish his wife with his passionate love. Tenma wasn't yet ready for that… And, Tenma still didn't trust him.

Kyousuke shuddered when a hot warmth clung to his back and two arms encircled his mid section.

Tenma… His mind supplied and his heard raced like a wild horse.

"I'm sorry…" Tenma said and his voice was muffled because he had his face pressed into Kyousuke's lower back.

Kyousuke half turned his face and found that his wife was kneeling on the ground and hugging him. He blushed red but didn't dare turn around. Clenching his fists tightly, he turned to look at the cloudy sky. Tenma mistook the action for rejection and started to tear up.

"Tenma…" he heard his husband's voice, right before his tears spilled out. "You are my first… In everything. I lost my first kiss to you and I'm still a virgin," Kyousuke clarified to Tenma in a gentle tone.

And, the revelation was overwhelming for Tenma. He didn't know what the feeling in his heart was or the burn in his eyes was. But, he knew for certain that those were out of pure happiness and a little remorse for his earlier actions.

"I'm so… so sorry to hurt you, Kyousuke-sama… I love you… Let's make love," Tenma said as tears gushed out of eyes.

At that instant, Kyousuke got out of his wife's grasp and slid down to the ground on his knees, facing his wife.

"No, Tenma… You're still not ready… I need your acceptance. Your heart, your body… your conscience… One disagreement and making love would just be like a useless deed. I think we should wait till you're ready," Kyousuke said, though it pained him to admit those words which, at that point, were needed to be said and done.

"I'm ready now… Please, I'm sorry," Tenma cried harder.

Kyousuke took his wife's face in his hands and kissed away Tenma's salty tears before pecking his lips lightly.

"You're not now… And, when you are, I won't hold back," Kyousuke smiled in order to brighten up Tenma's low spirits.

"When will you know if I'm ready?" Tenma sniffled.

"When you are… No force in this world can stop us from becoming one," Kyousuke said and hugged his wife.

"Okay, Kyousuke-sama… I'm sorry for earlier…"

"There should be no apologies between us. And, I'm not angry. Come on… Let's go to sleep," Kyousuke stood up and offered his hand to his wife.

Tenma took his husband's hand and clung to his side in ecstasy. Together, they retired to bed, each of them peacefully dreaming about his partner. Though they didn't completely enter into a perfect relation, they just knew that one day, it would all be all right. They would be together… heart, body and soul. Then there would be no complications, no fears and no struggles. Only love and a little more love…

The next day, when they returned to the palace, they were mind blown by its grandeur. It was when they were told of their upcoming responsibilities as the Kings of Eden, they understood that their life had really taken a sharp turn and for a good purpose. Gazing at their Kingdom under the starry night sky from the terrace of their palace, with a 9-gemstone studded crowns upon their heads and interlaced fingers, they could only see a brighter future which lit up the darkness surrounding them. They shared a passionate kiss for a better start of their new life. And, that was the start of their rule upon the prodigious Kingdom of Eden…

* * *

 **Four months later-**

Shortly after Kyousuke was crowned the King, approximate three and a half months later, the High King of Eden, Tsurugi Yamato passed away. Chaos ensued all across the Kingdom of Eden at the loss of their previous ruler. Tenma's husband was devastated, though he knew that his Father would expire soon. The responsibility of the Kingdom fell solely upon Tenma when his husband and the High Queen of Eden, the widow, Tsurugi Shun, refused to show up to any meetings. Kyousuke locked himself up in their room after his Father's death. His Father was his idol and when he expired, Kyousuke's heart turned fragile. The normally stern King had completely become a mess as he chose only to mourn the loss of his Father, the person who meant a lot to him.

Tsurugi Yuuichi's condition was more or less the same. Taiyou was in his 37th week of pregnancy and he faced a tough time in handling both his husband and himself. He was having stomach cramps severely and he had to contain them because he wanted to ease away his husband's pain. No matter what he did, Yuuichi was never happy. Taiyou felt abandoned but he couldn't blame his husband for that. If anyone was to blame, it was the situation they were in.

Whenever he tried to get closer to his husband, he would just be pushed away and he felt like a piece of trash. The situation went over the sanity mark when Yuuichi snapped at him and Taiyou forced himself to waddle carefully to Endou Mamoru's house. He was the only one who knew about the fights between Taiyou and Yuuichi. It was mostly Yuuichi yelling at Taiyou to leave him alone since the demise of his Father.

"Do you know how it feels like to lose a Father?!" Yuuichi had screamed at him when Taiyou asked him to get over his loss.

Taiyou, at that moment, was in a state of pure shock to respond to the harsh comment.

"What would an orphan like you know?! Your parents left you! So, you can never understand my pain! So, stay away from me!" Yuuichi scolded with tearful eyes before shutting himself in his room.

Taiyou was a crying mess when Mamoru arrived to check on him and his unborn baby. He knew. Mamoru wasn't blind…

"You'll be spending the last weeks of pregnancy in my house… Let's move," Mamoru ordered sternly.

"But, Yuuichi…" Taiyou was angry at his husband but couldn't muster up the courage to leave him all alone.

"He'll be fine on his own. I'll talk to him later. You're his responsibility and he chose to abandon you when you needed him the most. Taiyou, you're like a son to me… So, I'll watch over you and your child till Yuuichi realizes his mistake," Mamoru offered and Taiyou was touched when Mamoru said that he was like a Father figure to him.

"Thank you, Mamoru-san," he replied.

Without even packing any of his things, he left his house and shifted to Mamoru's house for a safe delivery.

Tenma wasn't met with the same fate as Taiyou but, even worse. He was completely denied any access into their room. No matter how many times he knocked the door, it wouldn't open for him. It has been a week since his husband had locked himself in their room. And, each day, Tenma would wait, sitting by the door with his knees close to his chest, waiting longingly for it to open and for his husband to walk out. He would leave food and water each morning, noon and night for his husband at the doorstep. He would make the dishes specially so that his husband would come out of his self exile.

None of his efforts were fruitful except the fact that the plate he left would always be empty at their door by the time he finished his duties and returned to their room. He found happiness in that little thing… At least, his husband ate and drank. He was happy for that. Sleeping on the floor by the door was becoming his daily routine. And, it was a difficult task for him… Not sleep on the floor but sleeping itself was a difficult one. He could neither eat nor sleep because all the time he could only think of his husband and cry…

Finishing his duties as a King for the day, Tenma once again retired to their room, only to find the door closed and an empty plate and an empty glass on the floor before it. Sighing, he ordered a passing guard to put the plate and the glass in the kitchen for cleaning before claiming his usual place by the door. The only time the door opened was two days after he locked himself. And, he slid out Tenma's trunk and belongings before locking himself once again. Tenma felt heartbroken that his husband chose to kick him out after everything. He had no choice but to go along with his husband's decision then.

Each day, he made sure to spend some time with his unseen husband, talking to him about his daily chores and about how much he missed him. He did not know if Kyousuke listened to him or not. For all he knew, his husband might be sleeping or ignoring him outright. But, he still tried, hoping that one day; his husband would hold him in his arms.

"Kyousuke…" Tenma started, his head slumped back on the wall. Overtime, he got used to calling his husband without the addition of 'sama'.

"Today was tough, really. See, I had to solve some dispute between two landlords and it was a real mess. Even Mother wasn't there to help me. Both of you weren't there and I had to face a difficult time… Anyway, it was solved and they made peace with my decision. And, you remember Hikaru, right? My close friend… Kageyama Hikaru… the boy who joined our army a few weeks ago… When I went to check up on how our soldiers were doing, I was really amazed at his skills. For a seventeen year old, he could become a master. Later, we spent some time together and I even took lessons from him to improve my sword striking skills. Well, you haven't been teaching me the whole week. And, I didn't want to abandon my practice…" Tenma stopped his rant.

Tears threatened to gloss his irises yet once again when he got no response or a hum of acknowledgement from his husband. He did not quite know for how long he could keep up his viscous and gripping desire to snap his husband out of his self ostracism. Not being able to converse with his husband was taking a huge toll on his fragile heart. It was recovering from its past and the denial of his husband to rely on him was shattering him from the inside out.

"I spent the rest of my free time with Nii-san…" Tenma continued to voice his emotions openly, not even trying to holding them back as he let the string of words flow out of his mouth freely.

The Raimon family paid a visit to the Eden Kingdom when its King died. The Raimon King mourned the loss of his dear old friend while the Raimon Queen put herself in the place of an emotional support to the Eden Queen. They left soon after the King was buried but not before paying their respect to the demised King and condolences to the widow Queen. They chose to leave Ken at Eden for sometime till the chaos settled and Eden returned to its former glory.

Ken was quite surprised to see the sensitive side of Tsurugi Kyousuke, who in the past, had done nothing but torture his brother, Tenma. He was even more shocked to hear from Tenma about the progress of their love. Ken couldn't understand the essence of the bond his brother developed with the cruel guy, Kyousuke. But, as far as Tenma wasn't in any danger of being hurt, he was fine with the circumstances surrounding him. He would not let any danger befall upon his brother. And, when the situations revolved in such a way that the absence of Kyousuke weighed heavily on his brother, he was at a loss for soothing words. He spent the late afternoon with Tenma, visiting some corners of his brother's vast magnificently mounted Kingdom and buying some presents for his brother who was not-so-gracefully celebrating his birthday.

There wasn't anyone who knew of Tenma's birthday in the Kingdom of Eden, other than him. Not even Tenma's husband knew and Ken expected that from the person he hated to the core yet at the same time, some part of his heart, cherished pity for the boy at his state. He had to force Tenma into a treat because no matter what he did, he could never see the spark of liveliness light in his brother's sapphire eyes which sometimes seemed silver to him, if looked into the depths of those unexplorable vastness held in an inch of area. Deeming himself at least to be half successful in his attempts in celebrating his brother's birthday, he retired himself to his room.

"He gave me some presents and I didn't even bother unwrapping them. I think he felt bad but he didn't show… Oh, if you're in there listening to me… It's my birthday, Kyousuke," Tenma admitted feebly as he stared off into space.

There wasn't anything left to share with his husband. He waited, like always, for a reply from his husband. But, when none came, he made himself as comfortable as possible on the icy floor, hugging himself close to ward off the seeping cold. His heart rate seemed erratic than usual, his head was heavier than it normally was and with the way his eye lids drooped and his throat constricted in pain, he knew that he was about to catch flu. The frequent crying and sleeping in the freezing cold had worked up his body into developing a cold. And, that was not his problem of concern.

"Good night, Kyousuke… Love you," Tenma said before letting his eyes fall shut.

He listened to everything his wife had to say. It was heart wrenching to listen to the talk and it was like a curse that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He knew that his isolation was a calamity to his Kingdom and his silence was a bane to his wife, yet he chose to not show his disdainful state to his people or his beloved. It was something he needed to go through… he wanted to suffer. The pain that was a result of his Father's death would not dissipate that easily and he did not know who he could rely upon. So, he chose himself. It was very wrong but that was what he wanted, what he craved. The insatiable desire to hurt himself, mentally and not physically, was spiking as each day was filled by a dark void and in turn the same blackness was coupled with the streak of bright light.

When he was sure that his wife was out cold, probably living in his dreams, for the first time in a whole week, he chose to step out of his sanctuary. He was covered in specks of greasy dust as he had on the same clothes he wore a week ago. Bare-footed, with a towel and spare clothes in his hand, he strode towards the bathroom to wipe away all the grim dirt. He spared a depressed glance at his wife before leaving to clean himself.

Even in his sleep, he could feel hands on him… the gravelly texture he was oh-so-familiar with. On his face, they rubbed circles on his cheek… He tried to tell himself that he was feeling the most needed things in his sleep but the warmth felt too real for it to be a subconscious passion. Opening his eyes sleepily, he could make out the subtle silhouette of a person looming above him… Squinting his eyes blearily, he could trace the stiff contours of his husband's face in the faint light of his surroundings.

"Kyousuke…" he breathed in relief as he sat up and placed his palms on his husband's cheeks. "You finally decided to come out."

"I'm sorry," Kyousuke apologized, his voice hoarse and crude due to lack of use.

His husband's apology struck a nerve and Tenma collapsed into the strong arms of his husband as he let of his tears of frustration and loneliness. Kyousuke cried too… For his Father and for abandoning his wife without any clue about his segregation from the outer world.

"I'm sorry…" Kyousuke's voice broke as he cried into the crook of his wife's neck.

"It's okay… You can always rely on me… I promised you, didn't I? I would always be right here, waiting for you… I will always be a part of your happiness as well as your sadness. Let it out, Kyousuke… Cry out your grief and I'll be right here, accepting everything you offer…" Tenma spoke to his husband and Kyousuke cried harder at his wife's words.

After spending quite an amount of time crying his guts out, Kyousuke managed to get a grip on his emotions. Talking to his wife about his inner misery felt relaxing to the King and he felt as if some kind of unexplainable burden had lifted itself off of his wounded heart.

"Are you okay now?" Tenma asked, wiping away his husband's tears.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, for listening."

"I will, always," Tenma promised as he placed a heart fluttering kiss on his husband's forehead.

"Tenma… come with me," Kyousuke said, getting up on his feet. Tenma followed suit though he had a hunch of what his husband's red-rimmed lifeless eyes delicately hinted at.

Soon, they were on their way together to a place Kyousuke had in his mind, on his horse, Shinju, with Tenma seated in front of his husband as Kyousuke's hands closed in around his lithe frame so as to hold the ropes while riding the horse. Tenma frowned when the Eden garden came into his sight and he knew, for sure that today was the day that they would drown themselves in the sinful pleasures.

To Tenma, it was like déjà vu, as he was placed down on the bamboo cot by his husband. He did not protest this time for his body and soul screamed his husband's name and the feeling of merging their souls together in the godliest way possible was mutual. Love poured into their surroundings as one by one, each of their clothing was shed and they fell deep into the pit of sinful love as the gluttonous need to satisfy their hunger for each other bounded back into its place…

They kissed each other… like there was no tomorrow.

They explored each other… to unravel a new mystery.

They caressed each other… as gentle as the breeze of Nature.

They moaned for each other… voices sweet like a Nightingale.

They lit in compassion… like the sun and the moon.

All in all… They fit together perfectly…

Kyousuke kissed Tenma's forehead and he covered their sweaty naked post-intercourse bodies with a blanket. Tenma was happy to have bared himself completely to his husband - physically and spiritually - they became one. He smiled up at his husband... This was the best birthday gift Tenma's ever got and he was more than contended to have it.

"Happy birthday, Tenma," Kyousuke wished before slipping into a peaceful sleep with his wife cradled in his arms.

* * *

 **Ah, finally, finished the chapter... There would be another time skip in the next chapter... And, from now on, there will be frequent time skips so that the plot would accommodate itself with the flow of the story.**

 **So, like always, PLEASE REVIEW... Let me know your thoughts, suggestions or anything else you want to tell me... It's really appreciated.**

 **Over and out! Bye...**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ana:** I've PM'ed you about the timeline explanation and I'll post the same thing here for my other readers too... Thanks to you for voicing the doubt. The Queen was reluctant in leaving the safe haven she created for herself and you'll be seeing more King Tenma in the future! Mamoru has a child and he'll be appearing soon! Hope you like this chapter.

 **kyoya-kun:** Thanks for the compliment (s). Here's the update and I hope you like it!

 **megamagical:** Thanks and Kyouten baby? Probably in the future... No promises though... Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

 **Yan:** Yup, you're right... Kyousuke had hit his sweet side. Taiyou's baby is yet to be delivered. And, Yuuichi will come out of his hole soon. I think this chapter fills in for your questions... Can you please PM me about the "dialogue" thing... In an explanatory way? Do you want me to make my dialogues bigger? Just let me know please... Hope you like this chapter!

 **MUST READ NOTE REGARDING TIMELINE :**

 **Kyousuke was married to Tenma in March... And 4 months later... Kyousuke's b'day fell on July 4. Six months after their marriage, in the month of September, they set out to Raimon and got stuck at Inazuma town. Yuuichi's appearance took place. Then 4 months later, in January, I wrote that "Rina" thing. It was then that Kyousuke proposed to Tenma. And once again, another 3 and a half months later, during mid-May, Yamato died and a week later, Tenma's birthday fell in the third week of May. I've mentioned in the story that no one, not even Kyousuke, knew about Tenma's birthday. That's the reason he doesn't celebrate his day the previous year. This year, Ken forced him to celebrate and Tenma told his husband about that.**

 **Thanks to " _THE SYMBOL OF FAITH "_ for raising a doubt on the Timeline and to the other readers who had the same doubt, I hope I cleared your confusion.**

 **So I'll refurnish the details of the ages of our precious heroes: Tenma - 16 completed (17th year is running), Tsurugi - 17 completed in July. Till July, Kyousuke is 16 too. Taiyou is 18 and Yuuichi is 20.**

 **Also, the chapter is short... I'll update soon.**

* * *

 **Two weeks later-**

"The baby needs his Father, Mamoru-san," Taiyou said sadly, swiping a protective hand over his fully grown belly.

39 weeks, as of now… He thought to himself as his heart fluttered in anticipation of his delivery.

"Mamoru-kun, I think it is best if you convince Yuuichi-kun to get here… Taiyou-kun needs him," the red-haired woman, Endou Natsumi voiced her concern.

"Please, Mamoru-san! Yuuichi would never say no… Bring him before it's too late," Taiyou whined, dramatically placing a hand over his heart.

"Natsumi…" Mamoru drawled with his head hung low and eyes fixated on his palms.

"Yes?"

"You should talk to Yuuichi… He approves your decisions mostly," Mamoru said.

Endou wasn't sure if he'd keep his cool while talking to Yuuichi and as far as he knew the Tsurugi clan boy, he couldn't be controlled if his rage overpowered his usually sweet demeanor. The only one who could actually be capable enough to control the outrageous fits of the blue haired teen would be his wife. He had seen her dealing with their own child when he was young. As much stubborn as his wife appears to be, Mamoru knew that her heart was softer and purer than his own.

"I will… Don't you worry," Natsumi assured with a bright smile and Endou felt like a love-sick teenager trying to drown himself in the love offered by his partner.

* * *

Tenma woke up as the eerie silence of the night transformed into a pleasant morning. He smiled to himself when his mind flashed him images of that day with his husband, where the silent night shook with his pleasurable screams and moans. His husband may seem tough but only Tenma knew about the child in Tsurugi Kyousuke. Tenma carded his fingers through his husband's loose hair as Kyousuke made himself comfortable on his wife's naked chest.

"Good morning," Kyousuke yawned as he looked up at his wife.

"Morning, Kyousuke…" Tenma chirped happily, once again, falling hard into the thoughts of the exercise they did the previous night.

"How're you feeling?" Kyousuke queried, like he always did after their occasional nightly no-clothes session.

"Bites shall burn and probably, I'll be sporting a limp, once again…" Tenma shrugged casually as if it was the most normal answer he could give his husband.

"I would love to see you limping," Kyousuke stretched his stiffened muscles as he got down onto the floor, making his wife blush a deep shade of red.

"You… Kyousuke, you do realize that you're… you know… Naked?" Tenma asked as his eyes flickered between his husband and various corners of the room.

Kyousuke stopped mid-stretching as he walked in the same attire towards his equally naked but covered by a blanket wife. Placing his hands on the bed on either sides of Tenma, he hovered over his wife's red face.

"I do and don't tell me that you hate the view… I might be… compelled, to hide in my robes, forever…" Kyousuke said huskily, making Tenma shiver.

"You wouldn't do that!" Tenma wailed in a high-pitched tone and was surprised at his own choice of words after they left his mouth. He immediately covered his mouth with both of his palms, shaking his head frantically from side to side, muttering some incoherent sentences which Kyousuke couldn't understand.

"Believe me, I would… If required. So, what is it, Tenma?" Kyousuke quirked an eyebrow at his wife as their faces were a few hairs apart.

"I… This is embarrassing!" Tenma hid his face in his hands and Kyousuke found it cute.

"You won't be rewarded till you let me know what it is that you want, dear," Kyousuke teased.

"I'll get you back for this, Kyousuke… Fine, I admit! I love to see you in your birthday suit… Happy now?" Tenma pouted shyly.

"Oh, yes, I'm ecstatic and I'll make it up to you… I'll reward you so much… so much that you wouldn't know the difference between what is real and what isn't…"

Covering himself and his wife's body with some ditched robes, Kyousuke carried a whimpering yet excited Tenma to their bathroom to indulge themselves in some steamy passion. Kyousuke would never get tired and Tenma never complained. Watching the couple leave was the High Queen of Eden, Tsurugi Shun, who, upon a heart-to-heart talk with her son, Tsurugi Kyousuke, took the Kingdom affairs back into her hands, as promised to her dear expired husband.

She hated the brunette haired boy… Tsurugi Tenma. She had planned to get rid of him by engaging her son to Oda Rina. But, her son had to refuse the proposal because he developed feelings for the Raimon Prince. She wanted to get rid of Tenma, no matter the cost of her actions. There was no personal reason for her to despise her son's wife… She never supported his kind and saw them as pure abominations to the society. She had no choice but to agree for Matsukaze Tenma to be her son-in-law because her elder son was a homosexual. But, Kyousuke had a chance and he wasn't utilizing it.

So, she decided to break them apart, come what may.

* * *

"Natsumi-san?" Yuuichi voiced his wonder upon finding the legend's wife at his doorstep.

Natsumi was equally shocked to see the state of the boy who was standing as he held on to his cane for dear life. Disheveled hair, crumpled and dirty clothes, blood shot eyes that held no life… All in all, the boy looked like the walking dead.

"Oh my God, Yuuichi-kun, what have you done to yourself?" Natsumi screeched in worry as she caught the falling boy in her arms, saving him from the impact of the hard floor.

Natsumi sat him on the spread out futon as she rushed to get the weak boy some water. Yuuichi accepted the glass gracefully and inwardly prepared himself for the on-coming uproar of words which would tell him how bad of a husband he was. He huddled closer to himself, settling the now empty glass on the floor beside him.

"How long are you going to mourn over your Father's death, Yuuichi-kun?" Natsumi asked.

Yuuichi expected a scolding but he was met with concern, the kind which only a Mother could offer her kids. And, he let loose all his hidden worries. He cried and reprimanded himself for being the bad son who bailed his family… He left his parents so that he could live a happy life with his lover. Not once he thought about the consequences of him walking out on his family. He was banished from his own house and he couldn't even get a last glance of his beloved Father. There was nothing he could do to right the wrongs he'd done.

He had no place reserved for him in his family anymore. He was stuck in a tunnel of loneliness and he loathed himself for not being able to support his family. His Mother and his brother would be devastated like him and he couldn't go back to them. Though his brother speaks to him, Yuuichi knows that his Mother would never ever forgive him for eloping with his lover.

He couldn't even keep his lover happy… He remembered crystal clearly when he snapped at Taiyou, the love of his life, who was pregnant and needed his support. Taiyou had none except him and he chose to hurt his feelings.

"Taiyou-kun forgives you," Natsumi said, as if reading his thoughts.

"I was so mean to him, Natsumi-san… He… he won't forgive me, ever!" Yuuchi said between sobs.

"Yuuichi-kun, as much as you believe that Taiyou would never forgive you, trust me, Taiyou requested your presence and so, I'm here to get you," Natsumi ruffled Yuuichi's already disheveled hair in a Motherly way.

"Really?" Yuuichi asked.

"Yes," Natsumi assured and Yuuichi beamed earnestly for the first time since his Father's death.

Yuuichi was elated to know that his wife wasn't angry with him anymore. He had done an unforgivable mistake and failed as a son once… He didn't want to fail as a husband or a Father. All he could to repent for the mistakes he's once done was to stay by his wife's side and tread on the pain Taiyou would undergo while giving birth to his baby… to their baby.

"I'll fresh up and come, Natsumi-san…" Yuuichi said, wiping his grimy face off the wet tears.

"Yes, that is good, Yuuichi-kun… Taiyou might deliver the baby soon. He's been having spasms of pain… Be quick, okay?" Natsumi said as she inwardly worried about Taiyou.

Though her presence was required at Yuuichi's side to make him emotionally stronger, she couldn't help thinking about the consequences of each second she was away from the pregnant boy. She had to suffer when she gave birth to her baby boy, back in the past and it was not pleasant. But, the pain itself was a blessing when her eyes fell upon her son… No pain could ever conquer the happiness a Mother would feel upon seeing her new-born.

"Sure, Natsumi-san… Can you do me a small… um, favor?" Yuuichi asked hesitantly.

"Anything, dear…" Natsumi accepted before-hand.

"Let Taiyou know that I'm sorry and also that I love him a lot… Please?" Yuuichi requested with glassy eyes that complemented the color of his usually bright eyes.

Natsumi smiled in understanding and patted his cheek lovingly… "He already knows…" she said, before walking back on the path to her home.

* * *

A lone figure stood in the palace backyard, a hood shielding its form from the cascading moonlight. The impatient tapping of their foot indicated that they were waiting for someone… And, for some valuable information. The wind wheezed uneasily as if it was picking the future scents of impending doom upon the Kingdom. The figure stopped their tapping when they heard the faint music of footsteps filtering through the breeze just to come to a halt in front of the figure. A smirk crossed over the figure's features, under their hood, as they longingly looked at the arrived person.

"Hikaru, my love," the figure cooed in its masculine voice.

"I'm not your love! What do you have against me and my family?!" Hikaru cried.

"Silence!" the figure reprimanded the new-comer and soon, Hikaru shut up.

"You know very well why I chose you, dear… Don't forget that your family is in my debt… And, you're legally mine…" the figure smirked and Hikaru flinched in disgust at the truth flowing out of the figure's filthy mouth. "So, better show some respect, my boy… I'll spare you a little pain," the hooded man chuckled at the helplessness in his slave's eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir," Hikaru apologized, letting out a deep breath.

"That would do, for now… And, here's the herb I've promised you… Mucuna pruriens. I believe you have the other ingredients," the hooded man handed over a small wooden box to Kageyama Hikaru, who took it fearfully while nodding his head.

"Do I really need to do this?" Hikaru asked with a pleading look, silently begging his captor-cum-owner to let him free of the tight reigns that held him in place, making him do things which would deem him to be unworthy of living in the near future.

"You do, my love," the figure chortled evilly, the darkness in his mirth infiltrating and winning over the night's sanctity.

"This is just so wrong… I believe I told you that many times… Sir," Hikaru expressed his displeasure.

"And, I've told you many times that your family would only survive if you're intent on gracefully accepting my word and playing yourself according to my whims, haven't I?" the figure countered.

Kageyama Hikaru was furious at himself. Hadn't he gambled with the man the man that stood in front of him, looming over him, he and his family would've been safe… A wrong step of his' and his wife and his two year old girl are also suffering under the man's rule. On top of that, the man towering over him had marked him his property in the ugliest way known to mankind. He could still vividly remember how he begged the other to not taint his soul forever… Yet, he did and Kageyama Hikaru was scarred for life. He had to keep it a secret from his family and also from the world to save him from the disgrace of bedding a man when already married. Though he was the unwilling participant, he didn't want anyone to point him out or worse, expel his family from their surroundings.

Coming to a conclusion that he would remain a victim for the rest of his life, he surrendered himself to his boss and in return, his boss promised to keep his family safe and secure. As long as his family's needs were satisfied, Hikaru had nothing to worry about. He would rather die than see his family shed tears because of him.

Receiving no answer from his slave, the boss continued. "I trust you know how to brew the potion," the figure said.

"Yes, sir, I do," Hikaru replied non-enthusiastically.

"That's magnificent… I would expect you to accomplish the task soon...," the figure said, capturing Hikaru's lips for a deep sensual kiss.

Kageyama Hikaru went lax against the predator's chest, scrunching his eyes shut in hatred and weakness. And, when his captor finally left him alone and left him in the remains of his unworthy past, Hikaru broke down, as the Mother Land accepted his tears of pain and agony.

"Goodbye, love, for now..."

Hikaru would never forget that he was bound... To him... Forever.

* * *

 **I've purposefully made this one short so, I'll update within 5 days.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER : **_Taiyou's baby will be born... Is it a he or a she? You'll have to wait for the answer... And, what do you think, readers? Taiyou's baby should be a girl or a boy? There will be a time skip after that and some truths will unfold... Too much angst! You've been fore-warned._

 **Also, what did you think of the chapter? Any doubts? Suggestions? Criticism? Compliments? Advice? The answer is... PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Bye.**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	20. Chapter 20

**PLEASE READ: I've exams, the coming week, till Friday... So, I'll be updating on Saturday or Sunday (Feb 13 or 14)**

 **Ana: ** Ah, I'm sorry I didn't mention the Kingdom. It's Eden. Yes, they do make a cute couple... That's why they are my OTP! Yup, Kawai means cute. Tenma was 14 and Kyousuke was 15 when they got married. Hope you like this chapter!

 **kyoya-kun:** From the start, Kyousuke's mother wasn't okay with their relation. And, Taiyou will be giving birth to his child in this chapter. Presently, the only couple of IE I happened to mention was Endou x Natsumi because they are my favorite and probably, there might be some others too. Hope you like this chapter!

 **megamagical:** The gender of Taiyou's child is revealed in this chapter... Hope you like the chapter!

 **Yan** : This chapter focuses on Yuuichi and Taiyou too, though only at the start... No, it is not a new plot. I've just put forth her feelings she carried from the start. Natsumi is really caring in the canon too... So, I had portrayed her like a motherly figure. I'll not reveal the truth about the mysterious figure... (zips my mouth shut). Hope you like this chapter!

 **W/N: Since A/N means Author's Notes... W/N means Wheezy's Notes... Did I say lots of angst in this chappie? I'm sorry but there's no angst. That's a good revelation, isn't it? You need not worry about anyone getting hurt though I can't promise you that for the upcoming chapters of YMP. Okay, that's all for now and I present you the twentieth chapter of YMP...**

 **DISCLAIMER: It's time I'd disclaim the IE and IE go series... This is entirely non-profit work though I take advice from my readers through reviews and PM.**

 **I edit my own stories so forgive me for any spelling or grammatical mistakes and please do let me know of them, if you found any... I'll re-edit the chapter.**

 **OMG! I just realized this is the longest story I've ever written... *freaking out**

* * *

 **Two weeks later-**

When they heard the knock at the door, they knew that it was Yuuichi who came to see Taiyou. It's been almost two weeks since Taiyou had seen his husband. He was a guy who could let go of painful things easily if love was offered. And, he knew that beyond the closed door, his love was waiting for him. If his parents would come back to him telling him that they loved him, instead of being sorry for their actions, he'd gracefully accept them back – no doubt. Pain always fades away in the wake of true love…

"Taiyou? Will you be okay?" Mamoru's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He realized that he missed some part of the conversation the elders had with his husband. But, he knew that the conversation would be Mamoru chiding Yuuichi for not caring about him (Taiyou).

"Yes, Mamoru-san, I will," Taiyou assured and Mamoru pinned Yuuichi with an icy yet sympathetic glare.

"Mamoru-san…" Yuuichi started to say something but shut his mouth when his mentor raised a hand, gesturing him to halt his words.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Yuuichi… Shuuya has left Taiyou under my care. Do you know what that means? A Father figure… I treat him no less than my son… And, I will not encourage your act of hurting his emotions in any manner, whatsoever might be the reason. I understand the fact that you lost your Father and you needed time to recuperate your lost senses. That doesn't give you any right to hurt Taiyou's feelings…" the usually cool Endou Mamoru let out his anger, much to Yuuichi's surprise.

Tsurugi Yuuichi was ashamed at himself for letting down the people who loved and cared for him. Mamoru was right… He shouldn't have exploded on his wife, his pregnant wife for God's sake. At the same time, he felt sad that no one was trying to look at the situation from his side. His Father died and he couldn't even get a last glimpse of his cremated Father… Because he left behind his family and his lifestyle… But, not the love.

"I'm sorry, Mamoru-san," Yuuichi apologized, not meeting the legend's angry stare as he blinked back the tears forming in his eyes… for his deceased Father.

Endou Mamoru felt sorry for the boy. Yuuichi had no one and Mamoru chose to hurt his feelings knowingly. But, some realizations would only happen if taught the hardest way. Mamoru was ready to give another one of his long speeches when… Taiyou howled in pain. Whatever he wanted to say, died on the tip of his tongue, as he, Natsumi and Yuuichi rushed to Taiyou's side at once.

"Th- the b-b-ba- by!" Taiyou heaved out heavily as he fought against the pain coursing through his lower half.

"Hush, Taiyou… Don't try to speak…" Yuuichi advised.

"Mamoru-kun, get our local physician and some ladies who'll help… Quick!" Natsumi ordered in her panicked tone.

Soon, after the required members arrived, Yuuichi and Mamoru were ushered out of the house. All they could hear from the outside were the painful screams of Taiyou and the pitch of his tone horrified their sanity. Yuuichi prayed to every God known in existence for the safety of his wife and his to-be-born child.

"Yuuichi?" Mamoru called out to the younger kid.

"Yes?" Yuuichi responded, the fear evident in his tone. He wasn't afraid of Mamoru but with the session of knowledge he received a few minutes prior, he couldn't risk putting himself in such situations, ever again.

"Taiyou will make it… Be strong. And, I want you to know that, we're here for you too…" Mamoru had his toothy grin plastered to his face and Yuuichi never felt so relieved like he felt at the moment.

"Thank you… Thank you so much, Mamoru-san!"

Life is such a miniature complex to the people and it is too difficult to understand. It has pain, tears, smiles, anger, regret and what not… Each feeling describes its impression on a man… Each feeling has its own reciprocation. Love is an unbreakable vow, so is a responsibility. And, Yuuichi knew that he had to start acting like a man and not a child… When Taiyou shrieked a last scream, echoing off the surroundings, Yuuichi knew that his baby stepped into the world. And, his happiness knew no bounds when his baby's cries reached his ears.

Probably, that was the only time in the entire life of a Father or a Mother… that they smile when their child cries.

"Yuuichi-kun…" he expected Natsumi's voice and when it did, he rushed inside as fast as he could with the cane.

His eyes fell upon the blood covered very small delicate body that was in Natsumi's hands, crying its guts out.

"A baby boy, Yuuichi-kun," Natsumi said in glee, never once breaking her eye contact with the baby.

"My baby boy…" Yuuichi said in pure joy as his eyes never left the enchanting baby.

"Do you want to hold him?" Natsumi offered as she lulled the crying baby in her arms.

"What, me?" Yuuichi exclaimed with wide eyes. "I'm afraid I'll drop him…"

Natsumi chuckled sweetly in understanding as she took care of the baby. "Well, you better check on Taiyou-kun then… I'll take care of your boy…"

The once-upon-a-time Tsurugi Prince nodded in response before settling down on the futon, beside his sleeping wife. Taiyou wasn't actually sleeping… His face was flushed red due to the enormous pain he had to suffer and his eyebrows were knit together as if he was trying to contain his still persistent agony. He also had his lower lip in a hard grip between his teeth.

"Taiyou…" Yuuichi called out softly, placing his palm on his wife's sweaty forehead and noting that his touch had managed to relieve some of Taiyou's contained tension and pain.

"You're here…" it was more a statement out of relief than a question out of wonder from Taiyou, as his dull blue eyes locked with his husband's brown irises.

"I was here, always… and, I'm sorry I shouted at you when you needed me… I'm really sorry…" Yuuichi apologized.

"You were forgiven even before you apologized, Yuuichi," Taiyou said, wrapping his lithe arms around his husband's neck and pulling him close.

"Congratulations on becoming parents, Taiyou," Yuuchi smiled against his wife's lips before kissing him.

Breathlessly, they gazed at each other, reveling in each other's warmth and closeness the love offered. Taiyou needed Yuuichi and vice versa. It wasn't a matter of dominance or urgency… It was happiness in its purest form.

"Did I ever tell you that I am fascinated by the mole under your lower lip?" Taiyou frowned.

"No… You never did tell me," Yuuichi pouted.

"I did now…"

They were about to kiss once again but were stopped mid-way as they heard someone clear their throat. Breaking apart, they could see that it was Endou Mamoru who was cradling their baby boy in his arms.

"How is he?" Taiyou asked as he tried to sit up but was stopped by Yuuichi in his attempts as his husband silently reprimanded him to not move an inch off the futon.

"Your baby looks handsome, Taiyou!" Mamoru screeched in a high-pitch tone, obviously unable to withhold his enthusiasm.

"You will never grow up, will you?" they heard Natsumi playfully chuckle at her husband from behind him.

Mamoru, who did not grasp the meaning behind his wife's words, looked puzzled whereas the other three laughed. The baby sure had brought loads of happiness with him…

Shortly, after a couple of days, Yuuichi sent a message to his younger brother, the present King of Eden, Tsurugi Kyousuke, about Taiyou's delivery. He requested the couple's presence at the naming ceremony of his son.

* * *

Surprised or shocked weren't the right words to describe Kyousuke's emotions when he read the little piece of letter that his brother's pigeon had brought for him. He was too elated to bother about his actions as he ran through the palace corridors searching for his wife, only to end up alone in disappointment. An elderly maid, who mainly worked in the kitchen section, stopped in her tracks as she looked at the worried and depressed King.

"Your Majesty?" her voice quivered as she spoke.

"Yes?" the King responded irritably but his persona softened immediately upon noticing the elderly maid.

"Do you need something? Can I be of any service to you, my King?" she asked humbly.

"Yes, I was searching for my wife… Could you know where he might have wandered off to?" he asked.

"I do not exactly know but a few hours prior, I've seen the King practice sword striking with a purple haired lad in the army fields… I'm sorry if I haven't helped, your Majesty," she bowed her head apologetically.

Kyousuke knew very well about who the elderly maid was talking about. And, he was not pleased… Not one bit…

Thanking the maid, he sent her off before he strode towards the army grounds. As he neared his destination, he could hear the clank of swords and some heavy army instruments moved about on the floors. The call of the music emanated from the ivory elephant trunk shaped trumpets alerted the whole army grounds as the people came to stock still upon the announcement of the King's arrival.

"Your Majesty!" everyone present on the grounds bowed to their King as the Army General came forward to inquire the King about the reason for his abrupt arrival.

"I'm here for my wife, General… Is he here?" Kyousuke's golden eyes bore into the General's coal black eyes and the King received a positive nod from his Army General.

"Yes, Your Majesty… His Highness is learning the art of sword striking under the mastery of Kageyama Hikaru," the General responded.

"Will you show me to him?" the King suggested, after a pause.

"Of course!" the General replied immediately and the soldiers dispersed to what they were doing, before the King arrived.

"There he is, my Lord! I shall take leave now," the General bowed in respect before leaving his King alone to watch the exchange between Hikaru and Tenma.

This was the same feeling Kyousuke once felt when Taiyou flirted with his wife. It was a lot stronger now. He knew it was so very wrong of him to be jealous of Hikaru who was teaching his wife about the skills of sword striking. Kyousuke had previously taken some time to encourage his wife in putting to practical use – the theoretical knowledge he had. And, he was successful in teaching his wife the basics but now-a-days, he hadn't got much free time and his wife replaced him with a soldier, with Hikaru.

He stood patiently as he grudgingly watched them practice. Light touches of skin as the swords clanked hard against each other, the way their shoulders brushed when a shot missed and they fell to the other's side… His eyes picked on every scene that unfolded before him and no matter how much he willed away the dark jealousy that was coiling around his heart; it was unfruitful in the end. And, when Hikaru got his wife in a headlock in a friendly duel after the practice, Kyousuke's limited boundaries snapped.

"That's enough!" Kyousuke's voice rang loud and their laughter died immediately in shock.

"Your Majesty!" Hikaru's voice trembled as he backed away from Tenma, cowering in fear. Ever since he joined the Eden Army, he had always been afraid of his King. Sure, the King was younger than him... Well, he was younger than most people that surrounded him yet there was something in the way the King carried himself... an air of haughtiness and serenity... and it always had been intimidating to Hikaru.

"Kyousuke!" Tenma beamed as he rushed to give his husband a tight hug.

Kyousuke's black mood took the best of him as he did not return the hug, upsetting Tenma.

"Did something happen?" Tenma enquired concerned.

"Nothing," Kyousuke mumbled as he put his brother's message in his wife's hands before marching out of the army grounds, not even sparing a glance at his hurt wife.

Tenma wanted to know the reason behind his husband's moodiness so he waved goodbye to his friend before chasing Kyousuke to their bedroom.

"What's with you?" Tenma asked irritably, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"What's with me?" Kyousuke questioned back, seemingly unaffected by the darkening aura of red around his wife.

"Did I do something? What got you angry at me?" Tenma asked, crossing hands over his chest.

"What got YOU thinking that I'm angry because of you?" Kyousuke countered.

Tenma huffed out an exasperated breath. He knew that his husband wouldn't be giving any answers to him. A question for a question is all he'd get. So, he decided to drop the lingering issue and proceeded to read the message from Yuuichi.

"Taiyou delivered the baby?! Oh… I'm so happy!" Tenma's mood, at once, flipped to the happier side as he emphasized his happiness by dragging the 'so' word.

"We've been invited tomorrow… Do you want to go?" Kyousuke asked in the same dull tone.

"What kind of question is that, Kyousuke? I'd love to go! Their son would be cute, wouldn't he? I wonder how he'll look like… Yuuichi-san or Taiyou? I'm so excited!" The way Tenma beamed and jumped in ecstasy was too hard to be unnoticed by Kyousuke as he felt his resolve break… A smile tugged at his lips while studying his wife.

"Not cuter than you though," Kyousuke cooed flirtatiously which got Tenma red in the face.

"Ugh… Don't start! Every time you do that, I'll end up limping, or worse, crawling!" Tenma pouted and Kyousuke couldn't help but make some time for a quickie as he moved on to his now protesting wife.

"No, please! I'm really sore!" Tenma wailed in vain though his blue eyes shone with complete desire and lust for his husband.

"Let's make you more sore then…" Kyousuke smirked and soon anyone who passed by their room could hear weird noises of the two Kings and… the bed.

* * *

Tenma would not leave the baby boy even for a minute after his eyes fell on him. He rambled on about how handsome the boy looked, what a fine and striking man he'd grow into… Also, he cried at the fact that he became an Uncle… Kyousuke, who watched his wife's reactions from afar as he talked to his brother, loved every expression his wife wore and inwardly, he promised himself that he'd make his wife scream that night.

Under the presence of the Divine God, the Shinto priest announced the baby boy's name as **Tsurugi Akihira** … Taiyou was the one who came up with that name because his baby was the copy of his husband and his husband's brother. The Physician had told them that their baby's eye color would get significant in four-five months but as of now, the color was somewhere between being blue to gold… The baby even had blue strands of hair covering his head at some parts and Taiyou sure did express his disappointment that his baby did not look like him…

"Hold the baby, Kyousuke!" Tenma offered.

Kyousuke backed off saying that he wasn't good at dealing with newly born babies and Tenma knew that it was just an excuse his husband made up to cover his fear lest anything should happen to the baby while he held him.

Taiyou then noticed how similar the Tsurugi brothers were and for just a fleeting moment, he felt guilty for separating them. Though it was Yuuichi who left everything behind, he couldn't help but blame himself, at least a tiny bit.

"I want a baby like Akihira too…" Tenma mumbled audibly so that only his husband could hear him.

"Me too…" Kyousuke squeezed Tenma's hand in his as their eyes watched Yuuichi play with his son.

* * *

 **Two months later, end of July-**

Tenma was again in the backyard, leaning on the wall beside the smelling dumpster as his chest heaved heavily. He did not understand what was happening to him though he had a faint idea regarding his condition. But, he wasn't so sure. He gagged once again as the contents of his stomach threatened to come out for the fourth time in fifteen minutes. He was tired and was sure that he would faint in a matter of mere seconds if he had to empty his previous night's dinner in installments.

"Come out already!" he groaned when the feeling subsided as he unconsciously rubbed soothing circles over his stomach.

He could not worry his husband over his health. It was hard enough for him to get through his busy day so Tenma kept it a secret from his husband… Though at times he felt as if his husband knew there was something wrong with him. Lately, he was always tired and he couldn't bring his body to practice sword striking with his husband. Especially in the mornings… he desired for more sleep but was rudely awakened by the retching sessions.

After a while, when he was sure that his stomach went into rest mode and wouldn't trouble him anymore, he decided it was time to pay a visit to the Royal Physician. It's been around three weeks, almost around Kyousuke's birthday when he fell sick all of a sudden. At first, he blamed his eating habits but as the vomiting occurred daily, he wasn't so sure… Because, whatever he ate always found a way into the dumpster.

Deciding that a bath would be nice before visiting the Royal Physician, he walked to his room as the gentle morning breeze tickled his sweaty skin. When he entered his room, he was very surprised to see his husband sitting on the bed, staring at the door… boring eyes into him.

"Kyousuke! You're awake?" Tenma chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I am. So, good morning," he greeted sternly and Tenma never felt more scared in the recent days. He hoped his secret was still intact and not messed up.

"You don't wake up this early in the morning," Tenma stated meekly.

"I don't, yes… But something got me up today," Kyousuke shrugged as he averted his eyes from his wife's form.

"Nightmare?" Tenma guessed, having known his husband too well.

"Maybe," that was the confirmation Tenma needed before rushing to his husband's side and wrapping his arms around him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"My Father, again… I don't think I can ever wrap my head around the fact that he's… you know, gone!" Kyousuke sighed into the embrace.

"I know it is hard but you have to let go, Kyousuke… I'm here for you, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I have you…" Kyousuke buried his head into the crook of his wife's neck, the way he always does when he was worried or scared.

This vulnerability of his husband was nothing new to the second King of Eden. Their bond had gone too deep over the months to still be shut inside their own holes. The couple had found a way to break their shells for each other and bare their hearts for each other. There was no barrier between them.

"You stink," Kyousuke crinkled his nose at the smell Tenma gave off and that was Tenma's cue to remember that not a few minutes ago, he had been puking his guts out. He didn't want his husband to find out because of his stench. If he did, then he'd be worried and Tenma didn't want that. He could take care of himself.

"Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll wake you up in an hour?" Tenma suggested sweetly and Kyousuke couldn't say 'no' to that blissfully honeyed tone his wife used on him. Nodding his head, he broke out of the hug and flopped back onto the mattress to get back to a dreamless sleep.

Sighing in relaxation, Tenma proceeded to freshen up before it was time to wake his husband up so that he could attend to his duties of the day.

* * *

Around afternoon, after finishing his lunch for the fourth time in that week in isolation (his husband was busy with his lessons), he found himself at the doorstep of his mentor… Shindou Takuto. He knocked the door twice and waited for it to open.

"Tenma? Come in… It's been a long time since you've come to classes…" Takuto welcomed him into the room and pulled out a chair for the King to sit on while he made himself comfortable on another chair so that he was facing Tenma.

"I'm learning sword striking, Takuto-san," Tenma replied.

"Oh, I know, Tenma… I've seen you in the fields practicing all by yourself… You're doing great, by the way," Takuto complimented with an honest smile.

"Thank you, Takuto-san… See, actually, I've been having some problems lately," Tenma started worriedly.

"Did something happen between Kyousuke and you?" Takuto asked hoping that no fight ever separated the two boys.

"No… No. It's my personal problem and I didn't tell my husband because I don't want him to be worried over me. So, I'd be obliged if you help me… Please?"

Takuto's bones froze to the core when Tenma revealed that his husband didn't know of his problem, whatever it was. Kyousuke had every right to know what happened with Tenma but it wasn't on Takuto's tab to let the cat out of the bag. So, he acknowledged his student's request. Tenma then told him about his frequent retching sessions and for how long he'd been suffering through that trauma.

"Tenma, do I have your permission to perform some tests on you?" Takuto questioned after Tenma finished.

"Yes, Takuto-san!" Tenma wanted his early morning vomiting to end.

"Then, I'd like to perform pregnancy tests on you… What do you say?"

The silence that surrounded them was so thick that even a knife couldn't slice through it. Pregnancy? His morning sickness was a sign of pregnancy and he knew that his theory MIGHT be right after all. Tenma's heart fluttered eagerly at the thought of having his own child and nodded his head frantically, urging the Physician to perform the tests already.

"I'll let you choose, Tenma… If we use the Dandelion leaves, within a few minutes, you'll know if you're pregnant or not… There is another option though. We could use an onion but you'd have to wait till the next day to know the result. What do you want?" the Royal Physician asked Tenma.

Tenma pondered on his options for a while. Could he wait till the next day to know if he was pregnant? And, he hated the smell of onion. Besides, his heart hammered excitedly in his chest and it could no longer wait after hearing the words "pregnancy tests" from the Royal Physician.

"The Dandelion leaves test… I'd prefer that…" Tenma said, trying hard to contain his elation.

"I advise you drink water and many glasses at that and come back to me in half-n-hour," Takuto said.

Tenma complied though he didn't know why Takuto was asking him to drink plenty of water when he should be testing him for pregnancy. When Tenma left, Takuto made sure that he had the dandelion leaves safely tucked away in a container, resting in the dark.

Half-n-hour passed and Tenma came back as ordered. Having drunk plenty of water, he needed to go to the bathroom but he wanted to know if he was pregnant or not.

Takuto then passed him a lidded bowl filled with cut Dandelion leaves and asked him to urinate on them before closing the lid. Tenma flushed in embarrassment at how openly Takuto told him to do what he must do. The Royal Physician smiled in understanding and let Tenma know that it was his duty as a Physician to help people and one mustn't feel shy when one was being treated by a Physician. Tenma nodded his head in reply before disappearing into the bathroom attached to the Physician's room and doing what he was told. Tenma waited in anticipation of the result of his test while Takuto explained him that if he were pregnant, the soaked leaves would have red bumps upon them after a while.

A few minutes passed which seemed like hours to Tenma… Takuto went into the bathroom to inspect the leaves and to tell his student, the news about his pregnancy. Solemnly, the Physician walked out as he wiped his wet hands on a towel. He had to wash them after the inspection of the leaves in the bowl.

"Well… What is it?" Tenma urged and he felt as if he was about to burst from anxiety. He prayed inwardly to God that Takuto would come with good news. After all, he'd been waiting for this moment... He loved Akihira and since then, he wanted a baby of his own. He just wished that he was pregnant... The sound of Tenma cracking his fingers filled the room as Takuto sat down on his chair and gazed at Tenma with a neutral look.

"Tenma…" Takuto sighed before exclaiming happily-

"You're pregnant!"

* * *

 **The Dandelion leaves test and Onion tests are used during ancient days... I've googled and written it though it was awkward to write the "test" part. I hope I'd written it okay, if not good. So, Tenma's pregnant... At last!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** _Kyousuke will know and so will the others. How will they react? And, something will happen which no one expected... To know what, stay tuned on the YMP channel!_

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_! They make my hands type faster for you!**

 **Love you all and Bye!**

 **~Wheezy.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the late update, my lovely readers! As I notified you in the previous chapters, I was busy with my exams. I'm free from them now. Phew! I think I've written them "Average". Well, I should wait till I get my results though… To know how I performed. Um… That's too much of my rant. You can read the story now. Again, thanks for waiting patiently.**

 **megamagical** : Kyouten baby will be coming soon… Thanks for waiting and sorry for the wait. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Keeta Ama (Guest)** : Thanks for the review… I don't know if you'll read my reply or not but I'll tell you. The onion is cut and is put in the vagina for the night. If the woman's breath smells of onion the following day, she's pregnant. This was Ancient Greek's method.

 **Guest** : Thanks for the review and I might make one… After I finish my current stories. There are too many ideas but too little time.

 _ **Warnings: No Kyouten (for diehard fans like me, this sure is a warning!) and a little dark, I guess.**_

 **Happy Valentines' Day! Love y'all!**

* * *

"Mother, please let me rest for a while… I've been studying this since noon!" Kyousuke whined uncharacteristically.

"Kyousuke, you'll be eighteen in a year and there's still so much for you to learn! I don't want to put my Kingdom in the hands of an incompetent King!" his Mother chided softly.

"I'm not incompetent," Kyousuke retorted.

"Well, if you're not, you'd better be memorizing the laws upon which Eden was built," she shrugged casually, crossing her arms over her chest.

There were a number of parchments tied together with strings in small piles and there were too many piles. Kyousuke hoped he'd finish them in about eight months. A few weeks ago, he had successfully finished his warrior training and was certified an "Excellent fighter" from his Master, for which he felt a deep sense of pride overwhelm his heart. The only hurdle left to pass was the training for the King taught by his Mother… He wished it did not take up much of his time because he knew his wife was being left alone.

And, he didn't want Tenma to feel lonely, not until his death. Sometimes he wondered why Tenma wasn't being trained to be the King. But he knew very well not to question his Mother's motives or methods of approaching a person. Deep down, he thought that his Mother would, one day, teach all that he was learning, to Tenma too… In that way, he could share some burden with his wife and rule the Kingdom together… Hand in hand, Mind in mind and Heart in Heart.

* * *

"I'm pregnant…" Tenma sighed in relief as he slumped in his chair, relaxed by the positive information.

"Yes, you are, Tenma. Congratulations," Takuto wished in elation.

"How far along am I?"

"When did your retching start?"

"Around Kyousuke's birthday I think…" Tenma frowned in deep though and it subsided when his doubts were confirmed.

"Oh! That means… you're probably 7 weeks along, Tenma."

"Oh my God! Seven weeks?! But Taiyou knew about his pregnancy in his third week…" Tenma doubted.

"It's different from person to person, Tenma and by the way the red bumps stood on the leaves and the date you've given me… It's definitely seven weeks I'd say. It takes at least two weeks for the nausea to settle in and a few more days for the person to feel it. Have you had intercourse with your husband previously? I mean, before you fell sick."

"Um… Yes… We've been at it almost every night," Tenma blushed before revealing the information bashfully.

"Then, I'm correct in my calculations. You're seven weeks pregnant, I'm sure. If you'd have come to me when the morning sickness started, then I would have told you that you were three weeks along. Get it now?" Takuto explained clearly and Tenma nodded indicating that he understood the numbers he was given.

"It feels like my heart is about to burst…" Tenma squeaked after a long pause.

Pregnant… He was now bearing Kyousuke's child. They could have a cute boy like Akihira, Yuuichi's son. Or, a baby girl… Or twins – Twin boys or twin girls or a boy and a girl together. There were too many possibilities that played in Tenma's mind. Unbeknownst to himself, Tenma rested his hand on his flat stomach which would be bulging in the coming months. Mentally, he made a note to write to his brother about his pregnancy. Also, he figured he should let Yuuichi and Taiyou know too. They'd be happy for them.

"Kyousuke would be jumping in joy!" Tenma chuckled.

"It'd be weird to see the King jumping, Tenma. He's way too… organized for that, eh?" Takuto asked.

"I didn't mean it literally, Takuto-san…" Tenma laughed again, as the image of his husband jumping and squealing in joy popped up across his eyes.

"I know. So, when are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight, I guess… I need to make some preparations though. He's always exhausted when he retires from his classes. He tried to spend some time with me and believe me when I say that he fails drastically. He droops all the time. I'm so worried about him and… there's no time for us. You get it, don't you?" Tenma's face took on a grieving look.

"Yes, I do… I feel so too…" Takuto admitted as he stared off into the space.

Takuto fell into the coils of his family. He stayed at the Eden palace, away from his parents, his kids… And, he willed his mind to not wander off, especially towards his wife.

"Where does your family live, Takuto-san?" Tenma questioned interestedly.

Takuto knew that question was unavoidable and he started to recite his end of the story.

"My family lives in the outskirts of this city, Tenma. My parents and my two kids…" Takuto said pensively.

"What about your wife? I'm sorry… I asked because you didn't mention her," Tenma quickly apologized when Takuto's features hardened.

"My wife… She's dead when she gave birth to the twins, my kids. She couldn't take the pain and I couldn't save her."

It was clear by the way Takuto spoke that he blamed himself for his wife's death. There was an apparent sad edge to his tone wrapped up by a taut thread of hatred and anger – directed at himself. And, Tenma noticed it.

"You know it's not your fault, don't you?" Tenma asked, trying to deflect the bad feelings surrounding his mentor.

"It IS my fault Tenma… I was supposed to save her!"

"As far as I know, you couldn't have finished your education before eighteen, unless you were of age when your children were born. Either case, you're not to blame, Takuto-san. Don't beat yourself about it. Years have passed and it is not in my place to be advising an august personality like you but there is no questioning fate," Tenma said as a gentle smile caressed his face kindly.

"You're generous…" Takuto said truly. "But, Fate wasn't that kind in my case. Well, I've somehow gotten over it. I have two kids who love me and parents who grovel on me. My family's good."

"Tell me about your kids," Tenma diverted the issue, not wanting to see his mentor sad again.

"Both of them are twelve and my son is under the Physician training course. He'll surpass me one day. Sometimes, I'm amazed by his skills. And, his twin, my daughter looks more like her mother and she fancies craftwork. Probably, she'll open up a shop to sell her crafted jewelry and carved pots. She's good," there was a twinkle to his eye when he spoke about his kids… a pride in them – a satisfaction.

"May I know their beautiful names?" Tenma asked eagerly.

"My girl's name is Shindou Kaiya and my boy's name is Shindou Kiyoshi," Takuto replied.

"Remarkable," Tenma complimented.

A blanket of silence fell upon them, each involved in their own personal thoughts. Takuto's mind flew back to his kids and an urge to meet them developed. Deciding he would take some days off and spend time with his family, he noted inwardly to notify the High Queen about his abrupt departure.

"Tenma, I'll be visiting my family tonight and spend some days with them. Thanks to you though," Takuto beamed.

"That's good, Takuto-san and convey my regards to your parents and your kids. I'll be sure to meet your kids someday," Tenma said, standing up to leave.

"I'll be sure to give you a week's worth of medicine which would help you and your baby before leaving. Also, if you'd like, I'll give you the recipe of the medicine since you were interested in learning about healing and herbs. It's rather easy for you to brew too because you've learnt too many basics. What do you say?"

"Sure, Takuto-san, thank you!" Tenma thanked the Physician before he left for his room to make some before-hand preparations.

* * *

Later in the dusk, after Takuto left, as Tenma passed through the corridors, he saw that the twilight sky had no stars like the usual days. The sky felt lonely to him, just like he was. Without the stars, the sky was empty just like Tenma without Kyousuke. He wanted his husband by his side to hold him, touch him and make love to him. They had not done that after Kyousuke's birthday and it was taking every fiber in him to not beg his husband for some sort of action in bed. As much as he wanted to feel his husband intimately, he didn't want to risk Kyousuke's health.

"Tenma-san?" he jerked when Hikaru's voice reached his ears, disrupting his thought process.

He was looking at the sky as he leant on the fence of the open spacious corridor that had a squared protruding edge towards the outside. It had a long chair for almost four people to sit and a table stood in front of it. Tenma turned around to face his best friend, Hikaru, who stood at a distance holding two glasses in each of his palms.

"Hikaru? What are you doing here?"

"Do you mind my company?" Hikaru questioned.

"Absolutely not! What made you think that? You're my friend and you're welcome anytime to talk to me," Tenma smiled as he invited his uninvited guest. The sat down on the chair beside each other.

"You could use some drink…" Hikaru chortled at Tenma's depressed expression in understanding as he thrust a glass of juice into his friend's hands.

"This isn't alcohol, right?" Tenma remembered that he should not consume heavy amounts of alcoholic beverages during his pregnancy. He'd read that in the manual that the Physician provided him before his departure.

"No, Tenma-san, it's just flavored Mugicha. Mine is strong Sake though. You could take this if you want," Hikaru offered.

"No, thank you," Tenma declined politely as he took a huge gulp of his drink, humming in pleasure at the sweet taste.

Hikaru did not comment any further but the two friends silently sipped on their respective drinks. Tenma thought about his meeting with his husband. He hoped, for once, his husband would come to their room early because he had great news to spill. And, he wanted Kyousuke to be the first one to know of his pregnancy, other than the Royal Physician. He had a scenario of how his revelation would occur…

He would invite his husband onto the bed wearing nothing but his thin bathrobe and entice Kyousuke into falling in his trap. He would then strip his husband and worship him with sweet kisses to get him relaxed before giving away the secret. His husband would probably have some other thoughts and before they get down to the deep business under their blanket, Tenma would whisper his secret softly in Kyousuke's ear, only for him to hear. After the initial shock settled and Kyousuke would let the information process, he would gently make love to Tenma. And then, they'd be drifting off to sleep as his husband would lay a possessive yet caring hand upon his stomach, hugging their baby.

Drowning deep in his thoughts, Tenma finished his drink and was starting to feel hot and a bit uncomfortable. From the corner of his eye, Hikaru noticed the King's fidgeting and decided to make a small talk.

"Why? Allergic to alcohol or do you despise it basically?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't want to welcome my husband into our room smelling like Sake," Tenma clarified as he untied his coat strings to let the cool air in.

Hikaru placed his now empty glass of alcohol on the table in front of them and moved closer to Tenma so that their sides were brushing against each other.

"Ah!" Tenma gasped and shivered at the slight contact.

"Unfortunately, you'll be going into MY room today…" Hikaru whispered in Tenma's ear.

* * *

 **I planned to make the chapter long but I wanted to have a cliffhanger effect. Forgive me. I promise the next chapter will be long!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Guys, let me know your thoughts or any advice is really appreciated too.**

 **Bye.**

 **~Wheezy.**


	22. Chapter 22

**kyoya-kun** : I like Rantaku too but it would be odd to pair them up in this story because Shindou is in his twenties (28) whereas, Ranmaru is 13 or so. Takuto's children are 12. I mentioned their names and ages in the previous chapter. And, upon your request, I devoted a small portion of this chapter to Takuto. Hope you like it!

 **Guest:** I'm sorry but this story doesn't have Takuran. Probably, I'll hook them up in some other story (if I plan on writing). Hope you like this chapter!

 **Ketrin'Shirouki** : Tenma is not safe… The rest, you'll know in this chapter. Hope you like it!

 **Catherine-storms** : Thanks for favoriting, following and reviewing my story. I'm flustered to know that my story caused adrenaline rush and prompted you to read till you finished it. Seriously, you need sleep and luckily, today is Sunday. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Hiya, there! Hope you enjoyed your Valentines' day with your loved ones and strengthened your bonds. Also, thanks a lot for the 100 reviews... I'm glad for all the support from you guys.**

 **Warnings : _This chapter is dark and a continuation to the events occurred in the previous chapter. An OOC Hikaru... NO FLAMES PLEASE!_**

* * *

 _Hikaru placed his now empty glass of alcohol on the table in front of them and moved closer to Tenma so that their sides were brushing against each other._

 _"Ah!" Tenma gasped and shivered at the slight contact._

 _"Unfortunately, you'll be going into MY room today…" Hikaru whispered in Tenma's ear._

* * *

Tenma winced when Hikaru held his upper arm in a tight grip. His efforts to pry his friend's hand away proved to be futile in his dreamy and steamy state. Furthermore, they resulted in tightening of Hikaru's grip on his arm. Impatiently, Hikaru yanked the King up into a standing position.

"What are you doing?" Tenma managed to spat through his hazed brain.

"You'll sure get to know when we you're locked with me in my room. Now, come on like a good boy and let the Mugicha soothe your rushing blood," Hikaru warned maliciously as he pulled a protesting Tenma towards his room, all along the empty corridor.

Tenma couldn't put a finger on the feelings developing in his chest and enveloping his mind. He desperately wanted his husband to save him from the trouble that was about to kiss him hardly yet at the same time that anxiety was being swallowed by lust. Lust for whom, he did not know. He was completely drenched in sweat when they reached Hikaru's small yet comfortable room.

Since Tenma made friends with Hikaru, he persuaded his husband to let Hikaru stay in one of the rooms in the palace. Tenma went as far as not talking to his husband when Kyousuke refused his request. Not wanting to see his cute little wife in distress, Kyousuke finally obliged and provided Hikaru with a room, much to the latter's astonishment, for which he received a full night of happy love making from his wife.

Before entering his room, Hikaru pulled Tenma into his arms and noted that the King wasn't protesting his actions anymore. Inwardly praising himself and the philter he brewed and trapping Tenma against the wall beside his door, Hikaru waited. When he made sure that he heard footsteps, he captured a spot on Tenma's neck, sucking and occasionally biting on it. From the corner of his eye, under the lingering traces of twilight and shine from the moon, he saw a silhouette of a guard and made sure to provide him an explicit view of Tenma. After a few moments of stunned silence, the guard ran away, seemingly to warn the real King of Eden about his wife's unholy expeditions with a soldier.

Tenma's mind was completely blocked and in his state, he wouldn't know the difference between his right and his left if asked. The Mucuna Pruriens Hikaru's Master brought sure did have a strong essence. Though he felt sorry for the King, Hikaru knew that he had to do this, not for his personal pleasure but for his bound family. And, for that, he was ready to break any number of families if his' was safe and un-bleeding. Guilt rose in the soldier's chest when, under the influence of the philter, Tenma pulled Hikaru closer to his body, muttering incoherent sentences.

"Take me," were the only two words Hikaru could make out from Tenma's babbling.

Squashing the subtle guilt that rose in his chest, Hikaru picked Tenma up and threw him onto his cot unceremoniously. Removing his own robes and making sure that his door was closed but not locked, Hikaru joined Tenma on his bed.

* * *

Takuto reached his home that was located on the outskirts of the city. It was dark and he was sure that his family would be surprised to have him as an unexpected guest of the evening. Dismounting himself and his luggage from the carriage, he paid the driver and knocked the door. An elderly woman opened the door after a pause. She had curly brown hair with streaks of grey which indicated her age. There were wrinkles on her face but weren't too prominent. Her eyes were the same ruby shade of Takuto's eyes and upon seeing her son, they lit up.

"Taku!" she hugged her son joyously.

"Mother, it's good to see you too!" Takuto chuckled and locked the door behind him after walking in with his luggage.

"You sure did surprise me, my boy!" she exclaimed again.

Takuto's house was a medium sized one with a living room, a kitchen-cum-dining room and three bedrooms.

"I missed you all, Mother," he said and earned a kiss on his forehead.

"Your kids and your Father would be happy to see you," his Mother said as she led the way to the kitchen where Takuto's kids and his Father were having dinner.

Upon seeing him, his kids jumped in joy and enveloped him in a breathtaking embrace.

"Father, I missed you!" the girl and the boy chorused.

"I missed you a lot," Takuto hugged them tighter as a few tears rolled down his cheeks in happiness.

Takuto was sure that as long as he was around his kids, Kaiya and Kiyoshi, he would have nothing to worry about. He would not dwell upon his wife's death. As Tenma said, years have passed… He could still remember the day he saw her… It was love at first sight and his marriage was not an arranged one. And, it wasn't a love marriage either because he brought to his parent's notice about the beautiful girl he saw in a jewelry shop. His parents supported him, luckily and after he got the chance to know the girl's name and let his parents know about the girl's clan, they went to the girl's house with a proposal.

Honda Fumiko… It was the girl's name and the Honda clan was filled with farmers. They rule the fields and provide everyone with food. They were more than happy to send their daughter to the Shindou clan, who mostly consisted of Physicians. He was fourteen and the girl was thirteen when they were married. His life was perfect till his wife died while giving to their twins. He was sixteen when she died and he remembered her last words till date.

"Take care of our kids… I love you, Taku-baka," were her last words.

He was lonely and it took him a complete year to come out of his depression and tend to his kids. His daughter had a close resemblance to her mother and Takuto was pleased to see the face of his wife in his daughter. His son had gotten his Mother's eyes too… Though she wasn't there with them physically, Takuto knew that his wife was watching them from heaven.

* * *

A few guards were ordered to search for Tenma because Kyousuke hadn't found his wife anywhere. He was relieved from his duties earlier and decided to spend some quality time with Tenma, only to find and empty bedroom upon entering their room. Giving up his self search, Kyousuke waited in the Meeting room for delegates for his guards to lend him information about his wife.

"Your Majesty?"

Kyousuke lifted his head up when he heard a voice and saw a panting guard.

"Have you found him?" Kyousuke asked worriedly and got a positive nod from his guard which had him jumping onto his feet.

"My Lord, he's in a soldier's quarters," the guard said.

"The quarters for soldiers? Why would he be there?" Kyousuke mumbled but as the hallway was deserted, except for him and the guard; the latter seemed to hear what his King had muttered.

"He's not in those quarters, my Lord… I meant, a particular soldier who resides in the palace," the guard clarified.

"Oh, you meant Hikaru. You can go now," Kyousuke dismissed the guard.

Kyousuke hadn't had the faintest idea why Tenma would visit his friend at this late hour. It wasn't so late, considering he would be meeting Tenma after dinner every day. Probably, Tenma spent time with his only friend to discuss his miseries. Kyousuke blew out a tired breath and chided himself for not giving enough time for Tenma. He could also feel the vines of jealousy encompass his heart at the mention of Hikaru's name. For a moment, he felt that if Tenma wanted company to drive away his loneliness, he could rely upon his mentor, the Royal Physician, to teach him the deeper topics in Healing. And then, he remembered that Shindou Takuto had left to visit his family, earlier that evening.

"Your Majesty?" the guard's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I dismissed you," Kyousuke said, irritated by the interruption.

"My apologies, your Majesty, but I have some news," the guard's voice was hesitant and filled with an ounce of fear.

"What news?" the hall resounded with the High Queen's shrill voice as she walked towards her son. Those were the exact two words that Kyousuke wanted to ask before his Mother made her presence known to them.

"Well, you heard my Mother. What's the news?" Kyousuke demanded when the guard shut his mouth for a while.

Darting his fear filled eyes from the hard gaze of the High Queen to the questioning look on the King's face, the guard revealed to them, what he saw in the corridor, a few minutes earlier. Kyousuke stood with his mouth slightly agape while a fire of anger lit in the High Queen's eyes.

"That's it, my Lord," the guard bowed before he left the two Highnesses alone to ponder upon the issue.

"Kyousuke," the Queen spoke gently, placing her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Mother, I refuse to believe him," Kyousuke declared, understanding the hidden meaning behind his Mother's gesture.

The High Queen believed what the guard had uttered but Kyousuke wasn't one to mistrust his wife. He was sure that Tenma wouldn't cheat on him. Tenma suffered a traumatic past and he values relations more than anyone else. So, Kyousuke was adamant on believing the crap that the guard had said.

"No, Mother! I outright refuse to believe that Tenma would do something as cheap as courting another man behind my back," Kyousuke said, effectively ending the discussion.

But, it still didn't end.

"I do not trust that boy like you do, Kyousuke. So do me a favor and accompany me to Hikaru's room where we could see the truth for ourselves. What do you say?" Shun asked.

"As you wish, Mother. But, let me remind you that you will be proven wrong. Hikaru might be making love to his lover and not to my wife. Tenma wouldn't let another man take advantage of him in such heinous way," Kyousuke said.

"Let's see, shall we?" Shun asked, a hint of challenge evident in her sweet tone.

A few guards, four at the most, were lingering at a distance from Hikaru's room. Their body language screamed 'panic' when the High Queen and the King halted at Hikaru's door. The tension in the air was thick and the warmth from the candle lights seemed to make the atmosphere hotter to breathe. The outsiders stiffened when they heard audible moans resonating through the closed door.

"Open it!" the High Queen ordered one of the guards silently.

Kyousuke asked the guards to step back before opening the door for himself so as to prove his Mother wrong. He mentally decided to punish the guard severely who provided them with the wrong information. To say he was surprised was the least when he was met with a side view of his wife and Hikaru on the bed, together, covered in a single blanket. Only their naked chests were seen and Tenma was pulling Hikaru down for a kiss on the lips.

Kyousuke growled in anger and strode towards the bed. Tenma whined at the loss of contact when Hikaru was pulled away from him by Kyousuke. The King was so enraged that he didn't realize he was beating Hikaru to a bloody pulp, not until his Mother stopped his fist from bruising Hikaru's body.

"Mother, let me go! I will not spare anyone who dared to lay a finger on my wife!" Kyousuke screamed outrageously.

"Look who's talking! You claim to love him now. What about the days when YOU tortured him to no end?!" Hikaru yelled back.

"What? How do you know what transpired between us?" Kyousuke asked, trying to digest another shock.

"You think Tenma doesn't tell me anything? Sorry to let you know but I know him more than you do, mentally and physically," Hikaru lied, though Kyousuke didn't know it was a lie. Hikaru was trying to divert Kyousuke's trust in Tenma and replace it with doubt and anger.

While the King and the purple haired soldier spewed insults at one another, the High Queen ordered two guards to get a hold of Tenma. She hoped that the boy in question and doubt wasn't completely bare and was relieved to find that his pants stayed, when the guards made him stand on the floor. Tenma groaned when the guards touched him. The drug made him over-sensitive and he wasn't aware of that.

Hikaru knew that it was almost time for the philter to wear off and its after-effects wouldn't be pleasant for Tenma. Mainly, Tenma would suffer from mental damage. He decided to keep Kyousuke busy by turning him against his wife before the drug wore off.

"You're lying! Tenma would do no such thing!" Kyousuke emphasized his point by punching Hikaru, square in the jaw.

"What was Tenma doing a few minutes ago with me, Your Majesty? We were bonding, yet another time and you just had to come and ruin our long awaited moment of love. Every time you left him alone, he found solace in my arms, in my touch! He found his peace when I first kissed him deep and he felt content to become one with me tonight and you came barging in! We were waiting patiently, taking our relation step by step and when we wanted to do more, you came here and separated us," Hikaru lied shamelessly and by the look on Kyousuke's face, he knew that the King was buying his every lie.

"I don't trust a low life like you," Kyousuke said through gritted teeth and his grip on Hikaru's neck tightened.

"Let me go!" Tenma weakly protested, as the drug in effect started to wear off.

All eyes turned towards Tenma and Kyousuke's golden eyes lost their brightness when he saw his wife. He was utterly disappointed in Tenma and his heart was shattered. Though he wanted to believe that fact that Tenma loved only him and wouldn't cheat on him, the visual evidences were all against his trust in Tenma and he could feel it fading.

"Don't… don't hurt… him." Tenma breathed out before blacking out.

"See? He doesn't want me to get hurt because he loves me," Hikaru smirked when Kyousuke let go of him.

"Kyousuke…" Shun was concerned about her son's sanity. She wanted nothing more than to get rid of Tenma but not at the cost of Kyousuke's breakdown. She never wanted her son to suffer from any pain so she let the boy stay in her palace as the King of Eden. She never even planned on how to get rid of Tenma but the situation was in front of her. She could easily throw that cheater out of her son's life… She could punish that punk so severely that he wouldn't even think of her son in his life, ever again.

"Mother, I think you were right," Kyousuke said gravely before storming out of the room.

Kyousuke didn't know that he could cry that much. He shed tears when his Father died and tonight was no excuse… His wife had cheated on him and he blamed himself partly for that. He was supposed to be there for Tenma and he was so engrossed in his studies and duties that he failed to acknowledge Tenma's wishes and desires. It was obvious that he would find someone else. But, he couldn't come to terms with the fact that Tenma would be okay to commit such an atrocity behind his back. Part of him, a very minute one, still did not want to believe that fact that Tenma found someone else to sate his needs.

As of now, he did not want to deal with his unconscious wife… He did not want to address Tenma as his beloved wife anymore, not after what he witnessed. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep, knowing that there would be a trial for the traitors the following day and that he had to face his wife directly in the courtroom.

"Your Majesty, should we take His Highness to his room?" the guards asked the High Queen.

"No, take him to the dungeons," the Queen ordered and turned towards the other two guards. "Make sure he's thrown in the dungeons too," he commanded them, pointing at a bruised Hikaru.

The guards bowed and dragged Hikaru up on his feet.

"They'll have their hearing tomorrow and I wish to see them in the courtroom in decent attires," the Queen said sharply.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guards bowed and dragged the two culprits in question to the dungeons.

Shun let out a relieved breath. She didn't know if she should be happy that she could finally get rid of Tenma or she should be sad at her son's breakdown. She could read the look in Kyousuke's eyes and it shook her entire being. Her son was shutting down and it was because of Tenma… She promised herself that she would punish the two traitors so severely that they would be scarred for life.

She marched towards her room and went through the parchments on which the laws of Eden were written. Her subconscious told her that there was a particular treatment given to those people who cheated on their married partners. And, she knew that the treatment would benefit her anger and mend Kyousuke's broken heart. It took her hours to find those lines which would aid her in punishing Tenma, who dared to hit on a soldier and throw her son into the depths of sadness and grief.

Her face sported a lopsided grin when she studied the punishments listed under the required topic. Depending on the severity of the situation, the punishments were written till the deaths of the culprits. She was sure that what Hikaru and Tenma did wouldn't count under "Death Punishments" but surely it did come under the worse ones. As she read the punishments that were listed, she wished for the morning to come soon so that she could hurt the traitors who dared to hurt her Kyousuke.

"Tenma, you will now pay for making my son miserable…" she swore to herself.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 _ **Next chapter:** Judgment time! Decisions are made which might make or break bonds. To know the result, stay tuned on YMP!_

 **NOTE:** _I've planned this scenario from the beginning and I do hope you, my readers, do not flame me for this one. It is my humble request. Please do let me know your thoughts regarding this chapter. It'll make me happy._

 **Bubbyeeee**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Just a weaboo** : I'll reveal that person's identity soon. Thank you for the support! And, hope you like this chapter.

 **ImaginationWorld2000** : Oh my God… I can't dream of seeing Shindou with Akane! So, I brought in an OC. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Someone** : Shindou, at present, is absent at the palace and even if he did prove, as you said, the trust is broke. Hope you like this chapter!

 **kyoya-kun** : No… Checking the blood isn't possible… I'm glad you like the bit about Takuto's family. I hadn't planned on writing it but I did anyways, after reading your review. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Catherine-storms** : And, Tenma is punished… Saryuu will make his entrance soon. He's busy plotting (Ha ha). Here's the update and hope you like this chapter!

 **Keeta Ama** : Canon Hikaru is too good that's why I had to warn my readers about the OOC Hikaru. The outcome of previous chapter is in here. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Thank you for all the support guys… And, I really hope you won't kill me after reading this chapter… Kyouten fans, especially. On with the chapter now! It is judgment time!**

 **Also, I disclaim and beg forgiveness for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors. I'll be sure to check them later...**

* * *

It was cold and painful… With an utmost difficulty, he pried open his glued eyes. His eye lashes fluttered repeatedly, trying to cast away the white blur of a fog that blanketed his surroundings from his vision. He did not understand the coldness that he lay upon nor did he realize the reason behind his pounding headache. He was supposed to be warm and cozy with the embrace of his husband and not confined in a space that was familiar to him, back in the days.

Groaning, he sat up against a hard surface, rubbing his sore temples with one hand and caressing his stomach with another. The gentle rub brought to his notice that he was hungry and he thought back on why his stomach seemed to grumble. His brain seemed to come with nothing and he gave up on that subject which was increasing his headache. He looked around and under the graceful shine from the moonlight, he came to a conclusion that he was in the dungeons. A lot of feelings came crashing down on him at the realization… Fear, desperation, anger, turmoil, wonder, and the appropriate feeling that remained on the surface was – panic.

"Don't think too much, Tenma," a familiar voice reached his ears and it took him a while to recognize it to be Hikaru's tone.

"Hikaru?" Tenma gasped in shock and the word alone brought flashes of memories to him.

Meeting Hikaru in an isolated corridor, drinking Mugicha, feeling extremely hot and sensitive, racing down to a room he wasn't acquainted with – the one he remembered to be that of Hikaru's, frantically shedding their upper robes, kissing anywhere but on lips, uneventful fall onto the not so plush cot, moans that held no passion, touches that held no heat but only lust, kisses that were merely a definition of hurt and he faintly remembered the presence of his husband when the ungodly act of drugged passion played out, bare for everyone to witness the sourness that poured into the surroundings.

"Oh, God! What have I done?" Tenma groaned, stuffing his face in his palms.

"You did what I wanted you to do," Hikaru replied.

"You drugged me, didn't you?" Tenma accused, fighting down his urge to cry in front of the person who he came to think of as a friend.

"You're smart," Hikaru praised playfully.

"How could you do this to me?! I trusted you to be my friend! Do you not have any dignity?" Tenma asked, clearly annoyed.

"I have my reasons, Your Majesty… which I do not wish to divulge. For now, let's face the consequences of our passionate act. In a few hours, we'll be presented in the courtroom for judgment," Hikaru said gravely.

It didn't take long enough for Tenma to fit all the jumbled pieces together. They were caught in the act in a very compromising position and he was in the dungeons, awaiting his trail. He was a culprit. Back in the past, he lived in the dungeons because he wasn't welcome in his palace and now, he was thrown back under the name of a culprit. That thought sent disgusting shivers down the length of his spine. All his plans to spend the night with his husband crumpled to bits and all that was left were a few lonely hours in the dungeons, crying over a crime which he hadn't committed purposefully.

And, the fact that he was pregnant seemed to push him into a corner filled with anxiety. Somehow, he would prove himself to be innocent and then his husband would take him in and they could live together like they once did. Tenma promised himself that he would make sure not to have anymore extra friends in his life and get cheated. And, the latter part would only happen if he was relieved of the charges imposed upon him. He dearly wished that his husband would trust him enough to defend him. But, he also knew that his husband was a King who had to pertain to his duties, irrespective of the person who stood as a culprit in front of him.

"Don't cry," Hikaru's voice held a deep sense of regret which Tenma failed to comprehend.

Tenma didn't realize that he was crying hard, not until his former friend pointed out.

"One night… One night was all you needed to shatter my family!" he sniffled. Hikaru let him speak as he berated himself inwardly for breaking the kindest person he'd ever met in his life.

"Your husband doesn't trust you," Hikaru's voice was loud, accompanying Tenma's stifled sobs in breaking the silence that surrounded them.

"And I don't believe in what you say," Tenma retorted though he had a faint feeling that Kyousuke indeed did not trust him.

One would be a fool to take his side when all the evidences were against him. But, that's what love is, isn't it? Love doesn't need a valid proof because the heart knows. This was test for him and his husband. A test for him to prove his innocence and for his husband to prove his love towards Tenma. He wished for them to win together…

"You'll see soon enough," the confidence in Hikaru's voice wavered Tenma's inner strength.

"The same goes with you. My husband will never abandon me," Tenma sealed the discussion.

The night went by and the pleasant chirps from the birds of the dawn awoke the King of Eden, Tsurugi Kyousuke, who curled up into a ball on the floor as a result of the previous night's dispirited events. He felt his nerves protest his every movement as he sat up against the wall while the reality came crashing down on him with an unforgivable intensity. Tenma, his wife, would be presented as the culprit and the future of his wife and their relation was entirely in his Mother's hands as she would be the one to give the final judgment.

The scenario, a blunder to which he was a witness, couldn't seem to erase from his mind. He was left in a prickly sense of doubt and hatred, sheathed in the case of jealousy. He wasn't sure if he would be willing to take in his wife after his horrendous activities with, nonetheless, a filthy soldier. The love that acted like a bridge between him and Tenma seemed to be non-existent in the wake of the previous night's memories. Part of him wanted nothing more than to trust his wife. But then, he would be in a field of questionnaire from the entire Kingdom.

He was sure that the news would soon spread throughout his realm like a wildfire and if he did give the verdict in favor of his wife, his clan would be frowned upon and he didn't want that. But, if he took the alternate way of punishing his wife for a bemusing offence, he would lose Tenma forever because trust once shattered is impossible to mend. He was in a dilemma and he knew not which path to walk upon. But first, he would pay a short visit to Tenma.

Tenma did not know when he drifted off into the world of dreams but his eyes snapped open sleepily when his ears picked up the loud sound of the dungeons bars moving and their hinges screeching. Of all the things he expected to happen, his husband paying him a visit before he was summoned in the courtroom wasn't on his list. There he stood with disheveled bed head, crumpled robes and golden eyes which lacked their gleam. His lovely eyes looked dead and bloodshot. Tenma knew the reason behind his husband's tears. All he could do was look into the depths of Kyousuke's eyes, trying to find and locate their lost shine as his husband knelt down in front of him. Tenma pulled his knees closer to his chest by tightening his arms around them.

"Kyou-" Tenma was cut off, mid-name, when his husband raised a hand, for him to stop speaking.

"I don't know what the verdict will be but if you are guilty, I assure you pretty good that you won't like the outcome. So, tell me truly, Tenma, why?" Kyousuke rasped out.

"Why what?" Tenma queried back.

"You know very well what I meant? If you would want me to furnish the dirty details, then let it be your way. Why did you sleep with Hikaru? Was I not good enough or was it because I haven't given you enough time in my busy schedule? I promise to not hurt you if you just admit the truth, Tenma," Kyousuke said gently but with a hint of malice curtained behind the calm tone.

Betrayal rained on him like a heavy downpour at his husband's indignant question. Hikaru was right when he said that Kyousuke didn't trust him. It was to be expected because his life was never a bed of roses and would never be one. All those sweet days were nothing but a grave lie at the moment to Tenma. He gulped, not in fear but in an attempt to block out the profanity that threatened to slip out of his mouth.

"What you saw, what was portrayed in front of your eyes, might not always be necessarily true, Kyousuke. Let me phrase a question. Have you come here as my husband or as the King of Eden?" Tenma squeaked out as he fisted the shirt he wore. He did not know when he put it on though.

"Is that question relevant, as of now?" Kyousuke frowned.

"It sure is for me because if you're here as the King, I need not answer you. If you're here as my husband, then it is my duty to clear our misunderstandings," Tenma said.

"Misunderstandings?!" Kyousuke growled, causing Tenma to flinch away. "You slept with another man who isn't me and you say that all we have between us, regarding that vile incident, is just a misunderstanding?!" Kyousuke's mind seemed to block all the coherent thoughts he possessed, letting out a string of accusations.

"I DIDN'T sleep with Hikaru," Tenma shot back in a dangerously low tone.

Kyousuke was clearly taken aback by Tenma's single line outburst. He knew a boy who would cry if he was hurt, but not a Tenma who would fight back. And that was new to the King. Tenma's eyes were on fire which mirrored the enraged expression on Kyousuke's pale and tired face.

"You… Tenma…" all the fight dissipated away from Kyousuke's body as he slumped down onto the floor. "You HURT me," Kyousuke said brokenly.

Whatever fight Tenma was about to start dissolved into nothingness upon hearing the cracked tone of Kyousuke. His husband was crying because of him and Tenma scolded himself for putting all of them in this situation of do or die. Kyousuke's words let him know if the situation worsens down to him choosing between the Kingdom's pride and Tenma, Kyousuke would certainly opt for the welfare of the Kingdom. Tenma, like always, would end up in the dungeons, or worse, be hanged.

"I loved you and you hurt me, Tenma," Kyousuke said, letting his wife see the tears cascading down his cheeks, marring their stubbly texture.

"Kyousuke, no," Tenma tried reaching out for his husband but Kyousuke shuffled away even before he could feel Tenma's touch on his cheeks.

"We'll meet in the courtroom," Kyousuke said curtly before marching out of the dungeons, leaving behind a howling and weeping Tenma. His cries reverberated throughout the dungeon walls, scaring away the guards. His inner agony shook the walls when voiced. Nothing could compare to his anguish and he hoped… he hoped for the nightmare to end and place him in the heavenly arms of his husband.

A few hours passed before the bars to his cell opened. Two guards with well endowed bodies stood in his line of vision. His former friend, Hikaru, was in the similar situation, only that the guards who approached Tenma were bulkier than the ones who were appointed to accompany Hikaru.

"It is time, Your Majesty… You've been summoned," one of the two guards who came in informed him. He was a bit nonplussed when the guards still respected him and bowed to him as he stood up. But, he did not comment.

Hikaru walked in front of him as one of his guards held him by his arm. Tenma walked freely… His guards did not lay a finger upon him. He was the King after all… But, that title would soon slip away from his closed fists like the sand does. His hands and legs were bound in chains… A loop to his neck which had interconnected chains that shackled his wrists and ran down his height till his ankles, where they were clamped shut again. It made walking a bit difficult but he managed.

His heart lodged in his throat when all the eyes in the courtroom fell upon him. Unable to bear the amplified intensity of all the stares filled with hatred and disgust, Tenma fixed his eyes on the floor as he was walked till the forefront. He knew his husband would be seated on the throne and the place beside his husband would be empty because the second King was the culprit now. The High Queen sat a little farther from the throne, on another magnificently etched throne.

"Kageyama Hikaru," Kyousuke's voice announced and Hikaru responded with an audible – "Your Majesty," as if acknowledging the King.

"Tsurugi Tenma," Tenma's silver-blue eyes met Kyousuke's golden-brown irises for a fraction of a second.

"Kyousuke…" Tenma nodded and received a hard glare from his husband and his mother-in-law. He did not know why. Gasps broke through the courtroom.

"Silence!" Kyousuke commanded and the room went silent. He then pinned his wife with his unforgiving glare again.

"I'm the King of Eden and I do not take disrespect slightly. I am to be honored and respected as the King and I do not tolerate the breach of my dignity in an open courtroom. You are the accused and I'm your King. Address me as such," Kyousuke ordered and Tenma understood the meaning of the glared he received and the gasps he heard.

"Forgive my insolence, Your Majesty," Tenma said meekly.

"You're forgiven. Kobun, announce the crime for everyone to hear," Kyousuke demanded to a man who stood behind his throne.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kobun bowed before stepping forward.

"Kageyama Hikaru, a soldier of the army and Tsurugi Tenma, the King of Eden, were found in a compromising position in Kageyama's personal quarters. They are accused of engaging in an intimate activity behind the backs of their partners which is a criminal offense under the laws of Eden!" he announced and steeped back to his former place.

Every syllable coming out of Kobun's mouth made Tenma's heart cringe. Yes, he did a mistake by trusting Hikaru too much but he never even had the thought of sleeping with someone who isn't Kyousuke. It happened and he had no solid proofs to prove his innocence to the world. There were eye witnesses to his act and his husband and his Mother-in-law were one too.

"Do you disagree?" Kyousuke asked, his eyes trained on Hikaru.

"No, Sire, I don't," Hikaru said, feeling ashamed inwardly for the act he put on.

"Tsurugi Tenma," Kyousuke called out to him and Tenma warily looked up at his husband, dreading the moment he'd be sent into the dungeons.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Tenma tried to mask his worry. His right hand protectively placed itself on his stomach, trying to calm himself and his baby. His baby… He forgot to tell his husband that he was pregnant! He didn't know if it was the precise moment to let his husband know of his pregnancy so he kept his mouth shut.

"You are in a relation and yet you chose another man over your husband. That is a punishable offense and you are blamed a step higher than Kageyama Hikaru for willing to be wooed and for shedding your senses of humility for another man who isn't your husband," Kyousuke said without any kind of empathy.

"Stop… Please stop!" Tenma begged the King as his eyes glazed with tears that rolled down his cheeks in copious amounts.

"Do you wish to produce any proofs that would deem you to be innocent in the face of adversity? Or, would you accept your crime and take the punishment? If the former can't be done, you'll be declared accused right away and the High Queen will announce the suitable punishment. You have time till Kageyama's trail is done," Kyousuke said without any mercy before turning his gaze to Hikaru.

Tenma zoned out as he cried harder. He couldn't hear his husband talking to Hikaru. Neither could he make out Hikaru's responses. He was in a void filled with nothing but darkness, a deep empty hole with no filter of light. It was opaque and wouldn't allow even a ray of hope to pass through it. Tenma needed support; he needed his husband who was unwilling to lend a shoulder to him. Tenma was falling hard only to realize that his husband wouldn't catch him like he once used to.

"Tsurugi Tenma," his husband's voice brought him back to reality. "Your time is up. Kageyama Hikaru has accepted his crime. Produce the proofs, if you have any."

"No, Your Majesty, I do not have any proofs to get me out of this false accusation except my conscience which says that I wouldn't cheat on my husband even if my life is at stake," Tenma hiccupped between words as he scrubbed away his tears.

"The Mother of Justice has only eyes and ears and not a heart. Your conscience is an invalid proof. So, I rule it out without any hesitation and announce Tsurugi Tenma to be guilty of the act of punishable intimacy," Kyousuke said, his eyes never leaving a fear-stricken Tenma.

"The High Queen is hereby requested to punish the culprits," Kyousuke took his leave and relaxed back onto the throne, his eyes still not leaving his wife's broken form.

Tenma was sure that he would be sent to the dungeons for the better part of his life.

"Kageyama Hikaru, you are no longer worthy to be the soldier of a prestigious Kingdom like Eden and I banish you from the Kingdom. If in the future you stepped foot into the Kingdom, you'll be killed at sight," the High Queen announced.

Hikaru let of a sigh which went unnoticed. He was happy that he wasn't being thrown into the dungeons. Banishment meant that he could visit his family and spend time with them as long as he didn't step foot into Eden. And, he would make sure to never think of Eden, ever again in his entire life.

"Tsurugi Tenma… I, the High Queen of Eden, also your Mother-in-law, strip you of your title as the King of Eden, deny you the name of my clan and announce you to be Matsukaze Tenma henceforth!"

The High Queen's announcement seemed fit to the people in the courtroom, except for Kyousuke, Hikaru and Tenma. Tenma couldn't believe he was hearing this. He was demoted and his name was taken away. That meant he was no longer the wife of Kyousuke…

"No, no, no! You can't take away my rights as the wife of Kyousuke! He's my husband! This is insane!" Tenma screamed in horror.

"Believe me when I say that I have every right to disown you… From this very moment, I announce you to be the former wife of the King of Eden, Tsurugi Kyousuke. You are hereby ordered to leave this Kingdom as the punishment of your crime. Matsukaze Tenma is banished from Eden and if he steps foot into the Kingdom in the future, he's to be killed at sight," there was an agonizing pain in the High Queen's voice.

"Kyousuke, do something! Please! Please don't abandon me like this… I didn't do any mistake! Hikaru drugged me!" Tenma pleaded.

Kyousuke was too shocked to respond. Banishment? That meant he couldn't see his wife anymore. Should he even address Tenma as his wife anymore? Part of him told him that the punishment fit the crime but a very minute side of him wanted to rule everything out and take in his wife.

"Matsukaze Tenma, I now order you to take out your wedding ring," Shun said.

Tenma held his left hand to his chest, covering his ring finger with his right palm. He was now crying profusely. He was afraid and he didn't know what to do. Kyousuke's silence told him that he wouldn't receive any help from his husband. He was all on his own and he wanted to die. If it wasn't for Kyousuke's baby growing in his stomach, he would've killed himself.

"No! Kyousuke is my husband and I am not letting him go!" Tenma protested loudly.

"Kyousuke, disown him by taking back the wedding ring," Shun quietly told her son.

Kyousuke was having an inner battle when his Mother's voice cut through his mind. He was angry and sad at the same time. Bigger part of him voted for the punishment… So, he chose the one on the humongous side of his brain. He kept telling himself that Tenma is worth the punishment for daring to sleep with Hikaru. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of his about-to-be former wife.

"Tenma, the ring," he asked politely, stretching out his hand.

"No… Kyousuke, please! I beg you not to do this to me… I can't live without you! I beg you, please!" Tenma begged, holding onto his husband's shoulders and resting his head on Kyousuke's masculine chest.

Kyousuke held Tenma's wrists and pulled him out of the half embrace. Tenma's eyes pleaded with him for a bit of love and faith. Kyousuke's eyes reflected no emotion. They seemed to be dead and masked with blankness. For a long moment, they gazed at one another… And then, Kyousuke forcibly pulled out the ring that once marked Tenma as his wife. The action alone shattered Tenma into a million pieces. The absence of the ring on his flesh was unbearable. He felt utterly naked without the mark of Kyousuke's love upon him.

"It's over," Kyousuke's whisper was loud in the silent courtroom.

* * *

 **So… Anyone out there ready to kill me for separating them? I hope not… *trembles**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I humbly request you, my readers, to share your opinions and advice through a sweet review or a PM.**

 **Until next time… Bye!**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	24. Chapter 24

**ImaginationWorld2000** : I would certainly take up on your suggestion. The story is not yet complete and if any characters are to be added in the future, I'm sure I'll use the remaining IE and IE Go characters. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Keeta Ama:** Ha ha, that's true! You certainly are angry with Kyousuke and his mom. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Just a weaboo** : Tenma knows where Taiyou lives. And, thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

 **Kyoya-kun** : Tenma has plans of his own. Yes, Saryuu is still after Tenma. You'll know it in this chapter but the reason is still hidden from you. Yes, they will know in a while. Here's the update and hope you like this chapter!

 **Catherine-storms** : Saryuu has entered the plot again… And, Hikaru is guilty. Hope you like this chapter!

 **OTP's are all you need** : Wow, I see that you rephrased your "Poor Tenma" statement… That's a huge shocker! The drug I mentioned has some side effects which will be revealed in the next chapter. There is a little Kyouten in this chapter though. I'm sorry I couldn't update quick… Hikaru is bound to ensure the safety of his family. So, he doesn't speak. It's okay, no need to apologize. All of us are busy at times! Hope you like this chapter!

 **I'm soooo sorry, guys! Very long wait, eh? I was too busy and you know what? Yesterday was Sunday and we had college for God's sake to finish up our practical assignments. I'm so very tired and crippled with body pains. Literally. Excuse my late update and please do enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"It's over," Kyousuke repeated yet again for a solid confirmation, to himself and to his ex-wife.

"No! It is not over!" Tenma snatched Kyousuke by his retreating wrist, holding him in place.

Tenma's eyes blazed with fire under a layer of thick saltiness. The fury and desperation reflecting off of Tenma's glazed eyes was superior to any other emotion that tried to place itself in the eerily quiet courtroom. Kyousuke was rooted to the spot in a daze, not once having witnessed Tenma's tantrum in their entire relation. Playful banters were entirely different from this particular one for this was out of sheer agony while the former was because of overpowered lust and longing.

"I warn you, do NOT touch me!" Kyousuke glowered down at Tenma, intimidating him with his height and sending tremors down Tenma's spine.

"The ring is mine," Tenma countered back, though laced with a hint of trepidation.

"It is not yours anymore, Matsukaze Tenma," the hall resounded with the High Queen unnaturally sweet yet commanding tone.

"Forgive my manners, Your Majesty but this is between me and my husband. Please, for Goodness sake, do not put your nose where it does not belong," Tenma said stiffly and he turned towards Kyousuke when he felt his husband's wrist jerk in his grasp, out of anger.

The people in the courtroom gasped at Tenma's choice of words. The High Queen herself was dumbstruck at Tenma's newfound confidence. Not one knew that the boldness was a result of the pain emanating from his bleeding heart. The pain was coursing through his entire being as he fought against it to stand up to everyone, outwardly battling for the justice that SHOULD be his to claim.

"You are in no good position to talk back to my Mother!" Kyousuke screamed.

"And, I'm your wife, Kyousuke!" Tenma shot back, his voice gracing an admonishing screech. "I'm NOT Matsukaze Tenma anymore because your name is tagged with mine! There is no Tenma without Kyousuke and I would never cheat on you… You are very precious to me, Kyousuke… Please trust me… Please trust me love… I love you… Please…" Tenma's voice was just above a whisper by the end of his rant as he collapsed into the strong yet unresponsive arms of his husband for solace as he reduced himself into a quivering mess by sobbing uncontrollably.

"The court and the people need proofs, Tenma," Kyousuke said, his voice surprisingly soft and tired.

Tenma pulled away from the one-sided embrace yet kept his hands upon his husband's arms as he looked up into the eyes of Kyousuke. Their surroundings were forgotten as they gazed into the depths of each other's eyes.

"Whom do YOU prefer, Kyousuke? The Kingdom or me?" Tenma asked brokenly.

Kyousuke worried his bottom lip between his teeth in contemplation. It shouldn't be a hard question… Or should it? He was bound to Eden as her King and he was tied to Tenma as his husband. He was always taught that the duties of a King towards the Kingdom always come first. He shouldered a bigger responsibility towards the Kingdom than towards Tenma. The pride of the Kingdom always came first. And, so did the welfare and her well-being. It was important to keep high, the name and fame of their clan all across the globe.

He couldn't – he wouldn't let a single obscene incident slash away the pride and values of his Kingdom. He wouldn't let Eden see her downfall in the form of a black virile dot on a heavenly pure white parchment. He wouldn't let that dot to be cast by his own wife… And, if it meant Tenma's banishment and the absence of his happiness, Kyousuke would surely oblige.

Tenma did not know what to make of his husband's silence. As soon as he imposed that question on Kyousuke, Tenma was sure that his husband would choose him. Now, he wasn't so sure. The silence was thickening and it was clouding his every sense and freezing his nerves. If that dark silence continued any longer, Tenma swore that his heart would eventually freeze to death by the coldness out of which the silence protruded itself through.

"The Kingdom," Kyousuke said with finality in his tone and just like that, the whole world came crashing upon Tenma as an overwhelming sadness possessed his being.

Kyousuke pulled his arms away from Tenma and walked back to his throne. When he turned over to sit down, he found Tenma on the floor, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and arms draped around them as he rocked back and forth, crying profusely. No one bothered but Kyousuke felt a pang of guilt in his heart which he subdued forlornly.

"Tomorrow morning, after the rise of the Sun, Kageyama Hikaru is to leave the palace gates and the Eden Kingdom… And, Matsukaze Tenma will- "

"Mother," Kyousuke cut her off gently.

"Yes, Kyousuke?"

"I would like to announce Tenma's banishment," Kyousuke requested and at the High Queen's nod of approval, he faced the court, noting inwardly that Tenma hadn't moved an inch from his place.

"Matsukaze Tenma is to be escorted to his homeland, Raimon, with a sealed letter under the signature of the High Queen and mine, stating the breakage of Matsukaze Tenma's courtship with me. The stable-men are hereby ordered to ready a cart by tomorrow," Kyousuke ended.

And, just like that, the deafening silence was back in full force only to be interrupted by shuffling men. The trial was over. No one bothered to cast a second glance at the fallen King, Matsukaze Tenma, except for two pairs of eyes… One belonged to the King of Eden, Tsurugi Kyousuke and the other belonged to Kageyama Hikaru.

Hikaru couldn't believe that he turned out to be a home wrecker, in this case, an entire Kingdom, just because he wanted to live freely with his family forever. To ensure their safety, he had put Eden in danger by disrupting its stability. To say he was guilty was not enough to the whirlpool of emotions swirling in his heart for the kind boy seated on the floor. Had he a chance, Hikaru would surely oblige to offer up his being to save Tenma. But, he knew that no one, to him, is as important as his family.

He was led to his chambers for the day to pack his things.

He chose Eden… His beloved husband… No, should he even refer to Kyousuke as his husband anymore? For all he knew, he was no longer Kyousuke's wife and the warmth on his ring finger due to the cool air punctuated the fact that he was not 'Tsurugi Tenma' anymore. Should he be enraged? Yes, he should. But was he? No, he is not. A sharp pain flared in his stomach then and he noted mentally that it's been too long that he ate some food. In his state, starving was not an option. He's pregnant and he should be responsible towards his baby.

Though he didn't want to eat, he had to eat for his baby's well being. He could feel Kyousuke's eyes boring into him. Tenma was sad and angry at the same time. Kyousuke had broken him and his trust… He contemplated on letting his ex-husband know of his pregnancy. But, there were too many doubts on his side.

What if Kyousuke agrees to let him stay in the palace just for the baby? And, what will Kyousuke do to him after the heir of Eden was born? Would he cast him out like an invalid or take him in? What if Kyousuke separated him from his own baby after he or she was born? He can't have that! He was sure Kyousuke believed in his affair with Hikaru… If he could call it an affair! He didn't realize that he pinned Kyousuke with an incandescent glare beneath the layers of tears that pooled in his blue eyes.

"Where are you going?" Tenma heard the King's demanding voice when he stood up on his wobbly legs and turned around to head out.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty… I won't ruin the pleasantness of your palace by performing crude deeds with another soldier, as you think of me," Tenma responded coldly yet calmly.

"I did not say that!" Kyousuke retorted.

"You know you hinted that… By the way, I'm off to the kitchens to eat because I'm starving," Tenma replied in the same calculating tone and left the courtroom.

Tenma was relieved to see the empty kitchens. He took a silver plate and put some food on it that he thought would quench his baby's hunger.

'I only have you now… I won't let go of you and if that means your Father remains ignorant of you, I'm willing to do that. I'll make sure you are taken good care of by me… I love you,' Tenma thought as he swept his hand down his belly that had a very slight bump at the bottom. If he had not known he was pregnant, Tenma was sure that he would think he was getting fat.

Once again, the pain crumpled his insides and he rushed to the gardens to eat his baby's share.

'Why is my stomach paining?!' Tenma thought angrily as he bit into an apple. When he gulped down his first bite, the intensity of the pain lessened a bit and he thanked the angels before continuing to eat.

Kyousuke watched Tenma while he ate, sitting by the pond. He didn't know if he did the right thing by choosing his Kingdom. Tenma was just ONE person but the entire Kingdom depended on him. That is more than one… He didn't want a soul in his Kingdom to chastise the pride of their clan or their rule. A culprit is a culprit no matter who they are…

After Tenma finished his food, he went back to the kitchens to put away the plate and have some juice or water. Just then, he heard a very loud sound close to the kitchen and rushed outside, momentarily forgetting about the glass of water he filled for himself.

Kageyama Hikaru slipped into the kitchen and mixed another transparent liquid in Tenma's glass of water. He had purposefully made sure to distract Tenma so that he could slip the drug in Tenma's glass. After the said work was done, he hid behind the drums of vegetables to ensure that Tenma gulped down the water upon his arrival.

"Stupid guards don't take care of precious statues…" Tenma grumbled as he came in and drank all the water.

Hikaru released a relieved sigh… 'That's my apology to you, Tenma… This drug shall cure the effects caused by Mucuna Pruriens…' Hikaru sagged in relief.

The water tasted sweeter than usual… It smelled a bit too. Tenma scrutinized the few lingering drops of water on the rim of the glass as if that would give him the answers for its abnormal sweetness and odor. Shrugging after a while, he washed the glass and put it aside before walking back to the garden and perching himself on the grassy ground beside the pond.

* * *

A pearly white pigeon with subtle shades of sky blue and grey on the ends of its magnificent feathers and bluish-green patch round its neck, flew into a room through the open window, landing its pointy claws on the grand mattress in the middle of the room. Upon hearing the flap of a bird's wings in his room, the Emperor of Feida, Saryuu Evan, looked up from his position at the desk. He was elegantly drawing a picture of his wife in her naked state so that he could present it to her when she arrived from her trip to her homeland.

"Piccione! Ah, what a pleasant surprise!" he cooed lovingly as he caressed its outer body with his fingers.

"I suppose my minion has accomplished his task… Ah, there's the message…" Saryuu talked to the pigeon as he plucked out a small parchment of message that was tied to its leg.

Banishment. Tomorrow morning he shall be escorted to Raimon.

Those letters were scribbled in a dirty curve of alphabet. The Emperor scowled at the illegible scribble but smirked at the result. All he had to do now was talk to his Minister and make some arrangements. An evil lopsided grin graced his features as he fed some grains to the pigeon by the window and staring off into the bright noon sky.

'Eden sure is doomed… And so are the other Kingdoms' he thought to himself.

After he made sure the pigeon flew away, the Emperor strode towards the Minister's room. Usually, he would've ordered Fei Rune to meet him but at this point, he didn't care as his nerves were throbbing with happiness. All he wanted was to carry his essential message to his Minister and the world would rest at his feet. Impatiently, Saryuu knocked at Fei's door and waited for the latter to open.

"My King! You should've ordered for me and I would've graced it…" Fei was shocked at first and welcomed the King into his enormous yet exquisite chambers.

"This is important, Fei… I've been brought to attention about the downfall of Tsurugi Tenma," the King said, failing to mask his enthusiasm.

"Masaki had reached to you with his message?" Fei queried.

"Oh, yes, he did! Masaki's minion, Kageyama Hikaru had done a splendid job and I'll be sure to reward him greatly," the Emperor said gleefully.

"Eden will see its end now," Fei remarked casually.

"Yes, it will. You see, we have a knot in the mess here and I need you to untie it," the King was back to his business mode.

"Anything you require, I'll oblige, Your Majesty," Fei bowed.

"I knew you were a loyal lieutenant in this war, my friend… I need Tenma at my mercy and it is upon you to do that," the Emperor said.

"May I know the reason, Your Majesty?" Fei frowned.

He did not understand of what use Tenma was to his King. And, he certainly didn't grasp the technique to put the enemy at his King's feet.

"Patience is a virtue, Fei… All in due time. He is banished from his Kingdom and tomorrow morning, he'll be driven to his Homeland. I suggest you take forces with you and capture him. At any cost, do not attack the guards or the others. My entire focus is Tsurugi Tenma…"

"Sure, my Lord! I'll make preparations now," Fei said.

He could trust his Minister and Saryuu Evan knew that. He challenged Tsurugi Kyousuke silently. He wouldn't know what had hit him. And, by the time he does, he'll be long gone… Saryuu Evan's chuckle cackled evilly in the balcony of his room, drawing a very thick line of red danger that circled itself round the four territories – Raimon, Teikoku, Kidokawa and Eden… Eden being the eye of his attack.

"I'm coming!" he whispered to the air to carry his message.

* * *

Tenma knew that he had to pack his belongings and for that he had to step into his room which he once shared with his husband. He stood for a long while in front of the closed door, waiting for it to open. And, when his legs spelled 'PAIN' to him, he knocked the door and waited.

"You?! What are you doing here?" Kyousuke asked.

"Basically, this WAS my room and my things are here… I need to pack so can I come in?" Tenma asked, wringing his fingers nervously.

"Okay, get in," Kyousuke allowed Tenma into his room.

And then, silence ensued between them. Kyousuke was reading something at his desk while Tenma spread out a large blue cloth on the ground. He carefully put his robes in an order on the cloth, his gifts from his husband and some other things and tied it up. After packing, he just needed one favor from the King of Eden.

"Kyousuke?" he called out sheepishly but was met with silence.

"Kyousuke, I know you can hear me. Please, I need to say something to you…" Tenma requested.

"What?" Kyousuke snapped, looking up at him.

"This is my last night here… I'll be off and never bother you again with my heinous presence. Please give me something memorable for tonight," Tenma asked his husband as tears filled his eyes at the realization of his banishment.

Kyousuke was a tough man. Tenma had brought out emotions in him that covered up his indifferent attitude. Though he was sure that he hated what Tenma did, the cheating, there was still a part of him that craved for Tenma. And when Tenma asked him for a memorable night like his life depended on it, Kyousuke couldn't say no.

"Fine… One night… I'll forget the trust you broke and I'll spend with you. Just ONE night of love," Kyousuke emphasized.

"One night," Tenma repeated elatedly.

Kyousuke pulled his wife into a breathless kiss. Tenma clutched at Kyousuke's shoulders tightly as if kissing his husband was the only lifeline he had.

"Kyousuke, I love you so much…" Tenma whispered against his husband's swollen lips as he undid the clasps on Kyousuke's robes.

"I love you more than you think," Kyousuke uttered truthfully but Tenma didn't believe it.

As they decided it would be a night of love, Tenma kept his mouth shut and accepted his husband's lies. Sometimes, it was better to accept the lies. Soon, they stood, clad in nothing but their skins.

"You are glorious!" Kyousuke praised Tenma as his hands mapped the familiar curves and dips of Tenma's lithe body.

"Ah!" Tenma grunted, digging his fingers into Kyousuke's back when Kyousuke bit into his neck.

His husband had always loved to mark him with his teeth.

"To the bed, now!" Tenma yelled breathlessly.

Kyousuke nodded in approval as he picked up his wife and dropped him onto the plushy bed, crawling atop Tenma like a lion ready to devour its prey.

Soon, the room was filled with moans. The sounds from Kyousuke and Tenma mingled with the music played by the cicadas.

"Keep kissing my stomach please!" Tenma screeched as he pulled his husband by the hair towards his baby.

He knew he was doing a big mistake by not letting Kyousuke know of his pregnancy but that didn't mean his baby couldn't feel the love of its Father. Tenma made sure that the baby got enough kisses during their intercourse.

They slept in each other's arms that night. Well, Kyousuke drooled in his slumber like he always did but Tenma didn't sleep. He didn't want to go back to Raimon. He had other plans which he wished to execute tonight. So, he carefully slipped out from under his husband's possessive arm and leg so that Kyousuke wouldn't wake. He put a huge pillow in his place and saw Kyousuke snuggle into the fluffy warmth.

Tenma cleaned himself with a cloth he wet in the pond before putting on his clothes. He looked down at his husband remorsefully and bent down to place a sound and long kiss on his forehead. Tenma couldn't control a few tears that rolled down his cheeks and fell onto his husband's cheeks. Luckily, Kyousuke didn't wake up… The exercise they did together had worn him out completely.

"Take care of yourself, Kyousuke. I'm sorry I'm defying your orders but I don't want to be back at Raimon. Not in this condition of mine. No matter what happens, just know that I'll always love you. I love you so much that it hurts…" Tenma said to a sleeping Kyousuke and gently pressed a kiss on Kyousuke's chest.

"I'm leaving my heart with you. Take care of it," he said lastly before getting up and slinging his sack round his neck. He drooped forward a little to bear the weight of his luggage.

Gathering courage, he stepped out of his room, out of the palace, discreetly, all the while making sure that no guards saw him. It was his palace too after all and he knew how to slip by without being noticed. Finally, he was out of the dark, stony and lonely road. He cast back a longing look in the direction of his room.

"Goodbye, Kyousuke…" he whispered.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!**

 **Piccione means pigeon in Italian language.**

 **Next chapter:** _Kyousuke gets to know of Tenma's pregnancy. How will he react? Fei's out on his mission… Will he succeed?_

 **Bye.**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Midori-chan 123:** Welcome to fanfiction, Keeta Ama… You shall see Kyousuke's reaction in this chapter. Hope you like it!

 **Lemonade Sherbet-2015** : Though I ensure that this story shall have a happy ending, this turn in their lives was absolutely necessary. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Catherine-storms** : Unfortunately, there is no Tenma in this chapter… But I hope you like this chapter!

 **Guest** : All in due time… Kyousuke's reaction is in this chapter… Hope you like this chapter!

 **Just a weeaboo** : Raimon would only serve him pain… Hope you like this chapter!

 **ImaginationWorld2000** : Kyousuke's reaction is written in this chapter. No, Hikaru isn't the Father of Tenma's child. Tenma is seven weeks pregnant by the time Hikaru and he were found in a compromising position. Hope I cleared your confusion. Yes, Kyousuke said Tenma wasn't ready but that was said very long ago (I guess…). Hope you like this chapter!

 **Kyoya-kun** : Tenma felt that Kyousuke would only want him for the child, so he did not tell him about his pregnancy. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Hi there! This chapter is plot based in the end and Kyousuke's feelings are revealed. I really hope I did okay in writing his feelings.**

 **Warnings: OOC Kyousuke (That is up to you guys to decide!)**

* * *

"Mother, I must leave to the palace immediately! I'm very sorry that it had to be abrupt but in no way I'm letting Tenma out of our Kingdom," the Royal Physician was throwing his things haphazardly in his trunk, not caring if he was packing the right things or not.

"Son, you are in no position to question the High Queen," his Mother tried to persuade him to stay.

Shindou Takuto sighed and stopped packing. He walked towards was Mother who was leaning on the doorframe.

"There is something you should know about that boy, Mother… He's…" Takuto sighed again, trying to muster enough confidence to spill Tenma's secret. "Tenma is pregnant with the King's child," Takuto said so softly that the lady could barely hear him if not for her sharp hearing senses.

"What?" she gasped, equally soft.

"Yes… I presume Tenma didn't tell his husband of his pregnancy. If I leave now, I can make it to the palace before tomorrow's dawn and let the High Queen know of her heir. Then, they might lift Tenma's banishment," Takuto said, forming a clear plan in his head.

"You care about that kid, don't you?" his Mother smiled affectionately.

"He's just a child who was abused… It's hard not to cave in to his purity," Takuto said.

"I wish you good luck, my son. I wish you success in all your endeavors," his Mother blessed him before he took leave.

The night was young and dark… Shindou Takuto only hoped that he wasn't too late.

"Stay strong, Tenma…" the Physician thought.

* * *

A garden with the most beautiful flowers filled his field of view. A captivating scene of the flowers blooming enticed his being. Grass so green and dewy, Sky so blue and pearly, Flowers swayed gently… He could see the leaves dance to the tune of the wind. Butterflies fluttered around the garden… The Eden Garden, Kyousuke could clearly remember.

"Kyousuke!" he heard a distant voice and frantically looked around to find the source of the voice.

He felt the rustle of plants behind him as if someone passed through them, disrupting the subtle calmness of the atmosphere. Kyousuke whipped himself around and found nothing but dancing plants. Then he heard chuckles… And two different voices.

One was familiar and he was sure it belonged to his wife, Tenma. But, he didn't have the faintest idea of who the other tone belonged to. It was shrill yet captivating. Like a siren's song. The new voice was crying but the music wasn't melancholy… It was divine. Taking careful steps towards the spot from which the voice seemed to be coming from, Kyousuke felt his heart pound loudly in his ears.

"Tenma, is that you?" he called out for safe measure.

"Come, Kyousuke!" the cheery voice of Tenma was downright horrific and stern and Kyousuke flinched unknowingly.

He managed to get through the plants that seemed to be covering his sight, into an open clearing under a tree. There, on the ground, sat his beloved Tenma, hunched over something placed in his lap as he rocked back and forth.

"Tenma?" he called out again when he got closer to his wife.

Tenma stopped rocking and Kyousuke didn't know whether to feel contended that he finally found his wife after a long wait and search or to be terrified at Tenma's behavior. He was scared to admit that the setting was scaring him quite too much.

"You did this…" Tenma's voice filtered his senses and he looked down bemusedly.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" Kyousuke asked.

"You did this!" Tenma screamed at his husband, lifting his head up.

Kyousuke had to balance himself on the ground and fight down the urge to throw up at the scene unfolding in front of him. His wife was covered in blood. There was blood in his eyes, running down the cuts on his cheeks mingling with the salty tear tracks, his white shirt was splayed with crimson red color that was obviously blood and he cradled a tiny body in his arms.

"Te- Ten- Tenma, what the hell happened?!" Kyousuke's voice faltered.

"You happened… You!" Tenma accused his husband of something that Kyousuke didn't know of. "See this lump in my hands? If it wasn't for you, this lump would've been my healthy baby… You killed him…"

Kyousuke took a look at Tenma's bloody gore outstretched hands. There lay a barely recognizable body of a small baby boy. Kyousuke was reminded of those infants who sometimes die right after their birth. The only difference was that the baby was smeared with scarlet all over as if blood has poured down upon him. Patches of his pale white skin stood unblemished under the clear sky.

"My? Is this OUR son?" Kyousuke questioned.

"He would've been OUR son if our marriage was NOT broken. And since it did, this young man was MY son and you killed him!"

"I didn't even know you conceived! Why would I kill my own blood?!" Kyousuke shot back.

Tenma had his head bent low and his body shook once again – not in despair but in laughter. His wife threw back his head, laughing maniacally. Though Kyousuke pleaded for Tenma to stop and drop his act, Tenma's laughter didn't die down.

"You shall fall, King, you shall fall… For, the innocent blood is on your hands! Tears crave tears and you shall cry… Like I did and Like I will!" Tenma, along with his dead newborn, floated into the air and Kyousuke reached out his hand, frantically trying to get Tenma's attention.

Kyousuke's attempts were futile as Tenma's amplified evil laughter clouded his sense of hearing and he fell to the ground on his knees, clenching his eyes shut in pain and clapping his palms over his ears to shut out the loud noise.

"Aaah!" Kyousuke yelled as he shot open his eyes to find himself in a dark room.

He was panting heavily and sweat trickled down his forehead onto the bed. His senses were hazy as the dream played over and over again in his mind. He was partly glad that none of it was true.

"Tenma?" he breathed out, still terrified of his nightmare. Usually, his wife was the one who cared for him after a very horrific dream, like the one he had moments ago.

When he received no response, he turned to his side to find an empty bed.

"Tenma?" Kyousuke was worried now and he sat up as the covers fell from his body, revealing his naked skin.

He got down the bed and put on a robe before heading out of the room to commence a search party for his wife if he wasn't found in the garden or the bathroom. Before checking the garden and the bathroom, Kyousuke checked his wardrobe and his entire room for Tenma's packed sack. And when he found nothing, Kyousuke panicked.

In a few hours, the sun would be up and Tenma had to leave the palace. But why he left early, Kyousuke couldn't understand. The Eden King didn't even know if Tenma left or not. Tenma could be staying at some other room for all he cared because of the disturbances in their relation. But, that felt unlikely and silly, taking into account the deed they'd done in the night's passion.

" _Keep kissing my stomach…_ " Tenma's voice filled his brain as he marched towards the entrance of his palace.

There was something the dream wanted to tell Kyousuke… Dreams weren't merely a picture of the things one couldn't get or one wanted in his life. They are also visions… Small glimpses of the near future. Kyousuke knew that he shouldn't give much thought to the dream which held no meaning. His wife wasn't pregnant, was he? If he was, Tenma would have surely told Kyousuke… So, there wasn't any chance… Or, was there?

Kyousuke was deeply engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't know that he stopped walking until someone shook him by the shoulders roughly.

"Kyousuke-kun!" Takuto's voice rang loudly in the empty corridor, snapping Kyousuke out of his thoughts.

"Takuto-san?" Kyousuke frowned in confusion. "What are you doing here at this time of the night? Aren't you supposed to be with your family?"

"I could ask you the same… That is none of my concern, as of now. I need to talk to you about Tenma. I heard of his banishment and rushed here at once. What were you even thinking?" Takuto scolded like the adult he was, not even bothering to give respect to the King of Eden.

"Tenma? Oh, I was searching for Tenma! He isn't in our room when I woke up," Kyousuke said more to himself.

"What?! Tenma left already?" Takuto screeched.

"All his belongings are gone, Takuto-san… And so is he. I assume that he has left the palace even before his time and God knows where he went!" Kyousuke said gravely.

Kyousuke seemed tiny to the Royal Physician as the adult in him took the place of Eden's servant. He didn't know whether to be enraged at Kyousuke for not trusting his wife or to be sad at the crestfallen look Kyousuke adorned upon his pale face.

"Guards!" Takuto called out in an unnaturally loud voice.

A group of them came rushing to him at his call and bowed to him.

"Form four search parties, each consisting of seven people. The King of Eden, Tsurugi Tenma is nowhere to be found in the palace. Disperse in all four directions – North, South, West and East. The search for the King is to be put in action now!" Takuto growled out orders as Kyousuke stood dumbfounded, staring at the new Shindou Takuto.

"What part of my orders couldn't you morons understand?!" Takuto yelled impatiently when neither of the guards moved.

"We await the King's approval for your orders, Sire," one of the braver guards spoke meekly.

"Kyousuke, approve, now! We have no time!" Takuto urged and Kyousuke nodded to the guards. After all, he was about to give the same orders to the guards.

Silence fell upon them when the guards hurried out of the corridor.

"Did Tenma tell you anything before he left?" Takuto enquired the King.

"He asked for one night," Kyousuke whispered.

"One night?" Takuto didn't understand what that meant.

"He wanted one night where I made love to him… And, I did. He urged me to kiss his stomach all the time… And, I did. He asked me to cuddle with him… And, I did. But, I didn't know that he'd leave me like this. If I knew, I wouldn't have slept at all," Kyousuke said, trying unsuccessfully to mask his tears in the shadows of the night.

Takuto's anger dissipated when he saw a few tears slip out of the King's closed eyes. He hadn't known about Kyousuke's sensitiveness… The Kyousuke he knew was an indifferent yet generous boy. The one in front of him was the result of Tenma's kind company. The boy in front of him was given so many responsibilities that he couldn't possibly weigh alone. There was tiredness surrounding the King. And, the glow of a King shall never die… Takuto understood that the love making session had brought out some intense feelings in the King's heart.

Takuto faintly remembered Tenma telling him that the last time the couple made love to each other was on Kyousuke's birthday and they hadn't gotten the chance to strengthen their bond because Kyousuke was always busy.

"Why didn't you trust him, Kyousuke?" Takuto asked, gathering the crying boy in his arms in a fatherly gesture.

"I don't know… I really don't know! I eagerly go back him and he wasn't in our room. Instead, he was in Hikaru's personal quarters, being kissed by that filthy soldier… I was angry and sad," Kyousuke said, not daring to cry anymore than he already had and failing miserably at his attempts.

"Decisions taken in haste lead to disasters…" Takuto advised. He knew the sentence was futile now because the once perfect family was broken and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Thank you, I needed that comfort," Kyousuke said, breaking out of the hug and wiping away his tear tracks.

"Kyousuke, it is not my place to be telling you this but it is your right to know," Takuto started.

"What is it?" Kyousuke asked.

"Tenma is pregnant," Takuto said.

Kyousuke's eyes widened in horror at the truth in Takuto's statement. Tenma was pregnant?! Why didn't Tenma tell him about his pregnancy?

"No… I refuse to believe that! Tenma is pregnant? No, no, no… He can't be! If he was, he would've told me!" Kyousuke exclaimed.

"Believe me, Kyousuke… He came to me complaining about his morning sickness and when I did the test on him, it was positive… Tenma is seven weeks pregnant with your child and the heir of Eden…" though the revelation of Tenma's pregnancy should've been happier, it only held grief at Tenma's absence.

"My child… Our child… Tenma is pregnant? I thought my situation couldn't get any worse," Kyousuke was on the verge of breaking down again.

Kyousuke replayed the events of the past two days very carefully in his mind. Now that he was sober, that is, out of his anger tantrum, he could clearly re-think all the situations that led him to where he stood alone. Tenma didn't act like the Tenma he knew on the day he found his wife under Kageyama Hikaru. And, that was the very day Tenma came to know of his pregnancy. That was the very day, a seven weeks pregnant Tenma, the King of Eden, was thrown into the dungeons for being found in a compromising position with a soldier.

The next day was the hearing when Tenma begged Kyousuke to not terminate their marriage. Tenma lost his every bit of respect and pride as the King of Eden. He was reduced to a crying heap on the floor, amidst all the officials, who once bowed to Tenma in respect. And, the cause of baring Tenma of his respect in the courtroom was Kyousuke himself. He humiliated his own wife in front of his entire Kingdom. The people of Eden shall only look down upon Tenma…

" _I was drugged!_ " Tenma's sentence during the hearing slapped to the front of his brain which raised new doubts in him.

During the hearing, he was so clouded with anger and resentment towards Tenma that he chose not to acknowledge or believe the words that Tenma spoke.

"Takuto-san… Do you have any idea about a powerful drug that can induce… you know, lust… in a human?" Kyousuke asked.

"Lust inducing drugs? Hmm… Yes, there are a few but they are rare. Why do you ask?" Takuto asked.

"There are a few? I need you to think of the most used lust inducing herb…" Kyousuke said.

"Mucuna Pruriens, that's the herb… Now, tell me why," Takuto asked again.

"During the hearing, Tenma said that he was drugged. I was angry so I thought he was just making excuses to prove himself innocent when he clearly wasn't. So, I asked," Kyousuke said.

Kyousuke could re-open the closed case of his wife again and demand truth from Kageyama Hikaru. But, Kyousuke knew that none of his people would believe in Tenma, not after he was proven guilty of his actions. Some of his guards even saw Tenma… There was no way that the people of Eden would forgive his wife for a crime which wasn't committed by Tenma. He sighed in defeat. Even if his guards found Tenma, he couldn't come back to the palace…

"Kyousuke, if Tenma was really drugged with Mucuna Pruriens, there is a high chance that the heir to Eden will die even before he's born," Takuto said, his lips curved into a thin grimace.

"What?" Kyousuke gasped in shock.

"Mucuna Pruriens leads to miscarriages," Takuto said and the ray of hope to which Kyousuke clung to, vanished into the darkness unceremoniously.

* * *

 **Five Months later-**

Five months passed since Saryuu Evan had sent his faithful Minister in pursuit of the banished King, Matsukaze Tenma. His Minister promised to return with Tenma so that the ex-King of Eden shall remain at the Emperor's feet in whatever Saryuu had planned out for Tenma. Fei Rune only wanted his King to look after his wife and his children after their return from his wife's homeland. Saryuu Evan took great care of Fei Rune's twins like his own kids while Aoi spent her time rekindling her friendship with Fei Rune's wife.

All this time, he planned sincerely so that he could capture Eden at the first strike. Even from afar, Evan knew that Eden was crumbling to bits without a stable and oriented King. Ever since the news of Tenma's pregnancy came to light, the King of Eden, Tsurugi Kyousuke had fallen to the ground. Evan was informed from his spies that the King of Eden never left his dormitory as he mourned for his child and his wife. If he did come out, it was to eat meals.

Saryuu Evan smirked in pride at the chaos he caused in the Kingdom of Eden, of course, with a little help from Kageyama Hikaru who was bound to be Kariya's servant in order to finish off his debts. Evan paid a huge amount to Katiya and set Hikaru free from Kariya's perverted ministrations. Hikaru was now happily living with his family, in the Kingdom of Feida without any burdens like serving Kariya and getting molested by him.

"Your Majesty, you called for me?" a gruff male voice spoke.

Saryuu Evan was looking out through the window in his study at the pleasant evening sky. It was cloudy and the clouds were grey, signaling rainfall during the night. The chirps of birds were of pure mirth as they danced to welcome the rain.

"General," Evan acknowledged, without turning back to face his visitor.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I suppose our troops successfully infiltrated the Eden Palace disguised as Eden guards," the Emperor said it with such finality that he wouldn't accept 'No' for an answer.

"Yes, Your Majesty! Majority of Eden's in-palace guards belong to Feida and for safe measure, I've sent some of them disguised as the civilians of Eden. Just in case," the General replied proudly at his success.

"That was very thoughtful of you… What about the other three Kingdoms?"

"Our occasional petty attacks on Eden have worked successfully, My Lord! I've been informed that half of the battalion from each neighboring Kingdom was being sent to Eden. By the end of this week, they'll be reaching Eden for protection against us," the General informed.

"Hmm… That left us with only one choice. We attack Eden when they are at their worst. The attacks won't be claiming any lives for we will not face the meager troops of Eden head on… We use the Filling-tactic…" Saryuu smirked, now turning to face his General.

"My Lord?" the General asked, confused.

"We attack first from the inside, General…. And then, the troops of ours amongst the civilians of Eden will be closing in on the palace from the outside so that the officials or any other residents of the palace will not have a chance to escape our circle," the Emperor explained his plan.

"I understand, Your Majesty… What about the battalions from the three neighboring Kingdoms? Do you wish for our troops to attack them?"

"That would be essential. Ensure that they do not rush to Eden's rescue. It is also necessary to see that those battalions do not return to their homelands," Saryuu Evan ordered.

"Kill them you say… I will ensure that your orders are carried out perfectly, Your Majesty," the General bowed and left.

"Eden, I'm coming… Prepare for defeat… Thou shalt fall!" Evan promised with an evil laughter.

* * *

 **So, how did I do with Kyousuke's feelings? And, what did you think of the plot? Please let me know how I did… I'll amend my mistakes if any.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!** **They make me sooo happy that my readers care for my story...**

 **Next chapter:** _A very pregnant Tenma is brought into the picture… And, there's someone living with him, sharing Tenma's roof and time… Who might that be? Until next time!_

 **~ Wheezy.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lemonade Sherbet-2015:** Here's the next chapter… Hope you like it!

 **Midori-chan123:** You can hug Tenma though Kyousuke hugging him is impossible at present. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Kyoya-kun:** Thank you for the rating! I'll find a situation to explain about Fei and his family though there isn't an explanation of that in this chapter. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Catherine-storms:** Don't worry… It's still not the end for sadness. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Shiroi-white phoenix:** I like your profile photo very much… Wow, you're really angry at the characters. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Guest:** Thank you and I will look up those sites… Hope you like this chapter!

 **I'm very sorry it has taken this long… I met with a minor accident which resulted in a very high fever and bed rest. And you know about parents, right? They do not allow cell phones during sickness. And, certainly no PC too… Hence I made you people a bit longer chapter and this chapter is entirely based on Tenma only.**

 **Hope you like it… Let me know through your humble reviews.**

* * *

His belly was prominent and rounder than it normally should be. It presented a very sharp ache in his spine whenever he worked to sit up or stand or waddle… since, walking wasn't an option anymore, considering the size of his enormously protruding stomach.

Tenma huffed out a long relaxed sigh as he sat down on a low floor model stool placed in front of the stove made with wooden sticks and bricks. He had to make lunch. It was hard, he reckoned, to be on his own, helping himself out and looking out for his child. As he drowned himself into the depths of cooking, he found his thoughts flying to a place that was once his home.

Everything was perfect, merely a few months ago. Five, to be precise. He had a Kingdom to rule, a palace to live, a husband to love and be loved. And, then came his banishment where he, the ever innocent person, was deemed to be guilty. The bridge he and his husband had carefully and lovingly built was burnt down to ashes. The only upside was that he did not let the wildfire consume him… Just so that his baby would be alive though he was dead within.

That night, after he requested his husband for one last love making session, Tenma had gathered all the scattered remains of his courage to step foot out of the life he built with his former husband, Kyousuke. He let out a resigned sigh, yet once again, at the image of his husband whose title went with an extension of a prefix, 'former'. Tenma fingered the now efficiently tanned yet cold spot on his left ring finger where once the mark of his marriage was seated.

Midnight it was and scary… Tenma was used to the dark but it was a different kind of nullity where he knew his surroundings. That night, he hadn't anything on his mind except for the enormous fact that he needed to get as far as possible from Eden and Raimon. The day he was given away to Kyousuke was the day he cut all his ties off with Raimon, except his kind brother Ken. He very well knew that if his banishment led him to the gates of Raimon, the doors to his unborn child's doom would be opened gracefully and maliciously by the residents of the Raimon palace.

So, he worked his legs to take him somewhere, anywhere, far from the clutches of Eden and Raimon together. A safe life is what he promised his unborn baby and he would make sure that at any cost, his child would reap all the benefits befitting a royal. He would certainly make sure of that.

His disappearance would surely trigger Kyousuke into sending search parties for him. So, he never went to Inazuma town because that would be the first place Kyousuke would choose to look for him. After all, they had their family there… Tenma supposed he couldn't call them family anymore, Yuuichi and Taiyou, as Kyousuke disowned him and stripped him of his rights as his legal wife.

Alone, tired and terrified beyond wits yet determined to get away from all the loopholes his life had thrown him into, Tenma padded through the dense but familiar forest. He would've taken a horse from the stables but he doubted highly that the horses would remain calm enough to not alert the palace guards and get him captured at once. Besides, he didn't want to risk the chances of a miscarriage which elevate rapidly if a pregnant person rode a horse.

When he was sure that he was far away from both Eden and the Inazuma town, he searched for a clearing under the moon light and made himself comfortable under a tree for the night. His mind wandered to his place beside his former husband each time he closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep which unabashedly reduced him to a sobbing mess on the dirty ground – the only witnesses to his expectedly long moment of weakness being the trees, broken twigs dancing with the sand and the moon. To Tenma, the music of the cicadas seemed utterly grave that horrible night.

He woke up to the sound of bells ringing and it got louder as seconds ticked by. When he opened his eyes, fighting off the remnants of his sleep, he was both bemused and benumbed when he saw a few men and women surrounding his sleeping form in a quite enquiry. There were two couples who seemed to be a lot older than him but young… and beyond them; he caught a glimpse of two bullock carts before returning his gaze back to the people watching down on him.

"Who might you be, young lad?" one of the lean males whose black hair hung over his eyes, questioned him politely.

"Are you here alone? Where are your parents?" A female asked, not giving a chance for him to reply.

"By any chance, are you here with your spouse?" the second female asked him, gentler than the first one.

"Let him speak!" the last one of the four, the second male, took his chance to utter a few words, which were worthy.

Tenma chose his words carefully. It wasn't like what he said was true entirely but they weren't all false too.

"I have no one and I am lost. I'm traveling to any place where I can find some people," Tenma said.

He had no one because the ones he thought he had abandoned him. Maybe, when his child came out into the world, he would find one reason to live for. He was lost… in both the senses of the word, he justified himself. In a war of proving himself and showering love and trust, he lost… He was trampled by defeat and he was surprised that his former husband had been the one to guide him to his downfall. And he was traveling to a place far away from his homeland and Eden.

"Then, you could come with us. We are on our way to the Okinawa Kingdom which a day's travel from here," the black haired man offered.

Tenma never felt so grateful and relaxed than he felt at the moment.

"Thank you very much," he expressed his gratitude as he accepted their generous offer.

He didn't know what to do once he reached Okinawa. Tenma shared a cart with one couple, all the while keeping in mind to maintain distance from the lady seated across him. It wouldn't do good to infuriate his rescuers, even though his fault would be no more than an accident. After being accounted to a crime he didn't even commit, Tenma took no chances in degrading his conscious further.

Upon reaching Okinawa and being dropped off at a market place, he thanked the two couples once again before parting ways. He knew nothing about the Kingdom or its people. He received a few cloak-and-dagger glances from nearly everyone on the street, given his appearance. He simply neglected them. He had no money, to say, he had no currency that would enable his purchasing prospects in the new Kingdom as the type of coin differed from Kingdom to Kingdom. Feeling resigned to his fate, he slumped down on the grassy ground that was surprisingly on either sides of the stony road.

He situated himself on the ground, watching the passersby and inhaling the sweet aroma of food and fruits from the market, hoping that he'd be eating soon, if not for him… for his baby. He wanted to wait till the evening and then maybe, he would trade some of his packed valuables for the Kingdom's currency so that he could feed his baby and himself.

"Kid?" he heard a female voice, too raspy and shaking to be young.

He looked up to find an old woman with grayed hair and wrinkled face staring down at him. She held a stick in her hand and Tenma thought that the lady used it for support while walking.

"Yes?" he responded because being quiet and not answering to a call would be rude and impolite.

"Take this and have your fill," she said as she gently thrust a small bag into his open arms. Tenma was mortified yet relieved to find that she offered him fruits to eat.

"No… It is okay, I don't require them!" he said quickly, not having it in him to accept the old lady's gift.

"You really do need it, boy… Ah, I see you're suffering and the wound runs deep. Fear shall infect and courage shall dispel the unseen gashes upon one's heart… Remember that, won't you?" she asked with a knowing smile as she ruffled his brown hair.

"I shall… Thank you," Tenma said, swallowing the lump lodged in his throat.

"It seems that you might want a roof upon your fragile self for a while," she said again.

Tenma, for a while wondered, if it was possible to read a person spiritually before nodding his head in affirmation to the old lady's query. For a few days, he stayed at her place, helping her in doing the house chores. It was then he learnt that her humble name was " **Arai Izanami** ". He felt comfortable, serving her and keeping her company since she always seemed to complain that the house was lonely. Her house was quite big and he was sure that the old lady wasn't deficient in her funds and that they'd last even after her demise. She often discussed her family with Tenma and he felt oddly at ease as the days passed.

"You are welcomed to stay here for as long as you want," the Arai Izanami had told him when he first stepped foot into her vast but empty house.

For once, he felt, she was a God in disguise, offering him help in times of dire need. And, he respected her as such. For a few days, he stayed and when he informed her that he'd leave, Tenma saw a flash of disappointment cross her features. It was then he enquired her about her life.

A few miles away from Okinawa, there was a beach. Her husband and her son traveled across the sea, earning money through trades she did not know. Her husband died in his sleep suffering a silent pain through the heart, making it less painful for him to depart the world. She had written a letter to her son's family to be present at her husband's funeral and she was met with tragic news the day after when a storm struck the sea and the travelers were drowned by Mother Ocean. That was the last she heard of her son and his family.

"My son had brown hair and blue eyes too," she said after she completed narrating her story.

She had been a part of four funerals… Her husband's, her son's, her daughter-in-law's and her grandson's funerals.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Tenma said.

"Don't be sorry, Tenma… Some people call me mad, you know? At my ability to see beyond the skin… Into the very soul… Do you think so about me?"

"I… Um, no, I don't think so but it freaks me out when you point out the things which are unsaid," Tenma admitted.

Her grey eyes fixed him with a motherly yet calculating gaze as she smiled at him.

"I do not have time, son… He is calling for me… And, I would like to spend the remainder of my days here by providing you the things you want," she said and it spooked Tenma again.

"Meaning?" he questioned.

"You're supporting a life, apart from yours… The second life nurtures love and what better than motherly love?"

He was taken aback by the fact that Izanami knew about his pregnancy without him telling her. Out of pure instinct, he smoothed a hand down his flat stomach and was met with an affectionate smile from the old lady. He decided that he wouldn't leave the house which, in a very short while, provided him the warmth of a home. After a few weeks from that day, Izanami fell ill. Her body burned up and touching her would be like touching the blazing fire.

Tenma tried to help her by pressing a very wet cloth over her burning skin but her condition only worsened. He cried, unable to come to terms with the fact that the motherly love he received was leaving him permanently. He cried into Izanami's open arms. He had not felt the love of a mother for years and he cursed God indignantly for taking away the only source of love he found after the fall-out from his husband.

"Izu-san… Is there nothing I can do?" he asked between sobs.

"There is nothing that will defy God's will, Tenma. You were meant to be here for the life in you needed solace… Do not, under any circumstances, let my absence deter the feelings of passion and love in you… There is a hole closing in on you…" she rasped out heavily from her position on the cot.

"Hole? What hole?" Tenma frowned.

"You'll figure it out soon… Remember, a hole is nothing but an ocean of darkness… Always keep your sight on the light… Always. And, that light is love… Trust love and it shall save you. Dark times befall everyone. Just remember where your loyalty lies… And, Tenma?"

"Yes, Izu-san?"

"There's my call… The doors are open for me to leave and I want you to know that I love you, son…" were her last words before the silvery gleam in her grey eyes left, leaving gloom behind.

Shortly after her funeral, Tenma couldn't live in the house anymore for the memories of Izu-san haunted him to no end. He packed all his belongings and took Izu-san's wooden stick as a souvenir of her motherly presence in his life. Before leaving the Kingdom, he made sure to buy a sword for himself, using Izu-san's money. And while he was on his way to another Kingdom, he met a very young man… A pigeon perched upon his shoulder.

Tenma still remembered the way he pinned the man to a nearby tree with his newly bought sword pointed across the man's neck.

"Why were you following me?!" Tenma demanded as he stood on his toes to look up into the parrot green eyes of the man which were an exact shade of his pony-tailed hair.

"I'm following you? I lost my way in this dense forest and the only human I found was you…" the man admitted sheepishly and Tenma released him and sheathed his sword.

"My apologies… I most certainly do not know my way through this forest either…" Tenma shrugged.

"Then, we can find it together," the parrot haired man offered and Tenma nodded.

Together, they weaved their way through the shrubs and trees, camping once a while and eating fruits, sometimes making a small talk, knowing bits and pieces about each other. The forest opened up into a vast stretch of sand and foamy water.

"The Ocean," Tenma sighed.

"That means, we've entered the Tsunami Province," the green-haired man murmured.

"Do you know this place?" Tenma asked eagerly, wanting the answer to be 'yes'.

"Oh, yes, I do… I've come here, a few times," the man replied with a smirk.

Tenma hesitated to ask for help from the man he just met. He did not know if he could trust the man yet but he knew that if by chance, the things went wrong, he could support and save himself. After all, he couldn't do anything alone, given his condition. His belly seemed to be showing a little if he wore tight fitting robes. Unconsciously, out of habit, he smoothed down a hand over his stomach, a silent caress to his baby… A promised reassurance.

The man sensed Tenma's nervousness and smi8led to himself. He wasn't a fool to not know about the traits one shall possess when pregnant. The way he kept his hand over his belly most of the time, the way he rubbed his stomach soothingly, the slight roundness when the boy sat down – the action causing his robes to pull tight around his muscles, the bouts of nausea that the boy encountered during their two days journey… It was all familiar…

"Are you pregnant?" the man asked, looking down at Tenma who was a couple of inches lesser in height than him.

"How'd you-?" Tenma's eyes widened in shock as words caught in his throat.

"You're not too hard to figure out… Come on, I know of a place here… You can stay there," he said.

"What made you think I don't have anywhere else to go?" Tenma accused, offended by the man's words.

"Oh, I'm… I'm so sorry. I just assumed – "

"You assumed correct. Let's go," Tenma cut him off and they left together without further ado.

Tenma berated himself for trusting the man blindly but after a few days of staying in the man's company in a small house that was his', or that was what the man had told him when asked, Tenma deemed him to be trustworthy.

"I seem to recall that, in all the week we've stayed in one another's company, we've not introduced ourselves properly," the man told Tenma while they were seated on the sandy shore.

"Yes, we did not. I'm…" Tenma wondered, what name to give. Matsukaze Tenma or Tsurugi Tenma… He wasn't a Tsurugi anymore, he knew that but he couldn't give away his surname recklessly because both the Kingdoms were famous. So, he just opted to tell his name.

"Tenma… I'm Tenma," he said, plucking a shell from the sand and observing it.

"Tenma. What's your family name, may I ask?" the man questioned.

"It is not important," is what Tenma gave to him. "Your name?"

"Since family names aren't of much importance here, you can call me Rune," Tenma chuckled at the man's wit.

"Rune… You sure do know that I do not trust you right?" Tenma asked playfully.

"Yes, I do," the man said before moving closer to Tenma. The pigeon that was always perched on his left shoulder flew and situated itself on Tenma's right shoulder when their shoulders brushed ever so slightly. "And, I'll do anything to acquire that."

Tenma smiled.

* * *

"Tenma! I brought you your medicines!" Rune's voice filtered from the living room to the kitchen, snapping Tenma back to the present.

"Coming!" Tenma yelled back, trying to get up but failing due to his stomach.

Tenma named the pigeon " **Kyou** ", a reminder of his former husband to him. When Rune asked, he told him that his former husband was the only one he shall love till and after death.

Kyou fluttered into the kitchen and perched atop Tenma's head, into the huge mass of his growing hair. He told himself that he needed a haircut when the bird kept scratching his head with its tiny claws.

"Kyou, you'll give me a bleeding," he groaned as he stood up successfully.

"You look like you'll be delivering the baby any moment though you're still in your 28th week," Rune said, worried lines etched on his skin.

"I think the baby took after his Father," Tenma chuckled.

"How so?"

"His Father is a bit… difficult. Just like this little boy here," Tenma said, patting his stomach twice. Rune hummed in response.

"I haven't seen Kyou for a while this week… Sent him on a letter business?" Tenma asked as he picked the pigeon from his head and stroked its back lovingly.

"You could say that," Rune sounded serious.

"Okay… I hope your so called business is going well. I've made lunch for us. So, let's eat?" Tenma questioned.

"Yes."

Tenma never left the house now-a-days. Once he made the mistake of taking a walk in the neighborhood and was met with disdainful glances and murmurs, all directed at his state. He was a male bearer after all. Staying at the palace, he had quite forgotten the way a male bearer was treated. Though there might be some who had their virtues and respected a pregnant person, they were the others who always despise a male bearer even though they are pregnant. All they mind is throwing insults at them.

Not a few weeks ago when Tenma left to buy some fruits and bird food from the market, he accidentally bumped into a man as the market was too crowded and he faced a difficult time fitting in there with his enlarged stomach.

"Sorry," Tenma apologized but apparently, the man's lack of respect towards pregnant males had been evident on his face.

"You, clodpole! Watch where you're going!" the man warned.

"My humble apologies," Tenma said again.

The man looked down at Tenma's belly hatefully and abruptly snatched Tenma's left hand from its place on his stomach. Tenma shucked in a gasp of pain.

"Pregnant and unmarried?" the man sneered. "Must be one hell of a strumpet, that is what you lot are… Stay out of civilians' sight," the man said and left, leaving a shell-shocked Tenma behind at being called a 'Strumpet'.

That night he cried himself to sleep and never once left the house again. He could not bear anymore of the insults that the world wished to stuff him with. Overtime, he learned to trust Rune, though not more than a guardian. The difference in their age was almost close to ten years and whenever Tenma asked him about his family, Rune always diverted the issue. Tenma stopped asking after a while.

After lunch, they had packed their belongings as Rune had told Tenma that they would be going on a vacation, starting the next day, so as to clear their minds and some fresh air could help the baby's uncomfortableness in Tenma's stomach.

* * *

 **Two days later-**

A couple of days ago, the Emperor, Saryuu Evan had ordered his General to use the Filling tactic to capture Eden from the inside out. Eden had been terribly vulnerable because of Tsurugi Kyousuke. The day he came to know that his child was dead even before he came into this world struck him like a whiplash. He knew that there was no chance Tenma administered an antidote to himself because he did not have the slightest idea of what drug he'd taken.

Tsurugi Kyousuke's life was filled with "If only".

If only I had trusted him enough…

If only I had listened to him…

If only I had reduced his punishment…

If only I had chosen him over our Kingdom…

There were so many of those that ran each passing second in Kyousuke's brain. The thoughts were futile… But, they were better than feeling the absence of his wife and his dead child. Locked up in his room, his personal sanctuary, he did not pay heed to the noisy clumsiness in his palace. His ears didn't even catch up on the sounds and clatter of swords and screams of people on the world outside his door. His room, the room he once shared with his former wife, Tenma, reeked of sweat, alcohol and misery. Tenma's wedding ring, the gold band with four gleaming sapphires, rested atop his wedding ring, a gold band with a diamond, on the ring finger of his right hand.

He heard loud thumps and he snapped his head towards the door. For a brief moment, he blamed the sound on his fiercely pounding headache. He shuddered when the sound became louder and even through his alcohol filled brain, he could tell that something was beating upon his door. Once again, the sound erupted after a brief pause, throwing the door off his hinges onto the floor. The light filtered in, curving through the strands of weeks' long darkness. Kyousuke shielded his eyes from the intruding light.

"What a pity! The King of Eden is at his worst!" a triumphant voice cooed and Kyousuke could see the outline of some figures entering his room.

"Who is it?" he slurred, his voice gravelly due to no use.

Instead of receiving an answer, he felt a hand grip his hair and lift him to his knees. The bottle of alcohol in his left hand rolled on the ground, spilling its meager liquid content onto the carpet, staining it. Kyousuke's hands flew towards the source of pain but no pained gasp escaped the confines of his mouth. The person leaned in close so that Kyousuke could have a look at him.

"Remember me, Kyousuke?" he asked with a smirk.

Realization dawned upon Kyousuke's drunken features and his brain raced into fight mode as he struggled in his captor's hands futilely.

"Saryuu Evan…" Kyousuke breathed out.

* * *

 **MUST READ NOTES:**

 _Rune is Fei Rune, as you might've guessed already. I've mentioned about his intentions in the previous chapters so it is clear to you all that his kindness is just a pretense. I've written this chapter based on Tenma's thoughts so, I did not write about what Fei thinks in his mind during his stay with Tenma. Also, he doesn't make any sexual advances towards Tenma. He's got a family… And, he's loyayl to his wife. I thought I should clear these basic things before you ask me…_ :)

 **Any doubts? Suggestions? Advice?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Midori-chan123:** Firstly, I wish you a belated happy birthday and this chapter is dedicated to you as a gift for you b'day! Hope you like it!

 **Lemonade Sherbet-2015:** Thank you and hope you like this chapter!

 **Catherine-storms:** I had to go a little in accordance with canon. Hence, Fei's betrayal. I would like to know the song name please. Thankyou and hope you like this chapter too!

 **Zairescott113:** Here is the update and hope you like it!

 **OTP's are all you need:** Ah, that Tenma part… It definitely has a sharp turn in this chapter. I'm glad to know that you receive satisfaction in my chapters. Phew! You have a knack for guessing things right. It IS Tsunami… And, he might or might not be in the story. It depends upon how I want to take the story. So, I'm not sure I'll involve him. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Warnings: A bit of violence and believe me, it was necessary!**

 **W/N:** _I'm very very busy with my life right now as my final examinations will be starting in a week and I have too many practicals and assignments. Foe the next two weeks, I request you to pardon my late updates. The next update will possibly be within 10 days. After the next update, I will be updating only after my finals are finished. From then you can expect frequent updates._

 **NOTE: The story is coming to an end. Probably, there will be only 2-3 chapters** **.**

* * *

"Tenma…" the soft familiar voice with a rough edge floated through the not so dense breeze towards Tenma who stood on the shore of the ocean.

The ocean waters danced with the miniscule particles of sea sand and nature carved tiny shells and conks that were rolling about the land with an imaginary mind of their own. The white foam left bubbles of various sizes in its wake. The high and terrific tides made intricate designs on the wide canvas of wet brown sand the sea was gifted with. Together, the waters swayed with the sand just like a husband weaves his fingers with his wife's.

"Tenma…" the soft call was back again like the hues of orange upon the blue sky, threading through the twilight time of the day, swirling in the depths of the horizon.

"Kyousuke," Tenma acknowledged the voice with a bow of his head before turning around.

There he stood, his husband, no, former husband, to be precise, in all his royal glory. The same velvety silk robes of indigo color, Kyousuke's favorite, that hug his manly contours, the very golden and silver laces embroidered on the material, the outstanding crown studded with the purest of the nine gemstones with a diamond at its centre, the sharply pointed yet thoroughly made golden boots with kundans of fiery red and silver color and the sparkle in his golden eyes gleaming in passion in accordance to his attire… all was ever the same.

There was no exchange of words for their eyes spoke to one another. One pair emanated the dark light of betrayal it went through while the other begged for forgiveness which was a far cry at the moment. Each pair knew that what they wanted was difficult to achieve from the other one.

"You look amazing," Kyousuke was the first one to break silence with a compliment to his former mate. It did little to soothe the broken insides of Tenma.

The Eden King cast his gaze over Tenma, taking in his plump face, his well defined and jutting stomach, Tenma's left hand laid protectively over their baby. Tenma's voice brought him out of his fixation on his former wife's belly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Your Majesty," Tenma replied politely though all he wanted was to demand compensation for the injustice he went through, for the humiliation he suffered.

"I'm your husband," Kyousuke clarified, taken aback by the words meant for the public to address the King as they flowed easily upon Tenma's tongue. That oh so godly tongue Kyousuke would like to savor his whole life.

"I've been deprived, very ungracefully, Your Majesty. You are nothing but a King to me and I'm merely a small fry, compared to you," Tenma said with a cruel edge to his tone that indicated his suffering without a support during his pregnancy – the support of a husband to his wife, which was taken away from him the moment the news of his pregnancy reached him.

No words were spoken and the pleasant ocean breeze was changing its course and turning fiercer as the moments passed. Dark grey clouds approached the hem of the sky, closer to the earth as if taunting the people underneath it with its beastly glamour. The transition from pleasant to unpleasant was quick as the tides picked up both pace and height, demanding an entrance to swipe out whatever that was laid in front of it. The dark skies thundered and the winds howled dangerously and amidst all the chaos, the once-couple still stood, their robes billowing at the mercy of the wind.

"We need to make amends," Kyousuke pleaded silently and his voice quivered as he spoke.

When the thunder rumbled the skies and the very land they stood upon, Tenma realized that storms were something Kyousuke was afraid of. Yet, his former husband stood there, fighting his nervousness, his fear, just so that he could be back at Tenma's side. Tenma felt sorry and stepped forward to catch his emotionally falling husband when suddenly, the sky glowed, struck by violet lightning, sending white thunders crashing down upon the earth.

One blade of white light struck the empty space between Tenma and Kyousuke, burning that spot to black ashes…

"Tenma…" his husband called out for him, stretching his pale hand that looked violet under the fluorescent indigo sky.

The separation was too much to withstand and Tenma waddled towards his husband, reaching out for the outstretched when, all of a sudden, another bolt of lightning struck the very being of his husband, turning him into grey ashes that danced around a shocked Tenma…

"No…" he breathed.

"No!" Tenma screamed as his eyes shot open. There was nothing but blackness.

"Tenma? Tenma!" somebody was shaking him but he didn't know who. He was so deep into the dream that it haunted his brain to the core.

"Tenma, wake up!" another hard shove to his shoulders brought him to the reality. He blinked his eyes and his surroundings came into a dim focus.

His mind started reeling to the present as he collected the facts counting from one. One, he was having a nightmare. Two, he was on a vacation with Rune in the safe woods beside a huge waterfall and a small pond. Three, he must breathe. Four, focus on the surroundings. Five, he was in a tent, sleeping on a delicately placed bedding on the ground.

"Rune?" he called out for confirmation of the reality he pictured.

"Yes, I'm right here," Rune's voice calmed his erratic breathing.

"What – what were you doing in my tent?" Tenma asked breathlessly, pressing a palm to his forehead, absently noting that it was sweaty.

"Tenma, you were screaming for a while. I just came to check up on you. Is everything all right?"

"I was screaming… My God!" Tenma closed his eyes in exasperation.

Dreams were always a sign… There is no doubting that fact. Be it a wonderful one or a drastic one, dreams always bear a huge meaning. His nightmare only meant one significant fact – Kyousuke was in grave danger. That, he was very sure. Tenma couldn't put a finger upon the reason for the impending danger upon the King of Eden but deep down, he had a hunch, a very satisfying theory that it had to do with the King of Feida. It was in the spur of the moment he decided that he must leave to Eden, at one, for his former husband.

No matter what happened between them, Tenma would put all his differences aside and stand as a barrier for his husband lest he should be in a grave danger.

"Rune," he said and looked up at the sleepy face of the green haired man who acted like his guardian. "We must leave to Eden at once," Tenma deadpanned.

"What?! Eden?" Rune looked half appalled though, in the depths of his parrot colored eyes, there was a hidden amusement.

"Yes, Eden… Pack all the things now. If we start at once, we shall reach there in a couple of days," Tenma said, sitting up with the help of Rune.

"But you need your rest," Rune said, concerned.

"I don't need anything! Pack up!" Tenma screamed, his voice hoarse due to his half asleep condition.

Never in all the weeks Rune stayed with Tenma, had he faced the wrath of Tenma's anger. There was desperation in his tone. There was fear held tightly in the reigns of some feeling Rune couldn't quite understand and decipher it to be love. Tenma's eyes were nothing short of angry glowing red but his demeanor was an antonym to the way his eyes spoke. They were scorching in anger while his posture screamed urgency and tiredness. The complete opposite.

"You sit in the cart. I'll pack everything in a few minutes," Rune said and Tenma regarded him with a subtle nod before marching out of his tent as stiffly as he could with his protruding stomach.

* * *

"Aaaaah!" Kyousuke caterwauled when a flaming hot sword sliced his skin through his dirty robes.

The King clutched his left hip where the slash marred his skin and scarlet blood dripped down the wound. He fell to the ground on his knees that were chapped. Two days ago, he was safe in his alcoholic sanctuary, grieving for his wife and dead child. Now, he stood on his knees in front of his nemesis, in a posture of utter defeat and submission, smelling sourly due to his stay in his dingy dungeons, taking beatings and bearing numerous wounds. His robes stuck to his skin due to dried blood at the spots where the sword cut him and the whip sliced his skin.

"You are at my mercy, young King," Evan spat out proudly as his fingers dug into the hollow cheeks of Kyousuke, causing him to shut his eyes in pain.

It had been two days since Kyousuke had seen a morsel of food… It was always water and there was no fight left in him due to his ever increasing weakness. His face had cuts at some spots, his lips were split and a small movement causes pain to flare till his head.

The Emperor pushed Kyousuke to the ground and the stony floor scraped the outside of his right cheek. Kyousuke groaned in pain, fighting away the tsunami of tears that threatened to fall. If he gave into his feelings, he was sure that he'd let Saryuu win to the fullest. So, he fought and till his last breath, he shall fight.

"Your people are suffering under my rule, you know… Not everyone. Only those who are fighting for YOU, an insolent little boy," Saryuu chuckled evilly.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning to give you your next dose… Oh, and if you are hungry, you know what to do! Grovel at my feet and beg me for it and my heart might melt a little to throw a few grains at you!" Evan laughed heartily reveling in the vanquished expression of the fallen Eden King.

It was when the door to the dungeons slammed shut that Kyousuke allowed himself to cry silently – for everything. He vowed to protect his Father's Kingdom, Eden. And in the process of maintaining its pride, he abandoned his wife, who at the time was pregnant. He failed his Father, his Kingdom and most of all, he failed his responsibilities as the King of Eden and husband of Tenma.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," he whispered collectively to all those he failed.

The Emperor felt truly triumphant. His long time dream came true and there was no one to stop him. The troops from the neighboring three kingdoms were killed and some were captured. The tension around the four Kingdoms was thick and Saryuu Evan knew that the other three wouldn't dare to step foot in his Kingdom not only because they were deficient in their army but also due to the raw fear he induced in them. He was sure that not even the mighty Kidou Yuuto can take him down. It was his success and he didn't let his evil and condescending smirk fall.

* * *

There was something different about the Eden he knew… It used to be peaceful. Whenever Tenma walked in the streets of his former Kingdom, he felt a sense of peace and it was absent now. He knew that he'd be killed at sight if ever the guards of Eden see him. It was the verdict given by the High Queen. Banishment from the Kingdom and kill at sight orders if he ever stepped his foot back into Eden. There were so many memories in this place… Memories he was fond of… Memories that were sweet and thick like honey.

Tears sprang in his eyes as he took in the familiar scent of his Kingdom. His heart thrummed in anticipation at the thought of seeing his husband once again. He pulled down the veils of the cart so that no one will recognize him. It was the only way to get safely to the palace. Little did he know that the palace guards roaming about the city belonged to Feida and those that served for den were getting tortured in the dungeons.

Rune recognized his palace guards… There were too many of them, patrolling the streets and warning the people to succumb to his King, Saryuu Evan. The guards bowed to him as they passed through the streets, towards the palace. It was their final destination. Tenma did not know Rune's goal but ultimately, each of them shared a common goal, unknown to Tenma.

From the start, Rune waited for this very moment of presenting Matsukaze Tenma to his King as ordered. Saryuu Evan wanted Tenma and it had taken a lot of time for Fei Rune to gain the trust of the brown haired pregnant boy. He searched frantically for Tenma… His plan was to capture the boy when he was being escorted to his homeland. It failed when the truth of Tenma escaping the palace beforehand came to light. For so many days, Rune searched for Tenma and it was at the borders of Okinawa Kingdom and Tsunami province that he managed to find Tenma. His relief knew no bounds and he immediately wrote to Saryuu Evan about his success.

There was a small twinge of guilt in his heart that he was about to break the trust of a boy who lived under his care for the better part of his pregnancy. Staying with the boy created a soft spot in his heart towards him and he couldn't help but feel throttled between the choices he needed to make at once. Tenma unlocked a feather light cotton soft door in his heart and that part wanted nothing more than to hold Tenma and put him in a place that would entitle safety. The other part, his duty as the servant to his King, the bigger part of his heart wanted nothing other than sacrificing the innocent boy in the cart to his King and letting him play according to his whims and fantasies.

He could clearly picture the look of betrayal upon Tenma's features. Fei Rune knew about Tenma's banishment… He also saw a part of Tenma that was only meant for close ones to see, only meant for trustworthy persons. The face of betrayal is worse when coated with guilt and he was a witness to such an act when Tenma's facial features played every bit of his anguish clearly while describing his bond with his husband.

He stopped the cart when they reached the palace gates. The guards at the gates served Feida and upon recognizing Fei Rune, their Prime Minister, they bowed deeply in respect. Rune acknowledged them with a curt nod towards the door, gesturing for them to open it. They did. The high gate fell open as the chains unwound themselves, setting a clear carpeted path for them.

Fei Rune drove the cart towards where he assumed the stables to be… He was right in his guess when he saw the haystacks and animals under the sheds. Silently, he ordered the two guards present in that area to leave with a wave of his hand before dismounting the cart and walking around it to open the drapes Tenma pulled down to cover himself from his surroundings.

"We're here… In Eden palace," Rune said and expected a questionnaire from Tenma, mainly consisting of "How" and "When".

But, that never came. Instead, he received a perceptible nod from Tenma.

"Good. Help me get down. We walk through the front door," Tenma said and extended his hand.

Fei Rune frowned and the pigeon perched on his shoulder flew away into the palace. Pushing back his own queries, Rune helped Tenma get down before setting hands on their belongings.

"Leave them, they aren't necessary at the moment," Tenma ordered.

"Do you know that you are commanding me? A man who is older than you?" Rune asked, amused by Tenma's tendencies to act according to the situation.

"I was once a King and though I never dished out orders, I know how to give them and when too," Tenma smiled at Fei Rune and it hadn't got the usual charm but there was some hidden motive behind it.

"Do you have a plan?" Fei asked.

"I don't need a plan… Eden is captured," Tenma said, his jaw tightening and his fists balling – one at his side, his left one on his belly.

The last statement took Rune by utter surprise. Tenma was the one hidden behind the veils yet he managed to figure out that Eden was captured. Fei couldn't stop the question formed upon the tip of his tongue.

"How did you know?" Fei asked, dwindling in his efforts to remain unsurprised and neutral.

"Don't tell me that you do not know, Rune… Or, should I call you "Fei" Rune? Hmm?" Tenma asked as a smirk grazed his face.

Fei Rune's face paled. He had effortlessly spent all the weeks he stayed with Tenma by covering his identity and his surname. Never once, he let it slip. And, here he stood, his jaw falling to the ground at the knowledge of Tenma figuring out his identity.

"How did you - ?" Rune was saying but was cut off when Tenma interrupted his speech.

"It doesn't matter, Rune. I've been betrayed once and the second time, I knew… I'll explain your doubts clearly when we get inside…" Tenma said, staring longingly at the palace he once lived in.

He feared for his husband's safety. He needed and wanted to be by his husband's side to support him. And, that would only be possible if he was inside.

"Take me to your King, Rune… Take me in," Tenma repeated.

"Yes, let's go," Rune replied, not having anything to hide except the barrage of doubts shimmering beneath the layer of his strong façade.

The Emperor, Saryuu Evan, was lounging upon the throne of the Eden Kingdom, eating an apple. There was a bowl filled with various fruits on the perfectly etched silver stool that stood beside the throne. Beneath the stairs, on the ground, in front of him, stood the former King of Eden, on his knees, with his hands bound behind his back. His stomach growled in hunger and the sight of fruits did very little to quell his empty stomach of more than two days.

"Want some, Kyousuke?" Saryuu Evan taunted as he crushed the juicy fruit between his teeth.

Kyousuke was very close to begging and he almost let the words fall out but kept his tongue in check when a very familiar voice broke through the horrific atmosphere between the Emperor and the fallen King of Eden.

"You might want to reconsider the way you treat the King of Eden," Tenma's voice was bold and demanding.

The gazes of Kyousuke and Saryuu Evan traveled towards the entrance to the courtroom as Tenma wobbled in with Fei Rune at tow.

"Tenma?" Kyousuke whispered in shock, relief and so many other unnamed emotions.

"Your Majesty," Tenma bowed as effectively as he could with his round stomach.

"Tsurugi Tenma… We meet at last!" Saryuu erupted into heartfelt chortles as he stood up and made his way towards the pregnant boy.

"I shall be kind and forgive your insolence towards me, Emperor… I'm Matsukaze Tenma and you will address me as such," Tenma commanded.

He knew he was amongst a palace filled with his enemies who would not hold back to kill him at the slightest snap of Saryuu Evan's fingers. But that fact did not let him back out of the situation his family was put in. Kyousuke flinched when Tenma corrected his name.

"You do realize the condition and danger you put yourself in, don't you?" Saryuu asked, placing a not-so-gentle hand on Tenma's stomach, silently warning him step down for the safety of his unborn child.

It was then that Kyousuke noticed the huge swell of Tenma's stomach. For weeks, he locked himself, blaming himself for the death of his unborn baby. And, Tenma stood in his field of vision, completely healthy and still pregnant. The realization that Tenma did not suffer the period of miscarriage sufficed his hunger. He was so happy that for a fraction of moment, he forgot that they were still held captive under the vicious rule of the evil and strong Emperor, Saryuu Evan.

"The danger does not induce fear in me, Evan… I'm well past the boundaries of such minimal emotions. The only emotion coursing through me is love and it is more than enough for me to stand up against you. I can take you down single-handed. I CAN take my Kingdom back and hand it over to the REAL King of Eden. I CAN defeat you and no one, no one in this entire palace can stop you from your downfall," Tenma emphasized his every word as he pointed his index at the Emperor.

"So brave indeed!" Evan exclaimed and smirked down at Tenma. "And how, may I ask, that you would take your Kingdom away from me?"

Tenma grinned and its intensity matched the one on Saryuu Evan's face. The Emperor's resolve faltered for a bit at the confidence and bravery emanating from Tenma.

"I have a proposal for you, Emperor," Tenma said, his lopsided grin still cradling his face.

* * *

 **So… Like always, I'm asking again. What did you think of the chapter?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!**

 **Next chapter:** _Tenma makes a deal with Saryuu... OMG! What is the deal?! Are you excited? Then, stay tuned on YMP!_

 **Bye.**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Keeta Ama:** You're welcome! Hope you like this chapter!

 **Lemonade Sherbet-2015:** Thank you… And, I hope this chapter shall keep you hooked too!

 **Guest:** Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

 **Silver Amathyst:** Thank you very much! Hope you like this chapter!

 **Catherine-storms:** Well, this chapter is about the proposal and let me know if you thought the same! If not, let me know what you thought… Ah, that's okay (about the song). Hope you like this chapter.

 **Um, fast update, eh? I know, I know. Also, I have a very important announcement to make. It is in the end notes of this chapter. Hopefully, you'll all be supportive. Thank you.**

* * *

The irony of the fact that Tenma was actually carrying his child and also that he was standing in the courtroom, gleaming like a fiery crystal, was hard to reciprocate though it was good to his heart. It has been too long and Kyousuke knew that he wasn't a sight to see with his stubble and more than disheveled appearance. But, Tenma was perfect… With his round belly and confident posture. His voice was a bit changed though and it was to be expected. They were children when they were married to each other and age changes people – physically and mentally.

"Proposal?" the Emperor chuckled disbelievingly. "What, may I ask, in your good hands, do you probably have to offer me that would be of a maximal importance?"

"Let's make this private, shall we?" Tenma suggested.

"An Emperor and… what should I address you as? Perhaps, a commoner? Since you have been disowned ever so disrespectfully by your husband and Mother-in-law…" Evan snickered and taunted.

"You do not seem to understand the essence of my bargain, Emperor… I shall respectfully ask you once again… A private discussion, please," Tenma gritted out through his teeth as his eyes flickered towards his former husband for a fraction of a moment.

The Emperor, Saryuu Evan, regarded Tenma for a few moments before nodding his consent to Tenma's suggestion.

"Very well then, if you insist. Guards, take the prisoner to the dungeons!" he ordered, eyes never once leaving Tenma's form though he waved his right hand dismissively to the guards beside Kyousuke.

"No, wait! I need to speak to Tenma!" Kyousuke struggled in his captors' grip and the chains securing his body rattled as he was led, very unceremoniously, on the ground, towards the exit.

Tenma's head snapped towards Kyousuke and mimed the direction of their exit. All that was left in the wake of their leave was Kyousuke's strangled gasps and shouts and pleas of 'No' as he was dragged out of the courtroom. This wasn't the time to be disappointed but to plan so that his former husband got what he wanted from the start – his precious Eden. A choice, Kyousuke made, between Tenma and the Kingdom. He chose the Kingdom and deep down, Tenma wired himself to respect his husband's decisions. And, if all Kyousuke wanted was the pride and glory of the Kingdom, Tenma would do anything, anything at all, to make sure that the ruler of Eden would remain to be Kyousuke forever.

"Matsukaze Tenma, I demand your precious attention," he heard the Emperor snap at him and he realized that he'd been staring at the door through which Kyousuke was dragged out by Feida's guards.

"Yes, I apologize," Tenma resigned himself to his fate now.

There was a very soft sound that breached the boundaries of silence that fell over the courtroom. The flap of wings… Rune's pigeon flew into the courtroom and settled itself on its owner's shoulder, like always. Distantly, he heard Rune pet his bird and coo to it soothingly.

"Rune," Tenma started and turned around to face his fake guardian. Rune stopped petting the bird.

The pigeon, accustomed to Tenma's voice, recognized his presence and flew towards him, perching itself atop his brown bush of a hair. He gently plucked her out of his hair strands and caressed its feathery frame. The pigeon shook its little head in surprise at the touch and made little sounds of comfort. Pets liked to be fondled lovingly. A small smiled graced Tenma's features as he felt the familiar scratches on his palm by the bird's claws.

"You knew me," Rune said and the Emperor watched the exchange between his Minister and Tenma.

"Yes, I did," Tenma acquiesced.

When Tenma didn't seem intent to elaborate his answer, Rune spoke up again.

"Would you mind telling me?"

"No, I do not mind," Tenma frowned but let the pigeon fly away into the skies through the open window.

"You see, the first sign, was the pigeon… Pearly white with shades of blue… Not many use a pure white pigeon now, do they? Usually, any kind of parchments are delivered by the local mail service or personal family messengers with a good ransom. Pigeons are meant for complete privacy that is needed in royal affairs. Not even the Landlords afford a pigeon! Also, your pigeon had a thin gold bracelet to its left claw – a symbol of royal possession. That meant, you were a royalty," Tenma stated as he paced towards a chair to sit down.

He sighed in relaxation as the weight of his belly was relieved from his thighs, knees and feet.

"You don't mind if I sit, do you? I'm pregnant and it is difficult," Tenma shrugged and he did not wait for the approval of neither the King nor the Minister.

"And here I thought you were a flesh of ignorance!" Saryuu Evan chuckled heartily at the smug expression on Tenma's face and the stunned expression of his Minister.

"I've had my share of knowledge, back in the days," Tenma said absent mindedly as he thought back to the days he spent in the dungeons, learning things theoretically but never practically. "People often assume, no, they tend to judge the others by the way they look and hold their attitude. What they are not capable of looking for is the person beneath the skin they look. That one is entirely different."

"Sure, they are… You are not as vacuous as I thought you to be," the Emperor complimented as he gestured for his Minister to sit, before seating himself next to Tenma.

"Your robes were the second sign," Tenma addressed Rune. "Actually, I might say, those were the final sign for me to conclude that you were on a mission to get me to your King. You were careful, I add. But not smartly careful. Your robes, I presume, one or two of them, had the symbol of Feida. It was hard to decipher as the insignia of your Kingdom was, surprisingly, a pigeon!"

"You always had a pigeon perched upon your shoulder and since I had the mind to look carefully at the crest on your robes, I saw a word, 'Fei', stitched at the center of the pigeon. And, that was enough to understand," Tenma said, clarifying all doubts that Rune seemed to have.

No words were spoken as the ruler of Feida and the Minister of Feida processed Tenma's speech. In the meantime, Tenma allowed his thoughts to drift towards his caged husband. His husband's unkempt persona was not the one he remembered seeing during his time with Kyousuke. That would be the after effects of their love making session. But, the one he saw today was a defeated Kyousuke who held on to the reality by a thin cord that was tied to Tenma himself. He did not know in the least how to lift up his former husband's spirits. Belatedly, he decided that he would have a conversation with Kyousuke so that his former husband can cry out his heart's content, into Tenma's inviting arms.

"Very perspicacious indeed! Rune, he is seemingly not the one I expected him to be," there was an appreciative edge to the Emperor's voice, almost as if in a hazed state of glee.

"Indeed," Rune agreed dully, feeling bad at the little slips of his identity. "Tenma, you need to know this… Though my intentions were to betray your trust and offer you to the Emperor, I've always been concerned about you and your child…" Rune said, his face taking a hurtful expression, which inanimately begged for Tenma believe him.

"An explanation isn't necessary and I offer my humble gratitude to you, for taking care of me and my child," Tenma swiped a hand down his belly, "though your intentions were not noble."

Rune smiled gratifyingly and Tenma returned it with a grin of his own.

"So, the deal now," the Emperor said as he turned in his seat towards Tenma. "What do you wish to offer me in return of your former consort's Kingdom?"

"Well, I've heard and I am confirmed that you were out on a hunt for me. If that is irrevocably true, here I am… What did you require of me? Let us start with the basic query," Tenma said.

The Emperor, who was a replica of Tenma, except for his eyes, voice, hair and age, centered his concentration on Tenma and the latter did the same. Rune was shut out of their mind space which they seemed to share together, irrespective of the third person in the very same room. Rune could not understand the hidden meaning behind their words and looks but he stayed, as a support, to both of them.

"Actually, that one isn't the right question from my side, Tenma… Why don't you answer my questions instead? I suppose you were once drugged, weren't you?"

Though Tenma knew what the Emperor was talking about, he couldn't come to terms with the situation because that was the day, his life crumbled to infinite bits with no one to rearrange them. He was left in a puddle of sobbing mess, all alone, with no support to balance himself against. And, the cause was a person who he thought of as a friend, Hikaru. The name itself sent disgusting shivers down his body.

"What has that to do with you pursuing me?" Tenma glared daggers at the Emperor.

"Have you known that the drug you took would not only induce lust in you but would lead to miscarriage?" the Emperor asked and Tenma paled.

"What?" he gasped.

"Hikaru did not know that you were pregnant but he made sure to slip a vial of antidote into your glass. He had begged me for forgiveness for administering the antidote to you without my permission. I've let him go because the cause of sending him was to break you and your husband so that I can get a hurdle free entry into Eden. And, here I sit, on the throne of Eden! I hope I answered your question," Evan said.

"You? You sent Hikaru? He was a… A spy? My God!" Tenma exclaimed as his right hand shot up to massage his throbbing temples.

"He had his confines to work for me. And, I see that I was successful in my endeavors though I did not know about the pregnancy till Rune wrote about it to me. Hikaru, unbeknownst to him, saved the life of your child," Evan remarked.

"No…" it was too much to take in for Tenma. He had not expected that. His child had been in danger because he had accepted the drink offered by Hikaru. A tremor ran through him at the thought of losing his baby. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip on his belly and he received a soft kick of acknowledgment from his baby.

His child had been kicking for the past two weeks but this day, it was different because he came to know that he missed his miscarriage very finely.

"A very lucky man you are…" Evan commented. "Now isn't the time to reflect on the past, is it? What matters is that you and your child are both alive. I wouldn't say safe though because a man with flesh isn't safe inside a lion's den," Evan said and raised an eyebrow at Tenma's scared expression.

Tenma wasn't any more focused on his current predicament but was lost to the imaginary thoughts of what would happen if Hikaru had not tried to give him the antidote. His child would have died and his husband wouldn't even have the satisfaction of knowing that he was a Father… Until now, Tenma hadn't bothered to let Kyousuke know that he was pregnant.

"Stress is not good for you, Tenma! Calm down, take deep breaths," a voice lulled him to calmness as he did what the voice told him to do. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and exhaled, willing away the knots of stress from his mind and coming back to a relaxed state.

"You're doing good… Come on, deep breath again," the voice coaxed him and he realized it was Rune's voice talking to him. With one last exhalation, he opened his eyes to see that Rune wasn't in his seat but by his side, rubbing circles on his chest and it calmed him down.

"Thank you," Tenma said and Rune retired to his seat when he was sure that Tenma was perfectly okay.

"Your Majesty, please state less stressful facts to him. It is good neither for the child nor him," Rune said politely.

"I did not know… I was just telling the truths. But, I apologize for the inconvenience I cause to your child," the Emperor frowned at Tenma's behavior.

"What would you know? You've never been a Father," Tenma spat out and Rune gasped in horror.

Saryuu Evan's face coiled into a dark pit of anger as his fists clenched. He so desperately wanted to punch Tenma till he was an unrecognizable mess of skin and bones but the sight of his rounded stomach kept him at bay.

"You do not know how hard it is for me right now to not end your heinous life! You said you had a proposal… Whatever it is, stuff it down your receptacle. Hear my deal out now… The Kingdom for your submission," the Emperor said, after getting up to his feet as he stared down at Tenma who once again curled a protective hand around his child as he looked up at Evan who intimidated him with his height over him.

"My… Submission? What do you mean?" Tenma asked in a low voice.

At that question, Evan daringly snatched Tenma's left hand from its persistent position on his convex belly.

"Complete submission, as in, your hand for marriage! I need a heir to my Kingdom and I don't impregnate anybody without a solid bond… I do not want my heir to be a rogue child," the Emperor all but screamed as he crushed Tenma's wrist in his grip.

Tenma's eyes widened in horror, so did Rune's. Marriage? Heir? That wasn't what he wanted to negotiate with the Emperor initially. He had decided to talk him into sharing the Kingdom under mutual benefits. Kyousuke would be ruling the Kingdom but the more confidential affairs of the Kingdom would lie in Evan's power. That was what he wanted… Not sacrificing himself.

"No, no! I can't!" Tenma struggled to wrench his hand out of the Emperor's grasp.

"Oh, you can't? What happened to your credence, you unworthy fool? You dare to stand up against me with your half-witting bravery and now, you back out of the deal I offer? Where does your loyalty lie?" Evan's face was mere inches away from his'. Somewhere between verbally humiliating Tenma, the Emperor crouched closer to Tenma's terror stricken face.

"My loyalty lies with Kyousuke…" Tenma said and Evan felt powerful as the boy's voice trembled in fear.

"I accept that you had the effrontery to challenge me, Matsukaze Tenma… I might add that it was amusing till before. Now, this is the only deal I shall offer you. Your submission for the Kingdom. And, that means, you shall be giving an heir to my Kingdom, to Feida. But, mind you, you will not have the pleasure of any royal facilities that would be offered to the wife of the Emperor, not even the barest hint of respect. Those shall always belong to my rightful wife, Aoi… You will not receive any love from me or the residents of my Kingdom. You shall be nothing more than a servant... One night is all I give you to decide..." The Emperor drew back from Tenma and stood straight.

There was no mercy in his look and there were no hidden lies. He meant what he said.

"Rune, order our best guards to arrange a plush cot for our endearing guest here in his former husband's prison. I see that the tension between the broken apart love birds hasn't been dissipated. Besides, the Father needs his child and so does the child need its Father's love. Send some food to Kyousuke and make sure our guest here receives edible food as well," Evan ordered as he strode out of the courtroom, his marmalade colored cape flowing behind him as he walked.

"Oh my God!" Tenma heaved out the breaths he held as he buried his face in his palms. The tears he held in till then fell freely from his eyes, coating the insides of his palms and a few drops manages to seep through the gap between the fingers to wet his cotton grey robes.

Tenma's entire body racked with harsh sobs as the reality began to settle in. He was sure that this time, he was doomed for life. Saying yes to the Emperor meant complete separation from his former husband. He had been threading on thin ice, hoping that, one day, Kyousuke would be back by his side and they could live together. There was no desire in him to live anymore. Each day, each moment, he always wished that one day, roses would surely bloom in his life too but fate was too cruel to him as it only intended for him to face the thorns on the stems of the rose plants. Roses seemed to be a far cry in his life.

"Tenma, I'm sorry for everything," Rune apologized and Tenma cried harder.

Rune truly felt sorry for the boy. This wasn't meant to be anyone's life. Worse was not even sufficient to describe Tenma's situation. A choice was put forth and it wasn't a good one. All Rune could do was follow the orders of his King. So, he left a crying Tenma and went about to cater to the needs of Kyousuke and Tenma.

"Tenma?" the voice caused him to stiffen as his head snapped up from his palms.

In his peripheral vision, Tenma could make out the Royal Physician of Eden.

"Takuto-san?" he said in shock as he took in the Physician's weak body. A guard was beside him with the blunt end of his spear pointed at Takuto's side.

"Move!" the guard yelled as he pushed Takuto with his spear.

"Ah!" Takuto groaned in pain before settling on a chair beside Tenma.

"What have they done to you, Takuto-san?" Tenma asked, wiping his own face as he took in the cuts and bruises decorating the Royal Physician's face. He didn't want to know what happened to his body if the state of his face was that worse.

"A victor breaks his prisoners in war, Tenma… We all are broken. Are you all right?" Takuto asked and his voice was very coarse like stones.

"Yes, I'm fine…" Tenma nodded.

"If you are, then you wouldn't be crying when I saw you earlier," Takuto stated and Tenma stiffened.

"It... It was... I was concerned about everyone, that is all," Tenma lied, not wanting the Physician to know of the deal.

"If you say so," Takuto said after a brief pause, regarding Tenma for a while.

They let the issue drop.

Takuto noted Tenma's pregnant state and asked him about it as he told him about the drug induced in him. Tenma then explained what the Emperor had told him about Hikaru and the antidote. Takuto was more than relieved that Tenma's child was alive; the heir of Eden was alive. And, then, Takuto informed Tenma that he was ordered by the Emperor to check upon him. Tenma waved him off by telling the Physician that he was absolutely fine.

"All these moths, Kyousuke locked himself in his room, consuming alcohol and blaming himself for the death of his child. He'd be very happy," Takuto said.

"Wait… Kyousuke knew that I was pregnant?" Tenma asked.

"Yes, he did. I told him. You should have told him, Tenma," Takuto said.

"And risk losing my child? He left me, Takuto-san… I couldn't risk losing my baby to him. The husband always has the upper hand in a relation and I feared that he would separate me from my child the moment he was born," Tenma admitted.

"I understand…" Takuto said and when he was about to continue, the guard nudged him with his spear again.

"Your time is up. Get moving!" he chided and Takuto nodded.

"Well, I'll take my leave now. I suppose I'll be visiting you again. Talk to Kyousuke, if you can," Takuto waved goodbye before strolling out of the room with the guard.

Tenma supposed that he could mull over the deal later. His concern was his former husband now. Kyousuke knew of his pregnancy and berated himself for a miscarriage that did not occur. Kyousuke went through a lot of pain and the least he could do was allow his former husband the opportunity to reconcile. He walked over to the dungeons and in the mid way; he came across the Prime Minister of Feida. There was an open lawn beside the ground floor corridors and he saw Rune with his family. He was talking to his children, who were obviously twins, as his wife stood beside him with an arm wrapped around Rune's waist. He longed for such love and evidently, it wasn't in his life anymore.

"Tenma," he heard Evan's voice and shut his eyes, clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, partly in anger and partly in fear.

"What do you want now?" Tenma asked, failing to set the tremble out of his voice.

"I'm here to escort you to your former husband. Let's go, shall we?" Evan asked and Tenma managed to nod his consent.

The walk towards Kyousuke's cell was silent. All the guards bowed to their Emperor in due respect and Tenma couldn't help letting out a scornful sound at that. If Evan heard him, he didn't seem to bother as he did not comment. Tenma was horrified at what he saw. The guards of Eden were held captive and some of them were being beaten bloody.

"Tell them to stop! They'll die!" Tenma screamed at the Emperor, halting him in his tracks.

"Why should I? They are not my guards and they do belong to a Kingdom which is under MY rule now. And, I get to decide who lives and who doesn't. If you wish to save them from their misery, accept my deal. That is only way they shall live. Come on," Evan said as he walked forth without waiting for Tenma's reply.

Tenma's eyes took in all the blood, all the pain… His ears heard all the cries of anguish, agony and pain… He could smell the blood mingling with the cold floor…

"Ah, there's your consort, the former one!" Evan exclaimed.

Tenma dared to look inside the bars and was devastated to find Kyousuke in the corner, curled into a fetal ball.

"You are starving him!" Tenma accused as he clutched at the Emperor's collar.

The guards immediately set to attack Tenma who dared to talk back to Evan and laid hands upon him. But, Evan waved them off and pried Tenma's hands away from their position on his robes.

"You are in your enemy's territory. One wrong move and there will be nothing left of you," Evan said, moving dangerously close to Tenma.

Kyousuke, who woke up due to the commotion, set his bleary eyes upon Evan and Tenma, watching their exchange.

"You stay away from him," Kyousuke said weakly as he managed to sit up.

"Or what, dear King?" Evan chuckled, knowing that Kyousuke could do nothing but make empty threats.

"Get him some food right now, please!" Tenma requested, though there was anger beneath the plea.

"Patience! Food and your other necessities will be arriving shortly. I've made clear of that earlier, haven't I?" Evan said, looking down at Tenma as the door to Kyousuke's cell screeched open.

It was then that some guards arrived with a small yet elegant bed and some maids brought wide varieties of dishes into the dungeons.

"Place them inside neatly," Evan ordered and pulled Tenma away from the door to let the guards and maids in. After their required work is done, they took their leave by bowing deeply to the Emperor.

"Are you satisfied now?" Evan asked as his grip on Tenma's right bicep tightened.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Tenma croaked out as he winced at the pain.

"One night, Tenma, is all you have. You will be reported to the courtroom by dawn. Now, I shall take my leave," Evan said, more likely, warned, and left the place.

"Tenma…" Kyousuke said in relief as he tried to stand but failing miserably.

"Kyousuke," Tenma walked to his side to support his husband. As much as he could, he hauled his weak husband towards the bed and sat him over it, before plopping down over the plush cot beside his former husband. Kyousuke relaxed into Tenma's touch and let his tired self rest against his former spouse as his hand snaked up to rest on Tenma's belly. His head fell effortlessly onto Tenma's inviting shoulder, Tenma caressed his husband's blue locks and Kyousuke was lulled to sleep at the soft massage.

They had a lot to talk, Tenma thought to himself as he let his head rest over Kyousuke's, before his eyes fell shut.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ THIS:**

 _As I've mentioned in the previous chapter, my final examinations are going to commence this weekend and will continue till the end of next week. Meaning, I will be free on the next week's Saturday. So, my_ **next update** _will be on either_ **23rd of April or 24th** _. That is all I needed you guys to know and hopefully, I won't lose your support regarding this story. Thank you._

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Bye.**

 **~Wheezy.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lemonade Sherbet-2015** : _My exams went well, thank you. Hope you like this chapter!_

 **HNovion:** _This entire chapter is about Kyousuke and Tenma, sorting out their feelings. Hope you like it!_

 **Catherine-storms:** _Well, then our thoughts coincided though the person of action in our mind didn't... No, this isn't SarTen... It will have the tiniest bit of implications but not one bit will be actually written. Hope you like this chapter!_

 **AniSeanna** : _Thank you for the compliment! Also, I wish you a belated Happy Birthday! Hope you like this chapter!_

 **Megamagical** : _In the next chapter, Tenma will have his baby. No, no early labor. Yep, I've some names and no, I won't tell the gender... It will be revealed in the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter!_

 **Yan:** _Kyousuke wouldn't be doing anything because he will be put behind the curtains regarding the deal. Fighting back would be useless as he's a single person who is currently imprisoned. Saryuu could take him down at one snap of his fingers. Tenma was supposed to brilliant and knowledgeable though I failed to let my readers know of this point previously. I'm so glad that my story was enjoyable. Hope you like this chapter!_

 **zairescott113:** _Hope you like this chapter!_

 **Hi, guys! I'm back! My exams went well and I'm pretty happy with my performance. Thanks a lot for waiting patiently. This entire chapter is regarding Tenma and Kyousuke. No third person, except the two lovely heroes and their feelings. I hope I did okay!**

* * *

It was once again the same field of greens with the same hues of blue to the sky and the picturesque canvas of bloomed flowers with a surreal edge of blackness to it. Upon realizing the oh so familiar place, Kyousuke dreaded the very moment of his existence. He had been here so many times in the past that he knew the occurrence of events by heart.

"Kyousuke!" Tenma's voice called out for him and he shut his eyes in despair and fear.

"No…" he said to himself. "I won't fall for you this time."

He scrunched his eyes shut as he prayed for whatever it was, to be over and let him go. Plopping down onto the grass, he let out a sigh of relaxation as he let his mind slip elsewhere. No, he wouldn't acknowledge Tenma's calls for him; he wouldn't seek out for his former wife. Leading towards the source of the voice had always ended worse for him and his heart couldn't break anymore for it was already shattered and powdered ruthlessly.

"I found you," Tenma's voice rang in his ears like a melody that he would've once appreciated, if not for the promise of torture tagged along with it. Kyousuke let out an obscene whimper as he let his eyes fall shut, blocking out the world around him.

"Go away," he tried to bark but it sounded weaker than his resolve to stay rooted to the spot.

"No, look at me, dear, look at what you've done to me," Tenma chided softly.

"You won't have the satisfaction of breaking me today," Kyousuke retorted as he shut his eyes tighter.

The soft touch of Tenma's half calloused fingers was back on his cheek and he melted in the touch he longed for so far. Like a softening rock under the fiercely gentle waterfall, Kyousuke let himself fall apart under his former wife's gentle caress which was nothing but an indication of pain if he opened his eyes at all.

"Open your eyes, Kyousuke… I want you to see our child… I want you to see me… You should know what it is that you've done to lose us… You should suffer, knowing that it was you, who was responsible for the death of our child. Open your beautiful eyes," Tenma coaxed as he rubbed his thumb in circles along Kyousuke's pale and gritted jaws with light scruff.

"Stop, don't do this," Kyousuke pleaded uncharacteristically and Tenma's fingers stilled.

"What about the things you did to me? To our child?!" Tenma all but screamed at Kyousuke in his shrill voice.

This time, when Tenma asked Kyousuke to open his eyes, his tone wasn't any gentler. The fingers which lulled Kyousuke were bruising upon his jaw and the tone that wound him like thick honey was strangling him to the point of spitting blood.

"No," the Eden King gasped in horror at the constriction of his wind passage.

"Yes! Open your eyes!" Tenma demanded.

"No!" Kyousuke thrashed violently as his eyes shot open, only to be focused on his former wife, who was nothing like the one who visited him in his dreams, who haunted him to the point of no return.

"Open your eyes!" Tenma was shaking his former husband as he tried to bring Kyousuke out of his nightmare.

* * *

They fell back upon the bed as they fell asleep together. Tenma wasn't going to deny his former husband of the little comfort he could get, though it might be temporary. Tenma let himself rest in the long lost warmth of Kyousuke's strong arms though, he reckoned, that he was the one holding his husband in his arms.

"Kyousuke, I've missed you," he whispered into Kyousuke's messily made hair as he looked down upon the form of his former husband whose head was laid upon his chest and a hand upon his belly.

And, Tenma drowned in sleep peacefully, along with Kyousuke.

It was when he heard whimpers that Tenma woke up, only to see that his former husband was thrashing in his sleep, chanting "no" and "stop". Alarmed at Kyousuke's behavior, he struggled to get up and turn towards his lost love.

"Open your eyes, Kyousuke," he pleaded gently to the sleeping form of the said person as he smoothed a hand down Kyousuke's scruffy cheek.

"No, stop!" Kyousuke groaned and his voice sounded broken to Tenma.

"Open your eyes... I'm here! Wake up, Kyousuke," Tenma shook him as best as he could in his position.

Kyousuke's eyes snapped open as he screamed a hoarse 'No' which resounded in their dungeons.

"Kyousuke? Are you all right? Can you hear me?" Tenma asked.

The Eden King focused on Tenma's voice that sounded entirely contrasting to the one he heard in his dreams... Or, were they nightmares? He hoped they were. He wished he was back to reality where there was nothing but physical pain that had the capability of washing over the bleeding wound in his heart.

"Tenma?" his voice sounded gravelly and it was tinged with a subtle tremble, a result of the horror he was put through in his not so pleasant dream.

"Yes? I'm right here... You were just dreaming. It's fine, it's over," Tenma cooed as he wiped away the tears cascading down Kyousuke's cheeks.

He very little knew of this Kyousuke. The one he knew and was accustomed to was a strong man, irrespective of his age. The one he knew was fearsome and benevolent at the same time. The one in front of him was just a shell of his former self, a person who wasn't feared but was scared by others stronger than him... A person who wasn't strong enough to be fighting back for his Kingdom, which had more priority to him than Tenma, his wife.

"A dream it is, yes... And, you're here," Kyousuke sighed in relief as his hands snatched Tenma's in a vice grip.

He brought them down to his lips, from their former position on his cheeks, and kissed them fervently as if it was the last time he would see Tenma... He tried to hold on to the reality of Tenma's warm palms upon his chapped lips.

"You should eat some food," Tenma said as he snatched his hands back from Kyousuke's grip.

The loving way with which his former husband was worshiping his palms with utmost concern and passion, ate Tenma's insides and the feelings he kept locked away, safe in the back of his heart, threatened to reopen to the onslaught of his former husband's touch. Barely holding his pieces together, Tenma managed to pry himself away from Kyousuke and started to place some food on a silver platter for Kyousuke.

"I don't think I can hold your entire weight again, given my condition. Could you sit up?" Tenma asked as he stood on the stone cold ground with his hands filled with food for Kyousuke.

"What about you? Won't you eat?" Kyousuke asked as he sat up, albeit the pain that coursed through his body.

"After you," Tenma replied.

"You have not changed..." Kyousuke said amused.

It had always been like that. Tenma never ate until Kyousuke ate or at least started to consume his food. It was annoying at times though Tenma insisted that he loved eating with his husband. Kyousuke loved it too... The little sounds Tenma made when the food was tastier, or the way his relaxed into the chair with an angelic grace upon savoring the sweets that were brought for them... The way Tenma always seemed to splutter around his juice just to see Kyousuke smiling like an idiot... The kisses they exchanged between their meals on account of tasting the food clung to their lips...

Every moment was intimate, every second was insatiable... Undefined hunger always weaved through the coils of their time when they were together. As for now, Kyousuke did not think that would be the case... He had done too much for Tenma to forgive him. He'd be surprised himself if at all, Tenma forgave him for the deeds he'd done and the things he'd spoken.

"Let's eat together," Kyousuke suggested.

"I can eat later," Tenma insisted but Kyousuke wasn't one who would listen to him.

If this would be the only chance for him to gain Tenma's forgiveness, at least a little, then he would start by considering that everything is all right between them, that the past had not occurred in their lives.

"Our baby needs to eat timely," Kyousuke said though he knew that bringing up Tenma's pregnancy might not bode well for him.

Tenma almost laughed in a mocking horror when Kyousuke referred to his pregnancy as "our baby". They had a lot to talk, a lot to eliminate and build. Tenma supposed they could do it later, when Kyousuke was back to his strength, even if it was just a little. So, he put some fruits for him on the same silver plate before waddling towards the bed and sitting beside his former husband.

They ate together in silence... In his peripheral vision, Tenma observed that Kyousuke's hands trembled as he tried to eat and it took at least four tries for him to put the piece of fruit in his mouth. And when he did finally, he slurped at the juice lingering on his index and thumb. After all, he hadn't eaten anything for the past couple of days...

"Shall I feed you?" Tenma asked even before he could process what he wanted to sat and he mentally slapped himself for slipping.

Tenma was sure that no light could ever shine brighter than the gleam in his former husband's eyes right then.

"Sure do!" Kyousuke was eager to feel Tenma's touch upon his skin once again.

Tenma let out a resigned breath at the happiness that emanated from Kyousuke's form. It was suffocating yet craving at the same time and Tenma couldn't understand the irony in his love complex when it came down to his husband. He picked up a piece of apple and dipped it in honey and brought the fruit to Kyousuke's lips, which granted him access without holding back. Kyousuke took the honey dripped fruit into his mouth and a couple of drops of the thick liquid fell on his chin, which were subconsciously wiped away by Tenma's thumb.

He stilled his hand upon realizing his action. It seemed too late to take back what he'd done when Kyousuke grasped his wrist and brought his honey coated fingers to his mouth, before slurping on them.

And, just like that, the entire world came to an abrupt stop around Tenma.

"I'm sorry," Kyousuke apologized with his eyes shut, delighted in the taste of honey mixed with the familiar skin of his former wife and kissed the thumb which he licked like a candy.

"I'm sorry," he said once again before kissing Tenma's index.

He proceeded to kiss every finger of Tenma's palm, muttering a heartfelt apology with each kiss. He wanted to take away the pain he caused Tenma with each kiss. He wanted the metaphor "Kiss away the pain" to be true in his case. But when he looked up, he was faced with a crying Tenma and he had not expected that reaction. Anger, he could take… Not defeat and resignation.

He was astonished to find wetness upon his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for everything… I hope, one day, you can forgive me for all that I had done to you, Tenma," Kyousuke begged as he took Tenma's hands in his'.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Tenma cried brokenly.

Kyousuke did not understand what Tenma meant by that so he kept quiet and allowed himself to cry to his heart's content along with Tenma as they clutched at each other's hands for dear life.

Kyousuke got down on his knees on the floor and rested his head on Tenma's lap, still not letting go of their joined hands.

"I want you back in my life… It is hard to let go of the vile things I've done to you… Of the humiliation I've put you through and I'm selfish for wanting you back. I would take back everything if I had the chance and this is the retribution I was forced into… And, you are the only one who can offer me redemption from all of this…" now he looked up into the glassy eyes of Tenma.

"I apologize for everything, for doubting you, for casting you out of my life and leaving you out to fend for yourself in this state. I apologize for not giving you a chance to explain yourself and I apologize for not trusting you and for breaking the vows I made to you during our marriage," Kyousuke continued.

His every syllable shook Tenma's resolve. He so badly wanted to shove away his husband yet at the same time jail him in his arms so that no force in this world can separate them. It was like he was in the eye of a typhoon not knowing what to do… To destroy or to kill the storm.

"You never meant the vows you took," Tenma said instead.

"I did not, yes. But that changed when I figured out my feelings towards you belonged to love… I've become a slave of your love, Tenma. I deserve the worst… For letting you go, but I want you, please!"

"Stop, please," Tenma pleaded with Kyousuke.

He did not know what he was requesting of his husband. He was torn between holding a grudge and forgiving Kyousuke for what he'd done. It had been too long for the betrayal to fade... At the same time, it had copious amounts of time to sink into the depths of his heart and situate there permanently.

"I want you to be mine... I want to be yours if you are willing to let go of the horrendous past that is ruling our lives into despair and disdain. I'm begging you, Tenma," Kyousuke was on the verge of breaking again.

As far as Tenma knew about Kyousuke, he never begged. Not even if his life was threatened, Kyousuke would beg. There was no force in this world that could reduce his former husband to the one begging for his forgiveness on his knees, at his feet. Tenma was deprived of happiness in this world... He had no childhood...

Kyousuke was the only one who accepted him for who he was - a male bearer. The anger that once stood like a bridge between them was because of the non consensual marriage that he was forced into with the bride chosen for his elder brother. His life couldn't get any luckier with Kyousuke by his side, loving him and taking care of him. He never felt happier than staying by Kyousuke's side and living under the same roof with him.

Unknowingly, his parents had chosen the best groom for him, though their intentions of giving his hand in marriage to the Tsurugi clan were dark and were supposed to bring misery to Tenma. The marriage only brought love into his life. The playfulness he lost as a child was offered to him by Kyousuke, his husband. His voice and word had a meaning, had worth. His presence had respect. His anger had acknowledgement.

And, now he supposed was the time to let his husband feel his love yet at the same time dwell in the disappointment created by his past. As it was, he had only one option to free his husband of the hell he was being put through. Offer himself to the Emperor of Feida... His complete submission... That meant he would forever be apart from the only love of his life. The thought alone churned his insides. How could he offer his heart and body to someone so evil? How could he offer himself to someone else when his loyalty and honor lied at Kyousuke's side?

Kyousuke had chosen to take his hand in marriage just so that he wouldn't be the reason his Kingdom and his clan lost their pride. The cost of letting Tenma into his life was his freedom. Yet, he gave a chance for Tenma to stay in his life and loved him like no other. And then the banishment had come where Kyousuke let go of Tenma to protect the Kingdom's pride and glory. Whatever his former husband did was for Eden... And, Tenma was determined to give her back to her real owner, no matter the cost.

And, he decided that the few days he would stay with Kyousuke would be fueling him till he took his last breath and not forgiving Kyousuke now would haunt him in the future when he would be under the rule of Saryuu Evan.

"You seek redemption and I seek you... I will forgive you if you promise to take care of our child and be there for them your whole life... Promise me that no matter what happens, you will not choose Eden over our kid, like you did in my case," Tenma asked, looking down at the guilty golden eyes staring up at him for release from the tight reigns of misery.

"It was never my intention to choose Eden over you... That was the biggest mistake of my life," Kyousuke said.

"Is it because of this you feel so?" Tenma asked gesturing to his stomach.

"No, Tenma... Have I stooped so low in your thoughts? I would've said the same thing even if you weren't carrying our child. This one here is a souvenir of our love," Kyousuke said, smooching Tenma's belly, for which the baby kicked.

Tenma gasped and let out a faint chuckle while Kyousuke was a bit nonplussed by the baby's feather light touch upon his lips.

"What was that?" he asked worriedly, thinking that he'd upset the baby and Tenma.

"That was just the baby kicking, Kyousuke... Seems like he sensed his father," Tenma answered, running a hand along the area which the baby kicked his insides.

"Oh! Is it dangerous? Isn't it painful?" Kyousuke asked, their discussion momentarily forgotten.

"No, it isn't... The baby is happy if he kicks and he's letting us know in the only way possible," Tenma smiled down at Kyousuke.

Kyousuke felt curious and kissed Tenma's belly once again, for which he received another kick in response.

"I felt our baby kick!" he said, excited at the touch.

"Sure you did," Tenma shook his head, smiling at Kyousuke's rarely found naivety.

Kyousuke experimented for a while to feel his child's kick through Tenma's stomach. When Tenma took in an almost pained gasp, Kyousuke felt guilty again and stopped. It was time to get back to the issue at hand. It was time to conclude, once and for all.

"So?" Kyousuke prodded Tenma.

"I've asked you what I wanted," Tenma shrugged.

"I promise... I won't give up our child for Eden... No matter what happens, he will be my first priority, not the Kingdom," Kyousuke meant what he said.

"That is all I need you to be... A Father to our baby and nothing else," Tenma said.

He couldn't let in Kyousuke into his life because he decided to take up the deal offered by the Emperor. In that case, it would be best for him if he maintained distance from his former husband. He would give him his most wanted Kingdom and their child, the heir of Eden. As long as Kyousuke and his child are safe, nothing else mattered to him.

"What do you mean?" Kyousuke asked as all the positive color drained from his face.

"I meant what I said," he said and lifted his left palm so that Kyousuke had a clear vision to Tenma's empty ring finger.

"Our marriage was terminated... And, I do not want to engage in our bond once again," Tenma declared, fighting against the lump formed in his throat.

"No, you don't mean that!" Kyousuke spat out weakly in protest.

"Yes, I do..." Tenma replied calmly.

"I thought you forgave me," Kyousuke frowned and said through gritted teeth as his fists clenched in Tenma's lap.

"I forgave you, Kyousuke," Tenma confessed.

"Then why keep me away from you?!" Kyousuke demanded.

Tenma's forgiveness was like a thick blanket to him during the times of cold. But now that he was feeling cold again, Kyousuke thought he might've over looked some torn holes of fabric that the blanket possessed.

Tenma was doing this because he would be leaving Kyousuke... And getting closer would result in disasters... He was broken once and he wasn't ready to face the same pain once again. It wasn't that Kyousuke didn't deserve him. Not at all. He is merely a human and to err is to be human. Tenma's heart wasn't malice filled… And compared to the love and adoration he had towards Kyousuke, the small grudge of his past was nothing.

"I have my reasons," Tenma mumbled, not wanting Kyousuke to know of the deal.

Kyousuke would be devastated if he learned of the testimony proffered to Tenma. No matter what happened, Tenma promised himself that he wouldn't let Kyousuke know of the deal he was about to sign with the Emperor of Feida. All he wanted was safety of his family and if Kyousuke promised that, he couldn't care less about what happened to his own life.

"This is my punishment for letting you go, isn't it?" Kyousuke realized.

"I suppose so," Tenma grumbled, not quite meeting Kyousuke's inquiring eyes.

Lying was at times better than letting the truth loose. Truth hurts… A lot.

"I've never let you go," Kyousuke admitted as he let Tenma see the ring finger of his right hand.

There were two rings... One was Kyousuke's diamond studded wedding ring. Atop it lay Tenma's Sapphire studded wedding ring. The white and blue shone together in unison casting a gentle shade of light, almost purely invisible.

"Materially, you haven't... But in person, you sure did and I am not willing to go through such a situation ever again. The only choice you have is to stay in our child's life as his Father but not as my husband. Choose, Kyousuke," Tenma said with an air of finality.

"This is just like the day I lost you... Please do not put me in a position where there is too much turmoil and less understanding. I need you, Tenma, and I want my child too... You can't make me choose between you and this unborn child here," Kyousuke patted Tenma's stomach.

"I'm not asking you to choose between him and me. I've provided you with two situations. Stay in my child's life as his Father or don't stay at all," Tenma clarified.

"I want you too...," Kyousuke requested.

"There is no 'me' anymore. I do not know who I am and what I'm supposed to be. All I have is this baby and if you want to be a part of his life, you must make a choice," Tenma deadpanned.

Kyousuke gave it some thought. Staying as the Father of his child meant he could at least have Tenma's presence while cuddling their child. Something was always better than none at all and if Tenma didn't want to be back in his life, he would make sure to woo him and regain his trust and hidden love. He'd do anything to win back the lost love of his wife.

"I'll be his Father... I don't want to lose him too, like I lost you," Kyousuke said.

"Okay... Then, I suppose we've cleared our misunderstanding. Let's eat, you need it, okay?" Tenma asked, touching Kyousuke's cheek and sighing when he leaned into it.

"I love you so much, Tenma," Kyousuke breathed out.

Kyousuke knew not what the future laid out for him. But right this moment, he felt safe in Tenma's arms as he maneuvered himself beside his Tenma, encircling his arms around Tenma while he ate out of Tenma's hand. He hand fed Tenma too and together, they set to finish their food. Kyousuke made sure that Tenma's share was more than his' as their baby needed food too.

As far as Tenma was concerned, this was temporary and he knew that he had to negotiate his end of the deal with the Emperor. The thread he was treading upon was thin and he wants it to hold him upright as long as possible. The Emperor might not agree to his terms… If he didn't, then this would be the last time he'd see his love… So, right now, he was more than obliged to let Kyousuke know about his true feelings.

"And, I love you too," he replied, pressing a kiss on Kyousuke's forehead.

Kyousuke believed him when Tenma said those words which he longed to hear. He pressed a longing kiss on Tenma's cheek before intertwining their fingers. He gently made sure that Tenma laid on his back comfortably, before slipping beside him. With a hand around Tenma and his unborn baby, Kyousuke let his fall over Tenma's chest, listening intently to the thudding beat of his lover's heart.

Tenma ran his fingers through Kyousuke's locks and was lost in his thoughts regarding the deal and the amount of time he needed before stepping foot into Feida.

Tomorrow would be the day he faced his fate...

* * *

 **So, was it worth the wait? I really do hope it was. And, I hope you guys are still with me on this story. If you are, let me know of your thoughts!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**

 **I'll be updating frequently, now that my exams are over!**

 **Next chapter:** _The deal is signed after some negotiations and some other stuff. Probably, a time skip (not sure, depends upon my writing!)_

 **Bye...**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Lemonade Sherbet-2015:** _Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!_

 **AniSeanna:** _Don't punch me… ;) Hope you like this chapter!_

 **Kyoya-kun:** _Thank you and hope you like this chapter too!_

 **Catherine-storms:** _Yup, he gender is known in this chapter! Hope you like this chapter!_

 **BarracaKirstine** : _It's okay… Not everyone is a fan of Yaoi… Hope you like this chapter!_

 **W/N: Sorry for the late update. I don't know if I should call my absence a writer's block because I had the story ready but didn't want to type it… Because, seriously, I'm on a vacation with my family! Yay!**

* * *

"The Emperor demands your presence in the courtroom," a guard said stiffly, disrupting the safe bubble of warmth that circled him and his former husband.

They had been talking to each other, hand in hand, about their baby, when the guard's voice filled their personal banter. Tenma and Kyousuke fixed the guard with sharp looks and the latter cowered at the ferocity in their gaze. After all, they were Kings once and they quite knew how to shut people up with merely a flick of their eyes.

"With all due respect, tell him to wait because I'm busy," Tenma emphasized with a hateful sneer that looked very out of place on his ever gorgeous face.

The guard bowed in acknowledgement and all but ran out of the dungeons to pass Tenma's message to the Emperor.

"What was that all about?" Kyousuke frowned in confusion at the exchange between the guard and his beloved.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I have everything under control," Tenma sounded confident but failed to stop the tremble that ran through his entire body at the thought of the decision he had made regarding the deal.

Kyousuke scrutinized Tenma for a while, noting the tension emanating from him in waves that Tenma was trying so hard to suppress. But he knew that no matter how much he prodded, he wouldn't get answers from his former wife. Whatever trust they had so carefully built for more than a year had been shattered unceremoniously because of Kyousuke's negligence and lack of trust in his wife. If Tenma said he had everything under control, the least Kyousuke could do right then was trust Tenma to do the right thing for all of them.

Trust was a touchy subject between them and he would not reopen the healing wounds…

So, instead, he sat up on the bed and moved behind Tenma on his knees so that he had a very major height advantage upon the sitting man.

"What are you doing?" Tenma was tensed, not being able to see what Kyousuke was about to do to him. He didn't want any romantic advances between them anymore.

"Relax," Kyousuke commanded gently as he pressed down upon Tenma's shoulders.

Tenma slumped forward, his eye lids fluttering close, as his former husband worked between his shoulder blades to ease the tension out of them which was merely nonexistent a few moments ago.

"That's it… Let yourself loose… You are so tensed, Tenma," Kyousuke chided softly as his brows pulled together in a frown of concern towards the younger man.

"I… didn't… know," Tenma whispered each word softly and sleepily.

Kyousuke let out a chuckle when Tenma yawned.

"You should go to the courtroom," Kyousuke reminded and whatever peaceful dreams Tenma had been having in his half sleepy state, were killed at once at the reminder.

"Yes, yes, I should…" Tenma said disappointedly as he tried to get up by pushing himself up with the pressure of his right hand on the bed beneath him.

Kyousuke helped him in his struggle and Tenma thanked his former husband for the help.

"Why does he want to meet you?" Kyousuke questioned.

He wanted to ask the same question from the moment when Evan stepped into the dungeons with Tenma by his side. There was a nagging feeling in his heart that something wasn't right. Something bad was about to happen and he couldn't decipher what it was. Nevertheless, he wisely refrained from stopping Tenma so as to question him further as he wobbled out of the dungeons without answering Kyousuke.

"He doesn't trust me," Kyousuke said to no one but himself, reminding himself about the consequences of his mistrust in Tenma… THAT fateful day.

Resignation and depression weighed down on him like a mountain as he stepped into the courtroom, which was empty, save for the Emperor and his Minister. His hands clenched into fists involuntarily at the sight of Saryuu Evan skimming through a very red parchment. Tenma couldn't believe that he was about to sacrifice himself for a man who did not trust his loyalty, who broke his love.

"Ah, Tenma! A very good morning to you," Evan greeted and Rune's head snapped up from his position over the desk. He was busily arranging some other parchments that had a velvety blue outer finish.

"Letters to the landlords," Tenma thought as his eyes drifted towards Evan who was currently towering over him.

"It is rude to not greet your Emperor, Tenma," Saryuu mocked.

"You will never rule over me… You will never have the obligation to be referred as such by me and let me make it clear to you… I shall not honor you in any way," Tenma said though his voice trembled while he spoke.

"Oh, you will learn! So, let's now negotiate our deal, shall we?" Evan suggested as he gestured towards a chair.

Tenma nodded in acknowledgement before sitting down to state his terms.

"I will take up on your offer, Evan but I have conditions of my own too. Only if you agree to them, I will go with you and accept my enslavement under your authority," Tenma started.

"Go on," Evan prodded with a feral glint in his eye.

"You shall sign a treaty of peace with Eden and her neighbors. That includes my hometown, Raimon and Kidokawa," Tenma said.

"Your concern should wholly be centered on Eden right now. Why bother about the others?" Saryuu asked, confused.

"You killed their soldiers! You've shaken up too much and too many than you can imagine… Besides, they are my family too," Tenma didn't want to elaborate but when Evan raised an eyebrow, silently asking for further explanation, he huffed out once before continuing.

"Raimon is my family and I presume you know that very well. Shuuya-san is Kyousuke's Uncle. So, he's family too," Tenma elaborated and a curve akin to a satisfied smile located itself on Evan's face.

"A peace treaty, huh? You don't want me to attack them in the future… Fine, it will be done. Any other conditions?"

"Kyousuke should never know about our deal. You leave the palace tonight and you will not take any treasure or valuables from the Eden's treasury. And, the Governance of Eden shall be transferred to me right now for a span of six months. I will be at your doorstep by the end of Shichigatsu (Month of July). These are my terms," Tenma finished.

Tenma gave a few moments to the Emperor for him to process the information and mull over it.

"Agreed," Evan said after a while. "Now, I shall put forth mine. The first one, your enslavement forever. I will marry you and after you give an heir to my Kingdom, our marriage shall be terminated and you will be working in whatever position I see is fit for you to do. You will not escape me nor will you meet your family. That includes your former consort and his family too. You will solely belong to Feida until I wish to release you and under my rule, you will not make any other commitments regarding your life until you receive permission from me, your Emperor. Agreed?"

"As long as you agree to mine, I don't have any qualms regarding your terms. I will do whatever you ask of me as long as my family is safe and ignorant of my position," Tenma said, picturing his doom already.

"Rune, furnish the terms on the royal parchment. We will sign it and seal the deal right away," Evan said.

That night, the Emperor and his troops retreated to their own Kingdom. The peace treaty would be signed in a few days. The King of Eden was only Tenma and not Kyousuke. He purposefully took it upon his name because he was the one who dealt with the Emperor. Offering the Kingdom to Kyousuke would be awkward. Tenma planned to handover the Kingdom to his former husband before leaving to Feida but until then, he'd be the only King of Eden.

Kyousuke, though he wanted to know what happened, kept his mouth closed as he gulped down his food. Tenma sat on the chair meant for the head of the family now that he ruled Eden and not the High Queen. As for Shun, she didn't know if she should be grateful that her former son-in-law managed to drive away the threat that loomed over her Kingdom or to be angry at him for taking over the entire Governance into his own filthy hands.

"This Kingdom rightfully belongs to the Tsurugi clan, not a filthy miscreant like you," Shun finally spat out, her voice sharper than the clank of spoons, forks and knives together.

"I know, Mother and let me remind you that I am the one carrying the heir of the Tsurugi clan. So, it would be respectable and honorable for me to take over the throne, don't you think?" Tenma retorted not so politely.

"You-" Shun started but was held mid-sentence when Tenma raised a hand gesturing for her stop talking.

"I don't want to talk about this, Mother. It would be better if you accept the fact that till Kyousuke is fit to be a real King, I will be the one to dish out orders. As we can all see, Kyousuke and you haven't done a good job in protecting Eden, have you? You have no authority to ask her back. You let her down and lost the respect of your own people. Till you gain it back, you won't be receiving your Kingdom back. It will be in my hands, safe and secure," Tenma's steel blue eyes bore into Shun and burned her resolve to chide and insult Tenma.

Silently, she picked up her silverware and proceeded to eat. The capture of Eden did a lot of emotional damage to the people too. It was more on the High Queen and Kyousuke looked liked a living ghost. Tenma silently vowed to himself that he would make it all right before he left them on their own.

As he saw Tenma arguing with his mother, Kyousuke once again couldn't do anything because Tenma spoke the truth. He was unfit to be a King. Choosing Eden over Tenma was one thing but when he failed to keep up his promises of protecting Eden, he lost his right to be her King. Likewise, when he broke his promises of loving Tenma and cherishing their bond together forever, he lost the right to be Tenma's husband. He stood up to retire to his quarters as he no longer felt hungry.

"Where are you going?" Tenma asked.

"I'm not hungry," Kyousuke replied.

"You will not leave this hall without finishing your dinner, Kyousuke. Sit and eat," Tenma reprimanded.

"Is that an order?" Kyousuke asked heatedly as his eyes flared with the tiniest bit of anger.

"If you want it to be… Sit and eat," Tenma repeated and Kyousuke did as he was told.

The night seemed peaceful after a very long time as Kyousuke and Tenma found themselves in each other's arms. Tenma kept telling himself that this was temporary, that it didn't mean anything to him and he was just letting Kyousuke closer to his child but deep down he knew the truth that he sought solace in his former husband's arms.

"I love you," he silently whispered before dozing off.

 **Three months later-**

The palace was a chaos marathon as several maids ran down the halls towards the Royal Physician's room. Loud cries were coming from the King's room and Kyousuke ordered each and every one of their servants to fetch the Royal Physician immediately. Tenma thrashed on the bed clutching his very large belly as he screamed his guts out in pain. Kyousuke was sure that his bones were broken to unrecognizable bits as Tenma clutched his palm tighter. He tried to soothe his lover's pain by rubbing on the humungous belly.

"Tenma, calm down, it will be all right," Kyousuke cooed affectionately with a touch of immense worry.

"You delinquent! Move your legs and get Takuto-san!" Tenma screamed again as tears streamed down his face. Kyousuke was taken aback by Tenma's choice of words.

"I've sent the maids to get him here immediately. It would surely take a while. We are in the opposite wing, you know?" Kyousuke said, ignoring Tenma's harsh words at the moment.

"You imbecile, clodpole, foolish lunatic master of dumbness!" Tenma yelled again and this time, Kyousuke was really offended, birth of his child or not.

"That's common in people who give birth to a child. Some tend to vent out their pain by scolding their partners who were responsible for their pregnancy," Takuto said as he walked into the room.

"Oh," Kyousuke exclaimed before moving back to give space for Takuto.

"It would be wide if you waited outside while I deliver the baby," Takuto suggested but he relented.

"No, I will stay," Kyousuke stood by his word.

The delivery was time-taking and painful. A whole hour Tenma pushed during the contractions and Kyousuke could see that it was tiring him out. All the while, he encouraged his lover to stay awake and push. And finally when the baby was out, all Kyousuke could focus upon was Tenma who slumped back onto the bed, unconscious.

"Tenma, wake up!" Kyousuke shook him hard but in vain. Tenma's breathing became shallower as the seconds ticked by.

Takuto was immediately at Tenma side with some green potion Kyousuke didn't know, making him drink it in his unconscious state.

"What's happening to him?" Kyousuke asked, fearing for Tenma's life.

"Nothing to worry about, Kyousuke. His mind and body need rest to recover from the pain they were put through. Why don't you see your babies in the meantime?" he suggested and when the realization of Tenma being safe and alive struck him, his ears were able to hear the cries of his children.

"Babies?" Kyousuke frowned in confusion.

"Congratulations, Kyousuke! Tenma gave birth to twins!" Takuto said elatedly and hugged the younger King.

A boy and a girl... The boy had sparse delicate bluish-violet hair on his almost bald head and the girl too had blue strands on her head. They looked so much alike to differentiate their genders. The girl had a mole under her lower lip, the same spot as his brother and the boy had one right above his belly button, just like Tenma. He kissed each of their foreheads as he carried them in his arms.

The maids cleaned all the blood and changed the sheets before Tenma woke up. It was a long while before Tenma opened his eyes. The sight he was met with was pleasant and he wanted to engrave it on the front of his heart forever. Kyousuke slept beside him, cradling their children in his arms between them. He was shocked to see two babies alike at first and then burst into tears in happiness.

"Don't cry," Kyousuke said, wiping out Tenma's tears with his thumb.

"Our children," Tenma cried harder as Kyousuke hugged him, careful to not squish their children between them.

"Yes, our children… Souvenirs of our love… Tomorrow, we throw a huge celebration in the entire Kingdom," Kyousuke breathed in Tenma's scent.

There were no kisses or making love between them anymore so Kyousuke savored this sudden intimacy which was very rare to have.

"We should! Let's invite everyone to the naming ceremony… A big function…" Tenma agreed as he found comfort in the crook of Kyousuke's neck.

For once, they swam in the ocean of their love, drowning deep and letting the waves wash over them repeatedly. It was surely the calm before the storm struck. But for now, they were completely at peace, ruling over the skies with their love for one another.

Tomorrow would be another day to live but today, they chose to live in each other's arms.

* * *

 _The next chapter is the last one… I wouldn't call it an epilogue as it shall also contain some story and plot in it. But if you wish to see it as an epilogue, it is one then… Or else, it isn't…_

 _Thanks a lot for all the support guys… I was like, What?! 150 reviews? I really never expected that this story would come this far and I'm really glad it did._

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Bye.**

 **~Wheezy.**


	31. Chapter 31

**ImaginationWorld2000** : _Yup… Their names are in this story. Hope you like this chapter!_

 **Lemonade Sherbet-2015** : _Thank you! You'll have to read this chapter to know if they stay together or not. Hope you like this chapter!_

 **AniSeanna** : _I'm sad too… It was a very long journey with this story. Aww, thank you! Hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter!_

 **Cerucci** : _Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed my story! Hope you like this chapter!_

 **W/N: This is it, my friends… The last chapter of You're my Prince. I can't even imagine that this story has finally seen its end. I'm very sad, you know? Personally, I've become much attached with this story compared to my other ones and I feel I've developed a lot through this particular story. Thank you all, my lovely friends, for your support, suggestions, advice, reviews…**

 _I'm having a little problem with reviews as they didn't appear in the review section. So, I've thanked those whose e-mail notifications I've received. If there were others, I'm sorry but thank you!_

 **Hope I'd done well with the last chapter… Let me know, okay?**

* * *

 **Seven years later-**

The Kingdom of Feida regained its lost glory as they were showered with the presence of their little six year old prince as he was cradled beside his Father, Saryuu Evan, mounted in a red saddle atop a royal elephant. Six years of pure innocence rained down on them whenever they had the opportunity and pleasure to watch his childhood and be an elegant part of it. With his dark brown unkempt hair unlike Evan but eyes and complexion like his father, the baby boy withheld an invisible aura of heated power around him.

The people of Feida believed that their Prince would turn out to be a great King like his Father, Saryuu Evan, when he came to the right age.

When the boy spoke, it was humbleness all over. His upbringing was such that Evan didn't let even a hint of pride to be instilled into the growing Prince. His teeth were still not completely formed and there were spaces between his teeth. And, the look was even more adorable. The people of Feida, including the King and the Queen, swooned over their Prince. He was their hope… They longed for him for ages and now that they were presented with a magnificent gift in the form of their Prince, none made an effort to conceal their elation.

Thank God, for miracles... The Queen was able to give birth to a beautiful baby boy with uncharacteristically brown hair, which none of the ancestors of the Saryuu clan ever possessed. Probable, there was one on the Queen's side, the people always thought.

Saryuu Evan grew old as he crossed his thirties. The burden of the Kingdom exhausted him and he looked older than he really was. But that didn't deter him from taking rest or not protecting his people. He was physically fit but the mental strain of the Kingdom affairs was getting into his head, gradually shutting his mental programs.

"Aviur, go and rest in your quarters," Evan commanded gently to his son after they reached their palace.

"Father, I want to play," Saryuu Aviur whined but an admonishing look from his Father sent him on his way to his personal quarters, a couple of guards trailing behind him.

A mop of brown hair in his peripheral vision alerted Evan of the arrival of his personal servant. He took his time watching his son run playfully along the corridors towards his room as the guards trailed after him at an equal pace. After his son was out of his sight, then, and only then did the Emperor turn towards the mop of brown hair and the head on which it sprouted from, he noticed, remained bowed.

His personal servant moved to remove the cloak off the Emperor's shoulders and said work done; he stood aside, waiting for his orders. He knew to not work without direct orders and he also had a clear knowledge of what would happen to him if he worked things of his own accord.

"Have you finished cleaning my chambers?" the Emperor asked as he marched towards his room.

"Yes, Your Majesty, it is complete," the servant spoke as he matched his strides with that of Evan's.

"What about the upper prison floors?" Evan questioned further.

"I'm afraid they are not yet finished," the servant spoke stoically.

"And why is the task unfinished, may I ask?" the Emperor growled, turning his head towards the brunette.

"Aoi had requested my help in the study chambers to re-furnish its contents. I was helping her," the brunette replied and he was momentarily shocked when a sharp pain stung his cheek, snapping his head to his left.

Belatedly, he realized that the Emperor struck him on the cheek.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not let her name spill from your filthy mouth?!" the Emperor slammed the servant onto a pillar as his fingers wound around the servant's neck.

Evan's eyes bore into the lifeless blue eyes of the servant who looked so much alike him, except for his hair and the color of his eyes.

"Her Highness insisted me to address her as such! It's not my fault," the servant choked as he spoke, all the while trying to pry away the Emperor's fingers so as to not die of strangulation.

"In my presence, you WILL address her as the Queen or honor her with an equivalent word. Do you understand, Matsukaze Tenma?" the Emperor emphasized his meaning by gripping the servant's neck tighter.

"Yes," Tenma gasped as his eyes started rolling into his skull just before the Emperor let loose his hold and Tenma clutched the pillar for support while he coughed and gulped in the air he was depraved of, not a few moments ago. He kept rubbing his neck with his other hand for a soothing and calming sensation.

"I hope you keep that in your mind the next time we converse about her. You're dismissed to your quarters. And, make sure you finish your assigned duties before lunch time," the Emperor ordered and strode away.

Tenma's shoulders hunched in resignation as he retired to his own servant quarters, equipped with a single hard cot and other essentials. His room was sparse save for the bed, a table, a chair and a wardrobe with his meager belongings. Flopping down onto the bed he let his eyes flutter close in order to calm his racing heart.

He had grown… In every sense of the word. He looked like a man now, not a boy. His facial planes were defined and he acquired some muscles… His biceps grew and due to his physical work they shaped nicely. His abs were well defined and his things didn't jiggle like they once used to. His legs were long and decorated with sparse hairs which would be hard to notice from a distance. His face was always hard, emotionless; at least it was so in the presence of Saryuu Evan who was responsible was Tenma's downfall.

It had been seven years since that fateful night… His heart broke every time he thought about it. Tenma could still feel his last kiss with his once-upon-a-time husband, Tsurugi Kyousuke. His love of life was asleep when he packed his belongings. It was like déjà vu all over as he was then reminded of the night he was banished from his home after being stripped away of his position and title. Pressing a chaste kiss on Kyousuke's forehead and stealing a soft kiss from his lover's lips which remained unmoving in the folds of a sleeping potion which Tenma managed to administer to Kyousuke, he said his goodbyes.

Their children were born in the first week of March and shortly after their naming ceremony, Kyousuke had organized a surprise function in favor of their second marriage anniversary. Tenma reminded him that their marriage was broken. Nevertheless, he didn't give away the opportunity to celebrate his last days with his not-husband. And then, another function on his birthday which fell in May. Later, one more on account of Kyousuke's birthday in July.

For the very last time, he held his three-month old twins, a boy and a girl, Tsurugi Yamato and Tsurugi Nitza, Kyousuke and Tenma named so lovingly… He very well remembered when Kyousuke pleaded with him to name their son as Yamato, his deceased Father's name. Tenma readily agreed and Kyousuke let him name their baby girl… His girl, with his blue eyes and Kyousuke's indigo colored mane, had dozed off peacefully in his arms. So lovely, so quiet and she looked so fragile yet strong at the same time. So, he gave her a name which meant peace, love and serenity.

He cried and sung to them during his final hours with his kids. And, when it was time to leave, he kissed them for the last time and offered all his love to the three most important persons in his life – Kyousuke, his son, Yamato and his daughter, Nitza.

"Take care of our kids, Kyousuke. Be safe. Goodbye," were his last words to his former husband and he made sure to sign over the Governance of Eden to Kyousuke, placing that parchment right beside the empty space on their bed. The signed parchment remained in his wardrobe from Kyousuke's eighteenth birthday and he kept it safe till the end of July, the day when his deal with the Emperor started.

This time, there was no goodbye intercourse between them.

"Your Father will protect you and my love and my heart shall always belong to you. Make sure to respect your Father and when he grows old, don't leave him alone… Goodbye, my precious diamonds," Tenma cooed to his kids before leaving the palace and that time, he knew that his coming back once again to his home was not possible.

This goodbye was forever.

This goodbye was the one that killed him on the inside.

He could still remember the triumphant smirk that glided across the Emperor's face as he submitted to his rule as his servant. The day he was betrothed to the Emperor was the worst day of his life. He gritted his teeth and accepted his fate.

The fate provided to him on an unclean stinky pissed platter… The world heinous than that of a servant… A life of servitude, pain and hopelessness.

The witnesses to their wedding were a Shinto priest who was paid well to keep their secret, Aoi and the Prime Minister, Fei Rune. It was a wedding with just five people, two of them being Matsukaze Tenma and Saryuu Evan. At the age of seventeen, he gave himself away to another man…

The three times Evan and he had mechanical sex in order to produce a heir to the Feida Kingdom were nightmares that haunted him till date. There were no kisses, there wasn't any passion. It was just the movement of two sweaty naked bodies against each other for some purpose which was based on a cruel deal. Tenma bore it all, reminding himself over and over again that his family was safe and secure. He endured the evasion of the Emperor into his body.

When the news of his pregnancy reached the Emperor, Evan made sure to inform his entire Kingdom about the heir that was growing in Aoi's womb. A big lie and Tenma had accepted that one too because he wasn't the one who was emotionally attached to Evan. After all, their wedding took place in a closed suffocating area surrounded by four thick walls, a closed door and two closed windows. His damn servant quarters! He was wedded and bedded in the room he was residing in at the present!

Aoi was the one who helped Tenma through his delivery. It wasn't as complicated as his first one but it was painful. The Queen of Feida sat with him, supporting him with her calming words as the Physician ordered him with his contractions and pushes for the baby to wiggle out into the world. This time, he didn't blank out and was able to get a glimpse of the baby he delivered… His anger was towards Saryuu Evan and he never showed it on the new born baby.

Aoi had let him hold his baby, the heir of Feida… But, even that happiness was short lived when the Emperor marched in snatched the baby from him.

"You are hereby divested of your title as my wife and you are not allowed anywhere near my child," Saryuu Evan announced.

"Evan! How can you do that? He gave birth to him and you are denying Tenma of his rights as the baby's Father?" Aoi questioned angrily.

"Aoi, darling… He's our precious baby and he will be guarded from human squalor like him," Tenma could practically taste the hatred in the Emperor's voice.

And, that was the day he was mercilessly sent off to his uncomfortable servant quarters unlike the one he enjoyed during his pregnancy for eight months. He wasn't allowed anywhere near the Prince of Feida, his son… He never knew he would miss the baby so much… That night, after a very long time, he cried himself to sleep at the loss of another precious diamond in his life. Saryuu Aviur was his son and he loved him very much even today.

He was at least graced with his son's presence… There were no compassionate moments between them but his love always weaved around his son who looked so much like him, except his complexion and the color of his eyes.

He had seen his son today… And was now content. He was so worried when his son tripped on his feet while mounting the royal elephant but after watching him run playfully along the corridors, Tenma's heart fluttered in happiness that he never showed on his face. After taking rest for a while, he set out to clean the upper prison floors.

* * *

"Aoi?" the Emperor walked into the study.

It was completely changed and different from the one he knew. Precisely, it looked like a mini-courtroom with the excess of chairs.

"Evan!" she greeted her husband, kissing him gently on his lips. "How is it?" he beamed and gestured towards the new study.

"It's wonderful, darling! But, why this new development?" he asked and the smile fell from his wife's face.

"What's wrong, my dear?" he asked in concern, placing his hands on her shoulders and crouching a bit down to her level.

"We're having guests tonight… Probably by dusk, they'll be here," Aoi said, choosing her words carefully.

She never toed out of the line but she was desperate. Whatever she did, she knew her husband would be angry for this particular deed of hers. It was a necessity and basically, she termed it as humanity.

"Guests? I don't remember inviting anyone," Evan frowned.

"You did not… I did. Without your knowledge or your consent, I've invited someone," Aoi said.

"It's okay, Aoi… I can sense you are troubled but I never stopped you or controlled your desires to have your friends over, have I?" he smiled and pecked her on the forehead.

"The problem is, I haven't invited our friends," her eyes looked anywhere but at the Emperor.

"Then who is it?" Evan asked, now doubtful about his wife's behavior.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, the King of Eden," she replied after taking in a very deep breath of confidence.

For a long time, silence fell over them like a thick blanket and Aoi could see the wells of fury erupting inside her husband's eyes. Immediately, she went into a defensive mode.

"I can explain, Evan, listen to me!" she shrieked when her husband's grip unconsciously tightened on her shoulders painfully.

"Tell me you are pulling my leg, Aoi," the warning was evident in her husband's voice.

"No, I'm not!" she yelled as shoved at her husband's chest so that she was free from his grip.

"What?" Evan gasped in horror.

A name he never even thought about nor was concerned about in the past seven years… Tsurugi Kyousuke. Eden… the Kingdom he turned away from so that he could have an heir to his own Kingdom. Tenma… a former Tsurugi, the former wife of Kyousuke and the former King of Eden who is now a servant at his feet and the biological Father to his son… Everything struck him like a lightning rod and he fumed in pure red hot anger.

"I've had enough, Evan! I see Tenma everyday and he's suffering! Have you not had enough of his misery? How much more do you need to satisfy your hunger for power, Evan? Seven years! He was bound to you and he submitted himself willingly so that his family would be safe, his Kingdom would be safe! Safe from YOU!" she ended her tirade of emotions as she tried to convey her message to Evan.

"He brought it upon himself, Aoi. Don't you dare blame it on me! I've given him a choice, to take it or leave it," the King justified himself.

"Tell me, Evan, if Aviur and I were captured and held captive by your enemies and they demand your servitude for our freedom, would you not let go of your pride to save us?" the Queen asked calmly, trying to infuse her point into her husband's unthinking brain.

The realization hit him like a slap to the face as Evan grasped the meaning of his wife's words. Tenma sacrificed himself for his family. Evan thought that he had given a choice but in retrospect, he understood that Tenma had no choice, no alternate way to save both his family and his Kingdom. Evan's pride might be crumpled if the afore mentioned situation occurred but right now, it was still intact and it didn't let his heart acknowledge Tenma's pain.

"What do you wish to achieve now, by inviting Kyousuke?" he asked instead.

"I'm going to call it quits on the deal you fools signed. Tenma will return to his rightful place beside his husband. He's suffered enough and he deserves happiness," Aoi said and her eyes glazed over with unshed tears of sympathy for Tenma.

"You won't be doing any such thing!" the Emperor growled and the Queen cowered slightly in fear but she stood her ground.

"I've already done it," she said in a low yet commandeering tone that shook the Emperor's resolve.

"The deal parchment is with me and I'll make sure you don't put your hands on it. Tenma will suffer till his death and that is my final statement," the Emperor finalized.

"Oh, no, my dear, the deal papers are with me! You see, I had to gain Kyousuke's trust for him to accept my invitation. He knows his wife his here, with us. I've shown him the deal parchment on which you and Tenma signed. Only after making sure that it was really Tenma's sign, he agreed to visit our palace to claim what is rightfully his'," Aoi said and she never saw her husband angrier than he was right then.

"You betrayed me!" he spat angrily and Aoi shuddered.

"If you do not wish to terminate this deal, I will end our marriage before tonight, Evan. I'll pick up Aviur and leave this palace. I promise you," Aoi said sternly when her husband turned to leave the room.

"You can't!" he whirled around indignantly.

"Yes, I can and I will," she said.

"You are wishing to break the vows we've taken for that scum named Matsukaze Tenma! How… how can you?! I've loved you and still love you! How can you threaten me using Aviur? Have you stooped so low, Aoi?" the Emperor's body was shaking as he desperately tried to reign in his emotions.

Aoi let out a sigh and embraced her husband.

"See? I've threatened you and you are already crying," she said, wiping the tears off her husband's tortured face.

"I can't imagine you abandoning me… You are my everything," he whispered as he hugged her back and nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"This was what I was trying to avoid, Evan. You were terrified merely at the thought of me leaving you. Just think about Tenma and Kyousuke. They loved each other too until you separated them. Imagine how dreadfully you managed to break both of them in these seven years. You've wanted an heir and Tenma offered you one. What more do you want? Why is it that your heart remains reluctant to free Tenma from his grief?"

"I…" the Emperor was, for once, speechless.

"Believe me, I've seen the way you look at him. I know you don't like him romantically but you secretly admire him for his emotional strength. You adore him in a way I can't imagine and you don't want to let go of him," Aoi caressed her husband's cheek and smiled up at him.

"I don't love him or anything," the Emperor rolled his eyes.

"I know you don't. I was saying that you care about him though you are hard on him. It is time to express your gratitude towards Tenma, Evan. He has provided us with a shining jewel, Aviur, our baby son and it is time you set him free," Aoi reasoned with her husband and she knew that Evan would agree with her.

"Yeah, you are right… I'll set him free. You don't leave me, okay?" he asked.

"I won't… I love you so much that I can't live a life without you, Evan," she said and they kissed each other slowly, the time seeming to still around them.

* * *

Just on the other side of these doors, Kyousuke would find his long lost happiness, the love of his life, Matsukaze Tenma. He, along with his sleeping kids, waited for the palace doors to open for them. And, when they did, his heart thudded against his chest in anticipation. The horse gate was maneuvered towards the front gates of the palace by his driver. At the gates, he saw the Queen of Feida, Aoi and the Emperor, Saryuu Evan, waiting patiently, he supposed, for him.

"Wake up, Yamato, Nitza," he shook his children ever so gently. They lay asleep on either of his sides, with their heads resting on each of his thigh.

"We're here already?" Yamato queried sleepily as he rubbed his eyes while yawning.

"Yes, we are," Kyousuke smiled and the three of them got down the card and his guards stood behind them.

Seven years it had been since Kyousuke saw Tenma. He didn't know where Tenma went, the next day he woke up. He only found the parchment relating the transfer of Governance to Kyousuke and a goodbye letter from Tenma in its folds. He had to remain strong for his kids. He sent search parties everywhere. The entire Province of Inazuma was searched too. For a whole four months, the search for Tenma went on. Their neighboring Kingdoms were informed of Tenma's absence and nobody could find him. Kyousuke was reduced to thinking that Tenma was dead.

He remained strong for his still young kids and raised them like the single Father he was, with the help of his Mother who was eager to tend to her grandchildren's needs. Ironically, even she, who hated Tenma to the core of her heart, mourned for her son's loss.

Now, Kyousuke stood here, as a fully grown man, awaiting his lover's return. His kids were excited when he informed him that they could meet their second Father. All the seven years, Kyousuke made sure to acquaint his kids with Tenma's imaginary self. He told them stories about their second Father and they were looking forward to re-unite with him. They've even decided to call him "Pa" because they addressed Kyousuke as "Father". Kyousuke laughed hard when they told him so. His happiness knew no bounds.

"Kyousuke, it's been very long," Evan bowed in greeting.

"Indeed," Kyousuke said and bowed back.

"They must be your children," Evan tried to make a safe conversation and he could feel the mirth radiating off his wife.

"Yes, they are… Yamato, Nitza, he's the King of Feida. Greet him," he said to his kids.

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," they said together synchronously and bowed to the King and the Queen of Feida.

"Nice to meet you too," Aoi smiled pleasantly at them and invited the three in.

Two guards followed Kyousuke with presents in their hands.

Kyousuke never forgot what Evan did to him and his Kingdom. Evan destroyed his life and stole away the Father of Yamato and Nitza. He never wished to forgive him for that but he was ready to put behind all their disparities and make a friendly relation if Tenma was safe and sound and was back in their life.

Without Tenma, he began living in darkness, trying to cast a light with a candle flame, which was extinguished immediately after he lit it. He wanted his life back, his Tenma back and for that, he's compromise with the enemy who broke his life and deprived his kids of their Father for seven whole years.

"Please do accept these presents," Kyousuke offered them after Aoi led them to the newly equipped study.

"It wasn't necessary, Kyousuke," Aoi replied.

"It is my honor," he bowed to her and she ordered a couple of maids to take the presents to her private chambers. The guards and the maids were dismissed then.

"I'll go get him," Evan said and walked out of the room hurriedly.

Kyousuke waited patiently as his kids scrutinized the study. The calm atmosphere of the study was interrupted by a very childish voice.

"Mother!" a young kid, who was almost the age of Kyousuke's own kids, waddled in, slurping on an apple.

"Aviur!" Aoi scooped him up in his arms and Kyousuke watched their interaction and studied the boy.

He knew he was Tenma's son. The brown hair with winged circles was a remarkable feature his lover possessed. The boy's nose looked like Tenma's nose too. Kyousuke was overcome with anger… Evan impregnated Tenma, his Tenma… And Tenma sacrificed his modesty and all his values for him, for Kyousuke, who left him on account of a false accusation. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes… Tears of regret, tears of frustration… tears of utter grievance.

"Father," he snapped out of his trance when two small hands shook him gently.

"What is it, Nitza?" he enquired his daughter.

"When will Pa be coming?" she asked meekly as if tired of waiting and drained from pure exhaustion.

"I'm waiting too," he replied and hugged her when she sat leaning on his side.

"He's here," Evan's voice silenced the chatters of the three young kids.

Yamato and Nitza scrambled into a standing position, followed by Aviur, and looked straight behind Kyousuke, towards the open door, where the Emperor stood with a brown haired man beside him. Kyousuke stiffened at the announcement. He had waited for this so long and now that he and Tenma were in the same room, he was losing his courage to face his former wife.

When Evan informed him about the arrival of Kyousuke and his kids, Tenma thought that the Emperor was bluffing and playing with his mind. Now that he saw three blue heads, one of them help uptight in a ponytail, Tenma believed the Emperor. Kyousuke was here, in Feida. What he didn't know was why the Emperor invited Kyousuke over to their palace. Was there any function? No, there wasn't and even if there was one, Tenma was sure than Evan wouldn't invite Kyousuke at any cost, let alone his kids. There must be something the Emperor required and that was why he captured his family again, Tenma reasoned.

"Why?" Tenma asked, fighting the lump in his throat.

"Why what?" the Emperor asked as he walked in and stood beside his wife so that he was facing a trembling Tenma who refused to follow him into the room.

"Why did you bring my family here? Did you want something from me again?" Tenma asked.

The Emperor didn't respond but he unhanded the parchment from his wife's fingers and skimmed through it once. The sound of the parchment tearing was loud in the otherwise silent room. He made sure to shred it to tiny pieces and watched them flutter and settle down on the ground.

"You are free to go," Evan said.

"Free…?" Tenma asked. He completely forgot what being free was.

"Father, can we go hug Pa?" Kyousuke's children asked him silently, without interrupting the conversation between Tenma and Evan.

"Go…" Kyousuke smiled and the twins ran to their Father and embraced him together.

"Pa! We missed you!" they said together and hugged him tighter.

Tenma looked down at the blurred forms of his kids as he hugged them back. No words came out of his mouth. After seven years of torture and silence, he couldn't believe that this was true. Tears of happiness consumed him and he elatedly drowned in the ocean of smiles with his kids. The deal was terminated and Evan gave him back his family. That's all that mattered to him at the moment as he fell down on his knees in front of his kids.

"Yamato, Nitza," he said their names for the first time, out loud, in seven years.

He showered them with kisses all over their faces and hugged them tightly and cried. All his anguish, his insecurities, his love, his resentment, his gratitude… Every emotion poured out of him through his tears and his kids hugged him through it all. Watching the three, even the stubborn Emperor got teary eyes. Aoi was wiping her own tears of happiness while Kyousuke stood watching over Tenma and his kids' reunion with watery eyes.

Tenma looked up and gazed into his now grown husband… He was muscled, and filled at the correct places. His golden eyes were lively with their sparkle. Tenma knew that the gleam in Kyousuke's eyes was entirely because of him. Standing up, he found himself close to his lover.

"Kyousuke," he breathed.

"Tenma… I've missed you," Kyousuke's voice was low and heavy, unlike his teenage days.

Tenma pounced on his lover and the height difference was too much. Kyousuke lifted Tenma up in his arms so that their faces were in level with one another. Tenma crashed their lips together and the reunited lovers could taste their salty tears. Nothing could dampen their elation. No matter what happened, their love for each other never faded away. They put all their hidden love into one single long kiss. Tenma worshiped Kyousuke's face with his wet kisses and they only stopped when the Emperor cleared his throat and gestured to their kids.

* * *

 **A year later-**

After returning to Eden, right after their reunion a year ago, Tenma and Kyousuke shut themselves inside their room and had lots and lots of love making sessions. The maids were once again forced to hear the cries of the Kings and the bed creaked loudly. They felt sad for poor Tenma and also the bed. Kyousuke was like a lion in bed and Tenma took it all like an equally ranked lion. Ultimately, they had ended up changing the broken bed.

Tenma was welcomed grandly by the entire Eden Kingdom. Even Shun hugged him and cried upon his return. Kyousuke invited Ken and his wife. The brothers, after a very long time, spoke to each other and Ken scolded his younger brother for not choosing to confide in him while they were in trouble. Tenma and Kyousuke's wedding was organized again and they took their vows in the Eden garden.

They wanted their love to be blooming forever with peaceful breezes that swirled around the Eden garden. They wished for tranquility…

Kyousuke found himself beside Tenma's bed, hearing all sorts of bad words directed at him while Takuto delivered Tenma's baby, chuckling at the even paler face of the Eden King.

"Putting another baby in me… You try getting pregnant! Stupid idiotic love making beast! We will never have sex again, you idiot!" Tenma screamed and pushed.

Kyousuke grew even paler.

"You said that the male bearers can only be impregnated twice, Tenma… I didn't know you'd get pregnant," Kyousuke grumbled.

"You are not allowed into my bed anymore! You touch me and I will turn you into a eunuch!" Tenma screeched.

Kyousuke could hear Takuto's amused chuckle and with one last scream of Tenma, the room was filled with the cries of a new born baby. Tenma's grip slackened on his palm and Kyousuke rubbed his palm in pain.

"A beautiful baby girl, Kyousuke," Takuto said and Kyousuke looked down at his new born child with smudges of blood and wrinkles all over. This girl had brownish strands and Kyousuke smiled… She was surely going to be a female version of his wife, Tsurugi Tenma.

"She's… so pretty," Kyousuke mused.

"I can't go through this again," they heard Tenma's groan.

"Don't worry, Tenma… You can't be impregnated anymore. Three times is the limit for any male bearer and for safety, I'll give you a medicine which you need to administer for a month. Then, you need not fear any accidental pregnancy like this one," Takuto said.

"Thank you," Tenma said before slipping into sleep.

That night, Kyousuke and Tenma found themselves on the terrace wing of the palace, the wing in which their new room was there. The entire floor had only one room and adjoining it, there was an open area where there was a huge swing enough to fit a sleeping Kyousuke and Tenma together. After making sure their three kinds were asleep soundly, the two Kings resumed their place on the cushioned swing etched with designs in silver.

Tenma slept on Kyousuke lap and Kyousuke carded his fingers gently through his wife's hair.

"Did you think of a name for our kid?" Tenma asked his husband as his finger made circle patterns on Kyousuke's thigh.

"Hmm... She's lovely and soft like a rose petal. What do you think about Reika?" Kyousuke asked.

"Tsurugi Reika, hmm? It's wonderful," Tenma said.

They fell quiet and reveled in each other's presence.

"I thought I'd never live to see this day," Kyousuke said abruptly, thinking of the previous years.

"Me too," Tenma sat up and hugged his husband, letting his head fall in the space between Kyousuke's neck and shoulder.

"I love you, Tenma," Kyousuke said.

"I know… And, I love you too… My Prince," Tenma replied and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And, that's it, folks! You're my Prince has thus ended. Thank you for your journey with me throughout the entire story.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Since this is the last chapter, I'd love to know what all of you thought about this particular chapter or the entire story. I'll personally thank my reviewers for this chapter as I won't be posting another. Please do review for the last time since this story won't be updating ever again.**

 **Bye…**

 **With Love,**

 **Wheezy.**


End file.
